La princesa del hielo
by yukiice
Summary: Paso mucho tiempo desde la batalla de Hades. Todos los caballeros viven tranquilamente en el santuario realizando esporadicamente alguna misión sencilla pero todo cambiara para cierto caballero de los hielos cuando alguien nuevo aparezca en su vida. *este fue mi primer fic y lo estoy remasterizando espero les guste :)
1. Una noticia inesperada

Capitulo 1: Una noticia inesperada

Han pasado varios años desde la última batalla que los caballeros tuvieron que librar.  
Athena ha revivido a sus caballeros caídos y el mundo está en paz desde hace años, por lo que estos viven una tranquila vida en el santuario.

Un día normal como cualquier otro, Shun caminaba de vuelta hacia el santuario cuando diviso una figura de altura media con larga cabellera aguamarina recogida en una coleta alta y un bolso en la espalda, la cual observaba detenidamente las escaleras que conducían a las 12 casas.

-disculpe. Puedo ayudarla?-pregunto en santo de Andromeda.

-Si – dijo la joven al tiempo que se volteaba para ver quien le hablaba- estoy buscando al señor Camus. Acaso sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Camus no está en el santuario y no sé cuando regrese.

-Ah. Y no sabe de alguien que pueda decirme cuando regresa?

-de seguro la señorita Saori sabe.

-Le importaría llevarme con esa mujer?

-no se si pueda verla señorita, porque no regresa mañana, yo le diré que la busca.

-Eso no puede ser, tengo que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible.

-de acuerdo dígame que desea y veré que puedo hacer.

\- lo siento pero prefiero hablar de ese tema con Camus o en su defecto con esa señorita.

-está bien espéreme aquí por favor.

-Si. Gracias

La joven espero por mucho tiempo hasta que se canso de estar allí parada, por lo que se encamino en dirección a Aries.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces de adentro a la primera casa zodiacal pero de inmediato fue interceptada por su guardián.

-disculpe señorita pero no puede estar aquí.-emitió en tono serio el primer guardián.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía. Es que hace rato que estoy esperando a un joven que dijo que iría por mi y aun no regresa.

-como era él?

-Tiene la tez blanca y el cabello y los ojos verdes.

-debe ser Shun. Subió hace rato, no debe de tardar en volver. El camino es largo, le aconsejo que espere un poco más.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

La chica emprendió su retirada cuando Shun la detuvo.

-espera.-la llamo Shun desde la salida- Saori dice que subas que te espera.

-Muchas gracias.

Shun guío a la peliaguamarina a través de las doce casas hasta llegar al salón de Athena. Una vez allí, el caballero dejo a las dos jóvenes para que conversaran.

-me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo. Es cierto?

-En realidad quería preguntarle sobre el paradero de Camus. Es con él con quien debo hablar.

-el está de viaje. Para que lo necesitas?

-Es un asunto personal, que preferiría hablar con él si no le molesta.-bajo la vista al sentirse un tanto incomoda.

-pues estas de suerte porque el vuelve esta noche, así que si quieres esperarlo aquí no hay problema.

-Muchas gracia señorita.

Saori contemplo por un instante el semblante de la adolescente frente a ella. Se veía una buena joven y bien educada no solo por la forma en se había comportado sino también por su mirada. Esta denotaba gran pureza pero también una gran tristeza. Al parecer algo le había ocurrido.

-Sucede algo?-cuestiono la menor.

-no es nada. Acompáñame por favor- le pidió con una sonrisa.

La chica solo asintió y la siguió.

Athena la condujo a una de las tantas habitaciones para que esperar tranquila ya que sabía que Camus regresaba esta noche pero no sabía exactamente a qué hora además por lo que Shun había dicho la chica no tenía intenciones de irse sin verlo.

Varias horas mas tarde, finalmente Camus se hizo presente frente a la diosa.

\- me alegra saber que todo se encuentra en orden. En cuanto a Hyoga no hay problema en que se tarde un día más, le hará bien.

-eso es todo lo que debía decirle de nuestro viaje, con su permiso me retiro- pronuncio solemnemente para después hacerle una reverencia a su diosa.

-espera Camus.

-ocurre algo?

-hay alguien que te está esperando en la otra habitación.

-de quien se trata?

-no lo sé, es una joven que pedio hablar contigo. Supuse que era familiar tuyo debido a que tiene el mismo color de ojos y cabello que tu además de tener cierto parecido.

-no recuerdo a nadie así.-contesto en tono pensativo.

-porque no vas a verla.

-si, con su permiso.

El acuario se retiro mientras meditaba sobre aquella descripción; entro en la habitación, la cual estaba casi en total obscuridad a causa de que solo una lámpara de noche iluminaba el libro que la chica leía.

Esta bajo un poco el texto, lo suficiente como para ver la mitad de su rostro, y observo fijamente al caballero que acababa de ingresar. En ese instante Camus paró en seco y pronuncio en un débil susurro:

-Sophie...

-No –dijo al tiempo que depositaba el libro sobre la mesa que estaba a su lado- Sophie era mi madre. Usted es Camus verdad?

Camus solo asintió. Entonces la joven lo miro directo a los ojos lo más firmemente que pudo y pronuncio:

-Soy Shiori su hija.


	2. Sinceridad

**_como lo prometido es deuda comienzo a responder los mensajitos que tenia pendientes :) :_**

 **Guest: asi es xD y la respuesta a tu pregunta se ira viendo a lo largo de la historia :)**

 **Gaby: muchas gracias por todos tus mensajitos me alegra que te guste mi fic y creeme q trato de tardar lo menos posible pero a veces la facu es mas fuerte u.u y prometo que la accion se dara solo algo de pasiencia :)**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2: sinceridad_**

-Sophie...- pronuncio en un débil susurro el caballero de acuario

-No –dijo al tiempo que depositaba el libro sobre la mesa que estaba a su lado- Sophie era mi madre. Usted es Camus verdad?

Camus solo asintió. Entonces la joven lo miro directo a los ojos lo más firmemente que pudo y pronuncio:

-Soy Shiori su hija.

Camus no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, sus oídos debían estarle haciendo pasar un mal rato. Pero aquella chica frente a él se le hacía tan familiar.

-eso es imposible –contesto finalmente en un tono frío.

-no, mi madre me lo dijo. O ya se olvido de ella?-arremetió en tono duro para lastimarlo.

-ella nunca me dijo nada.

-porque después de que usted se fue se fuera, ella se entero que estaba embarazada de tres meses.

Camus estaba anonadado. No tenía palabras, no sabía que decir. Solo desvío la mirada y noto una caja de color blanco a un lado del libro que la chica había dejado.

-mi madre la dejo para ti –pronuncio en tono parco al darse cuenta en que había fijado su vista el acuario- lo de arriba es una copia de su testamento.

El caballero miro a la chica algo receloso. Por lo que ella pronuncio:

-no la he abierto. Ni siquiera sé que tiene.

Camus la observo fijo, era cierto no le estaba mintiendo en nada.

-por qué? Que fue lo que le paso?- dijo sentándose al otro lado de la mesa y tomando la caja

-hace poco contrajo una fuerte enfermedad que la debilito rápidamente y se llevo su vida en poco tiempo- su tono de voz cada vez se apagaba más y se sentía más dolido- yo le hice una promesa, es por eso que estoy aquí.- dio un gran suspiro cerrando los ojos y luego continuo-como eres mi único familiar directo vivo y yo aun soy menor de edad por seis meses se supone que debo quedar a tu cargo, ese era el deseo de mi madre. Claro que si no quieres estaré de acuerdo y …

-porque nunca dijo nada?- le interrumpió– porque no me busco?

-porque ella no quería que estés a su lado por mi causa lo cual veo perfecto y a decir verdad cuando crecí nunca quise conocerte, si estoy aquí es porque ella me lo pidió- admitió con sinceridad aplastante.

El acuario no sabía que decir ni que pensar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Sofía, para ser preciso casi 18 años. Lo que la joven le decía parecía tener coherencia además esta chica le recordaba tanto a ella de hecho eran muy parecidas con excepción del cabello, los ojos y claro esa mirada que parecía tan fría como la de él. Todo lo contrario a la de Sophie.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por largo rato. El ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse.

-ya es muy tarde.-pronuncio fríamente llamando la atención de la menor- Le pediré permiso a la señorita Saori para que te quedes esta noche aquí y mañana veremos qué pasa.

Sin dejar que Shiori contestara tomo la caja y se retiro en busca de la joven diosa. Le explico la situación y esta acepto que la chica permaneciera allí por lo menos por esa noche.

A Shiori no le quedo más que aceptarla invitación a pesar de que quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible, la insistencia de Saori pudo más.

Sería una larga velada para ambos: por un lado Camus tenía mucho que pensar y que analizar, entre ellas las cosas en la caja y el testamento; mientras que Shiori comenzaba a hacerse la idea de que esto no sería tan fácil como pensaba y la posibilidad de tener que vivir con su padre se hacía más grande de lo que creía, suspiro con este pensamiento en la mente y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir aun que tenia la sospecha de que le costaría más que de costumbre.


	3. Noche peculiar

**Gaby: muchas gracias que bueno que te guste :)**

 **Guest: jajajaja a lo largo de la historia se ira viendo justamente eso :) gracias por leer :)**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Noche peculiar**_

 **Querido Camus:**

 **Primero que nada te pido disculpas por no haberte dicho nada en su momento, se que hice mal y que tenias derecho a enterarte por mi boca y no así pero sinceramente creí que esto era lo mejor sobre todo para ti.**

 **Yo se que en aquel momento te alejaste de mi para protegerme y siempre te voy a estar agradecida por eso y por haberme regalado a Shiori, pero si tuviera que elegir lo haría de nuevo.**

 **Lo más seguro es que te cueste congeniar con ella al principio, es una niña muy terca y orgullosa cuando quiere pero en el fondo es muy dulce, buena y sobre todo sensible, solo le cuesta entrar en confianza.**

 **En esta caja te dejo un álbum de fotos, unos videos caseros de los cumpleaños y momentos importantes de Shiori. Además de un diario donde he escrito todo lo que ha hecho durante estos años día a día.**

 **Tendrás que disculparme por la falta de fotos del embarazo, pero a decir verdad hay solo una foto por mes por obligación de mis padres ya que durante ese periodo estuve muy triste, pero cuando me pateaba y una vez que nació nuestra hija cambio todo: ella me devolvió la alegría al parecerse tanto a ti.**

 **Mis padres creyeron que ocurriría todo lo contrario por suerte se equivocaron. Gracias a ella ya no pude estar triste, así que espero, no estoy segura que te pasara lo mismo.**

 **Se que sabrás cuidar bien de mi, perdón de nuestra princesita.**

 **Te pido perdón nuevamente por no decírtelo antes pero lo creí mejor así.**

 **Te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre.**

 **Sophia**

 **PD: De veras no te preocupes si Shiori te trata fría o hasta descortésmente pero es parte de su coraza.**

 **Tampoco te sientas en la obligación de cuidarla, estas en todo tu derecho de no querer hacerlo, por lo que no debes hacerte problema si esa es tu decisión. Shiori tiene excelentes amigos que se harán cargo de ella hasta que sea mayor de edad y yo le he dejado todo lo que necesitara hasta ese entonces y más también. ¨**

Camus terminaba de leer estas líneas con gran pesar, solo dejando escapar una de las tantas lagrimas que querían salir y muchas dudas en su cabeza: que debía hacer ahora? quedarse con Shiori en el santuario? Irse con ella? Dejarla con sus amigos y tal vez visitarla de vez en cuando o tal vez nunca y hacer como si este encuentro jamás habría sucedido?.

La mente del caballero era un hervidero de preguntas que por el momento no tenían respuestas. Suspiro y volvió a dejar la carta dentro de la caja para luego dejar esta debajo de su cama y por último se dirigió hacia la entrada de su templo para sentarse en las escaleras y ver si la noche y las estrellas le ayudaban a encontrar una respuesta, ya era sabido que no dormiría esa noche.

Al mismo tiempo, en el templo de Athena, todos sus ocupantes dormían plácidamente con acepción de alguien…

-mami…ma.-se revolvía incomoda en la cama mientras soñaba-mami no por favor…mami!-grito despertando sobresaltada a causa de la pesadilla que había tenido.- otra vez tuve esa pesadilla- murmuro en voz baja con la respiración agitada al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se aferraba con fuerza al pequeño muñeco de peluche en forma de pingüino que la acompañaba en las noches a pesar de la edad que tenia.-es la tercera vez que la tengo desde que todo ocurrió-recordó abriendo los ojos- y la segunda vez que me despierto esta noche, lo único que falta ahora es que me digan que voy a tener que quedarme aquí y empiece a sufrir de insomnio- dio un suspiro de resignación con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos y posar su vista en el pequeño animal.

Una dulce y apenas visible sonrisa se dibujo en su angelical rostro, la cual se desvaneció enseguida.

-nunca me ha gustado dormir sola y ahora menos-admitió en tono apagado.

De casualidad lo había llevado con ella en el bolso donde llevaba las cosas para Camus, además de un pijama y una muda que sus amigos insistieron en que llevara por si debía quedarse allí por alguna causa. Finalmente tuvieron razón, volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta de ello.

Se levanto y se asomo a la ventana de la habitación. La vista de aquel lugar era impresionante: podía apreciarse perfectamente todo el santuario cubierto por un manto de incontables estrellas. Para ella solo le faltaba estar en otra situación y que el mar también se pudiera ver y escuchar, como ocurría en su casa.

Cuantas veces se había subido al techo de su cuarto para poder observar la costa y las estrellas al mismo tiempo, cuánto tiempo pasaba allí buscando todas las constelaciones que sabía, hasta que la atrapaban y prácticamente la obligaban a acostarse alegando que era muy tarde para que estuviera despierta, claro que en varias ocasiones cuando eso ocurría ya casi amanecía.

Ya no podría hacer eso si se quedaba en ese lugar, pero aunque no quisiera, si Camus aceptaba debía vivir con él. Como se arrepentía de haber hecho esa promesa ahora pero de inmediato se reprimió ese pensamiento, eso fue lo último que su madre le pidió y aun que le costara lo iba a cumplir. No había roto una promesa nunca y no iba a empezar ahora además que son 6 meses estaba segura que cuando se quisiera dar cuenta estaría viviendo con Christian felizmente como hasta hace unos días.

Suspiro y poso su vista en la hermosa luna llena que adornaba e iluminaba el firmamento con ayuda de una estrella fugaz que lo surcaba en ese momento. Sin querer y casi por inercia comenzó a entonar una canción que le venía a la mente.

Esa dulce y melodiosa voz apenas si podía escucharse alrededor de ella pronunciando una triste melodía que le traía a su mente bellos momentos.

Cerró los ojos y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su nívea mejilla hasta su boca apagando por esa noche su dulce voz.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap 3 prometo actualizar rápido por lo corto del cap.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios me hacen feliz y me ayudan a continuar esta y otras historias que estoy preparando.

Saludos

Yuki :)


	4. Nuevo hogar

_**Capitulo 4: Nuevo hogar.**_

-estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres Camus?-pregunto con firmeza la diosa

-si señorita Saori mi deber es hacerme cargo de ella y no huiré de él.

-me alegra oír eso. Es por eso que permitiré que ella viva contigo en tu templo.

\- pe…pero señorita…

-nada de peros- dijo interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa- tú eres mi caballero y debes permanecer en el santuario y ella como tu hija debe estar contigo por eso vivirá aquí y de paso no seré la única mujer aquí arriba.

-como usted diga princesa.

Que podía hacer? No iba a negarse a las ordenes de su diosa eso no era una opción, por lo que si ella decía que ambos debían vivir en la casa de acuario obedecería.

-supongo que aun debe estar en la habitación que le dimos. Qué te parece si vas a ver si despertó y le das la noticia- pronuncio al ver que el caballero no hacia ningún tipo de movimiento

-si, con su permiso.

-ah Camus.

\- si?

-dile que se aliste para que desayune con nosotros cuando todos suban.

\- pero cree que eso sea prudente- pregunto algo alarmado.

\- pues claro será más fácil si se la presentas a todos de una vez, además todos la vieron subir ayer.

El acuariano solo asintió e hizo una reverenda para luego salir y caminar por uno de los largos pasillos del templo principal.

Unos momentos antes Shiori había despertado por enésima vez, pero esta vez lo hacía lentamente. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir por completo los ojos y mirar a su alrededor.

-no estoy en mi cuarto-dijo en un suspiro-no fue un sueño. De verdad estoy en el santuario.

Se sentó en la cama viendo hacia la ventana. El sol ya había salido e iluminaba bastante la habitación donde se encontraba.

Dejo a un lado el peluche que aun levaba en brazos y se dispuso a cambiarse con la esperanza de que en algunas horas estaría muy lejos de aquel lugar y nunca lo volvería a pisar.

Ya terminaba de arreglarse, llevaba un pantalón negro, remera manga larga de igual color y zapatillas cómodas en el mismo tono un poco más claro. La misma ropa del día anterior, no se sentía con ánimos de ponerse otra cosa. Se dispuso a levantarse el cabello cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-adelante- contesto una vez terminada su tarea.

\- buenos días-saludo el caballero en tono neutro.

\- hola- le respondió en un tono más frío, apenas viéndolo mientras guardaba algo en su bolso.

-ya he tomado una decisión.

\- te escucho-dijo tomando asiento en la cama.

\- la señorita Saori y yo hemos hablado respecto a esto y debido a mí decisión a partir de ahora vivirás conmigo en la casa de acuario.

Shiori enmudeció, cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Luego de unos segundos, trago grueso para luego abrir los ojos y pronunciar en tono neutro:

\- si no me queda otra opción.

-en la tarde iremos por tus cosas.

Y diciendo esto dejo a la joven sola en la habitación.

Al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, se desplomo sobre la cama mojando un poco la almohada con las lágrimas que caían de sus bellos ojos azules. Así permaneció solo por escasos instantes debido a que su celular sonó, por el sonido sabia de quien se trataba por lo que intento aclararse la voz y luego contesto.

-hola Na.-contesto imitando un tono animado.

-buenos días Shiori- se oyó una alegre voz del otro lado-te encuentras bien? te oyes rara.

-si.-tratando de emitir un tono contento- _eso creo_ –pensó sarcástica.

\- Shiori no me mientras te conozco. Dime como te fue ayer?-pronuncio en tono serio

Shiori dio un suspiro y luego contesto

-aun estoy aquí. Camus no estaba y para cuando llego se hizo tarde por lo que me quede…

\- y qué más?- esta vez increpo en tono más calmo al ver la tardanza de su interlocutora.

\- acaba de decirme que tendré que vivir con él y que en la tarde tendré que ir por mis cosas.

-ya sabía que algo te pasaba. Shiori sabes que esos no tiene nada de malo, todo lo contrario él es tu papá y tiene todo el derecho de vivir contigo.

\- pero yo no quiero NI TENERLO CERCA y tú lo sabes bien.

-si lo sé, lo sé pero esto te hará bien, es lo que tu mamá quería y además nos tienes a Chris y a mí para lo que necesitas.

-créeme que solo acepte esto por ella y por supuesto que se que están conmigo, de hecho no se qué haría si ustedes en estos momentos-una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-cuando quieras hermanita sabes que estoy contigo para todo aunque ahora este lejos.

-si pero no por mucho, dentro de poco volverás.

-lamento mucho no estar en estos momentos allí.

-solo visitas a tu familia una vez al año, no iba a permitir que no fueras.

-siempre haces ese tipo de cosas.

-mira quien se queja- pronuncio en tono burlón al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

\- jajaja, lo siento debo colgar me están llamando. Luego hablamos. Besos, te quiero.

-jajaja. Ok. Besos también te quiero.

Tranco la llamada, dejo el móvil sobre la mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama y se acostó en esta con los ojos cerrados.

Al tiempo que Camus estaba en la habitación de Shiori, el resto de los habitantes del santuario se reunía en el comedor del templo principal por petición de Athena.

-princesa Athena puedo preguntar para que nos ha reunido.-cuestiono el patriarca Shion

-es que hay una noticia muy importante que es mejor que todos se enteren al mismo tiempo.

-y que es?- pregunto el curioso pisciano.

-bueno debería estar Camus pero… no creo que venga a desayunar así que les diré. Recuerdan a la joven que vino ayer.

-si- contestaron todos al unísono.

-bueno esa chica se llama Shiori y es la hija de Camus.

* * *

Bueno hasta aca el cap 4 esta parte la ire actualizando relativamente rápido porque es algo lenta xD pero ya en el próximo cap veremos la reacción de los dorados

Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes me gustaría responderlos uno por uno pero algunos no se puede u.u ; aun asi gracias porque me ayudan a seguir :)

Saludos

Yuki


	5. La verdad tras el triste mirar

_**Capitulo 5: la verdad tras el triste mirar.**_

-Recuerdan a la joven que vino ayer?-pregunto la reencarnación de la diosa.

-si- contestaron todos los presentes al unísono.

-bueno esa chica se llama Shiori y es la hija de Camus.

\- QUE! –se alarmaron todos a la vez sin poder emitir palabra. Hasta que Shion hablo

-la…la hija de Camus?! Pe… pero como!?- el pobre patriarca estaba tan conmocionado que casi le da un ataque y no fue el único ya que varios caballeros casi se caen de sus sillas al oír tal noticia.

\- entonces tengo una sobrina- dijo con una linda sonrisa el caballero de escorpio- señorita Saori donde esta Shiori quisiera hablar con ella.

-no creo que eso sea buena idea esperemos un poco y si ni ella ni Camus vienen voy a buscarla.

Todos los presentes asintieron y permanecieron en absoluto silencio mientras meditaban la bomba que la diosa había dejado caer.

Luego de unos momentos la diosa diviso a Camus saliendo del templo por lo que fue tras él.

Este gesto fue aprovechado por un grupo de curiosos dorados que se las ingeniaron para salir y llegar hasta la ventana de la habitación de la nueva integrante de la familia.

Milo fue el primero en espiar asomándose levemente a la ventana.

\- aun duerme-pronuncio en un tono casi inaudible.

-no me había dado cuenta de que era tan bonita-agrego en el mismo tono Afrodita.

\- no la viste ayer?

\- es que cuando subió yo estaba regando mis rosas y solo la vi de espaldas.

-se parece algo a Camus.-Hablo por primera vez Kanon quien estaba ahí por pura curiosidad.

-quién lo diría; Camus con una hija-pronuncio el canceriano en tono serio, quien solo estaba allí porque fue arrastrado por su amigo.

-ejem-carraspeo alquien parándose detrás de los dorados- se puede saber que hacen todos ustedes aquí?

A todos los presentes les cayó una gotita por la nuca y lentamente se dieron la vuelta para ver a quien les hablaba.

-hola Camus. Buenos días- emitió en tono alegre y desentendido Milo.

-y bien?- cuestiono alzando una ceja el acuariano.

-solo queríamos conocerla. Es todo.

-entonces hubieran esperado a que saliera del cuarto y ya salgan de aquí antes de que se dé cuenta.

Dicho esto todos se dirigieron juntos al comedor. Nadie quería discutir con Camus ya que por el tono que utilizo se notaba que estaba algo tenso.

Y como no estarlo, no todos los días te encuentras con noticias así.

Shiori permaneció recostada con los ojos cerrados y casi inmóvil mientras le daba vueltas a la conversación con Camus y con Na. Finalmente suspiro y se asomo a la ventana porque creyó oír algo pero no había nadie, en ese instante llamaron a su puerta.

-adelante esta abierto.

-buenos días- dijo la diosa en tono alegre y con una sonrisa

-buenos días.

\- nos acompañas a desayunar?

-se lo agradezco señorita pero no tengo hambre.

-entiendo que esto debe de ser duro para ti pero hay muchas personas que quieres conocerte. En este lugar todos somos una gran familia y ya verás que todos te van a ayudar en todo lo que puedan.

-…está bien vamos- agrego luego de unos momentos de silencio.

Ambas chicas caminaron por el enorme pasillo que conducía al comedor en silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por la menor.

-señorita.

-si?

-puedo hacerle dos preguntas?

-seguro.

-tendré que subir y bajar todas esas escaleras cada vez que quiera salir?

la diosa sonrío

\- claro que no, como ahora vivirás aquí puedes usar el camino detrás de las casas. Dile a Camus que te lo enseñe.

La menor asintió y luego de unos momentos agrego

-cree que abría problema en que le diga de ese camino a dos personas?

-pues se supone que ese atajo es solo para los habitantes de las 12 casas.

\- ah entiendo-dijo suavemente bajando la vista.

-confías plenamente en esas personas? –pregunto haciendo una mueca la pelimorada

por supuesto- respondió con un tono sumamente confiado.

-entonces puedes decirles. Pero solo a esas dos personas y a nadie más.

\- entendido muchas gracias señorita… Saori. Cierto?

-asintió-por nada pero dile a esas personas que avisen que yo les di permiso.

-si, en cuanto hable con ellos se los haré saber.

\- y la segunda?

-cómo?

\- la otra pregunta que querías hacerme porque la segunda que me hiciste era parte de la primera. O no?

-ah claro.

\- entonces?

-señorita Saori usted… usted es la reencarnación de Athena en esta época por eso está aquí. Verdad?

la diosa se crispo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente

-como sabes eso?

\- mi madre me ha contado historias sobre los caballeros del zodiaco desde que era pequeña. La única mujer que aparece en todas los relatos es Athena y como usted es la única mujer que he cruzado aquí-se encogió de hombros- además Camus comento que había hablado con usted antes de que conmigo, lo que me hace saber que está por encima del rango de él. Solo hay dos personas por encima de los dorados y solo una es mujer por lo menos en esta era y según lo que yo sé.

-si así es, pero solo querías confirmar tus conjeturas. No es cierto?

\- si, aun que he de admitir que de niña me daba mucha curiosidad el hecho de que Athena estuviera en la tierra.

-sabes mucho de la orden de Athena?

-algo, más que nada por los relatos de mi madre que en su mayoría tenían por protagonistas a los caballeros dorados.

\- a ella le interesaba?

\- asintió- a ella le interesaba mucho la mitología entre otras cosas.

-y a ti te interesa.

-volvió a asentir- desde pequeña me ha gustado mucho, por eso me contaba aquellas historias o algún mito para que durmiera

\- eran muy unidas?

-si, vivíamos con mis abuelos por lo que éramos una familia pequeña pero muy unida.

-y ellos?

-murieron hace tres años… Salieron con el auto durante un día de tormenta y no volvieron.-agacho la cabeza al tiempo que su voz y sus ojos adquirían un tinte de tristeza.

-yo lo siento… no quise.

-no, está bien, no lo sabía.

- _pobrecita se ha quedado sola en poco tiempo, ahora entiendo porque muestra esa mirada tan triste, no es solo por su madre si no por ellos también; pero estoy segura de que vivirá muy a gusto aquí en el santuario y más cuando se encariñe con su "tío" y los demás caballeros._


	6. Mudanza

**Hola de nuevo hoy con un cap más largo por suerte xD.**

 **Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia; muchas gracias por los mensajes y espero tener más .**

 **Gaby: tenes razón de a poco trato de extenderlos mas pero justamente la idea es la intriga xD**

 **Saludos. :)**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6: Mudanza.**_

Finalmente llegaron al gran comedor. Se oía un gran barullo proveniente de aquel lugar que se silencio de inmediato al escuchar cómo se abría la enorme puerta dejando ver a las dos chicas.

Saori le indico a Shiori que la siguiera, ella asintió y camino a paso medio detrás de la diosa mientras era inspeccionada por todos los presentes, los cuales llegaron a más o menos la misma conclusión: contextura delgada y hasta se podría decir que se veía frágil, de alrededor de 1,70 m, tez blanca y rostro angelical adornado por hermosos ojos azules y una larga y ondulada cabellera aguamarina que incluso atada en una coleta alta, le legaba por debajo de los hombros pero sin llegar a su cintura.

Shiori se sentó a un lado de Saori al tiempo que dio un vistazo a la mesa en general, vio a 16 hombres de distintas edades entre los cuales no se encontraba Camus ya que había vuelto a su templo.

\- Shiori-llamo la atención la diosa- ellos son mis santos: Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga y Kanon de Géminis, Mascara de muerte de Cáncer, Aioria de Leo, Ikki de Fénix, su hermano Shun de Andrómeda, Shaka de Virgo, Dohko de Libra, Shiryu de Dragón, Milo de Escorpio, Aioros de Sagitario, Seiya de Pegaso, Afrodita de Piscis y el patriarca Shion.

Cada caballero asintió con una la cabeza al sentirse nombrado por la diosa, algunos junto con una amable sonrisa como Milo, Aldebarán y Shun; mientras que otros como Ikki o Death Masck solo lo hicieron con desgana

\- gusto en conocerlos- dijo la menor en tono neutro mirando a todos a la vez mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Se sentía algo incomoda, intimidada y muy observada, aun así noto la ausencia de Camus.

-Camus fue a ver que tu cuarto estuviera en condiciones- pronuncio en tono bajo Saori al ver la duda en los ojos de la menor.

- _me da igual-_ pensó mientras permanecía en silencio.

El ambiente era bastante peculiar: todos querían preguntarle cosas pero ninguno se atrevía; hasta que finalmente…

-y dinos Shiori cuántos años tienes?-interrogó Milo cortando de golpe el mutismo y viendo curiosamente a la joven.

-17 hasta el 10 de febrero.

-eres acuariana, igual que Camus.- sonrio el caballero de escorpio

-eso me dijeron.

El escorpión estaba sorprendido, era lo mismo que hablar con Camus cuando recién se conocieron. Hasta se percibía el mismo frío en su tono.

-y donde vivías?-era Afrodita quien hablaba ahora.

-en el pueblo bajando la montaña a dos cuadras de la playa.

\- está un poco lejos de aquí. Casi saliendo del pueblo. Verdad?-pregunto el patriarca haciendo memoria geográfica.

-si, se encuentra más cerca del centro que de aquí.

\- entonces iras con Camus en uno de los autos a buscar tus cosas esta tarde.-hablo Saori- Milo podrías acompañarlos?

-seguro, si a Shiori no le importa-dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la aludida

- _mejora sí no estoy sola con él.-_ negó con la cabeza

El desayuno termino pronto por lo que Milo espero a que Shiori fuera por su bolso para luego ir juntos hacia acuario.

-y cuéntame algo de ti.

\- como qué?-pregunto indiferente

\- como. Con quien vivías?

-con mis abuelos y mi madre.

\- sabias que Camus era un caballero de Athena?

\- si

\- desde cuándo?

\- desde pequeña.

\- _definitivamente es hija de Camus hasta el mismo tono usa_ -medito por unos instantes y luego agregó- tienes novio?

\- por qué tantas preguntas?

\- porque quiero conocerte.- sonrió - Tengo mucho que saber ti y mucho tiempo que recuperar.-agrego ampliando mas la sonrisa.

-pues no sé por qué te empeñas en conocer a alguien que no veras por mucho tiempo-respondió en tono duro para luego acelerar el paso

\- Espera-dándole alcance-a que te refieres?

\- a que cuando tenga los 18 me largo de inmediato de aquí.

\- tienes en claro tus objetivos. -suspiro

La menor no respondió, solo se limito a observar en detalle la arquitectura de la que ahora sería su casa también, para después adentrarse en ella.

\- Camus ya llegamos- anuncio a su mejor amigo una vez adentro Milo.

Camus los encontró cuando salía de una habitación

\- este será tu cuarto- dijo dirigiéndose a Shiori y señalando la puerta de donde había salido.

Shiori solo asintió y comenzó a caminar así allí.  
Al notar el ambiente tan "cómodo" Milo decidió intervenir:

\- porque no vamos ahora a buscar tus cosas así te queda la tarde libre para acomodarte.

Shiori miro a Camus pero este no movió un músculo

\- si mejor- se limito a contestar ahora observando a Milo. Después se metió al cuarto, dejo su bolso sobre la amplia cama sin prestar atención a nada y volvió a salir- vamos?

Ambos caballeros asintieron y se adelantaron unos pasos para guiar a la acuariana a través del camino oculto del santuario.

El viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso. Camus iba conduciendo y Milo en el asiento del acompañante, mientras Shiori observaba con nostalgia el paisaje desde el asiento trasero solo dando alguna indicación de vez en cuando.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente llegaron.

Aparcaron el auto en la acera frente al pequeño jardín delantero de la encantadora casa blanca que Shiori les indico.

Aunque no era necesario, Camus recordaba perfectamente cómo llegar y por lo que pudo apreciar la fachada no había cambiado.

*** Flash back ***

Hace más de 18 años se puede ver a dos adolescentes en la fachada de la misma casa. Una chica de casi quince años de cabello largo y azul y ojos violetas junto con un chico de quince años de ojos azules y cabello aguamarina.

-Puedes pasar, adelante.-indico la chica con una sonrisa.

-no es necesario.

-Claro que sí. Después de lo que hice lo mínimo que puedo hacer es curar tu herida. No crees?- le sonrío dulcemente y lo condujo al interior de la vivienda.

*** Fin de flash back ***

\- Camus.-llamo Shiori- piensas quedarte ahí parado?- pregunto luego de pararse frente a la puerta y notar que solo Milo la había seguido.

\- lo llamas Camus?

\- es su nombre, o no?

\- si pero…

\- voy.-corto a su compañero de tajo acercándose a los otros dos.

Al abrir la puerta y dar un par de pasos al interior de la vivienda unas pequeñas pisadas se oyeron bajar rápidamente por las escaleras que se veían al finalizar la sala, para luego detenerse a los pies de Shiori.

Esta miro hacia abajo y una casi imperceptible sonrisa, que los caballeros no vieron, se dibujo en su rostro aun que se esfumo tan rápido como llego.

\- Quimey- se agachó y tomo entre sus brazos un pequeño perro de raza caniche toy de pelaje muy enrulado y color caramelo, que parecía encantado de verla. Inmediatamente deposito un besos en su pelo- me extrañaste bonito?-ahora acariciaba al animalito y caminaba con dirección a la un gran ventanal desde donde se divisaba el patio de atrás de la casa-mejor te saco al menos un rato, ya debes estar arto de estar aquí adentro metido- abrió el mirador que se hallaba a la entrada del living y dejo al animal en el suelo para luego entrar de nuevo.

Indico a los caballeros que se adentraran un poco más a la vivienda, pasando al living.

\- no piensas llevarlo, verdad?-cuestiono el de escorpio.

\- claro que no. Como a alguien se le va a cruzar tener un animal de casa entre tantas montañas.

\- solo decía.

\- pueden tomar asiento pero NO TOQUEN NADA. Enseguida bajo-pronuncio dirigiéndose hacia la escalera que estaba cruzando la sala.

\- no sería mejor que te ayudemos? Así terminarías antes.

\- gracias pero detesto que toquen mis cosas.

Y sin decir más subió la escalera de madera para luego perderse dentro de la primera y única puerta que allí había.

Milo observo todo con detenimiento:

De la puerta de entrada hacia la derecha había un buró, delante se encontraba el living donde ahora estaban. Este mostraba un sillón grande en medio y dos más chicos a los costados en tonos beige. En la pared izquierda una gran ventana a solo unos pasos de la entrada y luego otro estante con varias fotografías sobre él. En la pared derecha un gran ventanal que llevaba al patio trasero y un espejo de cuerpo completo formaban parte del muro. Detrás de los sillones un pequeño barandal que mostraba que allí se encontraba un desnivel marcando la división entre la entrada y el living con un escalón. Un poco más atrás hacia la derecha se extendía un pasillo que apenas se veía por una puerta casi totalmente cerrada.

Siguiendo derecho, luego de bajar el escalón y al finalizar la sala, se hallaba una pared que obligaba a girar a la izquierda donde de seguro estaba la cocina o a la derecha donde había otra pequeña puerta.

Por último al cruzar el living se encontraba la escalera de madera por la que Shiori había ascendido. Desde abajo y en cierto ángulo podía verse la puerta cerrada de la habitación en donde la menor se había perdido y a la derecha una especie de estudio donde había un ordenador fijo, una mesa y un sillón de espaldas al barandal que delimitaba el final de aquella habitación con solo dos paredes: una que compartía con la habitación de Shiori y la otra con el final de la casa. Las otras dos que se suponía debía tener eran reemplazadas por dos barandales formados por cuatro madera que llegaban a la mitad de las paredes.

-este lugar es bastante amplio- decía Milo mientras se acercaba a ver las fotos que reposaban sobre la estantería cercana a la escalera.- mmm…Shiori se parece mucho a su mamá- expreso pensativo al observar una imagen en particular. Ganándose la atención de su acompañante.

Camus se acerco también y contemplo el retrato. En él se veía a una Shiori de unos 15 años más o menos que lucía un vestido de patinaje sobre hielo de color azul y plateado con una gran sonrisa.  
A su lado derecho había una mujer de largos cabellos azules y ojos violetas muy brillantes, que también sonreía mientras abrazaba a la menor. Ambas tenían mucha similitud en sus facciones angelicales del rostro y en la fisonomía del cuerpo.  
Al lado de la mujer, se hallaba un hombre más grande de ojos violetas y cabello ya blanco.  
Del lado izquierdo de Shiori se encontraba una joven de más o menos la misma edad que ella, un poco más alta, cabello enrulado color añil y ojos azules del mismo tono de Shiori. Hasta podían pasar de hermanas.  
A su lado una mujer más grande de cabello cortó color azul y ojos celestes oscuros.  
Por ultimo detrás de Shiori y entre los dos mayores se mostraba un chico más alto que ella de cabello no muy largo ni corto lacio color castaño obscuro y ojos verdes. Que posaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de la menor.

Todos se veían muy felices por alguna causa.

En su habitación, Shiori había abierto la ventana que daba al patio de atrás para que se ventilara mientras buscaba los dos bolsos grandes de viaje con su ropa que ya estaban preparados en el placar.  
Los saco y luego dio un vistazo general para ver que más llevaría. Tomo varias fotografías que había en un mueble lleno de adornos y libros junto con un la computadora portátil, y los puso en una caja blanca de cartón que por alguna razón estaba en su cuarto.  
Seguía con su labor cuando paró en seco frente a la mesa de noche y observo fijamente la fotografía que allí había, en ella se veía a dos jóvenes: una chica de cabellos azules que sonreía sonrojada delante de un chico de cabellos aguamarina que la abrazaba por la cintura. Un poco más abajo habían pegado una fotografía de una bebita de cabellos también aguamarina.

***Flash back ***

Una pequeña de unos cinco años entraba a su casa, saludo a sus abuelos y subió a su cuarto para dejar su pequeña mochila. La dejo sobre la cama y fue a revisar bajo su almohada.

De pronto su mirada se ensancho y bajo tan rápido como pudo al tiempo que gritaba desesperada.

\- MAMI…MAMI!

\- Shiori que te he dicho de bajar las escaleras así te puedes lastimar-dijo en un tono de dulce reproche su madre.

-Pero mami mi foto no está.-le dijo con voz casi quebrada y los ojos ya cristalinos.

\- Ah es por eso- la mayor sonrío y tomo un envoltorio que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina- pensaba dártelo esta noche pero eres muy impaciente.-se puso a su altura y le extendió el paquete

La pequeña la miro extrañada y tomo el envoltorio. Rápidamente lo desenvolvió y lo miro sorprendida

\- Soy… soy yo

\- Es nuestra familia. Te gusta?

Shiori asintió con una hermosa sonrisa

-gracias ma.

*** fin Flash back***

Shiori tomo el retrato y lo puso bocabajo.

-no pienso llevarlo.

Se dio media vuelta y continuo buscando cosas. Descolgó tres llamadores de ángeles del techo: unos negro con gris que expresaba en símbolos los elementos, otro plateado y dorado con pequeños angelitos adornándolo y uno en forma de media luna de vidrio y en tonos entre azul y verde. Los cuales también guardo en la caja. Despego varios de los dibujos que adornaban las paredes blancas del cuarto y también los guardo.  
Por último, resguardo el ordenador entre la ropa del bolso y en una mochila metió varios libros y otros tantos cuadernos.  
Después se sentó en el colchón de su cama, ya que hasta el cubrecama había puesto en el equipaje, y tomo una carta que había encontrado en su lecho al entrar y la leyó:

" **Querida Shiori:**

 **Como no volviste a casa supongo que debes quedarte en el santuario. Disculpa que no te llame pero como sabes estaba sin crédito y por más que cargue el celular duermes hasta tarde y no quiero despertarte.**

 **No te preocupes no es necesario que llames a mi trabajo, yo te llamo cuando salga y me cuentas.**

 **Espero que te alcance la caja y no intentes llevarte TODO solo lo indispensable. Te deje la maleta que llevaste a casa a un lado de la ventana (aun que espero que no seas tan despistada y ya la hallas notado) para que no tengas que complicarte viniendo muy temprano o en la noche.**

 **En cuanto a Quimey luego vemos si Na o yo lo cuidamos, hasta entonces te prometo ocuparme de él para que no te estés preocupando.**

 **Cuando te llame arreglamos para vernos. Pórtate bien**

 **Un beso, te quiere.**

 **Chris "**

Shiori negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía y posaba su vista en la ventana

\- de veras no la había visto.

\- quiénes son?- pregunto finalmente el escorpión, luego de observar por un tiempo la imagen.

-la mujer de la derecha como dijiste es la madre de Shiori, Sofía. Y las dos personas mayores son los padres de ella. En cuanto a los otros dos supongo que han de ser amigo de Shiori.

-…porque dijiste que si?

Camus permaneció un instante en silencio pero cuando iba a pronunciar palabra la puerta de arriba se abrió y se pudo ver a Shiori que se asomaba con una gran caja en los brazos que no la dejaba ver nada más.

-luego hablamos- pronuncio en tono bajo.

Milo asintió y luego miro a la menor

-te ayudamos?

Shiori dejo la caja en sillón del cuarto contiguo a la puerta

\- si, bajarías esto por favor. Pero ten cuidado que son cosas frágiles.

\- tranquila no pasara nada –sonrió mientras subía la escalera y Camus lo seguía.

Shiori regreso al interior de la habitación para sacar los dos bolsos grandes que Camus se llevo y ella bajo con el equipaje que Chris dejo y la mochila con libros. También, Camus la dejo llevarse la televisión, el DVD y el reproductor de música que estaba en su cuarto.

Ordenaron todo rápidamente en el auto y regresaron al santuario.


	7. A ordenar!

**Livenaticris: paciencia prometo que lo harán ;)**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7: A ordenar!**_

Al llegar al templo de acuario, Shiori prácticamente se interno en su nuevo cuarto para así acomodar todo.

Miro detenidamente el lugar para ver como lo convertiría en "su" cuarto.

La habitación era muy amplia y contaba con un guardarropa, una cama, su respectiva mesa de noche, una pequeña puerta de madera que de seguro daba al baño y dos escritorios uno del alto del placad dividido en tres compartimientos y dos cajones a los costados y el otro se asemejaba más a una mesa solo que un poco más alta.  
El cuarto estaba pintado totalmente de blanco y poseía buena iluminación gracias a la disposición del templo y a las dos ventanas que tenía esa habitación en particular; una daba hacia el hermoso jardín de rosas del doceavo templo y la otra dejaba ver el resto de las casas.

Luego de meditar un poco e imaginarse como quedaría la recamara terminada puso manos a la obra. En el resto de la tarde no se movió de ese lugar, solo salió para hacer un pequeño pedido:

-Camus, donde estas?- pregunto la chica mientras caminaba alrededor del templo.

\- estamos aquí Shiori- se escucho la voz del caballero de escorpio como respuesta.

Shiori siguió la voz y observó a ambos caballeros sentados frente a una gran mesa en lo que parecía el comedor del lugar.

\- que necesitas?-pregunto cortésmente el francés.

\- necesito saber algo.

-si dime.

-puedo agujerear la pared y clavar un par de cosas?

-claro. – asintió luego de meditarlo por unos momentos

\- entonces de casualidad tendrías una agujereadora para prestarme?

\- no lo siento.

\- y tu Milo?

\- yo tu TIO Milo no tampoco, pero tal vez Mu si tenga.

\- mmm… ahora regreso.

Y sin decir más salió de acuario en dirección a la primera casa y dejando a los amigos algo extrañados.

\- hola. Señor Mu? esta aquí?- pregunto con voz suave mientras se adentraba en el templo del carnero.

\- hola buenas tardes Shiori. En que puedo ayudarte?

\- es que necesito una agujereadora y Milo me dijo que tal vez usted podría prestarme una.

\- Camus está haciendo arreglos?

\- no es para él, es para mí.

\- para ti? y para que la quieres?

\- es que estoy acomodando varias cosas en el cuarto que Camus me dio.

\- mmm…-medito con la mano en el mentón por unos momentos-si espera aquí por favor.

- _el único redondo es el de acuario._ –pensaba mirando a todos lados

\- aquí tienes-pronuncio sacándola de sus pensamientos y entregándole una caja.

\- muchas gracias. Se la regreso más tarde.

\- no hay apuro úsala tranquila.

\- hasta luego señor Mu.

\- solo Mu.

\- como usted quiera.

Shiori comenzó a subir el largo trayecto hasta acuario, a pesar de usar el atajo rápidamente se canso por lo que se desvío hacia el camino principal para sentarse en las escaleras a descansar.

-Shiori?-llamo una voz desconocida.

Shiori volteo rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz detrás suyo.

\- ah… buenas tarde señor Shaka. Como sabía que era yo?

\- además de Camus, eres la única con un aura helada en el santuario ahora.-sonrío de lado

\- ah –concedió con poco ánimo.

\- que haces aquí?- se sentó junto a ella.

\- me canse de subir escaleras, vengo de Aries.

\- si te sentí bajar.

La chica permaneció callada unos segundos observándolo

-disculpe mi atrevimiento pero no es ciego. Verdad?

\- no.

\- y porque esta siempre con los ojos cerrados.

\- siempre? Hace tanto que nos conocemos?

\- no pero en el desayuno no abrió los ojos en ningún momento y hasta ahora tampoco lo ha hecho.

- _es muy observadora_. Digamos que es una forma de esta siempre atento.

\- eso me suena muy raro pero supongo que tiene que ver con eso de que al anular un sentido los otros se fortalecen.

\- si podría decirse que sí.

Hubo un silencio pero no fue incomodo.  
Una leve brisa meció los cabellos de ambos y ella cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundo.  
Después los abrió y pronuncio:

\- está meditando ahora?

\- no, en este momento no.

\- y porque está sentado así?

\- siempre me siento así. Ayuda a la concentración.

\- en serio? No importa en qué te concentres?

\- a mí me sirve.

\- mmm… - suspiro y se levanto- bueno me voy a termina. Adiós señor Shaka.- subió un par de escalones.

\- La consigna?

\- si?- se volteo.

\- lo de señor esta de mas por favor.

Shiori asintió y continúo su camino.

Luego de varios minutos, llego al undécimo templo casi maldiciendo tener que subir tantos escalones.

\- quieres que te ayudemos con eso?-interrogó Milo cuando la vio entrar.

\- no gracias puedo sola.

\- segura?

\- si, no es la primera vez que arreglo un cuarto- y diciendo esto entro a la habitación.

Los caballeros observaron en silencio como la chica volvía a perderse tras la puerta y luego de un momento se oía un sonido bastante perturbador proveniente del taladro.

\- vas a decirme porque dijiste que si?- esta vez el caballero de cabellos azules hablaba en un tono sumamente serio al dirigirse a su compañero.

\- es complicado.

\- tengo tiempo.-le replico.

\- no me dejaras en paz hasta que te diga cierto?

\- correcto.-asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

Bien sígueme-suspiro con resignación el acuariano.

Camus se dirigió a la habitación contigua a la de Shiori, reviso bajo la cama y saco una caja blanca. La abrió y luego de buscar un poco le tendió un papel a Milo.

\- Lee

\- _"Hoy Shiori estuvo muy rara todo el día. Creo que algo te pasa. Dijo que se sentía extraña e incluso en un momento dado estaba muy fría parecía congelada.  
Ella siempre habla dormida por lo que he decido grabarla esta noche mientras duerme para ver si lo que está soñando tiene algo que ver con lo que siente"_. Tienes ese video?

\- si

\- podría verlo?

Camus le tendió Cd al caballero de escorpión

\- Pero-su rostro se lleno de sorpresa al ver la fecha inscripta en la base del video.

\- exacto.

Sin decir más, Milo coloco la película y se sentó junto a Camus en la cama frente a la pantalla

*** Vídeo***

Se puede ver parte de una habitación de tamaño medio, pintada de colores pasteles y repleta de peluches cuando una mujer de larga cabellera azul y ojos violetas entra al cuarto.

\- muy bien princesa es hora de ir a dormir.-pronuncio la mujer dulcemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- si mami- se oye la voz de una niña que luego entra en la escena.

La pequeña de unos cuatro años se acostó con un pequeño pingüino de peluche en los brazos, entonces Sofía la arropo y se recostó a su lado abrazándola.

\- ya te sientes mejor princesita?

\- más o menos. Aun me siento algo rara pero ya no tengo frío.

\- que bueno. Pero no te preocupes por esa sensación de seguro se te ira en un rato.

\- mami sabes qué?- le cuestiono con ojos brillantes, voz dulce y gesto inocente.

\- qué?

\- anoche soñé con papi. Soñé que me llevaba a la plaza y me hamacaba pero no veía su rostro.

\- pues eso se puede arreglar.

\- enserio? Cómo?

\- ahora regreso. Si?- le beso la frente- espera aquí.

A los pocos minutos Sofía regreso a su posición.

\- mira-le enseña una foto de la cual la cámara solo puede tomar la parte de atrás- estos somos tu papá y yo de más chicos.

\- ese es mi papá? – Mira detenidamente la foto- tiene mi cabello.

\- aja- sonrío al tiempo que asentía- y también tienen el mismo color de ojos y la misma sonrisa.

\- mami porque él no está con nosotras?-su tono expresaba algo de angustia

\- porque él tiene una misión muy importante.

\- misión importante? Y cuál es?

\- su misión es proteger al mundo

\- proteger al mundo?- cuestiono incrédula- y por qué?

\- porque tu papá es un caballero de Athena.

\- y que es eso?-cuestiono claramente asombrada la menor.

\- un caballero de Athena es una persona que se encarga de cuidar la paz en el mundo y a todos sus habitantes.

\- de verdad mi papá hace eso?- pregunto muy entusiasmada.

\- Si. Él y muchas otras personas velan por el bienestar de Athena y de la Tierra.

\- y quien es Athena?

\- Athena es la diosa que protege a la Tierra y a todas las personas.

\- entonces mi papá es muuuuuuuuyyyyy fuerte.- pego un brinco en la cama mientras sonreía.

\- si muy muy fuerte- concedió sonriendo.

\- y te sabes historias mami?

\- historias?

\- si historias de los caballeros y de Athena. Como las que el abuelito me cuenta de los dioses.

\- el abuelo te contó sobre los dioses pero no sobre Athena?

\- es que solo me contó algunas que trataban de…-pensó por unos momentos- así del Caos, la tierra, la noche, el día, otros nombres que no me acuerdo y ah sí de Urano y Gea y Cronos y Rea.

\- no se si debería contarte eso. Emitió algo preocupada.

\- porque no?

\- por nada olvídalo. Y te contó que ocurrió con Cronos?

\- dijo que para la próxima. - negó con la cabeza

\- entiendo entonces aun no llegan a Athena.

\- y bien sabes historias o no?

\- si, se las historias que tu papá me contó.

\- de veras? Me las cuentas?- pidió con expresión de suplica.

\- claro princesa pero otro día porque ahora ya es muy tarde.

\- no ahora, anda mami una cortita siiiiii?- hizo un puchero intentado convencer a su madre.

\- no Shiori ya es tarde y debes dormir.

\- por favor-su expresión cada vez era más lastimera y suplicante.

Sofía negó con la cabeza

\- no te va a funcionar.

En respuesta la pequeña de ojos azules hizo otro puchero y se cruzo de brazos con gesto serio

\- entonces no duermo.

\- usted se va a dormir ahora señorita.-hablo seriamente.

\- no

\- si.-dejo la foto sobre la mesa de noche.

\- no

\- si- Sofía comienza a hacerle cosquillas a la niña.

\- jajaja ya jajaja mami… para jajaja… para.

La mujer se detuvo y la mira suspicazmente.

\- Vas a dormir?

\- mmm…-Sofía volvió a repetir la acción.-está bien… está bien me duermo-decía entre carcajadas.

Sofía volvió a arroparla y le beso la frente

\- que descanses Shiori.

\- hasta mañana mami.

Sofía se va de la habitación no sin antes apagar la luz dejando el cuarto solo iluminado por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana abierta.  
Un momento después se prende la luz del velador y Shiori tomo la foto de la mesita de luz.

\- con que un caballero de Athena- paso la yema de sus diminutos dedos por una parte especifica de la foto y sonrío. La coloco debajo de su almohada y apago la luz volviendo a recostarse abrazándose a su pequeño peluche.

El tiempo pasa y todo parece normal hasta que Shiori comienza a temblar de frío y a llorar dormida.

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- se despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama.

Al oír aquel aterrador grito Sofía corrió asustada y entro a los pocos instantes en el cuarto

-Shiori que ocurre?

\- mami tuve un sueño muy feo. Algo malo le pasaba a papi. Esta… estaba congelado.-hablaba muy apresurada entre sollozos y agitada mientras se abrazaba a su madre.

\- Shiori cálmate –la aleja un poco y le despeja el rostro- no te entiendo si no hablas claro.

\- vi cosas muy raras y mucha gente y después a mi papá congelado y…y a un chico rubio que le hacía daño-las lagrimas caían copiosamente de sus ojos mientras se volvía a aferrar al regazo de su madre.

Sofía la abrazo con fuerza expresando preocupación en su rostro.

\- tranquila princesa. Solo fue una pesadilla-trataba de calmarla mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de la menor en gesto protector- quieres que me quede contigo hasta que te duermas?

Shiori asintió con la cabeza mientras se hundía más el abrazo

\- quédate conmigo mami.

Sofía dibujo una expresión de angustia en su dulce rostro y se sumió en sus pensamientos hasta que los sollozos de Shiori llamaron su atención.

-mami me cantas así me duermo.

Sofía asintió para luego comenzar a cantar suavemente mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de la menor con ternura

***fin del vídeo***

-ahí termina yo quería seguir escuchando.

\- Milo- dijo en tono de reproche.

\- es que tenía una voz muy bonita. Pero tienes razón ese no es el punto. Si no por que Shiori tuvo esos sueños ese día.

\- esto ocurrió el mismo día que la batalla de las 12 casas. Creo que, tal vez, nuestros cosmos están entrelazados y por eso pudo ver lo que paso pero como el suyo no está desarrollado solo pudo hacerlo en sueños.

\- es posible además su madre escribió que durante un momento determinado del día ella estuvo muy fría de seguro fue mientras luchabas con Hyoga.

\- si, probablemente.

\- por eso quieres estar con ella para asegurarte que no le pase nada a causa de su lazo.

Camus no emitió comentario pero Milo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le estaba dando la razón.  
El escorpión sonrío y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

\- hoy regresa Hyoga. Verdad?

\- si, esta noche.

\- como le dirás lo de su "hermanita"

\- ya veré. Seguramente esperare el momento adecuado.

-si será lo mejor. Hablando de mejor creo que ya es hora de que regrese a mi templo debes querer pasar tiempo de caridad con tu hija.-se levanto y desde la puerta agrego -ah un consejo guárdate tu frialdad porque si no entre los dos no formaran una oración fluida. Nos vemos –saludo mientras se retiraba del cuarto.

\- _tiempo de caridad con mi hija…_

* * *

Fin del nuevo cap. Perdón por andar medio colgada pero se me viene un mes complicado en la facu pero tratare de actualizar al menos una vez a la semana :)  
Prometo en el próximo cap algo de dialogo entre Camus y Shiori.

Gracias como siempre por sus lindos comentarios :D siempre ayudan.

Saludos

Yuki.


	8. Primera vista

**Hooooolaaaaaa perdón por la tardanza u.u pero bue pude hacerme un tiempo y en compensación habrá cap doble :D.**

 **Gaby: gracias :) lo intentare ^.^**

 **Viviannie: muchas gracias. Besos a vos tmb :)**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Primera vista

Camus se encontraba de frente a una puerta, no eran nervios lo que sentía pero se parecía mucho a aquel sentimiento.

Respiro hondo y llamo a la entrada del cuarto de Shiori pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se oía mucho ruido del otro lado por lo que espero un poco y volvió a tocar pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Suspiro y se asomo levemente a la puerta.

-Shiori?

La menor estaba parada en una silla frente a una de las ventanas con agujereadora en mano, unas gafas de plástico que le protegían los ojos y auriculares en sus oídos.  
La escena se le hizo muy extraña a Camus aunque no emitió comentario.  
Shiori sintió una leve brisa por lo que volteo a la puerta. Al notar la presencia del francés, puso pausa al mp3 y se levanto las gafas.

-si?

-necesitas algo.

-no gracias. Dije que puedo sola.-dijo poniéndose los lentes nuevamente y asiendo ademán de volver a su labor.

Camus emitió un suspiro pesado y luego hablo

-yo...yo se que debes estar enfadada conmigo porque no me hice cargo de ti pero...

\- alto alto alto para ahí-interrumpió de golpe al mayor y se levanto las gafas de plástico que Mu le dio junto a la agujereadora- yo no creo que me hayas abandonado si es lo que estas pensando. Una persona no puede abandonar algo que no sabe que tiene. Estoy enojada y te trato de esta manera por lo que le hiciste a mi madre y si hay algo que odio es que hagan sufrir a las personas que amo.-lo miro con suma frialdad y dureza en sus ojos.

\- comprendo perfectamente a que te refieres pero en ese momento yo creí que era lo mejor para Sophie y creo que la única forma en que no tomaría de nuevo esa decisión sería solo si supiera que te esperaba.

- _fue justamente por eso que no dijo nada_ -no emitió sonido, solo desvío la mirada y continuo con su labor como si él no estuviera ahí por lo que Camus se retiro.

Al oír la puerta las lágrimas comenzaron a caer fuertemente por sus mejillas nublando completamente su vista. Detuvo el taladro, bajo de la silla y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras las lagrimas silenciosas brotaban como cascadas por sus ojos.  
No supo si fue mucho o poco el tiempo que permaneció así, solo dejo de llorar cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, se limpio rápidamente el rostro y concedió el paso.

-pasa está abierta

-podrías abrirme?-se escucho tranquila la voz de Camus del otro lado de la puerta.

Shiori se levanto y abrió haciéndose a un lado de inmediato y dejando entrar al mayor.

-lo dejo aquí?-pregunto con el televisor en brazos y señalando el mueble un tanto más alto que una mesa.

-si, está bien.

Camus dejo el objeto y emprendió su retirada.

-si necesitas algo estoy en el cuarto de aquí junto. El otro estará vacío hasta esta noche.

\- a que te refieres?

-ese cuarto es de mi alumno Hyoga quien regresa esta noche de Siberia.

-ah.

Camus noto que no llegaría a ningún lado así. Milo tenía razón eran muy parecidos en ese sentido. Se necesitaría de algún tiempo para que pudieran conversar sin que ninguno de los dos pusiera un enorme muro a su alrededor. Se retiro y fue a su cuarto a meditar un poco ya que tenía el día libre ya mañana entrenaría con Hyoga.

Las horas pasaron, el sol se comenzaba a esconder tras las montañas, todo estaba teñido de colores anaranjados. Pronto anochecería y el fin de aquel primer día y principio de la primera noche llegaría.

Shiori observo todo el cuarto detenidamente.

-ya termine- miro el reloj y luego poso su vista en el celular. Este sonó, por lo que ella sonrío y de inmediato contesto- hola Chris.

-hola linda. Como estas?

-acabo de terminar el cuarto

-cuarto por qué?

-Camus me dio una habitación en su templo para quedarme.

-eso es genial.-se escucho alegre la voz del otro lado.

-claro que no. Me quiero ir a casa.

-es solo hasta que te acostumbres.

-no voy a acostumbrarme!

El joven alejo un poco el aparato de su oreja al escuchar aquel berrinche.

-está bien no me grites. No es para tanto.

\- no me hagas enojar

-Ok. Quieres que pase por ti mañana?

-: SI!- pego un salto a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo- Entra en la primera casa y dile al señor Mu que vienes por mí y que la señorita Saori te dio permiso así que puede mostrarte el otro camino. Si los guardias te detienen les dices que tienes el permiso de la señorita Saori o que al menos te lleven a Aries y le dices a Mu que me conoces. Tienes que subir hasta acuario. Entendiste?

-eso creo

Shiori suspiro con pesadez

-hoy te conectas?

\- si

\- entonces después te lo repito.

\- bien como quieras. Ah por cierto mañana nada de negro.

-pero…

\- pero nada. Una semana completa de negro fue suficiente.

\- es mi luto y lo hago como quiero.

-Shiori!-le reprocho en tono sumamente serio y duro.

-lo siento Chris.-bajo la cabeza y suavizo su voz- Veré que puedo hacer

-bueno con eso me conformo. –regreso a su tono normal tratando de sonar conciliador-Más tarde me conecto y hablamos. Besos. Te quiero.

-también yo. Au revoir.

\- Adiós

Tranco la llamada para luego recostarse por unos instantes en la cama. Estaba cansada no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer algo solo bañarse y dormir a ver si despertaba en otro lugar.  
Aun así, se levanto y se acerco a la ventana. La vista de los rosales cercanos, adornados por la suave luz era inigualable. Cerró los ojos al sentir una leve brisa que llevo hasta ella el delicado aroma.

-Te gustan?—de lejos alguien pregunto sacándola de su ensoñación.

\- ah. Señor Afrodita, si son hermosos.

Afrodita sonrió con dulzura hacia la chica.

-puedes llamarme afro si quieres; Afrodita es muy largo y lo de señor me hace sentir como viejo.

Shiori asintió sin quitar la vista de las hermosas flores.

-son su… tuyas?-pregunto aun embelesada por la belleza de aquellas plantas.

-si. Te gustan las rosas en general o solo estas?

\- las rosas son mis favoritas pero estas en particular son hermosas. Mi abuela tenía un rosal igual en el patio de atrás de casa y siempre ponía capullos en mi cuarto.

\- entonces ven. Te daré algunas para que adornes tu nuevo cuarto.

\- en serio? Gracias.-La menor salió por la ventana y corrió directo al jardín de rosas, siendo seguida por la mirada sorprendida del pisciano.-qué?

\- no nada, solo que creí que darías la vuelta.

\- para que si así es más rápido.

\- si, claro espera aquí iré por una tijera.-enseguida regreso con el objeto- bien cuales quieres?

La menor comenzó a caminar entre los rosales examinándolos, con cuidado de no lastimarse hasta que…

\- AHHHHHHHH!- salió corriendo y se quedo detrás de Afrodita

\- que pasa?-pregunto sorprendido el caballero de la ultima casa zodiacal.

-una abeja.-pronuncio asustada.

Afrodita la miro sorprendido y luego sonrió levemente

-les tienes miedo?

-no, pero… duele si te pican.

El mayor no pudo aguantar la risa al ver el moin que la chica hizo

-hablas como si te hubiese ocurrido.

\- así fue. Una abeja entro a la casa, la agarre y cuando la solté afuera me pico.

\- jajaja cómo vas a atrapar una abeja con la mano.

\- OYE! Tenía 5, que esperabas?

\- esta bien. Lo siento. Y bien cuales quieres?

\- tú elige.

\- claro que me piquen a mí no?

\- claro-asintiendo con la cabeza.

Afrodita volvió a sonreír y comenzó a escudriñar sus rosas buscando cual dar. Tomo una docena de rosas las puso en un florero y se las obsequio a la recién llegada, ella las acepto, le dio las gracias y volvió a su cuarto.

Un poco más tarde un joven rubio regresaba de dar sus respetos a Athena y ahora se dirigía a descansar al templo de su maestro.  
Ya entrando se percato de movimientos en la cocina, se asomo y vio el perfil de una chica esbelta de buen cuerpo y largo cabello por la cintura, suelto y de color aguamarina vestida con un camisón por encima de la rodilla de color celeste pastel y detalles en color blanco al igual que las tiras finas que pasaban por sus hombros.  
La joven se encontraba descalza y observaba fijamente el cielo a través de la ventana mientras entonaba una suave canción.

\- _un ángel en acuario._


	9. Algo raro

Capitulo 9: Algo raro.

Era la primera noche de Shiori en casa de acuario y aun que era bastante tarde ella estaba más que despierta. Se levanto y fue por agua.  
Todo estaba muy obscuro pero no encendió la luz ya que recordaba perfectamente cómo llegar a la cocina.  
Mientras un joven rubio y de ojos azules entraba en el templo. Lo primero que diviso fue una figura que se desplazaba por el recinto así que procedió a seguirla silenciosamente.  
Shiori tomo agua y se encamino a prepararse un café. En lo que Hyoga se asomo y vio a la joven vestida con un camisón por encima de la rodilla de color celeste pastel y detalles en color blanco, descalza.  
Ella tarareaba una canción en un tono suave que él no alcanzo a distinguir mientras observaba fijamente el firmamento nocturno a través de la ventana.

\- _un ángel en acuario._ -fue el único pensamiento del caballero del cisne al verla.

La joven volteo y él se giro antes de que pudiera verlo. Ella se levanto el cabello y volvió frente a la estufa, mientras que Hyoga solo se quedo mirando el suelo.

\- Hyoga? Que haces?

\- ah maestro me asusto. Hay alguien en el templo.

\- si es…-hizo una pausa-mi hija Shiori.

\- su QUE?!

\- es una larga historia que luego te cuento. Espera aquí.-entro al cuarto y miro a Shiori quien ya no cantaba y solo lo observaba en silencio-que haces levantada tan tarde?-le increpo en tono neutro

-tarde?

\- son casi las 12.

-se qué hora es por eso digo que es temprano. No creo irme a dormir hasta por lo menos las 4 am.

\- no deberías quedarte tanto tiempo despierta.

\- gracias por tu preocupación-emitió en tono irónico-pero sé lo que hago

\- tengo que presentarte a alguien

\- _es cierto me había dicho que alguien más vivía aquí.-_ pensaba la chica mientras miraba la nada.

\- Hyoga ven.-el nombrado entro en la habitación y camino hasta quedar junto a su maestro- Él es Hyoga mi alumno. Hyoga ella es Shiori.

\- hola

\- hola. Eras tú él que andaba afuera recién?

\- te diste cuenta?-cuestiono sorprendido.

\- si.-contesto como si fuera algo natural.

\- y porque no dijiste nada?

\- hay mucha gente en este lugar. No voy a salir cada vez que alguien pase. Con permiso pero me están esperando-tomo su taza y se va a su cuarto-buenas noches-pronuncio mientras salía de la habitación.

\- maestro no entiendo nada.-dijo mientras observaba el lugar por donde se había retirado la chica.

\- siéntate es una larga historia…

Camus le explico a Hyoga lo ocurrido en el poco tiempo que había pasado desde que arribó de Siberia hasta esa noche.

-…y por eso Shiori está aquí.

\- entiendo así que estará aquí por 6 meses pero párese que a ella no le agrada mucho la idea.

\- según su madre tiene un carácter algo fuerte.

\- según su madre?

\- si. Me dejo unas cartas sobre la infancia de Shiori y de cómo es.

\- creo que tendrá un trabajo algo difícil-se cruzo de brazos y reclino en la silla

\- también yo.

Shiori se apoyo tras la puerta una vez que la cerró

\- _debo tener más cuidado, no está bien que ande así en una casa donde solo hay hombres, ya no estoy en casa_ -suspiro-pero-puso una mano en su mentón- _ese chico me resulta muy familiar. Lo habré visto en algún lado?_ \- cerro los ojos y recordó su rostro para luego abrirlos- _no lo creo, recordaría un rostro así_ \- se sonrojo y niego con la cabeza-que tonterías estoy pensando.

Dejo la taza en la mesa de noche, se acomodo en su amplia cama con su computadora a un lado e inicio sesión en la sala de chat.  
En el preciso momento en que la ventana apareció comenzaron los mensajes pero solo le prestó atención a un chat grupal:

Na dice: HOLA!

Shiori dice: NA! Que haces conectada?

Na dice: me imagine que estarían ustedes ^_^. Como va todo.

Shiori dice: como se puede.

Na dice: que quiere decir eso?

Shiori dice: nada…nada.

Na dice: mmm... acá te mandan saludos

Shiori dice: jajaja mándale saludos a tu primo también.

Na dice: dice que vuelvas que te extraña.

Shiori dice: algún día, tal vez.

Chris dice: buenas.

Na dice: hola Chris.

Shiori dice: hola Chris.

Chris dice: hola niñas. Na al fin te apareces.

Na dice: es que soy una chica muuuuuuuuyyyyy ocupada.

Shiori dice: si como no.

Na dice: que insinúas?

Shiori dice: yo? Nada ^_^

Na dice: mmm…

Shiori dice: jajaja.

Na dice: en fin como te va con tu papá.

Shiori dice: no importa.

Chris dice: a nosotros si nos importa, además no creo que sea tan malo.

Shiori dice: el único pro es el ejercicio obligado que tendré que hacer cada vez que suba… y ustedes también ^_^

Na dice: nosotros porque? *_*

Shiori dice: porque pueden venir a visitarme

Na dice: no que no se permiten personas ajenas a la orden?

Shiori dice: pero yo pedí permiso y los dejaron.

Chris dice: apropósito como hiciste para entrar?

Shiori dice: me costó un poco, tuve que esperar a que los guardias hicieran el cambio pero me atraparon cuando me distraje ^_^

Na dice: qué raro *_*

Shiori dice: CHRISSSSSSSSSS! NA ME ESTA MOLESTANDO!

Chris dice: Na deja de molestar a Shiori.

Na dice: eso no es justo son dos contra una. u_u

Shiori dice: y cuando ustedes dos se ponen en mí contra quien dice algo?

Chris dice: bueno ya dejen de pelear. Además de que se quejan si cuando se complotan contra mi son peores XD

Shiori dice: mmm... buen punto

Na dice: coincido JUNTAS NO NOS GANA NADIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shiori dice: JAJAJA.

Chris dice: si lo sabré yo…

La conferencia continuo por varias horas entre chistes y comentarios poco coherentes hasta que se metieron en un lugar nada grato para Shiori.

Chris dice: ya hablando en serio porque no intentas llevarte bien con él.

Shiori dice: no veo porque forzar algo que no va a durar.

Na dice: si, si quieres.

Chris dice: no estaría mal.

Los dos interlocutores esperaron largo rato pero no hubo respuesta.

Chris dice: Shiori?

Shiori dice: NO!

Na dice: está bien, está bien ya no hablaremos de eso.

Shiori dice: si mejor. Cuando vuelves?

Na dice: aun no estoy segura pero creo que esta semana.

Shiori dice: YUPI!

Shiori logro mantener la conversación desviada del tema "Camus" el resto de la noche.  
Finalmente alrededor de las 5 am. Los tres se desconectaron y Shiori se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente hasta que después de varias horas su recurrente sueño volvió a hacerse presente lo que provocaba que se removiera incomoda entre las sabanas al tiempo que inconscientemente se aferraba a su peluche.  
Esta escena era presenciada desde la puerta del cuarto por el dueño del templo que se había asomada para ver si ya había despertado.  
Camus se adentro a la habitación y arropo a la menor. Ante el gesto, ella suspiro y se tranquilizo como si con ello se hubiesen alejado sus pesadillas.  
El ojiazul se quedo por unos minutos sentado junto a ella observándola dormir, solo cuando se aseguro de que estuviera bien salió de la recamara cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido.  
No entendía de donde le había nacido ese acto pero en aquel instante tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo y no es que se arrepintiera sino que ahora que lo pensaba se daba cuenta que no era propio de él.

\- maestro está bien?- le pregunto al notar que había entrado muy distante a la cocina.

\- ah… si, no es nada.

\- y Shiori no va a acompañarnos a desayunar?

\- aun duerme. No creo que se levante en un buen rato.

\- UN.

Shiori despertó pasado el mediodía, comió algo ligero que encontró en la heladera y se dispuso a darse un baño dentro de poco llegaría Chris a buscarla y odiaba ser impuntual.  
Se sorprendió al estar sola, pero supuso que los caballeros estaría entrenando o algo así, solo rogaba que no estuvieran cuando Christian llegara el pensar en eso no le daba buena espina.

Al mismo tiempo los caballeros habían terminado sus entrenamientos matutinos y se dirigían a sus templos a descansar un poco.

\- Milo ya pasamos tu templo porque sigues subiendo?- pregunto el castaño de la casa de sagitario al notar que el escorpión no se había detenido en su casa.

\- es que voy a pasar a saludar a Shiori porque esta mañana no la vi.

\- no crees que le estas tomando mucho cariño de repente?-cuestiono Shura

\- que tiene de malo. Soy su tío. Y si lo piensan todos somos sus tíos ya que somos una gran hermandad.

\- si tienes razón, además Shiori es muy simpática ayer me hizo reír mucho.-intervino ahora en la conversación el caballero de picis.

\- como que te hizo reír? Eso no es justo yo soy el mejor amigo de Camus y por lo tanto soy más su tío que tu.

Todos los presentes rieron con el comentario del peliazul, bueno casi porque Camus no le prestó mucha atención.

Al no ver a la menor por el templo, supusieron que seguía durmiendo por lo que Milo decidió esperarla junto con Camus e Hyoga.  
Luego de un rato notaron que alguien entraba al onceavo templo y de inmediato interceptaron al joven castaño que pedía permiso para entrar al resiento.

-Hola. Con permiso, puedo pasar?- dijo el recién llegado al tiempo que daba un par de pasos hacia el interior del templo.

\- quien eres tú?- pregunto ni bien lo vio el cisne, algo en ese chico le hacía sentir incomodo

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Christian y estoy buscando a Shiori.

\- a Shiori?- Camus no lo miro precisamente con buenos ojos

\- si. Ella me dijo que podía venir a buscarla. Usted es su padre verdad? Mucho gusto- le tendió una mano.

Milo interpuso su mano entre la del acuariano y la del recién llegado para luego estrechar la de este

\- en efecto el es Camus el padre de Shiori, el es Hyoga el discípulo de Camus y yo soy Milo el tío de Shiori. Pero eres más grande que ella. Verdad?-dijo escudriñando al alto joven frente a él

\- si yo tengo 21 y Shiori 17

\- Y que eres de ella?- dijo en tono serio mientras le soltaba el agarre y se hacía a un lado.

\- yo soy el…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto, Shiori se examinaba detenidamente de arriba abajo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en una de las puertas del armario. No creía que la imagen que esté le devolvía fuera la suya, como si no se encontrara en sí misma.  
Llevaba un típico vestido griego blanco un poco más abajo de la rodilla, sandalias de cuero con finas tiras entrelazadas hasta por encima de sus tobillos y una trenza reposaba sobre su hombro atando su cabello.  
Era su ropa, su forma de vestir y arreglarse era la misma de antes pero se sentía más cómoda totalmente de negro como los últimos días. Suspiro, si se vestía de negro Chris iba a regañarla feo. Dio un último vistazo y salió del cuarto sin levantar la vista pero cuando oyó su voz ,al reconocer aquella voz paro en seco y un brillo peculiar se apodero de sus ojos.  
De inmediato salió corriendo al tiempo que gritaba:

\- CHRIS!- se guindo del cuello del castaño

El aludido la recibió alegre, abrazándola por la cintura provocando que ella se elevara a algunos centímetros del suelo.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí la doble actualización :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus mensajes siempre me animan y espero recibir más . :D**

 **Por ultimo gracias por la espera.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Yuki**


	10. Salida

**hola :) perdon por la tardanza pero ando algo ocupada u.u y lo estare por un tiempo mas peor prometo actualizar igual.**

 **Espero les guste :D**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Salida

\- Y que eres de ella?- dijo en tono serio el caballero de escorpio, mientras le soltaba el agarre y se hacía a un lado

\- yo soy el…

\- CHRIS!- grito la menor guindándose del cuello del castaño

El aludido la recibió alegre, abrazándola por la cintura provocando que ella se elevara a algunos centímetros del suelo.

\- hola princesa. Como estas?

\- mucho mejor ahora- le susurro en el oído, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, bajo y le tomo las manos mientras lo veía fija pero dulcemente a los ojos-vamos?

\- vas a ir así?- la observo de arriba a bajo.

\- si. Que tiene?- pregunto con gesto inocente.

\- te dará frío cuando regresemos.

\- sabes que nunca tengo frío, además si me da frío me prestas tu campera y listo.

-como siempre. Verdad?

\- exacto- se contuvo una sonrisa- vamos?

\- no vas a decirles nada?-pregunto señalando con los ojos a los tres caballeros.

Shiori volteo y los observo por un instante para luego volver a ver a Chris.

-dudo que me contesten. Anda vamos-le soltó la mano izquierda y comenzó a llevarlo fuera del templo- adiós.

\- hasta luego.

Ninguno de los caballeros daba crédito a lo que sus ojos acababan de ver: de un instante a otro Shiori se había cambiado, no llevaba nada negro sino todo lo contrario, salió corriendo en busca de un, para ellos, desconocido, se "colgó" literalmente de su cuello y se había ido sin decir nada.  
En verdad no entendían ni jota de lo que pasaba.

\- lo siento. Te incomodaron mucho?-cuestiono la menor mientras bajaban las 12 casas.

\- claro que no- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa-son simpáticos y además solo se estaban preocupando por ti. No me quiero ni imaginar cómo van a ser más adelante.

\- no digas tonterías quieres.-suspira- debí haberte dicho que esperaras abajo pero no creí que se comportarían así.

\- ya te dije que no importa pero me sorprendió mucho el cuestionario de tu "tío".

\- Milo? A mí también me hizo muchas preguntas; es el mejor amigo de Camus por eso dice que es mi tío.

\- y el rubio? como era…

\- Hyoga, no se mucho de él. Llego anoche, aparentemente estudio con Camus

\- mmm… entiendo.-dijo al tiempo que ponía un gesto pensativo.

Shiori lo observo curiosa pero le resto importancia.

\- y donde vamos.

\- no se. Donde quieres ir?

\- mmm… la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ir a un lugar preciso. Te parece si solo paseamos por ahí?

\- OK.

\- YO CONDUSCO!-exclamo sumamente feliz la chica.

\- claro que no.

\- porque no?

\- porque no quiero morir joven.

\- UUUUUFA-se cruzo de brazos en gesto infantil mientras hacia un puchero-al final nunca me prestas la moto.

\- mientras seas un peligro como peatón no más, olvídalo.

\- eso no es justo. No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

\- si para mi señorita- se le acerco y toco su dedo índice con la nariz de la menor.

Shiori le saco la lengua en forma infantil y sin decir nada se echo a correr escaleras abajo.

\- Shiori no- salió tras ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Para este momento los caballeros ya habían salido de su estado de shock y uno en particular estaba muy apurado…

\- Milo donde vas?-cuestiono extrañado el caballero de acuario

-a clavarle mi Antares a ese tipo. Enseguida vuelvo.-dijo ya casi cruzando el umbral.

\- déjalo.

-como que déjalo. Se acaba de llevar a Shiori.

\- ella se fue porque quiso, no tiene nada de malo que salga con su amigo.

\- AMIGO? Viste como la abrazo? No pienso dejar que le ponga un solo dedo encima a mi sobrina.

-Milo dije que basta.-su tono se hizo mas serio y profundo.

\- pero…

\- nada-se dio media vuelta y emprendió una caminata hacia su cuarto.

\- y tú no vas a hacer nada?-miro con algo de enojo al rubio que miraba en silencio la escena.

Hyoga lo vio algo de sorpresa y asustado al mismo tiempo

\- y yo que puedo hacer si mi maestro dice que está bien-dijo encogiéndose de hombros a lo que Milo suspiro

-si supongo que tienes razón después de todo él es el padre y sabrá lo que hace.

La tarde paso rápidamente para Shiori y Chris, quienes dieron varias vueltas por el centro del pueblo y pasearon un rato sin rumbo fijo.  
Cuando ya los rayos del sol comenzaban a hacerse más débiles anunciando la pronta llegada de la noche, los jóvenes estaban sentados en una playa muy cerca de la orilla, uno al lado del otro.  
Hacia rato que estaban en completo silencio y es que no había necesidad de hablar porque no había nada que decir.  
Shiori apoyo la cabeza en las faldas de Christian. Él le beso la mejilla y le acaricio el pelo

\- la extraño y también a Na- adiciono con voz suave.

-sabes que no estás sola. Verdad?

\- si, siempre los tendré a ustedes.

\- siempre.

Shiori cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver por la tranquilidad que le brindaba el sonido de las olas del mar.

Christian aguardo tranquilo largos minutos sintiendo la suave respiración de la menor para luego preguntar

\- tienes hambre?

\- cómo?- cuestiono incorporándose a su lado y viéndolo al no haber escuchado bien.

\- que si quieres comer algo.

\- aún es temprano, pero si me haces pizzas acepto-le sonrío dulcemente.

Christian imito el gesto

\- hecho pero que terminen como pizzas no como la última vez que lo único que tenia harina encima éramos nosotros.

\- jajaja ok. Ok pero no fue solo culpa mía una guerra es de dos.

\- si tienes razón. Bueno vamos que tienes que volver temprano.-se levanto y le tendió la mano.

\- si, mañana tengo mucho que hacer. –agrego tomando la mano del otro y levantándose también

El mismo periodo de tiempo y algo más había pasado un poco lento por no decir muy lento para cierto peliazul de nombre Milo que estaba más que preocupado por su ya querida "sobrina", la cual no había vuelto aun.  
Una vez terminados los entrenamientos vespertinos, se sentó en las escaleras traseras del octavo templo a esperarla hasta que luego de varias horas ella subió.

\- buenas noches Milo- saludo cortésmente al verlo.

-hola- contesto en tono seco.

\- ocurre algo?- le pregunto algo extrañada

\- estoy enojado contigo.

\- y eso porque?

\- por irte sin avisar.

-no sabía que tenía que pasar tarjeta.

\- sabes lo tarde que es?

\- tarde? Son las 11 PM.

\- exacto y te fuiste a las 3.

Shiori suspiro al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza no pudiendo creer el planteo del caballero

-algo más?

\- si como es eso de que haces reír a Afrodita y yo que soy tu "tío favorito" aun no te he visto reír?

\- mi tío favorito? Eso no debería decidirlo yo?

\- no me cambies el tema.

\- no fue con intención solo se dio además-bostezó- solo él se rió no yo.

\- mmm… está bien creeré en ti.

\- ya puedo seguir?-pronuncio ya cansada en tono algo irónico.

\- claro. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana-comenzó a subir las escaleras de nuevo hacia el onceavo templo- _desde cuando tengo que dar tantas explicaciones? Solo espero que a Camus no se le ocurra hacer lo mismo…no lo creo de seguro me dará unas de sus frías miradas cuando entre, otra extrañada cuando le diga que ya cene y ya._

Efectivamente tuvo razón: ambos acuarios la saludaron como si nada al entrar y les pareció algo raro que se fuera a dormir a esas horas ya que la noche anterior no lo había hecho.

Ya pasada la media noche, todo el santuario estaba en perfecto silencio y obscuridad. Aun así, Shiori se había despertado y por ausencia de sueño salió al patio trasero del templo en busca de aire fresco y del sueño perdido.  
Linda sorpresa se llevo al notar que en aquel lugar había un árbol, sonrío para sí misma y subió en él para poder observar el firmamento nocturno un poco más cerca.  
Después de unos momentos de plana tranquilidad, una voz cuestiono bajo el árbol:

\- que haces aquí? Es tarde para que estés afuera.

Shiori miro algo sorprendida hacia abajo

\- podría preguntarte lo mismo Hyoga.

-… no podía dormir. Y cuál es tu excusa?-se sentó con la espalda contra el tronco

\- tampoco podía dormir. Y no es escusa.-volvió su vista al cielo

\- tienes problemas para dormir?.-fijo su vista al frente

\- últimamente parece que sí.

\- y otra causa?-pregunto al percibir que la menor no le decía toda la verdad.

\- _todos en este lugar son muy insistentes_ -suspiro-mañana tengo colegio y creo que estoy algo nerviosa.

\- no vas a dormir nada.

\- lo sé, pero siempre me pasa en estos casos.

\- puedo preguntarte algo?

\- si, pero depende lo que sea veo si te respondo.

\- sabes la versión de Camus.

\- no y no me interesa.

\- eso no es justo. Tienes que saber ambas versiones…

-o ninguna.-lo interrumpió.

\- ninguna? Que quieres decir con eso?

\- que mi madre nunca me dijo nada malo de él, incluso lo justifico. Fui yo quien saque mis propias conclusiones. Ella solo las confirmo con su silencio.

-es decir que nunca te hablo de Camus?

\- nunca hablo mal de él. Cuando era niña y le preguntaba siempre me decía que era un buen hombre que no estaba con nosotras porque tenía que proteger al mundo. Solo sabía hablar cosas buenas de él.-hizo una pausa y bajo la vista- le brillaban los ojos cuando se refería a él y nunca dejo que mis abuelos lo criticaran frente a mí de hecho jamás escuche nada malo sobre Camus. Pero no significa que haya hecho bien.

\- estoy de acuerdo, pero no crees que debió tener algún motivo?

Shiori dio un leve salto quedando delante y de espaldas al rubio.

-si lo tuvo no me importa, debió decírselos a mi madre no a mi- emitió seriamente sin verlo para después emprender la vuelta al interior del recinto.

\- Shiori espera-se incorporo rápidamente, dándole alcance y la sostuvo de la muñeca. Ella giro sin levantar la vista-lo siento-pronuncio en tono suave al notar la tristeza en los ojos de la menor.

\- está bien. Si me disculpas me quiero ir a dormir.- agrego alzando la vista

\- claro.

-me sueltas? –señalo su muñeca con los ojos

\- ah sí disculpa-pronuncio dubitativo mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba a ambos rostros.

\- que descanses.

\- igualmente.

Shiori entro en su cuarto y se detuvo tras la puerta observando la muñeca que había sido apresada hasta hace poco, la rodeo con la otra mano y la llevo a su pecho.

- _que fue esa extraña corriente que sentí cuando me sostuvo?_


	11. Cisnes de cristal

**Holi** **aquí actualizando prometo que el prox será pronto.**

 **Espero que les guste y sus mensajes .**

 **Saludos.**

 **Yuki.**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Cisnes de cristal

Lunes 6:00 AM. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse lentamente en el cielo. La calma reinaba en todo el santuario de Athena.  
De la nada una estrepitosa canción interrumpió la tranquilidad en uno de los cuartos del onceavo templo.  
Sonó fuertemente durante varios minutos.

Finalmente la melodía fue interrumpida por la ocupante del cuarto, quien sin siquiera abrir los ojos, estiro el brazo y apago la alarma del celular sin más. Cinco minutos después el aparato emitió un sonido diferente obligándola a atender.

\- hola?-dijo con voz dormida sin abrir los ojos.

\- buenos días.-se oyó una voz masculina al otro lado.

\- buenos días Chris.-se acomodo mejor y se tallo un poco el ojo izquierdo.

\- te desperté?

\- la verdad si, puse el despertador antes pero lo apague.-bostezo suavemente .

\- lo supuse. Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

\- la verdad sí.

\- te escucho.

\- me traes el desayuno a la cama?

-aja, claro en una hora estoy halla quieres café con facturas o con tostadas?-pregunto sarcástico.

\- con panqueques.

Ambos rieron ante tal conversación.

\- ya enserio vas a levantarte?-pregunto el chico recuperando la seriedad.

\- si estoy en eso.

\- entonces te espero abajo en un rato. Como prometí. Nos vemos.

\- nos vemos. Te quiero.

\- también yo. Au revoir

\- Adiós

Shiori dejo el móvil sobre la mesa de noche en la que estaba anteriormente y desvío la mirada hacia el escritorio que se encontraba al lado de una de las ventanas. Más precisamente, visualizo los dos retratos que estaban a cada lado de las rosas que Afrodita le había regalado.

-buenos días.-emitió en voz suave sin despegar la vista de las fotos mientras sonreía.

En una de ellas una pareja se abrazaba mientras sonreía. La mujer era muy bonita de ojos celestes oscuros y el cabello algo corto azul mientras el hombre también guapo y alto de a ojos violetas y cabello verde mar pero no como el de Shiori sino que más verde. Eran sus abuelos cuando eran jóvenes.  
En la otra fotografía, una imagen de Sofía sonreía dulcemente sentada en la playa con el mar de fondo y su largo cabello azul en el aire.

6:30 AM aun faltaba una hora para entrar al colegio pero aun así, Shiori ya estaba casi lista para salir.  
Se miro al espejo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Solo le faltaba el cabello. Volvió a levantárselo en una cola sosteniéndolo con un lazo azul cerrándolo en un moño

\- listo.-suspiro.

Luego, se dirigió directo a la cocina.

\- buenos días-saludo a ambos caballeros que ya estaban sentados y la observaban curiosos.

\- buenos días Shiori.-la saludo el rubio.

\- buen día.-le devolvió el gesto el mayor.

Shiori desayuno un café con leche con tostadas y miel.  
Camus igual solo que tomo café e Hyoga se divertía mientras tomaba su café, viendo como coincidían en varios gestos sus dos acompañantes.  
Como a los 15 minutos de haberse sentado y 2 más de haber terminado, se volvió a estuchar sonido en el cuarto.

\- bueno me voy.-se levanto.

\- así vas a salir?-pregunto viendo la vestimenta de la chica.

La observo de arriba a abajo: llevaba una blusa blanca con detalles azules en el cuello y una pollera por encima de la rodilla de color azul.

\- y cómo quieres que valla al colegio?

\- espera como que colegio?

\- es lunes. Que esperabas que hiciera levantada a estas horas? Además las vacaciones terminaron y quisiera tener parte de mi vida normal.

\- pudiste haberme dicho.

\- no me preguntaste.

\- enseguida te llevo.

\- no gracias Chris va a llevarme ya que ahora me queda más lejos. Nos vemos en la tarde.

Y diciendo esto atravesó el umbral, tomo su mochila y comenzó su largo camino hacia la entrada del santuario.

En la entrada de un gran edifico pintado de un color amarillo muy pálido, entre toda la gente que entraba y permanecía en la puerta. Dos jóvenes, un chico sentado en una moto y una chica parada frente a él, se despedían:

\- segura que quieres quedarte?

\- si, me hará bien algo de normalidad

Chris sonrío.

-si quieres podemos vernos cuando salga del trabajo.

\- si. Paso por ahí cuando salga y de paso saludo a tus padres que hace mucho no los veo.

\- me parece bien además mi papá ya ha preguntado mucho por ti, no sé si te va a dejar salir.

\- jajaja. Ok nos vemos después-se inclino un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- hasta luego. Suerte.

Chris puso en marcha la moto y salió de la entrada del establecimiento en lo que Shiori lo saludo con un gesto de mano para después observarlo por unos instantes y luego comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.  
Sus pasos la llevaron a un extenso pasillo en el que solo había un aula. En la puerta de esta, un grupo de jóvenes conversaba amenamente cuando uno la vio llegar.

-Miren es Shiori-dijo una chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos color café

-Que Shiori?-se volteo un rubio de ojos verdes

-Si es verdad.-sonrío otra chica de cabellos rojos y ojos negros

-No creí que viniera.-agrego en tono suave una joven de cabellos verde y ojos azules

-Shiori!- exclamo por ultimo una chica algo bajita de cabellos castaños claro y ojos mieles.

-buenos días-saludo sonriente la recién llegada.

-Buenos días- saludaron todos al unísono

-Como estas?-pregunto la ultima chica que hablo.

\- bien. Gracias Emily.

-No creí que vendrías.-hablo de nuevo la chica de cabello verde.

\- porque no? ya terminaron las vacaciones, Ami.

-Si pero…-se interrumpió la chica de ojos café.

\- les agradezco que se preocupen por mi pero creo que lo mejor es que ahora trate de continuar con mi vida lo más común posible.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón. –concordó el único chico en el grupo-Sigues viviendo con Chris?

\- no, ahora vivo con Ca…, con mi padre.-se corrigió antes de terminar.

-De verdad? Lo encontraste?-volvió a hablar la de cabellos rojos.

\- es lo que mi mamá quería.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La campana sonó, anunciando el inicio de las clases y por suerte para Shiori el fin de la conversación porque la verdad no tenía ganas de conversar al respecto.

-Aun no he terminado-dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shiori mientras entraban al curso.

Shiori le sonrío.

-pues te tendrás que guardar tu curiosidad Áyax porque no voy a decirte nada.

\- y porque no?

\- porque no quiero.

\- malvada.-finalizo en tono divertido.

Las clases pasaron rápido ente risas y bromas, lo cual hizo que Shiori olvidara por un tiempo los últimos días; pero todo llega a su fin y ella ya había hecho otros planes para ese día.

\- Shiori, vamos a ir al centro. Vienes con nosotros?-cuestiono Ami.

\- hoy no. Le dije a Chris que iría por él, pero en la semana si.

\- bien. Como quieras.

-Adiós Shiori.-la despidieron todos juntos.

\- hasta mañana-mencionó acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de mano. Giro y comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto al cual se habían retirado sus compañeros.

Camino tranquila por las calles de la ciudad, admirando los paisajes que prácticamente conocía de memoria hasta plantarse frente a un gran edificio pintado de gris plata.  
En el interior de este, se veían varias mesas dispuestas en círculo alrededor de una enorme pista de hielo.  
Al fondo, se encontraba un mostrador: detrás de él varios pares de patines ubicados en pequeños cubículos y a la derecha de este una puerta.

Shiori se acerco a este y llamo suavemente.

\- señor Max, señora Julie. Están aquí?

-Shiori linda tanto tiempo sin verte- pronuncio una mujer delgada de ojos y cabellos mieles mientras salía de la puerta y se dirigía a abrazar a la menor.

\- como esta señora Julie?-correspondió el abrazo.

\- bien mi niña. Y tú?-cambio el gesto por uno más dulce y con algo de pena.

\- como se puede- emitió en tono neutro mientras le tomaba las manos.

\- si Chris me dijo que no tenias muchas ganas de irte de su casa.

Shiori solo sonrío de lado a modo de respuesta.

\- Shiori?- ahora era un hombre de alrededor de unos 40 años, cabellos y ojos verdes quien salía de la puerta con una caja en los brazos, la cual dejo bajo el mostrados y también abrazo a Shiori.

\- hola señor Max.

\- al fin vienes a visitarnos. Ya te extrañábamos.

\- también yo, pero ya sabe.

\- viniste a ver a Chris?-pregunto la mujer.

\- si-asintiendo con la cabeza-quedamos en que vendría a buscarlo.

\- aun le falta para terminar el turno pero si quieres puedes esperarlo en la pista de atrás, estará vacía hoy porque no hay clases así que puedes usarla.-anuncio Max.

\- enserio? Gracias.- se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Shiori-la llamo dulcemente Julie.

-si?-volteo

\- no olvidas algo?- pronuncio mientras le enseñaba un par de patines blancos.

-si, gracias-sonrío y se perdió tras la puerta.

Detrás de aquella puerta de madera había un pequeño borde con varios bancos y de inmediato comenzaba una pista de hielo un poco más chica que la anterior pero totalmente vacía.  
Shiori puso música con su celular dejándolo sobre el banco, se calzo los patines y dio algunas vueltas despacio para acostumbrarse al nuevo medio.  
Al cabo de pocos minutos aumento la velocidad a través de numerosos saltos de diferentes dificultades.  
La actividad provoco en la acuariana una mezcla de sentimientos: liberación, satisfacción, y tranquilidad entre otros.  
Como si se quitara un gran peso de encima y ahora pudiera flotar con calma. Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos lentamente para aumentar su percepción, dedicándose a adivinar donde se encontraban los bordes de la pista.  
El tiempo continuaba con su curso aunque ella no lo notaba, a pesar del largo periodo que había pasado sin patinar con tal grado dificultad, no sentía cansancio ni nada que le impidiera continuar con su actividad ni tampoco se había caído o siquiera haber perdido el equilibrio.  
De pronto sus movimientos se detuvieron bruscamente al escuchar palmadas detrás de ella, por lo que se voltio y diviso de donde prevenía aquel sonido.

-hacia mucho que no te veía patinar con tal entusiasmo. –pronuncio Chris dejando de aplaudir.

-digamos que necesitaba descargarme –sonrió de lado.

\- no sería mejor la arquería entonces?

\- se pero el campo me queda más lejos. Aunque si me quieres llevar acepto.

\- mmm... hoy no, tengo otros planes para nosotros.

Shiori lo miro algo extrañada.

-bien te espero entonces. Termina tranquilo.

\- ya acabe mi turno, podemos irnos si quieres.

\- tan pronto terminaste?

\- hace más de una hora que estas aquí y como 15 minutos que te estoy observando sin que te des cuenta.-agrego con una dulce sonrisa.

\- en…enserio-un leve carmín se noto en su rostro y bajo la vista-ya te había dicho que no me gustaba que me espiaras.

\- dijiste que no te espiara cuando cantabas.

Shiori lo miro con algo de furia

\- es lo mismo no necesitas espiarme para verme.

\- no es lo mismo.

\- da igual. Vámonos si?

Christian asintió y juntos salieron de aquel lugar luego de despedirse de los padres del castaño.

\- que hacemos en casa de tus padres? – pregunto Shiori bajando de la moto de Christian.

\- te dije que te tenía una sorpresa bueno en realidad dos pero la otra está en mi depto. Así que iremos por ella después. Anda entremos.

Shiori lo siguió hasta la parte de atrás de la casa sin decir palabra alguna.

-mmm…-Chris observando hacia todos lados

\- y bi…-se interrumpió al sentir que algo le hacía cosquillas en las piernas, bajo la vista y sonrío-Quimey- se agacho y tomo al pequeño animal dejando que este le lamiera la cara-jajaja me haces cosquillas.

\- ah aquí estas- pronuncio haciéndole una caricia al animal.

\- que hace aquí?

\- mis papas se quedaran con el si no te molesta. Y estará más cómodo que en mi departamento. No crees?

\- genial podré venir a verlo más seguido. Pero porque no me lo dijeron hoy?

\- se les olvido así que les dije yo te avisaría.

-muchas gracias-se acerco sonriendo y le beso la mejilla.

\- por nada hermosa.

Después de eso, ambos se dedicaron a jugar con la pequeña mascota por un tiempo hasta que Chris decido que ya era hora de irse porque de ser por Shiori se quedarían por mucho más.

\- ya Shiori vamos.-desde la puerta que conectaba el patio con el interior de la casa.

\- si voy. Volveré pronto-le dijo al animalito dejando una beso en su pelaje y depositándolo en el suelo.

\- al fin.

\- por qué tan apurado?

\- porque tenemos que pasar por mi casa antes de que te deje en el santuario para darte tu obsequio.

\- obsequio?

\- ya lo veras-agrego con una sonrisa.

Ya en el departamento del mayor, Shiori lo esperaba en el comedor mientras observaba el mar desde la ventana.

\- nunca te cansas de la vista?

\- no.-se voltio sonriente-ni tu por eso vives aquí.

\- si tienes razón. –le sonrió-Toma-le tendió una bolsa lila pálido que contenía un envoltorio dentro.

\- que es?-pregunto comenzando a desenvolver el regalo.

\- ábrelo y veras. Pero ten cuidado que lo puedes romper.

Shiori abrió enormemente los ojos por la sorpresa al sacar el objeto de su envoltorio.

\- es hermoso-agrego sonriendo ampliamente.

En sus manos ahora descansaba un llamador de ángeles cristalino con un cisne a cada lado, arriba y abajo también cristalinos y con las alas en color azul claro.

\- lo vi y de inmediato pensé en ti. Sé que los cisnes son tus favoritos.

\- muchas gracias- lo abrazo fuertemente-me encanta.

\- que gusto. Vamos?

\- a donde?

\- como que a donde? Al santuario. Tengo que llevarte antes de que se preocupen por ti.

\- no puedo quedarme un ratito más?

\- cuando tenga la certeza de que no me mataran por eso claro.

\- a que te refieres?

\- a que ayer no me recibieron exactamente con cariño tus familiares.

\- como si les importara.

\- yo creo que sí y mucho.

\- podemos dejar este tema para otro día?

\- si claro.

Ya en acuario, Shiori se encontraba parada sobre una silla colgando su nueva adquisición cuando llamaron a su puerta.

\- adelante.

Hyoga abrió la puerta y di un paso al interior de la recamara

\- Shiori ya vamos a cenar.

\- si-dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para bajar de la silla sin dejar de mirar su presente.

\- es muy bonito.

\- si .verdad?-rodeo el asiento quedando frente al rubio-son mis favoritos.-agrego con una dulce sonrisa mientras tocaba delicadamente el cisne que se encontraba más bajo provocando que se escuchara el dulce sonido de las campanillas que conformaban el adorno.  
Hyoga estaba embelesado: era la primera vez que veía que aquellas finas facciones se relajaban dejando ver una angelical sonrisa y ahora que lo recordaba y por lo que Milo le había dicho, ella no había sonreído en el tiempo que llevaba ahí ni siquiera cuando vio a aquel amigo suyo, sin embargo ahora le estaba regalando una sonrisa solo a él antes que a nadie más en el santuario.

\- Hyoga ocurre algo?

\- ah… no nada.

\- entonces vamos?

\- si claro.-se hizo a un lado dejando que ella pasara primero para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él.


	12. Nii-san nee-san nee-chan

**Hola :) ya que ahora tengo algo mas de tiempo comenzare a contestar los mensajes por aca así también si alguien tiene dudas o algo tal vez le pueda ayudar. (Probablemente en el transcurso de los días vaya contestando los anteriores en los capítulos correspondientes ténganme paciencia por fi :) )**

 **aletuki01 : que bueno que te gusto :D . Y no la verdad que Camus no tiene mucha idea de cómo tratar con una adolescente xD y debo admitir que las partes de Milo celoso son unas de las que mas me gusta escribir xD.**

 **Me alegra mucho que te sirviera de inspiración ^.^ muchas gracias por todas las cosas bonitas que escribiste y espero te siga gustando el fic :)**

 **Sin más los dejo con el sig. Cap:**

* * *

Capitulo 12: Nii-san/nee-san/nee-chan

Una nueva noche en el santuario, la paz reina en todo el lugar pero aun así uno de sus habitantes decide levantarse ya que por alguna razón se ha despertado.  
Sus pasos lo conducen a la parte trasera del templo donde reside, debido a que un sonido peculiar ha llamado su atención.  
Una vez allí, divisa una frágil figura vestida con una musculosa y un short blanco, sentada al pie del árbol, abrazada a sus rodillas y con la cabeza escondida en ellas.

-Shiori, estas bien?-pregunto en tono calmo poniéndose a su altura.

\- Hyoga, no te oí.- emitió cuando alzo la vista.

\- me puedo sentar?

\- claro-se soltó y estiro las rodillas.

\- otra vez no puedes dormir?-ella negó con la cabeza.-y entonces?

\- tuve una pesadilla-dijo desviando la mirada.

\- me quieres contar?

Shiori guardo silencio por largos minutos y luego de en un suspiro agrego.

-más bien-hizo otra pausa- un recuerdo.

***sueño de Shiori***

En un cuarto bastante obscuro, Shiori se veía a sí misma arrodillada frente a la cama en la que su madre reposaba.  
Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y los ojos de la acuariana parecían cascadas.

\- dímelo- pronuncio en un tono muy suave la mujer en la cama.

\- si, está bien- su voz se oía afligida y cortada

\- quiero que me lo prometas. Sino buscaras la forma de evitarlo.

\- lo prometo si algo te pasa voy al santuario.

\- de inmediato.

\- de inmediato

Sofía poso una mano en la mejilla de su hija.

\- mi hermosa princesa no llores no te vas a quedar sola, tu papá cuidará muy bien de ti.

\- _yo no quiero que nadie más me cuide, solo tu-_ pensaba cuando se abrazo a su mamá como si eso las retuviera juntas.

-tranquila… tranquila.-le decía acariciándole el cabello. Unos momentos después de que la menor dejo de llorar, volvió a hablar- Shiori, hija, porque no vas a descansar anoche te quedaste toda la noche conmigo.

Shiori se levanto y poso su mirada en los ojos de Sofía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- N ...

Sofía le coloco un dedo en los labios de la menor

\- sssshhhhhh… ve-le sonrío dulcemente.

Shiori asintió y abandono el cuarto sintiendo que era el peor error podría cometer así que al llegar a su cuarto regreso por donde había venido y volvió a entrar a la recamara de su madre.

\- ma disculpa pero quiero quedarme aquí además no tengo sueño.-Sofía no emitió sonido, lo que asusto mucho a Shiori asiéndola correr de nuevo a su posición inicial-mami…ma.-la movió levemente pero no recibió respuesta su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil y sus ojos cerrados-mami no por favor…mami!

***fin del sueño***

Shiori agacho la cabeza para evitar que sus ojos se vieran.

\- yo… yo no debí haber salido de aquella habitación-apretó fuerte los ojos para que las lagrimas no fluyeran.

\- y crees que con eso no se hubiese ido.-ella no contesto- tu madre no quería que la vieras partir.

\- lo se-emitió con voz casi apagada.

En tanto, el otro habitante del templo también se había despertado y se asomo a la puerta que conducía al jardín, allí vio a Shiori sentada con la cabeza gacha e Hyoga a un lado.  
Camus permaneció quieto escuchando cada palabra que Shiori decía; una vez que termino, giro y volvió a su habitación.

\- _es mejor que hable con Hyoga de eso. Tal veza sí deje de tener esas pesadillas en la noche._

\- hace mucho que sueñas con eso-corto el silencio que se había instalado.

\- desde la primera noche. En casa, en lo de Chris o aquí, sigo reviviendo aquel momento en mis sueños.

Hyoga hizo un gesto de disgusto al oír ese nombre.

-no hay nada que hicieras antes para dormir? tal vez te ayudaría.

\- cuando era niña y no podía dormir mi mamá me contaba mitos e historias de los caballeros para que conciliara el sueño… Daria cualquier cosa para que fuera así de nuevo.

\- todos queremos volver atrás cuando creemos que nos equivocamos.

\- pero fue mi culpa, ella se dejo morir por mi culpa. Después de lo de mis abuelos yo me apegue mucho más a ella y su enfermedad solo lo fortaleció, los médicos trataron de ayudarla en todo pero ella no quiso se dejo morir solo para que yo viniera aquí de lo contrario yo JAMAS habría venido a este lugar.

\- no digas eso no es culpa tuya.

\- si, si es.-ya casi no podía contener las lagrimas y estas comentaron a brotar fuertemente.

\- no, no lo es.-le levanta el rostro para que lo vea. Acto que provoco que las lagrimas cesaran- sabes yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era niño, ella se quedo en un barco que se estaba hundiendo para salvarme. Por mucho tiempo creí que su muerte había sido mi culpa pero luego entendí que no fue así, que para ella lo más importante era que yo estuviera bien y apuesto a tu mamá quería lo mismo respecto a ti y que no le gustaría verte así.

\- debió ser mucho más duro para ti- expresó con voz casi quebrada-ya que solo eras un niño.

\- así fue hasta que conocí a mi maestro Camus. Él se convirtió en un padre para mí. Siempre me ha ayudado mucho y de seguro te ayudaría a ti si lo dejaras.

\- no quiero-negando suavemente con la cabeza-no… no quiero-una nueva lágrima rodó rápidamente por su mejilla mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Hyoga llevo su mano a la mejilla de Shiori y quito aquel rastro de tristeza tiernamente. Ella le sostuvo la mirada por un momento más para luego acurrucarse sobre su pecho. Él se estatizo pero cuando al fin reacciono la abrazo al tiempo que la menor comenzaba a llorar.

\- no quiero que me haga lo mismo.-emitió suavemente.

Hyoga no dijo nada solo continuo tratando de consolarla sobando su espalda en gesto protector.

- _que extraño se siente muy cálido, no parece que fuera un caballero de los hielos quien me abraza, sino todo lo contrario. Me siento bien, cómoda …tranquila._

\- estas mejor?-pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que la menor ya no lloraba

\- si, gracias.-se separo y se limpio los ojos-me dejara de doler?

Hyoga asintió levemente.

-va a costar pero todos te vamos a ayudar

Shiori sonrío tiernamente de lado en forma de agradecimiento.

\- buenos días-dijo Shiori entrando en la cocina y de inmediato abrió grande los ojos- hola Milo

\- buenos días Shiori-dijo con una sonrisa.

\- buenos días.-contesto el dueño de casa.

\- buenos días.-agrego el rubio-

\- que haces aquí?-agrego al tiempo que se sentaba y miraba a Milo.

\- no me gusta desayunar solo.

\- pero ayer no viniste.

-es que me quede dormido-sonrío ampliamente.- Hoy también vas al colegio?

\- todos los días voy.

\- pasas mucho tiempo allá. Ayer volviste muy tarde.

\- no solo fui al colegio. Siempre salgo con mis compañeros después del instituto si no tenemos clases extras.

\- extras?- hizo un gesto de desagrado.

\- es una escuela de artes también por lo que tiene materias extracurriculares para estudiantes y graduados.

\- genial-comento para que al terminar se escuchara el tono del celular de Shiori.

\- con permiso-se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa ya que había terminado su desayuno.

Camino hasta su cuarto y atendió el teléfono

\- buenos días Na-contesto alegre

\- Buenos días mi niña. Como amaneciste hermanita?

\- Bien. Estaba desayunando.

\- Me saludas a los chicos del colé. Hoy tienen clases o no?

-Si.

\- y vas a ir. Verdad?

\- e… si… supongo que sí.

\- COMO QUE SUPONGO QUE SI! TU VAS!-Shiori alejo el aparato de su oído en lo que Na comenzó a respirar agitada-entendido?

\- si Na.-emitió resignada.

\- así me gusta.-se podía sentir en su voz que estaba sonriendo.

\- te van a regañar por no ir.

\- Ya iré. Además si tú vas dudo que se preocupen por mí.

-si como no.-contesto rodando los ojos

\- Te dejo o Chris se va enojar contigo por volverte impuntual.

\- Jajaja

\- Aun que… no sería tan malo.

\- No dejan de pelear ni en distintas ciudades.

\- Que quieres que haga se me sale.

Shiori solo suspiro

\- bueno en la tarde te llamo. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.-Shiori colgó y sonrío- _pensaba ir de todas formas pero la hice enojar_.

Un par de horas después Shiori ya estaba en el establecimiento educativo llegando a la entrada de su aula .

\- buenos días.-saludo a su grupo de amigos.

-Buenos días Shiori-le respondió casi al unisonó el grupo de chicos.

-Se te está haciendo costumbre llegar justo a tiempo. Antes abrías la escuela.-dijo sonriente una joven de cabellos rojos y ojos negros.

\- es que vivo más lejos y no voy hacer que Chris se levante a las 5 am. Encima que me trae, Jade.

\- Por cierto. ¿A dónde vives ahora? al final ayer no nos dijiste.-dijo Emily.

\- en las afueras del pueblo. _No sé si pueda decir que vivo en el santuario. Además se me complicaría para explicar eso._

\- Si pero eso es muy amplio.-agrego Amy.

-dijo que del lado opuesto de la ciudad así que debe ser cerca del santuario. ¿Verdad Shiori?-dijo Áyax

\- a si por ahí. _Más bien en él_.

\- mmm…

-En fin te quedas hoy?-preguntó Alison, una chica de largos y lisos cabellos negros y ojos café

\- claro. Porque no?

\- No se tal vez tenias algo que hacer.

\- no. además después de ya saben quien solo hay algo que me levanta el ánimo.

Los 6 jóvenes rieron con fuerza por unos minutos y luego Áyax tomo la palabra.

\- Enserio que la profesora Sara tiene algo en tu contra.

\- más bien me odia.

\- Si, pero ¿porque?-cuestiono Amy.

Shiori solo se encogió de hombros.

-creo que tiene algo que ver con mi madre pero ella nunca me dijo el porqué.

\- Eso es simple le tenía envidia a la profesora Sofía dijo muy segura Jade.

\- envidia?

\- Claro tu mamá era bonita, simpática, nos caía bien a todos y tenía una voz espectacular. En cambio la otra parece un payaso como se viste, no le simpatiza a nadie excepto a su "divina" sobrina y cuanto menos hablemos de cómo canta mejor.-secundo Áyax.

Se oyó de nuevo la risa de todos.

-Si, ¿recuerdan la última vez? –pregunto Emily

\- El festival habría sido un desastre si esas dos cantaban. –agrego Alison

-Lastima que seguimos aguantando a una-dijo el único varón en el grupo con desagrado.

\- Si y por acomodo.- volvio a oírse Jade ahora algo molesta.

\- Si eso no fue justo-Emily hizo un puchero- a Shiori le hicieron todo un escándalo aunque había pasado la audición sin decir que era hija de la profesora, de hecho ni siquiera estuvo presente en ella.

\- y Victoria no, solo quedo con ayuda-refunfuño Jade

\- bueno ya, sigo aquí, -se hizo notar Shiori-además si alguien los escucha se meterán en problemas.

\- escucharnos? si ambas llegan cuando quieren.-el rubio se cruzo de brazos indignado.

\- Áyax tiene razón.-fue Amy quien hablo esta vez

\- hablando de Roma-menciono la peliroja al ver las dos personas que venían por el pasillo.

\- si mejor entremos.-Alison tomo la delantera y los demás entraron al curso detrás de ella.

Las clases terminaron y alrededor de 30 min. Después el grupo se junto con otro en el que parecía ser el auditorio del establecimiento.

-Buenas-saludaron todos juntos al ver que el otro grupo ya estaba ahí.

-Buenas tardes-respondieron los otros

- _Así que si volvió_ -sonrío un chico de cabellos castaño rojizo y ojos celestes –hola Shiori

\- Hola Daniel-sonrió de lado-. Como estas?

\- Bien y tú?

\- Bien. Gracias.

\- Bueno ya deja a Shiori en paz-Áyax se acerco interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Hola Áyax.-dijo entre dientes.

\- si hola-tomo la mano de Shiori-vamos que me debes algo-la llevo hasta el centro del salón donde había un piano y una guitarra.

\- Áyax no, ahora no.

\- Como que no es lo justo.

\- Si pero…

\- Nada-se sentó y tomo la guitarra. Ella suspiro y se sentó a su lado-Oigan vengan que Shiori va a cantar

\- AYAX! NO VOY A DAR UN ESPECTACULO!.

\- Anda Shiori canta-la animaba Amy

\- Si nosotras te ayudamos-le sonrió Emily

Shiori vio como todos tomaron una silla y se sentaron a su alrededor en círculo. Volvió a suspirar y con una mirada le dijo a Áyax que comenzara. Este sonrío y empezó a tocar. Era una dulce melodía que se oía encantadora en la voz de la acuariana con los coros de sus amigas. Todos en la sala escuchaban apaciblemente envueltos en hermosa emoción que les rodeaba al percibir la melodiosa voz.

Al finalizar la canción todos permanecieron en silencio, envueltos en la cálida sensación que los envolvía hasta la puerta se abrió y todos permanecieron callado al ver a la chica de ojos azules y pelo lacio por los hombros verde obscuro casi negro que entraba.

-y ese tema?.-pregunto de forma fastidiada.

-Shiori lo trajo hace un tiempo.-dijo Áyax

\- tú lo escribiste?-miro con una chispa de rabia a Shiori.

\- No, lo escuche.-contesto tranquila como restándole importancia.

\- Donde?-pregunto en mal tono.

-no es de tu incumbencia.-espeto en tono frio sosteniéndole la mirada.

Victoria exhalo con rabia y se sentó apartada del resto por un rato.

Unos minutos después la puerta principal volvió a abrirse dejando ver a un hombre joven de cabellos verde oliva y ojos de igual color.

-Buenas tardes –saludo

-Buenas tardes.-respondieron todos juntos.

-Bueno hoy… Shiori

\- Buenas tardes profesor Alexander –sonrió con dulzura.

Alexander imito el gesto y la miro con ternura

\- y Chris y Na?

\- Chris ya no debe de tardar y Na aun está de vacaciones.

\- A bien entonces les diremos luego.

\- Decirles que?-cuestiono curiosa Jade.

\- Bueno la directora cree que necesitamos otra profesora después de lo que paso así que… pase-emitió haciéndose a un lado mientras miraba la puerta.

\- _Hay no_ -se lamento mentalmente la chica de ojos mieles

\- _Porque ella-_ pensaba la pelinegra.

\- _Lo que me faltaba._ -suspiro por lo bajo Shiori.

\- Tía!-Victoria corrió al encuentro de la mujer rubia de ojos marrones que acababa de entrar.

-Hola hermosa.- sonrió con cierta malicia de dalo.

Áyax se acerco al profesor y le cuestiono en voz baja.

\- usted está seguro de esto? ella no sabe nada.

\- No fue mi idea-se encogió de hombros-además solo será por un tiempo de prueba, si va mal se va.

-Buenas – Chris entro al salón como si nada.

\- Hola Chris-lo saludaron todos con entusiasmo

\- Hola nii -emitió sonriente Shiori acercándose a él para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

\- que hace aquí?-le pregunto muy bajito a la menor.

-suplantara a mi mamá- dijo en el mismo tono.

\- ni en sus sueños más lejanos.

Shiori sonrío ampliamente con el comentario y Chris le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

A la salida, que fue unas dos horas después, todos estaban muy cansados y hasta un poco frustrados:

-Por fin!-exclamo Áyax estirando los brazos al cielo.

\- Nunca tuve ganas de salir del taller pero hoy…-se lamento la más bajita de todos.

\- En fin ¿que hacen ahora?-cuestiono la peliaguamarina.

\- A casa- dijo cabizbajo.

\- Si tenemos que hacer el maldito trabajo que se le ocurrió a la loca para mañana.-agrego la de cabellos rojos.

\- Ah es cierto. –suspiro Alison-Nos vemos.-saludo con la mano mientras se alejaba del grupo.

Finalmente todos acabaron yéndose por distintos caminos al recordar aquel encargo.

\- Y nosotros que vamos a hacer?-pregunto viendo que solo quedaba Chris

-No tienes que hacer ese trabajo también?

-Si pero tengo tiempo.

\- Mmm… pero yo no. Disculpa pero tengo un compromiso.

\- Compromiso?

\- Si-miro su reloj-pero puedo llevarte si quieres.

Shiori asintió mientras se cuestionaba mentalmente:

- _que raro, me estará ocultando algo?._

Mientras subía por las extensas escaleras observo por unos instantes como en el coliseo se daban los combates de entrenamiento pero de inmediato siguió su camino.  
Al llegar a acuario, dejo las cosas en su cuarto y salió para sentarse en la base del árbol. Tenía que admitir que el lugar servía de inspiración y mucho.  
Comenzó a dibujar varias líneas sin sentido ni forma aparente. Tan ensimismada estaba que cuando el celular la demando pego un pequeño brinco tirando las hojas a su alrededor.

\- hola Na.-dijo al abrir el móvil.

\- hola bonita. Ya estás en casa?

\- estoy en el santuario si a eso te refieres.

Na rodó los ojos y después de un suspiro agrego.

\- que hacías?

\- estoy sentada afuera de la casa de Camus dibujando porque a la profesora de pintura se le ocurrió que para mañana tenemos que llevar un dibujo surrealista.

\- y ahora que bicho le pico?

\- y cómo voy a saber? Esa mujer está loca.

\- no si te parece no más.

\- y sabes cuando vuelves? Te extraño.

\- también yo los extraño pero es que acá no me dejan ir.

\- y es lo más normal.

\- como están todos allá?

\- como siempre. Te envían saludos el señor Max y la señora Julie.

\- cuando los viste?

\- ayer fui a buscar a Chris y aproveche para patinar.

\- al fin! Y me lo perdí.-agrego con voz desanimada.

\- ni que fuera un espectáculo.-decía mientras rodaba los ojos

\- como que no?... oye me tengo que ir.

\- Na ¿pasa algo? Estas rara.

\- nada ¿porque?

\- por nada olvídalo.

-bueno me voy. Au revoir.

\- Adiós.

Nahir cerró el móvil y sonrío

- _con que afuera._

- _estos dos están actuando muy extraño hoy…_ -reflexionaba internamente la menor mientras volvía a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas para regresar a su trabajo hasta que tuvo el boceto terminado. Fue entonces que se levanto a buscarlas pinturas para terminarlo.

\- _no puedo creer que Shaka esté todo el tiempo así sentado. Yo estuve un rato y ya me acalambre_.

Al mismo tiempo que ella entraba, dos figuras se escabulleron por el camino alterno del santuario y se escondieron tras el árbol en el que había estado sentada Shiori hasta hace un momento.  
Cuando regreso, miro el jardín en todas direcciones suspicazmente.

\- _mmm… tengo una sensación extraña… bah debe ser mi imaginación_.

Volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar solo que esta vez coloco música con su celular.  
Alzo el papel para tener otra perspectiva y lo dejo a un lado. En ese instante todo se volvió negro: dos manos que pertenecían a distintas personas le tapaban los ojos.  
Un chico de cabellos castaños se acerco a su oído derecho interpretando una dulce canción; después una chica de cabellos azul añil imito el gesto en su oído izquierdo continuando la melodía.  
Shiori sonrío al reconocer aquellas voces tan familiares.

-with you- concluyeron la canción los tres al unísono.

Los dos intrusos se colocaron frente a Shiori y la dejaron recuperar su campo visual.  
Luego de parpadear repetidas veces, los ojos de la acuariana se abrieron desmesuradamente y se lanzo sobre la joven que tenía delante

\- NA!-grito guindándose del cuello de la chica provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo para después comenzar a rodar por el pasto, siendo seguidas por la mirada de Chris.-te extrañe mucho-articulo cuando se sentó una vez que detuvieron el movimiento.

\- también yo hermanita.

\- porque no me dijeron que ya estabas aquí?- miro con inquietud a ambos.

\- fue idea de Chris darte una sorpresa.

\- claro reírse a cuestas de su hermanita- miro muy mal al nombrado haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- no es de ti, sino contigo Shiori.

-yo voy a reírme de ti nii.- amenazo levantándose para luego empezarlo a correr por el jardín hasta que lo atrapo y también ruedan por el césped solo que al tiempo que ambos se hacían cosquillas por unos segundos.-ya nii basta…basta nii-san no puedo respirar-emitía entrecortadamente.

Na silbo fuertemente y los otros dos pararon de golpe

-ya basta parecen niños. Maduren-dijo imitando un gesto serio mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Shiori y Chris intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y después de correr a Na entre los dos la integraron al juego hasta que después de unos minutos quedaron los tres tendidos boca arriba en círculo respirando con dificultad.

\- me duele el estomago.-anuncio la peliazul.

\- a mí también-la secundo el joven del grupo.

\- y a mí y la cara también-Shiori se sobo levemente los pómulos- _no importa cuánto tiempo pase ni cuanto crezcamos, cuando nos juntamos seguimos pareciendo unos niños._

\- eso también.-agrego Na

\- oigan ¿porque no salimos? ya que volviste.-cuestiono la menor girando la cabeza para ver a su mejor amiga.

\- si demos una vuelta.

\- no tienes que terminar tu trabajo?-la detuvo Chris dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora

\- podemos ir a tomar un helado y después lo termino.

\- te falta mucho?- Shiori se sentó para que la viera y negó con la cabeza-entonces vamos-se levanto y le tendió la mano a la menor.

\- pero ustedes pagan el mío.-espeto tomando la mano del chico.

\- y eso porque?-Nahir también se levanto.

\- por abusar de la confianza de su pequeña e indefensa hermanita-decía mientras imitaba un gesto de dolor.

\- ya vámonos señorita indefensa-entrecerró los dedos índice y angular, tomo una de las mejillas de Shiori y la estiro suavemente haciendo que ella sonriera.

Na sonrió ante la escena de los otros dos para luego preguntar:

-Shiori no vas a avisar que te vas?

\- desde cuando tengo que pedir permiso para salir con mis hermanos?

\- Na tiene razón, aunque sea deja una nota.

\- está bien. Pero ya vamos.

Los dos mayores esperaron fuera de la casa en lo que Shiori dejo una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina que decía:

"Salí con mis hermanos. Regreso más tarde.

Shiori "

* * *

 **Buenas espero que les haya gustado el cap originalmente este fic tenia muchas canciones en el medio pero decidí sacárselas para darle otro tipo de contenido espero les guste como esta quedando ^.^**

 **Espero sus mensajes y nos vemos prontito ;) :***

 **Yuki**


	13. A casi un mes

**Holi :) primero que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza tuve algunas cuestiones personales y no tenia muchos animos u.u pero bue toy tratando de estar mejor de a poco asi que de vuelta al ruedo :)**

 **Antes de comenzar:**

 **aletuki01 : hola linda :) bueno por orden Hyoga le lleva unos 10 años a Shiori ya que esta tenia alrededor de 4 años cuando se da la batalla de las 12 casa e Hyoga 14.  
muchas gracias por tu mensajito y otro abrazo para vos :D**

* * *

Capitulo 13: A casi un mes

Los entrenamientos habían terminado hacia un rato y tres caballeros entraban a la onceaba casa.

\- Shiori ya llegamos.-anuncio entusiasmado el caballero de escorpio.

-Milo no grites, Shiori no es sorda.

-y porque no responde? Yo la vi subir es decir que tiene que estar en el templo.

\- tal vez esta afuera.

\- tienes razón- salió corriendo en dirección de la puerta quedaba al patio.

\- maestro mire lo que encontré- anuncio el caballero de Cygnus que venía de la cocina con un papel en las manos.

Camus tomo el papel y lo leyó para sí

\- _Salí con mis hermanos. Regreso más tarde. Shiori._

\- no tampoco. Me pregunto dónde estará?-se acerco a los otros dos-que es esto?-pregunto al tiempo que le quitaba el papel a Camus-Salí con mis hermanos. Regreso más tarde. Shiori.-miro extrañado a su mejor amigo-hermanos?

Camus solo se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

Mientras tanto el trío de jóvenes se había comprado un helado para cada uno y ahora se sentaban en una plaza que había cerca:

\- y cuando volviste? – pregunto la menor, tomando un helado de chocolate y crema del cielo

-esta mañana.-comiendo un helado de americana y frutilla-Cuando te llame acababa de bajar del avión.

\- ah. Y tu cuando te enteraste?-desvió su mirada hacia Chris, el cual tenia un helado de chocolate y vainilla

-la llame antes de que te llamara.

\- ósea que ideaste todo desde un principio verdad nii?

\- si.

\- mmm… bueno por esta vez los dejo pero que no se les haga costumbre abusar de mi confianza.

\- solo queríamos darte una alegría.-le sonrió Na, gesto que la menor imito.

\- pues les funciono muy bien.

\- oye y como te va con tu papá?

Shiori se encogió de hombros.

\- no hablamos mucho.

-como que no? viven juntos.

-hace menos de una semana y de "buen día" y "chau" no pasamos.

\- por culpa de quien-pregunto Chris viendo suspicazmente a la menor.

\- de ambos.

\- y con los demás, como te va? Porque hay mucha gente ahí.

\- bien, supongo. No he hablado con todos pero Milo es muy simpático, dice que es mi tío favorito-los otros dos miraron raro a Shiori-él lo dijo. Con Mu, Afro y Shaka solo hable una vez aun así me trataron muy bien y Hyoga también es muy bueno conmigo.

\- y con Camus?

\- ya te dije que no nos tratamos.

Chris solo suspiro.

\- al menos estas cómoda?

\- no mucho-al ver las caras de los otros dos agrego de inmediato-entiéndanme no estoy acostumbrada los únicos hombres con los que trataba era contigo Chris, mis amigos y mi abuelo; ahora estoy mucho tiempo con personas que no conozco o sola

\- entrenan mucho?

\- eso parece. Ayer llegue y tampoco había nadie.

\- y las amazonas?

\- solo las he visto de lejos no hable con ninguna. Creo que tienen un campamento bajo el santuario pero no he ido a ver

\- porque no?

\- no creo que sea buena idea dar vueltas alrededor del lugar. Ya cuchichean cuando me ven pasar imagínate si me paseo por el lugar.

\- mmm… muy buen punto. Apropósito Shiori, y eso para cuando?-apuntando a su cabello.

\- me gusta así.

\- pero suelto te queda más bonito.

\- pues ahora me agrada más así.

Na dio un largo suspiro para luego ver a Chris

\- no puedes hacer nada?

\- logre que dejara de vestirse de negro pero milagros no hago.

-oigan sigo aquí.-se quejo la peliceleste viendo feo a sus hermanos.

\- sus hermanos? Qué querrá decir con eso? Acaso Shiori tiene hermanos pequeños?

\- no Milo, creo que se refiere a Christian y a alguien más.

\- a Christian? Pero el es mayor para ser su hermano.

\- no debe referirse a hermanos de sangre sino de amistad.

\- pero no era su novio?

\- ahora que lo pienso él nunca dijo que lo fuera.

\- cierto, tu solo lo creíste-reflexiono dirigiéndose a Milo.

Un tiempo después los tres amigos ya estaban de regreso, para ser más exactos estaban a las puertas del santuario despidiéndose:

\- mañana vas?-pregunto viendo esperanzada a Na.

\- si. Alex me mata si sabe que volví y no fui a ensayar.

\- ok. Nos vemos mañana entonces-los saludo con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y luego de ver como se alejaban giro para comenzar a ascender hasta acuario.

\- hola –saludo tranquilamente mientras cruzaba el templo para llegar a su cuarto.

-buenas noches-emitió Milo en tono irónico.

\- dónde estabas?-inquirió el dueño de casa antes de que la menor abriera la puesta de la habitación.

\- con mis hermanos como deje escrito.

\- te recuerdo que no puedo adivinar donde estas.

Shiori se voltio y lo miro fijamente

\- Salí con Chris y Na. A Na no la conoces y a Chris solo de vista así que no veo la diferencia entre decirte o no.

\- y porque la nota entonces?

\- porque mis hermanos insistieron. No tengo porque avisar cuando y donde voy con ellos.

\- mientras estés aquí si porque aunque no quieras estas a mi cargo te guste o no.

La joven le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, luego dio un largo suspiro y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta se detuvo- sabias. Verdad?

\- si.

\- mamá te dijo?

\- si, además ella también tenía ese tipo de amigos cuando la conocí.

\- con razón-entro al cuarto sin decir más.- _no me planteo con quien si no donde_.

\- siempre supiste que era su hermano?-le cuestiono el escorpiano a Camus cuando regreso.

\- si.

\- porque no me dijiste?

\- porque nunca me preguntaste. Además cuando se fueron dije que era su amigo y no escuchaste.

Después de varios días, Shiori se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a su nuevo hogar y forma de vivir. Pero aunque sus hermanos y amigos intentaban ayudarla aun no se sentía del todo cómoda, tenia añoranza de su casa por lo que decidió ir allá después del instituto.

\- Hey Shiori

\- Hola profe. –sonrió cuando al volteándose se encontró con Alexander

\- ya salimos del instituto. No tienes porque decirme así-le sonrió tiernamente .

\- si lo sé pero supongo que me gana la costumbre.

\- vas para casa?

\- si me quedaron algunas cosas que no quise sacar.

\- puedo acompañarte?

\- desde cuando me pides permiso?

\- no se tal vez querías estar sola.

-está bien. Me agrada tener a alguien mayor con quien conversar.

\- pero si tu vives con gente mayor.

\- pero no quiere decir que hable con ellos.

Ese mismo día, Camus fue por algunas cosas al pueblo. Y sin darse cuenta termino cerca de la casa de Sofía.

\- _supongo que podría pasar a ver._ \- pensó rápidamente al darse cuenta de su ubicación.

Camino algunas cuadras y se paro cerca de la casa al ver que Shiori entraba en compañía de alguien.

\- _pero si es._

*** flash back ***

\- Y él, quien es?-pregunto Camus ni bien el joven de cabellos oliva se alejo dejándolos solos a Sofía y a él en una plaza.

\- Ah, Alexander es mi mejor amigo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo.

\- Amigo?-le pregunto extrañado como si no conociera la palabra.

\- Si, tú no tienes amigas?

\- No solo compañeros

\- Pues digamos que no soy tan antisocial-sonrío pero al ver el rostro serio del caballero replico- vamos no te enfades. A ver me vas a decir que tampoco tienes amigos y que te llevas mal con todos en el santuario?

\- no

\- entonces?

Camus suspiro para luego explicarle.

-Milo, el caballero de Escorpio es con el que más me llevo desde niños, supongo que podría decirse que es mi mejor amigo.

\- me agradaría que alguna vez dejaras de ser tan frío conmigo, _y también decirte que soy tu amiga pero la verdad es que yo quiero algo más._

***fin del flashback***

\- _con que Shiori también lo conoce._

Ya dentro de la casa Shiori y Alexander se encaminaron al pequeño pasillo que aun continuaba con sus puertas cerradas desde la última vez que alguien había entrado allí.  
Del otro lado de ellas, al caminar un par de pasos se hallaba otra puerta de color blanco y al final del pasillo otra un poco más grande en color caoba.  
Shiori se detuvo frente a la primera y respiro hondo antes de girar la perilla e introducirse en el cuarto.

\- y a que vienes.-interrogo cortando el silencio desde el umbral.

-a buscar algo que mi mamá tenia.-le respondió observando todo el lugar.

Se dirigió a la ventana y abrió las persianas permitiendo que la luz se filtrara delicadamente por toda la habitación.  
Esta era muy grande, totalmente pintada de blanco y poseía un gran ventanal que daba a la calle.  
En medio una cama de dos plazas, en la pared opuesta a la ventana, una pequeña biblioteca, donde los libros se alternaban con alguna que otra foto además de las que ya había sobre la cómoda que se hallaba a un lado de la cama.  
En su mayoría eran fotos familiares de las cuales, solo en muy pocas no aparecía Shiori, porque eran de antes de que ella naciera.  
Shiori volvió a observar la habitación desde su nueva posición: su risa y la de su madre golpeaban sus oídos al tiempo que veía claras imágenes del pasado, cuando era niña y jugaban varias horas en aquel lugar.

Alexander observo detenidamente aquella expresión en Shiori entendiéndola perfectamente.

-mañana se cumple un mes. Verdad?-cuestiono en voz suave. Devolviéndola al presente, aun que él ya conocía la respuesta.

\- si-respondió en el mismo tono al tiempo que asentía.-pensaba ir a verla después del instituto.

\- si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Shiori negó suavemente con la cabeza

\- gracias pero no. esta vez tengo que ir sola. Me vas a tener que disculpar pero no voy a ir al ensayo.

\- no te preocupes de todas formas pensaba suspenderlo.

Shiori asintió con una leve pero triste sonrisa. Busco algo en el cajón de la cómoda y salieron de la casa.  
Al cruzar la puerta de salida alguien conocido por ambos pasaba por la vereda.

\- Camus?-cuestiono sorprendida.

El nombrado los observo por un instante y planto su vista en Alexander

-hola.-dijo en tono frío y cortante.

\- hola Camus, tiempo sin verte.-contesto en un tono un poco más animado

Camus solo asintió y miro a Shiori

-vas para el santuario?

\- si.

\- vamos te llevo.

Shiori miro a Alexander y este le sonrío.

\- descuida ve. No me hará nada caminar solo a casa, ni que quedara tan lejos.

\- seguro?

\- si nos vemos mañana en el instituto-ella asintió con la cabeza-adiós Camus-este solo miro como Alexander se iba.

De camino al santuario, ambos iban totalmente callados, en un ambiente algo tenso que duro hasta que llegaron a acuario.

\- mañana se cumple un mes- dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

\- lo sé, avísale a Milo si vas a tardar para que no se preocupe y se ponga denso.

\- si, le diré que regreso tarde.-antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación- si quieres ir esta en las afueras del pueblo al sur.

Entro a su cuarto y Camus se retiro al suyo.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aca, debido a la tardanza prometo subir el próximo mañana o a mas tardar pasado :)**

 **Saludos**

 **Yuki**


	14. Cena familiar

**Buenasssss :) como esta? Yo aquí tomandome un descanso del estudio para cumplir mi promesa ^.^**

 **aletuki01: o/o la respuesta a una pregunta en este cap pero no dire a cual ;)**

 **no te preocupes ya estoy mejor :) muchas gracias por tus animos :D. saludos amiga** **^.^**

* * *

Capitulo 14: cena familiar.

El despertador no sonó, no fue preciso, Shiori se despertó sin la necesidad de este por alguna razón.  
Se levanto y asomo a la ventana, la fría brisa mañanera alejo los restos de cansancio y sueño que aun quedaban en ella.  
Desvío la vista y la fijo en los retratos sobre el mueble.

\- hoy los iré a visitar, espero que no les importe tener que esperar hasta la tarde para verme.-sonrío tristemente como esperando la respuesta de aquellas imágenes y luego se dispuso a cambiarse.

Después de haber terminado con la rutina de todas las mañanas Camus y Hyoga se retiraron de la cocina dejando solos a Milo y Shiori.

\- bueno ya me voy-se levanto al terminar su desayuno- buen provecho Milo.

\- gracias. Nos vemos en la tarde.

\- ah eso.

\- pasa algo?

\- no… no se a qué hora regrese hoy. Tengo algo importante que hacer y no sé cuánto me pueda llevar-agrego bajando levemente la mirada e impregnándola tenuemente de tristeza.

\- algo listo?-repitió incrédula.

-si-se levanto y comenzó a caminar-la próxima semana se hará un mes de que vives con nosotros y supongo que puedo adelantarte el regalo.-y diciendo esto se retiro de la habitación dejando a Shiori algo extrañada.

 _-Es decir que no te volveré a ver?-resonó una dulce voz de mujer_

 _-Es lo mejor.- ahora era un tono frío y varonil el que sonaba_

 _-Para quien?-volvió a preguntar la voz femenina a punto de quebrarse_

 _\- Para ambos._

 _-No te creo. Dime mirándome a los ojos que no me amas y no volveré a molestarte.-dijo una joven que apareció de repente con el semblante triste y a punto de llorar._

 _ahora apareció un chico que asumió el temblante más frío que pudo, levanto la mirada pero al último instante la desvío de los ojos de su acompañante y emitió_

 _\- yo no te quiero- sin más emprendió su caminata de regreso al santuario._

\- CUIDADO INVESIL!- grito un conductor iracundo logrando que el acuariano alejara las voces del pasado de su mente.

Camus pego un volantazo rápido esquivando un par de autos más y finalmente estaciono frente al lugar que quería llegar.

- _aquella fue la última vez que vi a Sofía. Jamás creí que volvería a buscarla y menos a un lugar así._

Miro, aun desde dentro del vehículo, la entrada de aquel cementerio y luego el ramo de rosas rojas que había dejado en el asiento del acompañante.  
Las tomo, y después de averiguar exactamente donde se dirigía, se encamino a aquel lugar.  
Sus pasos lo condujeron a la estatua de un ángel arrodillado con sus manos juntas, su rostro elevado al cielo y los ojos cerrados.  
Frente a este, una placa de metal mostraba una fotografía de Sofía sonriendo y una inscripción:

 _ **Aquí descansa Sofía Clístenes.**_ **  
** _ **Amada madre, hija y amiga vivirás por siempre en los corazones de quienes te quieren, a los cuales cuidaras desde el cielo como el ángel que siempre fuiste.**_

Camus observo por unos instantes aquella inscripción, como no creyendo lo que allí decía.  
Finalmente coloco las rosas sobre la placa y se inclino frente a ella mirándola detenidamente.

\- nunca creí que tendría que venir a verte a un lugar como este.  
Siempre pensé que me odiabas por cómo me fui, en realidad era eso lo que yo quería, quería que me detestaras con tal que te olvidaras de mi y tuvieras una vida normal pero en lugar de eso te quite parte de tu adolescencia por obligarte a cuidar sola de nuestra hija-cerro los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza- créeme que si lo hubiera sabido habría dejado todo por ustedes, habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que estuvieran bien, de evitar que Shiori viera las batallas y de que sufriera por eso.  
Lo siento en verdad-algunas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas hasta la comisura de sus labios sin importarle detenerlas, solo quería descargar las emociones que se encontraban agolpadas en su pecho desde hace tanto tiempo.

Shiori convenció a sus hermanos de que la dejaran ir sola a ver a su madre después del colegio. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que irían juntos en lo que la menor estaba en clases.  
Una vez allí se sorprendieron de ver que frente a aquella tumba, una persona de largos cabellos aguamarina se encontraba arrodillada en completo silencio y con los ojos cerrados.  
Cuando se acercaron, Camus se levanto con su típica expresión, sin el menor rastro de haber estado conmocionado.

\- buenas tardes señor Camus.

\- hola Christian.

\- Na él es Camus, el padre de Shiori.

-mucho gusto señor-le tendió la mano- mi nombre es Nahir y soy la mejor amiga de Shiori.

Camus correspondió el gesto de la chica.

\- un placer. Bueno me tengo que ir. Adiós- con pasos firmes y sin mirar atrás se alejo de aquel lugar- _adiós mi ángel._

\- con que él es famoso Camus, _la señorita Sofía tenía muy buen gusto._

\- Na en que te quedaste pensando?

\- yo? En nada. Si se parecen con Shiori.

\- si algo.

Ambos chicos asumieron la misma posición en la que estaba Camus anteriormente. Dejaron un clavel blanco cada uno y permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato.

Shiori salió del instituto y fue directo a la, ahora, morada de su madre y sus abuelos.  
Una vez allí, le sorprendió ver aquellas rosas rojas reposando frente a la tumba de su madre. Dejo algunas rosas blancas en las placas ubicadas a cada lado de la de Sofía, las cuales pertenecían a sus abuelos; por último dejo algunas a un lado de las rosas rojas, dio un paso atrás y arrodillándose fijo su vista en el nombre de su madre.

\- debes estar contenta de que te vino a ver. La verdad no pensé que lo haría pero me alegra que lo haya hecho. Y también que Na y Chris vinieran-sonrío tristemente- no me llevo muy bien con Camus, aun que debo admitir que tampoco pongo mucho de mi parte pero no me sale… supongo que estoy algo resentida y como debes saber no pretendo cambiar eso. Con Milo y Hyoga es otro tema a pesar de que Milo es demasiado sobre protector-volvió a sonreír pero con algo de alegría. Permaneció por algunos minutos en silencio con los ojos cerrados; luego suspiro y los volvió a abrir-te extraño mucho sabes, a los tres- emitió desviando la vista a los dos costados-me hacen mucha falta- su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Rápidamente se las seco y busco en su cuello. Saco una cadenita plateada de la cual colgaba un dije con forma de estrella de ocho puntas y un zafiro de un azul intenso en el centro.-mira, no me lo he quitado desde que me lo obsequiaste. Aun que creo que nadie sabe que lo tengo porque siempre lo llevo oculto bajo mi ropa.

Shiori regreso muy tarde a acuario, aun así ni en ese ni en ninguno de los templos anteriores logro ver a alguno de los ocupantes.

\- Camus?... Hyoga?-camino hasta la cocina y allí encontró una nota que leyó enseguida- _Shiori en cuanto llegues ve al templo de Athena. Te estamos esperando. Milo._ Tendrá que ver con la sorpresa de la que me hablo hoy?- se pregunto a sí misma en voz alta.

Shiori subió enseguida hasta el último templo y se dirigió al salón del lugar. Cuando abrió las puertas, al otro lado se encontró a todos los dorados, los cinco bronces, el patriarca y Athena sentados a la mesa.  
Ella se estatizo en el lugar.

Milo se levanto para ir a buscarla a la puerta- al fin llegas.

-Te estábamos esperando.

\- Milo que es todo esto-le pregunto bajo mientras caminaban a la mesa.

\- una cena en familia para levantarte el ánimo.

- _cena…en familia?-_ se reformulo a si misma mientras tomaba asiento entre Camus y Milo.

La cena comenzó tranquila, todos hablaban amenamente en pequeños grupos. Incluso Shiori que conversaba con Kiki, a quien tenía frente a ella, debido a que era la primera vez que podía ya que el lemuriano pasa mucho tiempo en Jamhir; pero en un determinado momento tuvieron que detenerse a causa de los murmullos aledaños que comenzaron a aumentar el volumen hasta convertirse en legítimas peleas.

\- Kanon entiéndelo es MI templo y yo elijo donde van los muebles nuevos!-decia un furioso Saga a su hermano.

\- estás loco o qué? Tienes un pésimo gusto.

\- pésimo gusto yo? Tú querías pintar la sala de VERDE NAVIDAD!

\- hubiese quedado bien con los muebles rojos.-refunfuño al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda a su gemelo.

Saga solo se dio una palmada en la frente.

Hacia el lado izquierdo se daba otra agradable conversación entre dos amigos:

\- te digo que unas cuantas rosas negras entre tus calaveras quedarían muy bien en tu templo, le daría un ambiente más tétrico

\- deja de decir idioteces lo único más tétrico que mi templo es verte a la mañana sin maquillaje- grito ya cansado de escuchar los "consejos" de su compañero.

\- retira lo dicho cangrejo.

\- oblígame floripondio.

\- ya te he dicho que no me llames así!

\- te llamo como se me antoja floripondio, floripondio, floripondio…

En fin, y continuando con los pleitos del lado derecho tenemos a los bronces peleando por algo que decidirá el destino de la humanidad:

-Seiya te digo que no se puede. –afirmaba Shiryu

-claro que sí, yo si puedo.

-Seiya no puedes mezclar helado de chocolate con limón es asqueroso. –replico el caballero de Andromeda haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-claro que no!, es la mejor combinación de todas.

-si quieres comer chocolate con alguna fruta ponle frutilla pero no limón.-le recrimino Hyoga

-ya dejen al burro en paz que no ven que de tanto golpe ya no le funciona bien ninguno de los sentidos.

-gracias Ikki … oye! Que no soy burro soy Pegaso

\- es lo mismo, los dos son caballos mutantes.

Después de escuchar, casi por obligación, las contiendas que se suscitaban a su alrededor; Kiki y Shiori solo se miraban extrañados al tiempo que todos comenzaban a subir el tono de voz para que al menos la persona que tenia al lado lo pudiera escuchar entre semejante escándalo.

A causa de esto,Shion negaba con la cabeza en claro gesto de desaprobación y hasta se podría decir que algo resignado

-esta niña saldrá corriendo en cualquier momento.-se decía en voz baja a sí mismo.

En lugar de eso, los dos menores al inicio de todo esto solo sonrieron para luego ampliarse: Shiori primero se tapo la boca con la mano derecha, intentando contener la risa pero la emoción se volvía cada vez más fuerte hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Al oír tan estrepitosa y al mismo tiempo tan angelical voz pararon en seco y observaron atónitos a la menor

\- todos ustedes son muy graciosos. –Shiori reía con los ojos cerrados.

Todos se miraron entre si y poco a poco comenzaron a reír también.

Algunas horas después, Shiori estaba recostada en su cama visiblemente cansada. Hablaba para sí misma en un tono muy suave, el sueño estaba a punto de ganarle y sus ojos ya casi se cerraban por completo:

\- tal…-un profundo bostezo interrumpió su confesión- tal vez no sea tan malo estar con él.

Cerró los ojos y Morfeo la acuno en sus brazos tranquilamente por algún tiempo hasta que un extraño sueño se hizo presente:

***sueño de Shiori***

Ella se encontraba recostada en el suelo de una obscura habitación, cuando el frío que se sentía en el lugar logro despertarla.

\- mmm…-parpadeo varias veces antes de despertar por completo-do… donde estoy-miro a todos lado- es mi cuarto?- se levanto con pesadez y abrazándose a sí misma a causa del frío que sentía, camino hacia una de las ventanas- las rosas de afro no están. Por qué?-levanto la vista y al no ver la luna, sostuvo con fuerza un dije que siempre colgaba de su cuello-tengo un mal presentimiento- salió corriendo del cuarto hacia la entrada del templo-CAMUS, HYOGA! Están aquí? MILO. Esto no es gracioso-paro sus pasos en seco antes de cruzar un último umbral. El frío se había vuelto más intenso, tanto que podía ver como su aliento se escapaba de su cuerpo.  
Volvió a tomar el dije, pero esta vez con ambas manos al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza los ojos y una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.  
Lentamente dio un par de pasos hacia la habitación.  
No podía ver qué pasaba del otro lado, una segadora luz blanca se lo ocultaba. Cuando al fin se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder ver qué pasaba: su cuerpo se paralizo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente:

La habitación se hallaba totalmente congelada y a cada lado de esta, Camus y Hyoga se encontraban en posición de batalla.  
Los labios del mayor se movieron emitiendo débiles palabras que ella no pudo distinguir para luego caer al suelo.  
Después de unos instantes Hyoga repitió el acto de su maestro, dejando a Shiori totalmente shockeada.  
Ella estaba asustada, no entendía nada. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer con intensidad por su rostro al tiempo que se acercaba al cuerpo de su padre

\- Ca… Camus?-se arrodillo y movió ligeramente el cuerpo frente a ella-Camus…-su respiración se volvió dificultosa- Camus no me asustes despierta… despierta por favor-sus lagrimas seguían rodando incesantemente-Camus, Hyoga- dijo al desviar la mirada al otro lado de la sala-por favor despierten… despierten por favor CAMUS!

***fin del sueño***

\- Camus- emitió al tiempo que se despertaba y se sentaba en la cama del susto. Paso una mano por su rostro- solo fue una pesadilla-se acomodo en el lecho junto a su pequeño peluche "viéndola" de frente y tomando el dije con forma de estrella de ocho puntas que colgaba de su cuello agrego débilmente-no había tenido pesadillas desde que hable con Hyoga, pero no creo que pueda contarle esto.


	15. Despues de la tormenta

**HOLAAAAAA como están? Yo muy feliz la verdad que estos días fueron geniales: primero finalmente apareció la pareja egoist *.* segundo puede ver por primera vez nevar ^.^ y tercero el gran cap de SOF ahhhhhhhhh soy muy feliz :D por lo tanto hay actualización del fic xD**

 **aletuki01: jajajaja sabes que yo también la imagine asi xD**

 **Milo es lo mas tierno del mundo :)**

 **Jajajaja es una muy buena pregunta tendriamos que investigar mmm…  
y bueno aca esta la act espero te guste. Saludos :D**

* * *

Capitulo 15: Después de la tormenta

Muy temprano en la mañana se oía en el auditorio de aquel colegio una hermosa pero triste melodía que provenía de un piano.  
Un apuesto joven de ojos azules se acerco a esta sala y se asomo un poco por la puerta. Al reconocer a la persona que interpretaba aquel tema, se aproximo sigilosamente para no ser escuchado y poder quedarse escuchando.

Al terminar Shiori solo sonrío sin voltearse

\- buenos días Daniel.

\- buenos días Shiori.- se sentó a su lado-Chris te trajo temprano hoy.

Shiori negó suavemente con la cabeza sin dejar de ver el instrumento

\- no me trajo. Hoy quería venir sola.

\- puedo saber porque?- pregunto con inquietud en su voz.

\- tenía ganas de tocar y -rozo algunas teclas- ya no tengo piano para hacerlo cuando quiera y no iba a hacer que Chris se levantara a las 5 para traerme-sonrío débilmente.

-que ocurre?

\- a que te refieres?-lo miro curiosa

-tu mirada y tu sonrisa no son las mismas. Te peleaste con tu padre?-cuestiono preocupado

\- no, no es eso.-dijo en un tono levemente triste al recordar el porqué se había despertado tan temprano.

- _mejor no pregunto_ -desvío su vista de Shiori y comenzó a tocar para ver si de esa forma podía sacar esa sombra de su mirada.

Al terminar, Shiori ahora mostraba una alegre sonrisa.

-eso está mejor…aunque no es la misma de cuando te conocí.

\- la que tenia de niña o la de un año atrás?

\- era la misma. Pero ha cambiado ahora.

\- si tal vez.-su semblante se entristeció un poco.

\- oye no te pongas así- entrecerró los dedos índice y angular, tomo una de las mejillas de Shiori y la estiro suavemente haciendo que ella sonriera.

La joven sonrió levemente

\- ese gesto es de mi hermano.

\- lo sé, lo tome prestado-sonrío abiertamente.

Shiori río un poco más y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo

-todos ustedes se preocupan mucho por mí.

\- eso es porque tú nos importas mucho a todos: a tus hermanos, a tus amigos, a mí –esto último lo dijo un poco más bajo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al escenario del auditorio donde había un reproductor de cds.

\- no deberían malacostumbrarme ni cuidarme tanto.

\- yo te cuido porque… tu… tu me gustas –emitió algo apenado en un tono casi inaudible.

\- que dijiste? Lo siento no te oí-levanto la vista del piano y vio a Daniel.

\- que si quieres bailar algo.

\- porque no?-se levanto-hace mucho que no bailamos.-agrego sonriendo abiertamente.

Daniel subió al escenario y se coloco a un lado de una pequeña escalera tendiéndole la mano a Shiori para que subiera también.  
Ella volvió a sonreír y la tomo, dejándose llevar al centro de la ahora pista de baile.  
Daniel hizo girar a su compañera delicadamente para que luego ella adoptara una elegante pose de baile viéndolo fijamente y el coloco su mano en la espada de Shiori. Ambos se sonrieron y la canción comenzó.  
El castaño era un gran bailarín y sabia llevar muy bien a la acuariana.  
Primero dieron algunos pasos lentos apenas incrementando la distancia entre sus piernas, después la música aumento el ritmo por lo que Daniel hizo lo mismo: atrajo más el cuerpo de Shiori hacia si en lo que ella interpretaba diversas piruetas y gestos de acuerdo al tema.  
Finalmente, en los últimos momentos de la melodía Daniel se inclino hacia abajo apoyando el cuerpo de su acompañante en su mano derecha para luego atraerla de nuevo hacia él, al mismo tiempo que la canción acababa.  
Al terminar quedaron frente a frente con las respiraciones algo agitadas y muy cerca uno del otro.  
Daniel se movió para acortar aun más la distancia, perdido en los ojos de la acuariana cuando la puerta se abrió y Shiori reacciono separándose un poco de su compañero y dirigiendo su vista a la entrada.

\- Alex!

-que hacen ustedes aquí? – dijo al levantar la vista

-bailando -contesto inocentemente la chica- y tú?

\- revisando nuevas canciones.

\- enserio?-dijo entusiasmada -quiero ver- se soltó del castaño y corrió al encuentro del profesor para luego comenzar a leer las hojas que ahora ella tenía en las manos.

Alexander miro fijamente a Daniel que aun permanecía inmóvil en el escenario y en gestos le dijo:

\- tu ojo con ella.

Daniel contesto en gestos también

\- yo?

\- si tu.

\- yo no hice nada.

\- profesor-lo llamo sin despegar los ojos del papel

\- si?

\- esta creo que la conozco.-apunto uno de los títulos

\- cual?

\- esta de aquí. Pero esta solo el titulo.

\- mmm… probablemente Chérie,

Alexander comenzó a tararear una melodía en lo que Shiori comenzó a reír

-si, tengo el video de cuando tú y mi mamá la cantaron en el festival, pero se me había olvidado.

\- has escuchado canciones desde que naciste tampoco pretendas acordarte todas.

\- podríamos hacerla en el festival de este año no crees Daniel?-volteo a ver al nombrado.

\- seguro. Pero necesito la letra porque no la conozco.

\- si eso después lo arreglamos.-en ese momento sonó la campana- bueno niños vamos todos a clase.

Más tarde en el taller, Alexander se dedico a entrégales a cada uno de los presentes las nuevas canciones.

Shiori dirigió su vista a Daniel, el cual estaba sentado detrás de ella, y emitió muy bajo

\- tendremos tres canciones juntos.

Daniel asintió mientras sonreía amablemente.

\- como que tres, entonces tendrás cinco en total y Victoria solo dos. Alexander no habíamos hablado de esto.-exclamo exaltada.

Alexander solo suspiro en lo que terminaba de repartir las canciones

\- salgamos un momento por favor Sara.

La rubia siguió a Alexander fuera del auditorio, en lo que todos los estudiantes permanecían inmóviles en sus asientos a excepción de Victoria que sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta para ver que tanto hacían Alexander y su tía.

\- _ya metí en problemas a Alex_ -pensaba al tiempo que suspiraba.

-eso no es justo, no pueden darle cinco canciones arruinara el festival.-dijo Na con indignación.

\- cierto- Jade se cruzo de brazos-tanto esfuerzo para nada.

\- amor cálmate aun no regresa Alexander- dijo un joven de tez bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello negro para calmar a Jade.

\- aun así ella tiene razón, si le dan los dos temas que cantamos entre varios no hay problema porque la cubrimos y ya pero le llegan a dar un solo y estamos perdidos. La gente saldrá huyendo.-se sumo Áyax al debate.

-esto sería más fácil si hubiera una buena suplente y no la profesora Sara.-suspiro Amy.

-hay que hacerse a la idea Amy, a esta altura del año nadie va a querer tomar una suplencia.-intervino Shiori resignada- Solo nos queda esperar lo mejor y tratar de ayudar a Victoria si le llegan a dar un solo.

-Shiori tú crees que se dejara ayudar?-Alison sonaba incrédula.

\- y aunque así fuera la única forma de que mejore es que consigamos una de esas maquinas para hacer playback –se burlo Daniel.

\- y de seguro acabara yendo a destiempo-acoto Sebastián, un joven alto de tez blanca, cabello corto azul y ojos verdes que estaba sentado a un lado de Daniel.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y Shiori le dedico un gesto molesto al castaño.

\- eso no es nada cortes.

Daniel solo le sonrío de forma nerviosa a modo de disculpa.

Del otro lado de la puerta la discusión estaba bastante acalorada:

\- dijiste que me consultarías todo antes de darles los temas. Como es que Shiori tiene cinco.

\- punto uno no me grites, punto dos es mi grupo y no tengo obligación de preguntarte cada vez que planeo algo, solo estas de ayudante porque te ofreciste y punto tres Shiori está perfectamente capacitada para hacer esos y más temas si quisiera.

\- solo porque es la hija de Sofía.

\- eso no es cierto, Shiori se gano su lugar ella sola. Sabes muy bien que nunca fue la hija de

\- si claro, sabes que si quieres arruinar el festival hazlo solo. Renuncio! Pero luego no vengas a pedirme que te arregle las cosas.-comenzó a caminar por el pasillo visiblemente enojada.

\- descuida no lo haré. -sonrió débilmente Alex.

En eso, Victoria se acerco al resto al tiempo que Alexander regresaba solo al salón.

\- asunto resuelto-dijo al ver las expectantes miradas de todos.

\- que paso?-cuestiono la acuariana

\- las canciones quedara así y a partir de ahora solo les daré clases yo, ya que la incorporación de la profesora Sara no ayudo.

-SI!-emitieron todos más que felices mientras algunos como Daniel y Sebastián chocaban sus manos.  
Shiori no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada para ver como se encontraba su compañera pero no pudo localizarla ya que esta había salido.

\- si! Un motivo más para festejar esta noche! no creen?-dijo una alegre Jade

-si, hace mucho que no salimos y valió la pena esperar hasta este viernes.-agrego Na

\- ok. Arreglan eso después ahora a ensayar… Donde está Shiori?-pregunto viendo a todos lados.

En el pasillo…

\- Victoria espera. No vas a quedarte a clase?-pregunto una vez que la otra se detuvo.

\- ya no tengo ganas.-le contesto de mala gana.

\- oye esta noche vamos a salir todos los del grupo. No quieres venir?-pregunto al no haber escuchado los comentarios de sus amigas.

\- paso casi la mitad del día con ustedes no quiero aguantarlos de noche también-le respondió casi gritándole.

\- no tienes porque ser tan grosera te estoy tratando bien y te estoy invitando. Si no quieres ir di no y ya.

\- deja de actuar quieres.

\- disculpa?

\- lo que oíste conmigo no te sirve el papel de víctima amiga de todos. No te creo.

\- sabes que no voy a darte el gusto, no me voy a gastar en pelear contigo. Si eso es lo que piensas de mi… me res-ba-la-negó con la cabeza y regreso al auditorio.

Al terminar cada cual se fue por su lado, incluyendo a Na y Chris a los cuales Shiori les pidió que por hoy no la acompañaran.

-Entonces no le dijiste?-cuestiono decepcionado Sebastián

\- si se lo dije pero no me escucho y cuando iba a hacer algo apareció Alexander.

\- Y que vas a hacer?

-tratar de decírselo ahora. Quedamos en que volveríamos juntos.

\- Bueno nos vemos. Buena suerte galán-se fue haciendo un gesto de mano.

\- si adiós-espero por algunos minutos hasta que escucho una dulce voz.

\- Daniel. Disculpa es que me quede conversando con las chicas.

\- no hay problema. Vamos?

\- si

-Shiori espera –grito Áyax haciendo que la chica se detuviera-te vas caminando?

\- Si

\- Vamos entonces

\- Yo iba a acompañarla-dijo Daniel lanzándole una mirada asesina a Áyax.

\- Ya vamos todos y listo.

Daniel suspiro resignado

\- _siempre busca como arruinarme los planes_.

El camino hasta despedir a Daniel no era muy largo, pero a Shiori se le hizo eterno debido a que sus dos acompañantes no dejaban de pelearse por los más diversos temas. Cuando solo quedaron Shiori y Áyax, ella solo lo miro con desaprobación

\- Porque siempre lo peleas.

\- No me agrada como te mira.

\- No digas tonterías solo es mi amigo como tu… Oye no será que te gusta?

\- Claro que no, tengo mejores gustos.

-si tú lo dices.- sonrió divertida.

\- es solo que no me agrada que te mire tanto.

\- tanto?

\- si en clase no te quita la vista de encima. No puede ser que no te des cuenta.

\- no. la verdad creo que exageras.

Áyax: suspiro resignándose.

-eres muy ingenua y despistada además de que …

-de que…?

-te interesa alguien más. Verdad?-sonrío

\- QUE?!-se alarmo poniéndose roja.

\- todo el mundo se da cuenta cuando lo miran a menos que le importe alguien más.

\- deja de decir tonterías.

\- anda dime.

\- ok… tú me gustas.

\- si a mí también me gustas por eso me casare contigo en unos 13 años pero yo te digo ahora.

\- y yo te estoy contestando.

\- con una promesa que hicimos a los 15

\- y que pienso cumplir.

-también yo, pero recuerda que dijimos que si ambos estábamos solos a los 30 nos casaríamos entre nosotros. Pero para eso falta.-Shiori no acoto nada, solo permaneció en silencio por algunos momentos.- te vi hablando con Na y los ojitos te brillaban raro.-dijo suave cortando el silencio.

\- de que hablas? Solo le contaba de mis vecinos.

\- vecinos?

-si vivo en una especie de edificio donde cada departamento es una casa con jardín patio y toda la cosa. Solo le contaba a Na de los que viven en las otras casas.

\- casas? No había oído de eso. Vives en un barrio privado o qué?

\- algo así.

\- entonces te gusta uno de tus vecinos.

\- claro que no. todos tienen la edad de Camus o mayores excepto Hyoga, Shun, Kiki, Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki.

\- Hyoga he?

\- vive al lado mío. Que tiene?

\- no nada-sonrío

\- como que nada yo conozco esa sonrisita tuya. En qué piensas?-lo miro de reojo

\- en nada, enserio. Iras esta noche. Verdad?

\- si ya arregle con mis hermanos para que pasen por mí.

\- entonces nos veremos esta noche. Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

\- segura. Nos vemos después.

\- si adiós.-la saludo con un beso en la mejilla- Je t'aime bien (te quiero mucho)

\- Je t'aime trop (también te quiero mucho) -emprendieron caminos separados.- _gustarme Hyoga si como no. Como si no estuviera demasiado involucrada con los caballeros ya._ _ **Te vi hablando con Na y los ojitos te brillaban raro**_ –sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa-pero que tonterías estoy pensando Áyax ya me lleno la cabeza.- se reprimía a si misma cuando le pareció ver a una persona conocida.- señor Aioria? _Pero quien es ella?-_ se cuestiono al ver a la mujer pelirroja de buen cuerpo y bonitas facciones de rostro que acompañaba al caballero.

Ambos iban vestidos de manera casual y resultaba imperceptible darse cuenta que el castaño era un caballero de Athena.

\- anda Marín ya va a empezar la película.

\- tranquilo que todavía falta-pasaron cerca de Shiori tomados de la mano pero no la notaron.

- _así que se trata de la amazona del águila.-_ sonrío para sí- _me alegro por ellos se ven muy bien juntos._

De camino al santuario no fue con el único santo que se encontró, ya casi llegando otros dos la interceptaron.

-Oye Shura. Esa no es

Shura vio donde su compañero le señalaba.

\- si es Shiori.

-Shiori!-llamo su atención haciendo que esta se volteara.

\- señor Aioros, señor Shura. Buenas tardes.

\- buenas tardes Shiori.-dijeron los amigos al unisonó.

-de compras?-cuestiono al ver las bolsas que ambos llevaban.

\- algo así-le sonrío ampliamente el caballero de sagitario.

\- les ayudo?

-no está bien.-hablo el decimo guardián- Subimos?

-si vamos.

\- no te trajo tu novio hoy?-cuestiono interesado el castaño

\- novio?

\- si le chico que siempre te acompaña.-acoto Shura.

\- Chris? No es mi novio es mi mejor amigo es como mi hermano y no, vendrá por mi esta noche.

\- ah piensas salir.

\- si.

\- dile a Milo que te recomiende un lugar-dijo en tono divertido el guardián de capricornio.

\- no creo que ella pueda entrar a esos lugares.

\- Ni que Camus la deje.

Shiori solo los miro extrañada sin entender a que se referían

\- olvídalo no nos hagas caso-volvió a sonreírle y ella respondió igual.

El viaje hasta acuario se le hizo mucho más corto y cómodo en compañía de aquellos caballeros. De hecho lo agradecía, aquel día necesitaba distracción y todos sus amigos la ayudaron incluso sin saberlo.

Shiori entro a paso lento al templo de acuario.

\- _que raro no hay nadie_ -pensó sarcástica.- _bueno ahora a descansar y después a bañarme._

Shiori estaba por salir, se había bañado y arreglado. Se iba poniendo una cadenita apurada cuando choco con Hyoga.  
Ella cerró los ojos por inercia y él la sostuvo de la muñeca con la mano izquierda y la rodeo por la cintura con su brazo derecho para que no caiga.

\- perdón no iba mirando.-dijo algo ruborizada al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del caballero de Cygnus.

\- disculpa Shiori.-le dijo incorporándose al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo. También levemente sonrojado al verla de aquella forma, tan bonita.

\- esta…-sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a ver hacia todos lados.

\- que pasa?

\- mi cadenita se me callo cuando chocamos.

Al mismo tiempo Camus venia entrando cuando vio un pequeño brillo cerca de su pie. Se inclino y levanto una cadenita plateada con un pequeño dije de una estrella de ocho puntas y una pequeño piedra azul en el centro.

Camus miro fijamente el dije como si no creyera lo que veía

\- pero si es…

*** Flash back***

Dos jóvenes iban caminando por la ciudad cuando ya casi atardecía.

\- Camus te ocurre algo?- pregunto algo preocupada la joven de cabellera añil.

\- es que –le sostuvo la mano posicionado a la chica frente a él. Coloco la otra mano en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño paquete de allí.-feliz cumpleaños Sophie-le dijo con una sonrisa entregándole el paquete.

\- pero Camus te dije que no quería nada.

\- aun así. Ábrelo por favor.

Sofía lo soltó y saco la una cadenita plateada con un dije de estrella y una piedra azul en el centro.

\- pero Camus yo no…

Camus la interrumpió con un dulce beso

\- sssshhhhhh en Rusia hay muchos zafiros.-le dijo sonriéndole muy cerca de su boca cuando se separaron.

\- pero no puedo aceptarla es muy costosa.

\- eso no importa. Lo que importa es que te parece a ti.

\- es hermosa-le dijo con una linda sonrisa- me ayudas?-se dio la vuelta y se levanto el cabello.

Camus le coloco la cadenita y ella se dio la vuelta volviéndolo a ver.

Sofía tocaba el dije levemente con sus dedos.

-gracias

\- te gusto?

\- me encanto amor-volvió a sonreír y el imito el gesto para luego darse un dulce beso.

*** Fin del flash back***

\- eso es mío-dijo tomando el dije.

\- d… de donde lo sacaste?-contesto saliendo de su ensoñación.

\- mi mamá me lo obsequio. Porque?

\- por nada. _No sabe_.

\- lo encontraste?

\- si.

. Deberías tener más cuidado si es tan importante-dijo serio el caballero de acuario.

\- se me callo. No fue apropósito-lo miro con furia.

\- además fue culpa mía maestro.

Camus no contesto solo miro a Shiori por unos instantes

\- a dónde vas así vestida?

Shiori llevaba un jean negro ligeramente ajustado que sentaba bien con sus largas piernas y una musculosa blanca de breteles finos, espalda descubierta, escote en v y con algunos destellos que se veían mejor a la luz y unas sandalias negras con detalles en plateado. Además, tenía los ojos delineados, lo cual hacia resaltar el hermoso color azul que poseen, y los labios pintados con un brillo incoloro.

\- voy a salir con mis compañeros así que no me esperen.

\- eres menor no puedes entrar a los bares tan tarde.

\- a algunos si y tenemos conocidos en otros donde nos dejan pasar. Como sea, adiós.

\- a dónde vas señorita?-pregunto cortándole el paso a Shiori.

\- nos vemos Milo. Se me hace tarde.-le dijo haciéndolo a un lado.

Camus suspiro al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y bajaba la cabeza

\- _si no hago algo esto se me ira de las manos._

Ya en la mañana los tres caballeros se hallaban desayunando muy nerviosos, ninguno emitía el más mínimo sonido solo estaban a la espera del miembro faltante de la casa.

\- buenos días.-saludo mientras entraba muy campante a la casa acuariana

\- apareciste?-Milo se levanto y se paro frente a ella-Cuantos dedos ves-levantando dos dedos

-dos-sonrío

\- ahora párate en un pie y tócate la nariz con el dedo índice.

\- no estoy borracha Milo.-le dijo muy sonriente- Quieres hacerme el test del aliento también para ver si digo la verdad? O ya puedo irme a dormir.

Milo le sonrió

-claro.-se hizo a un lado-buenas noches.

\- adiós-dijo dirigiéndose a los tres.

\- porque haces eso Milo?-le interrogo el dueño de casa cuando Shiori estuvo fuera de su vista.

\- cuando te comportes como padre yo lo aré como el tío consentidor que debo ser.


	16. El dolor de un ángel

Capitulo 16: El dolor de un ángel.

\- mmm…- Shiori se despertó y froto levemente sus ojos con el dorso de su mano para luego bosteza- soñé con mi mamá-dijo en voz casi inaudible-quiero verla, escucharla…pero…-desvío la vista a la puerta y se levanto- Camus?... Hyoga?...-pregunto desde la puerta y cerró los ojos un instante como sintiendo algo- no hay nadie. No habrá problema entonces.- reingreso a su habitación. Busco en el armario y coloco un dvd, tomo una almohada y la ubico del lado de los pies de la cama, se acostó horizontalmente en el borde de la litera con su peluche entre brazos y acodando su cabeza en la almohada para luego oprimir el botón "play".

El video comenzaba de golpe con la imagen de Shiori de unos 3 años parada frente a la cámara mirándola con algo de curiosidad

 _ **\- abuelo que haces?-le pregunto ladeando la cabeza y con su dedito índice sobre el labio.**_

 _ **\- no quiero estar toda la noche con la cámara y tampoco quiero perderme nada así que estoy tratando de ubicarla donde se vea y escuche todo.**_

 _ **Shiori le sonrío como si en verdad hubiera entendido todo lo que su abuelo le dijo.  
La cámara se movió y enfoco una gran mesa con una mujer de cabellos azules que estaba arreglando todo para poner la mesa y al fondo un ventanal que servía de puerta hacia el interior de aquella casa.**_

 _ **Un hombre apareciendo de espaldas frente a la cámara.**_

 _ **-Vamos princesa ya esta listo-tomo de la mano a la niña y se alejaron**_

 _ **\- Abuela mira! El abuelo dejo la cámara en tu plantita-señalo el lugar de donde venían.**_

 _ **\- que raro-dijo al tiempo que sonreía de lado y miraba a su esposo.**_

 _ **\- Y mi mamá?**_

 _ **\- Fue a abrir la puerta.**_

 _ **-Buenas tarde!-dijo un chico de cabellos y ojos verdes**_

 _ **\- TÍO ALEX!-salió corriendo a su encuentro**_

 _ **Este se agacho y la atrapo antes de que lo abrazara, alzándola y causándole cosquillas**_

 _ **\- hola hermosa. Como esta mi sobrina favorita?-le beso la mejilla.**_

\- Tío Alex-sonrío Shiori viendo la escena- hace mucho que no lo llamo así-agrego algo somnolienta mientras seguía viendo el video.

Se volvió a acomodar y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

Luego de algunas horas, Milo y Camus regresaban a la casa de acuario después de los entrenamientos para almorzar con Shiori. En lo que Hyoga había ido a la ciudad en compañía de los otros bronces.  
Al entrar los dorados al recinto, este se hallaba en total calma sin ningún ruido pero al acercarse a los dormitorios se oyó una pequeña vocecita.

 _ **-Tío…tío… tío ven alcánzame jijiji…**_

Se oían claramente las risas de una niña pequeña salir del cuarto de Shiori.  
Los amigos se miraron extrañados sin entender a que se debían esos sonidos. Finalmente, llamaron a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, ambos caballeros entraron.  
Camus entro primero y al notar que Shiori dormía le indico a Milo que no hiciera caballero de acuario se quedo parado entre el televisor y Shiori, viendo el primero

\- las risas debieron venir de este video-emitió en un tono muy bajo

Milo asintió y desvío la vista al video.

En este, una pequeña niña de cabellos aguamarina apenas atados por dos trencitas a los costados de su cabeza que simulaban una especie de corona y que llevaba un vestido blanco adornado con pequeñas flores en color lila; corría por un extenso jardín en lo que un joven alto de ojos y cabellos olivas intentaba alcanzarla.  
En su camino la niña se acerco a un grupo de gente que hablaba amenamente no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la cámara que grababa todo.

 _ **\- mami no dejes que el tío me haga coquillas. –decia la pequeña Shiori escondiéndose detrás de la pierna de Sofía**_

 _ **\- Ven acá Shiori-dijo acercándose tranquilamente a ambas.**_

 _ **La pequeña amago un par de veces para después salir corriendo otra vez con Alexander tras ella.**_

 _ **\- Te atrape.-dijo tomándola por la cintura. La levanto sobre su cabeza para después bajarla un poco al tiempo que la besaba repetidas veces en las mejillas y volvía a alzarla provocando que la niña no dejara de reírse.**_

 _ **\- Bueno ya es hora de dormir-dijo Sofia acercándose mientras Alexander seguía repitiendo sus acciones.**_

 _ **\- un ratito más mami.-pidió con ojitos suplicantes cuando Alexander se detuvo.**_

 _ **\- Sophie aun es temprano.**_

 _ **\- No para ella. Vamos Shiori despídete.**_

 _ **\- Un juego más-hizo un ligero puchero sin abandonar la expresión de sus ojos.**_

 _ **\- No**_

 _ **\- 5 minutos más?**_

 _ **\- mmm…**_

 _ **\- por fi mami- su expresión de suplica cada vez era más lastimera y tierna.**_

 _ **\- anda Sophie. Como puedes decirle que no a esta carita.-dijo enmarcando la cara de la menor.**_

 _ **Sofía solo suspirando rendida ante esos dos.**_

 _ **-Solo 5 minutos. Y luego a dormir. Entendido Shiori?**_

 _ **\- Si!- Se bajo de los brazos del mayor- Vamos tío-le dijo mientras corría hacia la parte desocupada del jardín.**_

 _ **\- No me ayuda que la malcríes, demasiado tengo con mis padres.**_

 _ **\- Sophie es navidad deja que se divierta.-le sonrío y desvío la vista- Shiori**_

 _ **\- Si?**_

 _ **\- Trae tus nuevos obsequios.**_

 _ **\- Si!**_

En el cuarto, escuchar eso provoco al subconsciente de la acuariana:

-tío Alex-dijo en un suspiro y sonrío dormida desconcentrando a los otros dos de video.

Camus observo unos instantes a Shiori y luego llamo la atención de su amigo

\- vamos en cualquier momento puede despertar.

Milo asintió algo molesto y juntos salieron del dormitorio dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- que ocurre Milo?-pregunto mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

\- a que te refieres?- pregunto algo fastidiado.

\- te conozco. Estas enojado

\- y como no estarlo YO soy el tío de Shiori no ese tal Alex.-se cruzo de brazos.

El acuariano suspirando al ver la reacción del escorpiano

-Alexander era el mejor amigo de Sofía, es natural que Shiori lo llame tío.

\- pero a mi no me ha llamado así todavía.-dijo en un leve suspiro de tristeza.

\- los niños se encariñan más fácil con las personas, de seguro Shiori paso mucho tiempo con Alexander y por eso lo llama así.

\- y eso que? Lleva mas de un mes en el santuario-desviando la mirada dolido- y ni amaga en cambiar de actitud.

\- eso es porque ella no quiere. Se esta protegiendo. No se de que pero lo hace.

-lo se, su cosmos aun se siente lastimado. Yo creí que la cena de la otra noche iba a ayudar pero ayer se levanto peor.

-lo se, en el desayuno casi no me miro y salió mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Lo raro es que esa noche ella había vuelto bien. Hasta se podría decir que estaba contenta.

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de Shiori sonó el despertador provocando que esta se despertara algo sobresaltada. Remoló un poco y finalmente apago la alarma.

-Me quede dormida-dijo frotándose un ojo y viendo la hora que el aparato marcaba con el otro.

Desvío la vista al televisor notando que este aun mostraba el video que ella había puesto.

En este se veía que Alexander le daba un beso en la mejilla a Shiori mientras le decía algo. Después la pequeña se acerco a su madre con la mirada expectante.

 _ **\- listo mami-dijo con una sonrisa parada frente a Sofía.**_

 _ **\- bien, entonces vamos.-la alzo en brazos y la menor saludo a la cámara con su manita-a quien saludas amor?-pregunto viendo hacia atrás mientras caminaba.**_

 _ **\- a la cámara del abuelo.-dijo al tiempo que acomodaba su cabecita en el hombro de su madre y la rodeaba con sus manitas por el cuello mientras esta sonreía.-mami?**_

 _ **\- si Shiori?**_

 _ **\- que es cheli?**_

 _ **\- Chérie?**_

 _ **\- si eso-pregunto algo somnolienta.**_

 _ **\- significa querida en francés. Porque?**_

 _ **\- el tío Alex me dijo así y me gusto.**_

Shiori sonrío para si y saco el video

-me perdí la parte que quería ver, pero ya hay gente en el templo-dio un leve suspiro-bueno ya tendré tiempo para verlo.

Se encontraba guardando el disco cuando su celular sonó.

\- hola?

-Hola Shiori. No te desperté verdad?

\- Daniel? No, no lo hiciste.

\- pero no hace mucho que te despertaste. Se te nota en la voz.

\- bueno eso si-contesto mientras se tumbaba en la cama -la alarma sonó como hace 5 o 10 minutos.

-con razón. Pero en fin no llamaba para despertarte.

-entonces, para que?-cuestiono con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-chistosa. Es que íbamos a ir a la playa en la tarde-noche. Quieres venir?

-gracias por la invitación pero hoy no puedo.

\- porque no? no me estarás rechazando porque si verdad? Mira que me voy a ofender-dijo imitando un tono serio.

-no. lo que pasa es que hoy es noche de películas en casa de Chris. Así que estoy ocupada.

\- siendo así te disculpo. Nos vemos el lunes entonces. Adiós.

-adiós que te diviertas. Saludos a todos

Colgó el teléfono y salió directo a la cocina.

\- buenas-saludo a los dos caballeros que allí estaban.

-hola Shiori. –Milo fue el primero en contestar-Descansaste?

-si gracias. _Que le pasa a Milo párese…triste._ -miro al guardián del onceavo templo- Camus-lo llamo.

-si?

-después me prestas la cocina?

\- esta también es tu casa no tienes que pedir permiso cada vez que quieres hacer algo.

\- gracias-emitió algo extrañada- _supongo._

-que piensas hacer?

\- una torta-contesto tranquila.

-torta? Quien cumple años?-volvio a preguntar el de escorpio

\- nadie. Lo que pasa es que hoy es noche de películas con mis hermanos y esta vez toca en casa de Chris por lo que a Na le toca hacer la cena.

-y a ti el postre-concluyo Milo

-no, el desayuno de mañana-dijo sonriente-el postre siempre es helado que compramos entre todos.

Algunas horas después, Shiori estaba terminando de guardar las cosas que llevaría a casa de su hermano cuando tocaron a su puerta.

\- adelante.

Milo entro al cuarto con gesto serio.

\- Shiori vinieron por ti.

-enserió? Le dije a mis hermanos que esperaran abajo- emitía mientras guardaba algo en un bolso.

-no crees que te llevas muchas cosas por una noche? Porque es una… no?

-si mañana regreso-le sonrio para calmarlo.

Milo dio un leve suspiro.

-Milo pasa algo?

-porque lo dices?

-es que… desde que me levante me dio la impresión de que me miras con algo de…tristeza.-emitió con algo de dolor en su voz.

Milo nego con la cabeza para no verla

-no es nada de verdad no me pasa nada-dijo sonriendo.

- _me esta mintiendo._

Entre tanto en la sala, Na y Chris se encontraban conversando en presencia de Camus.

-porque tarda tanto? Es raro que no este lista.

\- llegamos un rato antes de lo acordado. Además por ahí se retraso con la torta.

-si tal vez.- expresó en tono pensativo.

\- ya la término hace un rato-dijo el acuariano interviniendo en la charla.-si quieres puedes ir por ella. Esta por allí en la cocina-agrego señalando un pasillo.

-con permiso- Na se retiro al comprender lo que el mayor quería.

\- no le molesta que me la lleve. Verdad?-cuestiono Chris en tono extrañado.

\- no, no es eso. Es que quería preguntarte algo.

\- si?

\- tú sabes si le pasó algo a Shiori? Desde hace un par de días ha estado rara.

\- si lo se por eso le dije a Na que hiciéramos esto. Intentamos hablar con ella en el taller y anoche pero se nos complico por eso creímos mejor estar solos.

\- entiendo.

\- descuide si es algo que le pueda decir con gusto lo ayudo.

\- algo que me puedes decir?

\- si, siempre y cuando Shiori no me haga prometer que no le diré de lo contrario estamos perdidos-sonrío con una mano en su cabeza al tiempo que Na regresaba y Shiori y Milo se acercaban por el otro lado.

\- Shiori esto se ve delicioso.

\- gracias. Lo hice como a ustedes les gusta.-sonrío.

\- te ayudo con eso-dijo tomando el bolso que Shiori tenia en mano.

\- bueno, nos vemos mañana Milo, Camus.

Los otros dos saludaron a los caballeros y los tres hermanos se fueron del santuario.

Ya entrada la noche, rozando las 2 AM, los tres chicos se encontraban recostados en el sillón de la sala de aquel departamento, con un cuarto de helado cada uno.

\- la protagonista parecía más extraterrestre que los otros.-dijo Shiori viendo los títulos en la pantalla

\- si tiene la cara como chupada o algo a si.-se le sumo Na

\- bueno dejen de criticar y dejen escuchar-decía Chris sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

\- Chris saca eso. Para que quieres ver los títulos?

\- porque quiero escuchar que inventan los que llaman-sonrío.

Shiori aprovecho la distracción de los otros 2 para robarse el control y oprimio el botón "open"

\- listo se acabo el problema.-ahora tomo el control del televisor y lo saco del modo video visualizando un canal de música.-siguiente?

-mmm... no se ustedes pero yo ya me aburrí.-la chica tomo el brazo de Shiori y apoyo su cabeza en este mientras cerraba los ojos.

-soy tu almohada?-cuestiono en tono divertido con una sonrisa de lado

\- si-contesto con una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos

Chris negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa se levanto y tomo los potes de helado vacíos yéndose a la cocina.

\- no deberías estar abrazada a Chris en lugar de mi-cuestiono sonriente en un tono bajo viendo a su hermana.

\- no es momento de hablar de eso-le respondió en el mismo tono, mirándola de reojo.

Shiori solo sonrío para si.

\- es lindo verte sonreír.-dijo tomando asiento junto a Shiori.

Shiori miro extrañada al castaño.

-el tiene razón-agrego incorporándose.

\- les pasa algo?- pregunto confundida mirando a sus amigos por turnos.

\- a nosotros nada, la que esta con los ojitos triste eres tu.-dijo Chris sentadose del lado izquierdo de Shiori dejándola en medio.

-a mi no me pasa nada-dijo sin ver a ninguno a los ojos.

\- Shiori no sabes mentir. Dinos te paso algo en el santuario?-pregunto preocupada la chica mayor

-no al contrario. -nego suavemente con la cabeza

\- como es eso?-cuestiono con algo de sorpresa en su voz

\- cuando regrese de ver a mi mamá me tenían preparada una cena en la que estuvieron todos y me divertí mucho.

\- y porque estas así entonces?-esta vez fue Chris quien se veía interesado.

-por lo que paso después.-levanto la vista observando las miradas expectantes de sus acompañantes- …cuando volví me dormí sin problema creyendo incluso que podría llegar a llevarme bien con Camus pero...

\- pero…-Na intento que continuara.

\- vi la muerte de Camus y Hyoga en mis sueños… no estoy diciendo que es una premonición ni nada por el estilo-se apresuro a decir al ver la expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de los otros dos- de hecho creo que los vi más jóvenes que ahora pero aun así eso me ayudo a recordar porque no quiero ni debo estar con él.

\- no crees que seria mejor que nos digas porque no quieres estar con tu padre.

-…creo que puse triste a Milo.-respondió en un tono afligido- No se porque pero no me gusto por eso no quiero que se encariñen conmigo ni yo con ellos. Después de todo en unos meses me voy a ir.

\- Pero Shiori no es necesario que te vallas de la ciudad puedes quedarte y visitarlos.-Chris le sonrio con dulzura.

\- Si es. Si no logro estar tranquila me iré a la universidad de Creta. Después de todo tiene el mismo prestigio que la de Atenas.

\- y no es mejor quedarte aquí con nosotros en lugar de estar allá sola.

Shiori bajo la cabeza quedando en silencio por algunos momentos.

-… ya no…-emitió con ojos brillantes y casi sin voz- ya no… ya no quiero ver a nadie más morir!-Shiori rompió a llorar intensamente por lo que Na, de inmediato, la abrazo acunándola en su pecho y Chris se acerco aun más a ellas.- yo no quiero tomarles cariño para que un día me levante y me digan que por una guerra ya no están a mi lado.-emitió sin dejar de llorar pero moviéndose un poco para ver a ambos-No quiero volver a sentirme tan sola como lo estuve durante todo ese tiempo- se quedo mirando a Chris- los minutos que permanecí al lado de mi madre hasta que tu llegaste para mi fueron eternos sentí un frío horrible como si en verdad estuviera sola en el mundo… como si todas las personas que amo se hubiesen esfumado, como si todas hubieran muerto.

\- Shiori nosotros nunca vamos a dejarte sola. Pase lo que pase, tú sabes eso. Verdad?-le respondió el muchacho.

Shiori asintió de forma pausada

-…yo se que todos vamos a morir en algún momento-dijo aun entre sollozos-… pero…con ellos es distinto. Las posibilidades de que a ustedes o alguno de mis conocidos les pase algo no son nada comparadas con el riesgo de vida que ellos corren. No quiero levantarme un día sonriente para a la noche estarle llevando flores a Camus, a Milo o a alguno de los otros caballeros.

\- Porque estas tan segura de eso.-Na sonaba realmente preocupada y angustiada.

\- cuando baje mi guardia mi subconsciente me lo recordó. Además cuando dejo a mi madre no había ninguna batalla ni nada que justifique que la dejara de esa forma, solo un estúpido viaje-dijo con furia en los ojos.- eso no voy a perdonárselo.

\- podrías preguntarle porque lo hizo.

\- no me importan sus excusas ni si tuvo razones o no… lo único que quiero es que no me lastime… para eso es necesario que me aleje de él por que…-volvió a bajar la vista-las personas que mas amas son las que por lo general te hacen sufrir-dijo en tono desolado- por eso si no logro quererlos ni que me quieran estaremos todos bien y en un tiempo solo seremos recuerdos sin importancia…- no pudo continuar, su voz se quebró y volviendo a acurrucarse en los brazos de su hermana comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Chris se acerco más y abrazo a Shiori por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en esta.

\- eso no es verdad nosotros te amamos y nunca te aremos daño te lo prometo.

\- es verdad ni nosotros ni ninguno de los que te conocen desde hace tanto tiempo te haríamos daño nunca.

\- yo se. Confío en todos ustedes porque me lo han demostrado. Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con él.

Tanto Chris como Na estaban pasmados, ya no sabían que decir para hacer sentir mejora su hermanita solo permanecieron callados en la misma posición en lo que Shiori seguía llorando silenciosamente hasta que se quedo dormida en medio de sus hermanos.

\- la pobrecita ha sufrido mucho desde lo de sus abuelos-emitió después de incorporarse mientras acariciaba el cabello de la menor.

Na asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras miraba con ternura como Shiori dormía acunada en sus brazos.

\- si, es normal que piense así después de todo.

Los jóvenes se miraron por unos instantes para luego romper el contacto con un gesto triste. Na apenas se movió para acomodarse y dormir, mientras Chris rodeaba a Shiori nuevamente por la espalda en gesto protector quedándose dormido en aquella posición


	17. Celos

**Buenas :) aca yo otra vez xD probablemente esta semana haya otro cap mas es q la otra semana tengo un final importante y esto ayuda a desestresar xD**

 **Bueno antes del cap**

l **uisamargotp** **: que bueno que te guste :) eso ya se ira viendo ;) ajajaja me alegra que te guste Shiori :D muchas gracias x todo lo lindo q dijiste y saludos desde este lado de la cordillera :)**

* * *

Capitulo 17: Celos

Lunes por la tarde, Shiori se encontraba en unas ruinas cercanas al santuario desde donde podían verse perfectamente las doce casas.  
Le había pedido a su hermano que la dejara ahí que esta vez no era necesario que la alcanzara hasta la puerta. Se suponía que debía regresar el día anterior pero no estaba con ánimos por lo que Chris la convenció de ir por lo que necesitara para quedarse al menos un día más y para avisar que tardaría más en regresar. De suerte en aquel momento no había nadie en ninguna de las casas y nadie la vio ni entrar ni salir.

Shiori dio un hondo suspiro sin dejar de ver el lugar.

\- esto se parece mucho al día en que llegue. Solo que ahora se lo que hay ahí.

Sonrío y dejo que su vista se perdiera en aquel camino, que ahora conocía tan bien.  
Una leve brisa surco el lugar trayéndole imágenes de cuando era niña a la mente… Hace alrededor de 12 años…

***flash back***

Shiori entro un poco triste a la cocina y se sentó en una silla cabizbaja meciendo sus rodillas.

-Shiori que pasa? Porque esa cara princesa?-pregunto su madre preocupada.

-mami alguna vez te has sentido sola aun cuando hay mucha gente?-le pregunto buscando sus ojos

-porque esa pregunta? Acaso te sientes sola amor?-se puso a su altura frente a ella.

-a veces si y no me gusta-bajo nuevamente la vista

Sofía la miro tiernamente por unos instantes para luego alzarla y, después de tomar asiento, la coloco en sobre sus rodillas.

-si, se como se siente. Antes de conoces a tu papá y tenerte a ti tenia muchos conocidos y compañeros pero aun así me sentía sola hasta que lo encontré.-sonrío débilmente

-mami crees que papi me quiera?-pregunto con inocencia- Porque yo no recuerdo haberlo visto pero aun así lo quiero.-agrego con una tierna sonrisa.

-claro que si mi vida, de haberte conocido se hubiera enamorado de ti al instante.-le dijo con clara alegría en su voz y una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- haberme visto?-pregunto triste y sorprendida.

-es una larga historia que te contare cuando seas mayor-sonrío con tristeza

***fin del flash back***

- _fue una suerte que no me contara en ese momento. No hubiera entendido nada de lo que paso. Sabia que iba a desilusionarme…que bien me conocía_ -sonrío débilmente

***flash back***

Shiori entro en la cocina de su casa y se quedo viendo como su madre hacia algunas cosas. Planeando la forma de cómo abordar la conversación que quería tener. Finalmente suspiro y busco la mirada de su madre.

-mami puedo hablar contigo?

-claro princesa que ocurre?

-recuerdas cuando era niña en una ocasión te dije que me sentía sola.

-si me acuerdo. Te ha vuelto a pasar?

Shiori negó con la cabeza y una dulce sonrisa.

-no, te tengo a ti, a mis hermanos, a Alex y aunque ya no estén también tengo a mis abuelos.

-entonces?

\- quería pedirte que me cuentes aquella historia.

\- si supongo que tienes razón ya tienes edad para saberlo que paso.-hizo un silencio indicándole a su hija que se sentara y haciendo lo mismo frente a ella, comenzó su relato- como ya sabes conocí a tu papá cuando él cumplía 14 y yo tenia 13.

Shiori asintió con la cabeza dedicándole toda su atención a su madre.

-si me contaste muchas veces de esa ocasión pero yo te estoy preguntando por otra cosa.

Sofía suspiro cerrando los ojos como evocando a sus recuerdos.

-unos meses antes de que yo cumpliera 15 nos juntamos como siempre. Comenzamos a platicar y de inmediato note que tu papá estaba actuando raro. Distante para ser exacta como cuando recién nos conocíamos. Al principio creí que solo era porque realizaría uno de sus tantos viajes a Siberia pero al ver que no cambiaba lo enfrente y como respuesta me dijo que efectivamente iba a viajar por muchos años y que lo mejor era que me olvidara de él porque nunca más lo volvería a ver y que tampoco lo buscara porque era lo mejor para los dos… sin mirarme me dijo que ya no me quería y se fue sin mirar atrás.

El rostro de Shiori expreso total sorpresa.

\- te dejo sola esperándome?

\- no Shiori, no fue así él no sabia. Yo me entere que te esperaba una semana después que deje de ver a tu padre.

\- …

\- Estoy segura de que su deseo era protegernos por eso se fue.

\- …porque no le dijiste?

-porque no quería que este conmigo por ti. Nunca creí que de verdad no me quisiera pero tampoco quería que estuviera obligado a venir por mi… pensé muchas veces en llevarte a conocerlo pero con tantas cosas que pasaban supuse que eso era justamente de lo que nos quería proteger y por lo que se fue-hubo un largo silencio por parte de ambas-Shiori no estas enojada. Verdad hija?-cuestiono visiblemente afligida tanto por su tono de voz como por la expresión de sus ojos.

\- si pero con él. Te hizo sufrir mucho. Te dejo sola sin explicación. Fue muy cruel!-dijo casi gritando de rabia.

\- Quione!-le alzo la voz y le quedo mirando seriamente- No te permito que hables así de tu padre.

\- pero es cierto.-dijo bajando el tono de voz- No puedo creer que lo sigas queriendo después de lo que hizo y de la forma tan cobarde que te dejo de un momento a otro.

\- él no se fue porque si, lo hizo por una buena causa.

\- y porque?

\- no lo se amor, pero se que es así porque de lo contrario me hubiera dicho que ya no me amaba.

\- pero te lo dijo-dejo caer lagrimas de furia.

\- fue una mentira-emitió sonriendo levemente.

\- como sabes?-emitió en un tono sorprendido.

\- porque tu padre nunca me mintió y cuando dijo eso no fue capas de mirarme a los ojos.

***fin del flash back***

El rostro tranquilo de Sofía totalmente confiada de lo que decía permaneció por unos instantes más en la mente de Shiori antes de salir de sus cavilaciones.

- _Esa fue la única vez que mamá me levanto la voz y de las pocas en que me llamo Quione. Después de eso comenzó a molestarme que me llamaran así_.-se recargo en una columna con los ojos cerrados y respiro profundo.

-Shiori-la llamo una voz familiar

Shiori enfoco su vista hacia quien le hablaba.

\- hola Hyoga-dijo en tono neutro.

-todo bien?

-si. Porque ?

\- no se pareces… triste

La chica negó levemente con la cabeza.

-no es nada enserio…solo pensaba en tonterías no me hagas caso.

\- Ayer te fuiste sin avisar.

-si avise, deje una nota además no había a quien decirle.

-debiste ver a Milo cuando leyó la nota-dijo divertido

-Milo siempre se preocupa mucho por mí. -sonriendo de lado

\- Camus también solo que no lo muestra.

\- ejem- concordó sin emitir una palabra entendible.

\- subimos?-cuestiono tomando el bolso de Shiori.

-si vamos- dijo acomodando su mochila y comenzando a caminar.

- _creo que se deben una charla y hasta que eso no pase, nada va a cambiar._ \- pasa algo?-emitió al ver que su acompañante lo veía de forma peculiar

-es la primera vez que te veo con tu armadura-sonriendo- es muy bonita.

\- en verdad? -trato de evitar sonrojarse

\- si, Camus y Milo siempre la llevan puesta pero como tu te la pones para entrenar nunca te la había visto puesta.

Los jóvenes subieron conversando tranquilamente de cualquier cosa.  
Al entrar al templo, Shiori dejo una hoja de papel sobre la mesa del living para que Camus la viera.  
Hyoga no le presto atención y se quedo en aquella habitación en lo que la menor iba a su cuarto para dejar sus cosas y luego despedirse ya que tenía planes.

\- que es esto?-pregunto Camus al ver el papel

-es un apercibimiento porque no estaba prestando atención en clase de cultura. Lo tienes que firmar.-contesto enfilando hacia la puerta de salida.

\- aquí dice que tengo que ir al instituto.

-no es necesario. Solo firma. Bueno hasta luego-da unos pasos hacia la salida.

-como que hasta luego. A donde crees que vas?

-voy a salir por?-dijo viendo a Camus.

\- tú no vas a ningún lado.

-y me lo vas a prohibir, no? –se voltea para irse pero cuando esta a punto de cruzar la puerta apareció una muralla de hielo-pero que?

-no saldrás de este templo hoy.-dijo en tono muy frío.

Shiori lo miro fijamente con ojos desafiantes por unos instantes para luego dar un gran suspiro y se fue directo a su cuarto. Reviso sus ventanas y también estaban selladas. Frustrada se tumbo en la cama, tomo la almohada y grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

-tengo que buscar la forma de salir de aquí.-dijo para si apenas despegándose de aquel utensilio.

-No podrás, Camus esta muy enojado.

Shiori se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta de que en su enojo había dejado la puerta abierta.

\- que haces aquí Hyoga?

-la puerta estaba abierta y te oí-decía mientras en gestos preguntaba si la cerraba.

Ella asintió en silencio y luego de sentarse en la cama contesto.

\- no me importa que este enfadado.

-porque te regañaron?

-porque no estaba atendiendo a la clase y la profesora se percato.

\- que hacían para no tenerlo en cuenta?

-estudiábamos arte, cubismo para ser exacta y la verdad me resulta muuuuuuuuyyyyy aburrido.

-en serio?-tomo unas hojas que había por ahí- estos dibujos no dicen lo mismo.

-esto no te incumbe-se levanto rápidamente y le quito los dibujos-además me gusta hacerlos no tener que estudiarlos como si tuvieran reglas y leyes que seguir.

-como es eso? No entiendo tu punto.

Shiori se sentó en la punta de la cama.

-que lo metodizan y lo complican mucho igual que la música y eso no esta bien. Al menos para mí. Yo creo que no se puede estudiar porque son producto del momento y de las sensaciones que tenemos en ese instante. Las personas que pintan obras de arte o escriben canciones no están pensando en si se ajusta o no a los cánones si no que se centran en expresar exactamente lo que sienten sin importarles si les agradara a todos por igual.

-guau-exclamo perplejo ante la respuesta de la chica.

-disculpa me emociono cuando hablo de estas cosas-acoto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- no hay problema, me parece prefecto que defiendas lo que crees-le sonrío dulcemente.

Shiori imito el gesto sintiéndose extrañamente contenta por las palabras de Hyoga.

-RING…RING!

Sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar de ese día.  
Casi todos los chicos salieron tranquilamente del auditorio en donde habían tenido su última clase.

Shiori terminaba de recoger sus cosas y al notar que solo estaba con el profesor, sonrío y emitió

\- adiós tío Alex.

-tío Alex? Hace mucho que no me llamas así.-volteo a verla sorprendido.

-si desde que entre al colegio. Me parecía mal decirle tío a un profesor.-sonríe.

\- y porque ahora te acordaste?

-el otro día quería escuchar a mi mamá y recordé uno de los videos de navidad donde ella cantaba. En una parte, nosotros jugábamos y te llame así.

\- la extrañas.-se acerco a ella y le acaricio levemente la mejilla.

\- mucho-admitió bajando la vista.

\- te entiendo.-también bajo la vista

-tú también la extrañas.-dijo buscando sus ojos.

-yo quería mucho a tu mamá-contesto correspondiendo su contacto.

-ella también te quería mucho-lo abraza-y yo también.

-yo también te quiero Shiori.-sobo un par de veces su espalda y cuando se separaron tomo sus manos-bueno vamos que los chicos deben estar esperándote.

\- no, ya se fueron.

-porque? Siempre se van todos juntos- expreso extrañado.

-es que tengo que esperar a Camus porque la profesora Sara quiere hablar con ambos.-se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.

-porque? Hiciste algo malo?

-me distraje de su clase porque era aburrida.

-y se lo dijiste.

\- no, no soy tan irrespetuosa solo me puse a garabatear en mi cuaderno no estaba molestando a nadie.

-y por eso mando a llamar a tu padre?-agrego incrédulo.

-pues según ella es muy grave. -se encogió de hombros

-yo creo que esta enfadada por lo de el viernes –sonriendo- y como no puede fastidiarme se la agarra contigo.

-mmm… buen punto-emitió pensativa.

Alexander sonrió más ampliamente.

\- siempre a sido así, Sara quería todo lo que tu mamá tenia y como ahora no esta pelea contigo aprovechando que es tu profesora para que no puedas hacer nada.

-no creo que sea para tanto.

-claro, si hasta debe envidiar que tengas la misma voz que Sophie.

Shiori sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-eso no es verdad aun me falta mucho para tener la misma voz.

\- siempre le encuentras un defecto. Aunque… no te vendría mal practicar para el festival además de lo que hacemos acá.

\- no puedo ensayar en el santuario. No quiero estar cantando y que alguien pase y me escuche.

-jajaja tienes una mentalidad muy rara. Pero… ya te tienes que ir?

\- no tengo un ratito más-dijo viendo el reloj.

-entonces practica ahora.

-que?!

-si ahora vamos-tomo una guitarra que estaba cerca y se sentó en el borde del escenario-haber si te acuerdas de esta.

Shiori suspiro resignada, escucho un poco la melodía para reconocerla y después de sentarse al lado de Alexander y comenzó a cantar dulcemente por varios minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidos

\- En verdad eres igual a tu madre. Es una falta de respeto llegar tarde a un encuentro.-se escucho la voz de una mujer haciendo que Alexander y Shiori permanecieran en silencio y la miraran.

\- todavía no son las 16. Y gracias por el cumplido me agrada ser igual a mi mamá.-le dijo con voz tranquila y una media sonrisa en los labios.

\- deberías tenerme más respeto, recuerda que soy tu profesora.

\- técnicamente ya no porque el horario de clases termino además decir la verdad no es faltar el respeto al contrario la irrespetuosa es usted por hablar mal de quien no se puede defender.

Sara miro unos momentos a Shiori sin saber que decir, después desvío la vista a Alexander

\- creí llamar a tu padre, no a tu tío.

\- descuide estaré allí con él a la hora que usted eligió.

\- eso espero-salió del aula algo enojada.

\- no le hagas caso, no caigas en su juego-le dijo al notar que la rubia ya no estaba.

\- lo se no voy a darle gusto.

-se verán solo con ella o con la directora también?

\- no solo con ella, no es tan grave por más que así lo quiera hacer ver.

Sabe que pierde si lo dice.

-eso parece. –Suspiro- Como sea voy a la entrada a ver si Camus llego, quiero terminar con esto de una vez.

-y el ensayo?

-ya no tengo ánimos, pero intentare hacer algo cuando este sola.

\- eso espero. Vamos te acompaño-ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta- _ojala algún día recuperes la voz que tenias antes de todo esto, ya que aun que no parezca a cambiado. Poco pero no es la misma._

Camus estaciono tranquilo su auto y espero en la puerta del instituto hasta que escucho la voz de Shiori detrás de él:

\- Bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo al ver a Camus.-adiós

-Adiós profesor-le dedico una sonrisa amable.

\- él trabaja aquí?

\- Alex y mi mamá eran los encargados de uno de los clubs de canto.

\- Uno?

\- Si, como hay muchos estudiantes se dividen, por sorteo, en varios grupos para que no halla tanta gente en un solo lugar.

\- Donde tenemos que ir?

\- Sígueme

Shiori condujo a Camus a través de unos extensos pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de un color amarillo pálido. Antes de entrar al aula corroboro que aun faltaban 2 minutos para las 16. Después toco y se asomo a la puerta.

\- Profesora Sara ya estamos aquí.

La profesora miro la hora y luego indico que pasaran y tomaran asiento. Luego fijo su vista en Camus.

-buenas tardes señor…

\- Camus-completo enseguida.

\- Camus, entonces supongo que sabe porque lo llame.

\- La verdad no. Shiori no me dijo.

Shiori desvío la mirada tranquila a un punto cualquiera en la pared.

\- Su hija se distrajo y se puso a dibujar en lugar de atender a mi clase.-emitió algo ofendida.

\- Y es algo que hace frecuentemente?-increpo frío y distante.

\- Pues… no es la primera vez que la sorprendo. Pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir. Otros copiarían su ejemplo.

- _Como si alguien además de Victoria le prestara atención-_ se dijo a si misma.

\- Entiendo pero no creo que se tan grave como para mandarme llamar. Todo el mundo se distrae a veces

\- Bueno, si pero…

\- Mire yo le prometo hablar con Shiori y solucionar esto. Le parece bien?-la interrumpió al ver que la profesora no sabia que decir.

Shiori le miro con gesto de "que tramas" sin que Sara se percatara.

\- Esta bien, por esta vez pasa pero la próxima le diré a la directora.

\- _Si claro y yo soy rubia de ojos verdes-_ pensó sarcástica aguantando las ganas de reír.

\- Entonces nos retiramos. Vamos Shiori.- se levanto seguido de la menor.

Llagaron al auto en silencio y el ambiente permaneció así hasta que en un semáforo en rojo Camus lo corto:

\- Sigue siendo una exagerada.

Shiori parecía en modo automático con su vista al frente.

-Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras… espera-lo miro extrañada- como que sigue?... ya la conocías?

-La vi un par de veces-decía el mayor arrancando de nuevo sin despegar su vista del frente- y tu madre me platico sobre ella.

\- Siempre fue así de pesada o solo lo era con mi madre y conmigo?

\- Siempre.-emitió tranquilo.

No dijeron nada más, cada uno se refugio en sus propios pensamientos hasta llegar al onceavo templo:

\- Hola Milo, Hyoga-dijo tranquila al entrar al living y ver a los nombrados sentados en un sillón.

\- Shiori, Hyoga me contó lo que paso. Como te fue?

\- Bien, como dije no fue nada.

\- Ósea que ya no esta castigada?- cuestiono mirando a Camus que acababa de entrar.

\- No-dijo serio.

\- Más te valía y haber si confías más en tu hija-viendo a Shiori-la próxima me llamas y te saco-le guiña un ojo, gesto por el cual ella ríe divertida-enserio no te rías.

\- disculpa Milo pero no deberías estar del lado de Camus?

\- no porque soy tu tío y debo consentirte y estar siempre de tu lado… aunque este molesto por lo del fin de semana.

\- ok- sonrió- Pero no fue para tanto. Solo no pude salir en todo el día-emitió algo enfadada.

\- bueno si… pensándolo bien castigos eran los que nos ponían nuestros maestros. Verdad amigo? –miro al caballeros de acuario, el cual asintió.

\- como la vez que te dejo casi tres días sin comer?

\- o cuando te encerró casi por completo en aquel ataúd de hielo con excepción de la cabeza y los pies.

\- ni me lo recuerdes. Death Mask me llamo cubo con patas por meses-dijo en voz un poco más baja.

-oye Hyoga-se le acerco le susurro en el oído-alguna vez Camus te dio un castigo tan tonto como ese?-refiriéndose a lo que Milo había dicho.

Hyoga negó disimuladamente con la cabeza y en el mismo tono le contesto

-no. Isaac y yo nos cubríamos mutuamente y nunca nos descubrió.

-ah- emitió algo asombrada mientras simulaba ver como Milo y Camus seguían recordando.

\- que tanto murmuran ustedes?- Pregunto de repente el caballero de escorpión

\- nosotros? Nada- emitieron al unísono asiéndose los desentendidos.

\- mmm…

\- como sea yo me voy a mi cuarto. Tengo mucho que hacer. Hasta luego.- la menor salió de la habitación y se perdió en el pasillo que lleva a las recamaras.

\- yo iré a ver a los muchachos. Con permiso maestro-partió hacia la puerta que conducía a la salida.

\- en verdad no fue nada?

\- no, solo una vieja conocida algo densa.

\- paso algo más?-pregunto al notar algo extraño en su mejor amigo.

\- hoy también la vi con Alexander. Resulta que es su profesor-dijo tomando asiento a un lado de Milo.

\- entiendo… te pusiste celoso.

\- yo no me puse celoso Milo el único que esta así por Alexander desde el otro día eres tú.-dijo algo molesto.

\- estas tan celoso como yo admítelo.-expresó sonriendo cínicamente.

\- claro que no y ya deja de decir tonterías Milo.

\- si no es así, porque que estas tan enojado?-pregunto suspicaz.

Camus suspiro resignado comenzaba a perder la batalla.

\- es solo que nunca me termino de convencer y al verlo con Shiori sentí lo mismo que cuando lo veía con Sophie a pesar de saber que solo eran amigos.

\- quien lo diría el frío Camus de acuario con celos de un simple humano.-emitió con aires de superioridad viéndolo a lo que Camus lo miro muy fríamente.

-si sigues fastidiando ya no te dirá nada.

\- solo estoy bromeando. Yo también sentí feo cuando lo vi jugando con Shiori en ese video. Como si me hubiese quitado algo mío…supongo que a pesar de todo ya le tomamos cariño a Shiori.-emitió luego de un breve silencio

\- la pregunta es si ella lo siente por nosotros.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora espero les guste.  
En el próximo cap: "Pleitos parte I: Camus vs. Alex".**


	18. Pleitos parte I: Camus vs Alex

Capitulo 18: Pleitos parte I: Camus vs. Alex.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y las pesadillas de Shiori no la dejaban en paz. Paraban por algunos días pero nunca se esfumaban por completo y a causa de esto, una persona comenzaba a verla extraña y a preocuparse por ella.  
Para colmo Chris aun no encontraba el momento para hablar con Camus sobre lo que Shiori le había dicho, por más que lo hubiese intentado.  
Una tarde, Camus y Milo iban caminando por las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad, habían salido a realizar sus compras mensuales. Cuando Milo noto la presencia de alguien en particular:

\- oye Camus mira quien va ahí.

\- es Alexander. No debería estar en clase?-pregunto más para si mismo que para obtener una respuesta.

Milo solo se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

\- como sea aun nos faltan cosas. Vamos.-se dio la vuelta redireccionando su rumbo hacia el lado opuesto al que Milo había señalado.

\- Camus!-lo llamaron a sus espaldas.

-hola Alexander.-dijo en tono frío al volteándose

\- buenas tardes.-miro a Milo.

-él es Milo, Milo Alexander.

\- que tal. Soy Milo de Escorpio el tío favorito de Shiori.

\- mucho gusto soy Alexander y también soy tío de Shiori pero por parte de madre.-le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

\- que necesitas.

\- hablar contigo.-dijo en tono serio.

\- pues no se de que podríamos hablar tu y yo.-se voltea dándole la espalda.

\- de tu hija de que más.

\- que con Shiori?-pregunto viéndolo de reojo.

\- eso quiero preguntarte porque Shiori sigue con ojos tristes y no puede superar lo de su madre?. Porque no haces nada para ayudarla?.

Camus se termino de voltear y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

\- Shiori otra vez esta tocando y cantando canciones tristes cuando esta sola. Quiero que me digas porque? Que estas haciendo con ella Camus?

\- de que hablas?-cuestiono algo sorprendido

\- ahora me vas a decir que nunca la oíste cantar?

Ninguno de los caballeros emitió sonido solo se miraron extrañados sin entender a que se refería.

\- ninguno la escucho… Nunca?-pregunto incrédulo viendo a ambos caballeros.

\- no de hecho, al menos yo no tenia idea de que Shiori cantara. Solo que asistía a una escuela de arte.

-hace casi dos meses que Shiori vive con ustedes y aun no saben nada de ella.-dijo indignado- Increíble, no puedo creer que nunca la hallan oído.

\- el que no cante en casa no quiere decir que no sepa nada de ella. Quien eres tu para venir a decirme si la conozco o no?

\- yo? yo soy una de las personas que más quiere y conoce a Shiori. La he visto crecer y la conozco perfectamente por eso se que lo que ella necesita en estos momentos es contención y apoyo de alguien más que de un amigo… desde el aniversario de Sofía hizo una especie de retroceso. O me vas a decir que tampoco notaste eso?-cada vez se oía más irritado

\- Claro que lo note!-le dijo ya exaltado dejando a un lado todo su autocontrol y frialdad sorprendiendo incluso a Milo pero al mismo tiempo este estaba feliz por ello.- _solo que aun no encontré la forma de hablar con ella sobre el por que esta así_ -admitió en su mente.

\- La voz de Shiori siempre a expresado como se siente y a pesar de que ha tratado de ocultarlo a mi no me engaña.-agrego luego de un breve silencio.

\- Y que te hace suponer que eso tiene algo que ver conmigo-volvió a responder tranquilo

\- Tiene todo que ver contigo maldita sea!-exclamo ya cansado-como puedes estar tan tranquilo si te estoy diciendo que tu hija esta sufriendo.

\- Escucha los problemas de mi familia los arreglo yo y no necesito de tu ayuda.

\- Pues lamento informarte que te guste o no soy parte de la familia de Shiori! Por lo tanto también me incumbe.

Ambos se miraron en silencio con furia al punto que se veían chispas entre ellos. Milo sentía que sobraba totalmente en aquel lugar.

Después de un tiempo Alexander suspiro y agrego:

\- escucha Camus no se que piensas pero yo no quiero robarte el cariño de Shiori, no necesito hacerlo ella me quiere mucho y eso no va a cambiar hagas lo que hagas. Lo que ocurre es que no estas haciendo nada para ganarte su amor. Ella esta pasando por momentos muy difíciles y necesita de alguien que la ayude a sacarse esos miedos. Si ni siquiera lo intentas ella nunca te vera como su padre-emitió tranquilo- _y tarde o temprano acabaras perdiéndola para siempre_.

\- Ese es mi problema.

-Así? Si tanto sabes porque no vamos ahora a verla. Los talleres aun no empiezan porque no vas y ves que lo que te digo es verdad.

Luego de una pausa los caballeros acceden a que Alex los lleve al instituto.

Entraron por la puerta principal del edificio y se dirigieron al final de un extenso pasillo donde parecía ser el fin del colegio.

\- no dijiste que los talleres estaban por empezar? Donde están todos?

\- las clases acaban de terminar. Los chicos salen corriendo prácticamente, descansan un rato y después van al taller que eligieron.

\- y Shiori no va a vernos cuando entre?

\- conociendo a Shiori ya esta en el auditorio y aunque no fuera así entraría por la puerta que da al patio como todos los demás. Solo yo uso la puerta interior.

Al acercarse, no se oía nada las paredes del auditorio estaban especialmente construidas para evitar que la música interrumpiera el resto de las clases.  
Alexander se asomo, entreabriendo levemente la puerta y confirmo lo que había dicho.

-ahí esta tu hija-señalo viendo con algo de furia a Camus.

Ahora los tres podían oír una hermosa y angelical voz que cantaba tristemente acompañada por un piano.  
Los tres se posicionaron levemente frente a la abertura de la puerta fijando su vista en el interior del auditorio.  
Allí se podía ver un gran escenario vacío y a la izquierda abajo un piano donde Shiori estaba tocando y cantando ligeramente de espaldas a aquella grieta.

La canción era realmente triste y podía notarse que trasmitía una gran desolación.  
La voz se apago lentamente, en lo que la melodía del piano siguió unos segundos más.

Camus y Milo estaban realmente sorprendidos, la hermosa voz de Shiori los había dejado totalmente impactados.

\- _es… increíble_.-pensaba el caballero de escorpión mientras contemplaba a la chica.

\- _es casi idéntica a la de Sofía._

Dentro del salón, Shiori había detenido la armonía y estaba apunto de empezar otra cuando oyó que la puerta que daba al patio se abría. Por lo que levanto la vista y sonrío.

\- Quieres compañía?

\- no me vendría mal.-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Que haces aquí sola?-pregunto un joven de cabello castaño rojizo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se acercaba al piano.

\- todos se fueron al café de enfrente pero como no tenía ganas de ir les dije que los esperaba aquí. Y mis hermanos aun no llegan.

\- _Mejor suerte para mí._ Últimamente llegas muy temprano.-se sentó a su lado pero en el escenario después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- es que Alex dice que debería ensayar y no me dan ganas en casa de Camus.

El chico sonrío ante aquella respuesta y Shiori le imito el gesto.

\- el es Daniel, un amigo de Shiori-le dijo tranquilo a los caballeros refiriéndose al joven que veían conversar con Shiori.

\- pues yo diría que quiere más que eso con ella-apretó fuertemente los puños.

\- lo se, pero Shiori lo ve de otra forma por eso no se ha percatado.

Dentro del salón, los estudiantes seguían conversando tranquilamente sin percatarse de que estaban siendo observados. Ni siquiera la acuariana se había dado cuenta de que su padre y su tío estaban en el edifico seguramente por estar distraída.

\- y el profesor también te dijo que canciones? Porque no recuerdo que la de recién este en el programa.-Shiori le sonrió a modo de respuesta

\- no solo canto las que tengo ganas o se me vienen a la mente.

\- puedo pedir una entonces?

\- mmm…-emitió pensativa por lo que el chico puso cara de perrito abandonado en la lluvia y ella suspiro- esta bien… siempre y cuando la cantes conmigo y no me hagas bailar.

\- mmm…

-Buenas!- entro otro joven muy sonriente por la puerta que daba al patio.

\- hola Áyax- dijo con una gran sonrisa volteando hacia la puerta.

\- es de mala educación no saludar.-sentencio el rubio dirigiéndose a Daniel.

-hola-contesto de mala gana.

\- y los demás?

\- aun no terminaron-se fue acercando a los otros dos hasta sentarse junto a Shiori-pero como no quería dejarte mucho sola me vine antes.-le sonrío a la chica y ella imito el gesto.

\- pues ya ves que no esta sola así que por que no regresas por donde viniste?

\- porque esta peor que si estuviera sola.

Shiori suspiro pesadamente y se levanto enfilando hacia la puerta.

\- Shiori?-cuestiono Daniel.

\- donde vas?

\- para estar escuchando como pelean mejor me voy afuera a ver si llegan mis hermanos.

\- no es nada de lo que están pensando-hablo inmediatamente Alexander- Áyax es uno de los mejores amigos de Shiori y ese sentimiento es mutuo-emitió tranquilo al ver las caras de sus acompañantes.

Pero ninguno de los dos articulo sonido alguno.

\- _mejores amigos? Tal parece que Shiori es muy sociable._

\- esta bien ya no diré nada. Pero no nos dejes solos porque no me hago responsable de lo que pase.-dijo el rubio para defenderse

\- jajaja. Esta bien me quedo. Lo único que falta es que se vallan a las manos y después me sienta culpable.

A los pocos minutos, el salón se fue ocupando por todos los estudiantes de aquella clase. Quienes esperaban al profesor mientras conversaban amenamente.

\- y Alex?-pregunto Na viendo a Shiori

\- no se. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Siempre llega mucho antes que nosotros. Es raro. Le habrá pasado algo?-pregunto preocupada a lo que Chris se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-no creo, nos hubieran avisado. De seguro solo esta retrasado.

\- aun así voy a llamarlo-metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco su celular.

\- bueno tengo que entrar. Pueden quedarse a observar si quieren.

\- gracias pero tenemos cosas que hacer-contesto al ver que Camus no decía nada.

Alexander ingreso al salón en lo que los caballeros se perdieron en el extenso pasillo.

\- rayos!-Camus golpeo una pared al salir del edificio.

\- Camus cálmate o destruirás el colegio.

\- no puede ser que ese conozca más a Shiori que yo que soy el padre.-emitió bastante molesto

\- amigo no puedes comparar, él la conoce de toda la vida y además es su profesor mientras que tu estas con ella desde hace más de un mes; es obvio que no puedes conocerla tan bien solo necesitas tiempo.

\- Milo yo se muchas cosas de Shiori gracias al diario que su madre me dejo-le contesto apenas más sereno-pero no puedo soportar que ese idiota venga a refregarme el lazo que tiene con ella.

\- te entiendo, a mi también me dio mucha rabia y aun más ganas de romperle la cara…-suspiro y después de unos momentos agrego- escucha porque no vamos a caminar un poco para despabilarnos.

El caballero de los hielos acepto asintiendo con la cabeza.  
La caminata fue en completo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Camus se detuvo en seco.

\- ya sabes que harás?

\- necesito hablar con Shiori.

\- entonces vamos a buscarla.

Como se hallaban cerca de donde habían dejado el automóvil, fueron por el y regresaron al instituto.

Milo esperaba frente al auto cuando, después de unos momentos, pudo ver a Na y Chris llegar a la puerta del establecimiento.

\- hola chicos.

\- hola Milo.-dijo el chico

\- buenas tardes señor Milo.-agrego Na

-solo Milo Nahir-ambos se sonrieron pero Milo lo hizo de tal forma que la chica se sonrojo levemente.

\- que haces por aquí?

\- Camus quería hablar con Shiori así que vino a buscarla. Saben donde esta?

\- se quedo conversando con el Alex. Dijo que ahora nos alcanzaba.

Minutos antes, Camus entro al establecimiento algo apurado y se dirigió de inmediato al auditorio. Se asomo y pudo ver que casi todos se habían marchado ya.

\- Shiori puedes esperar un momento.-la llamo Alexander.

\- seguro. Vallan ahora los alcanzo-emitió tranquila hacia sus hermanos.

Cuando ya todos se habían retirado, el mayor tomo la palabra:

\- oye Shiori ya decidiste que vas a hacer?

\- aun no estoy segura, pero es muy probable que vaya a Creta. Por?

\- me ofrecieron un trabajo allá. Si tu vas, nos vamos juntos así no estarás sola.

Shiori lo miro totalmente sorprendida como si no entendiera lo que decía.

\- pero Alex porque te irías de aquí no hay mejor escuela que esta.

\- tengo ganas de cambiar y ninguno estaría solo.

\- no esta bien que hagas esto por mi. En Creta esta la familia de Na no es necesario que te vayas solo por mí.

\- shhh-tapo su boca con un dedo-no digas nada. Me contestas cuando este decidido.

Shiori asintió y se quedo en completo silencio en lo que Alex le sonreía tiernamente.

Del otro lado de la pared, el panorama era desolador: Camus había escuchado todo y no lo podía creer.  
Se recargo en la pared para no cae ya que sus piernas parecían fallarle.

\- Shiori se va.

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: Pleitos…parte II: una pelea y un acercamiento**


	19. Pleitos parte II:una pelea y un acercami

**Hola hola ya volví :) ahora tengo un poco mas de tiempo así que creo que en la semana empezare a subir otro de los fic que tengo en mente aun que todavía no se si será el yaoi u otro pero aun así seguiré con este ;)  
antes de empezar con el cap:**

 **aletuki01: hoooolaaa que bueno q volviste :D espero que te haya ido bn en todos ¨tramites¨xD.  
Jajajaja debo confesar que ame escribir la parte en que Camus pierde la calma me resulto muy interesante y divertido mostrar otra cara. Varias cosas empezaran a irse acomodando a partir de ahora ;)  
saludos :D :* **

**Gaby : jajajaja es la idea ;) gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Ana: hola, la verdad que no tanto u.u pero bueno todo pasa por algo ^.^ y como dice un amigo al menos tuve una compensación cósmica xD (me gane un peluche re lindo gratis ese mismo día xD); y como vez ya hay continuación :) espero te guste ;)**

 **Lia Phantom: gracias linda que bueno que te guste :)**

* * *

Capitulo 19: Pleitos…parte II: una pelea y un acercamiento

En aquel salón ya todos se estaban retirando cuando el profesor llamo la atención de alguien en particular.

\- Shiori puedes esperar un momento.-la llamo seriamente Alexander.

\- seguro. Vallan ahora los alcanzo-emitió tranquila hacia sus hermanos.

Cuando ya todos se habían retirado, el mayor tomo la palabra:

-oye Shiori ya decidiste que vas a hacer?

\- aun no estoy segura, pero es muy probable que vaya a Creta. Por?

\- me ofrecieron un trabajo allá. Si tu vas, nos vamos juntos así no estarás sola.

\- pero-lo miro sorprendida- Alex porque te irías de aquí no hay mejor escuela que esta.

\- tengo ganas de cambiar y ninguno estaría solo.

\- no esta bien que hagas esto por mi. En Creta esta la familia de Na no es necesario que te vayas solo por mí.

\- shhh-tapo su boca con un dedo-no digas nada. Me contestas cuando este decidido.

Shiori asintió y se quedo en completo silencio en lo que Alex le sonreía tiernamente.

Del otro lado de la pared, el panorama era desolador: Camus había escuchado todo y no lo podía creer.

\- Shiori se va.-dijo en un tono bajo para si mismo.

El caballero quedo en aquella posición por unos instantes sin terminar de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

\- se la va a llevar.-emitió en el mismo tono.

Luego de unos segundos, al oír como la otra puerta se habría, comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del establecimiento. Cuando llego, Shiori ya estaba allí con el grupo esperándolo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella a lo que respondió algo extrañada a aquel contacto entre triste, enojado y sorprendido.

\- querías hablar conmigo?-cuestiono con voz suave cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, pero este no contesto-…Camus?-lo volvió a llamar.

\- te vas?-pregunto serio y frío.

\- que?-pregunto ingenua al no entender a que se refería.

\- que si te vas a ir con Alexander?

\- nos escuchaste?-se oyó claramente sorprendida.

\- si o no-levanto levemente el tono de voz provocando un respingo en la menor.

\- bueno… yo…-articulo titubeante.

\- responde te vas a Creta si o no-casi le grito perdiendo los estribos por lo que ella se enojo.

\- Que?...Porque?-le cuestiono muy sorprendido Milo adelantándose a lo que iba a decir Shiori.

\- aun no estoy segura!-le dijo muy enfadada- pero si me voy no le veo nada de raro ni porque decirte. Según recuerdo desde el primer día te dije iba a irme.

-Pero Shiori, porque?-replico el de escorpio.

Shiori: para estudiar.-su tono seguía siendo de enojo.

\- pero si estas en la mejor escuela de artes.-emitió con mucha sorpresa al no entender lo que la chica quería.

\- Porque no quiero ser cantante, ni bailar, ni nada por el estilo pero veo que les importa muy poco lo que yo quiera hacer!- dio un bufido de fastidio y dándole la espalda a los dorados comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

-Shiori! –Chris la llamo pero ella no hizo caso

\- Shiori espera!- ambos chicos salieron tras ella.

\- si no es para eso que quiere hacer.

\- no lo se-contesto el acuariano afligido por su pelea.

Shiori siguió avanzando un largo tramo, después de que sus hermanos la alcanzaron, en completo silencio hasta estar bastante lejos de los mayores.

Chris le puso una mano en el hombro para que se detuviera y volteara.

-Hay Shiori no te pongas así.

\- vino a acusarme y de muy mal genio-se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero con los ojos algo vidriosos.

\- Shiori cálmate de seguro entendió mal.

\- pero ni me dejo explicarle.-le replico a su hermano. Mientras su voz se iba tornando mas afligida.

\- Si en eso tienes razón.

Shiori miro seriamente a sus interlocutores a la vez.

-puedo pedirles algo?

-seguro.

-sabes que si.

-quiero que me prometan que no le dirán a nadie porque me iría a Creta ni nada de lo que hablamos la otra vez en tu casa-emitió muy seria fijando su vista en Chris.

\- descuida no diré nada.

-si es lo que quieres esta bien. Tú sabes lo que haces. _Lo siento Camus pero no podré ayudarte._

-quiero que me pregunte de frente si de verdad le interesa lo que quiero hacer.

\- de acuerdo pero ya cálmate, no te hace nada bien ponerte así.

-Cierto lo que necesitas ahora es descargarte.-secundo la chica mayor.

-Descargarme-miro al piso y después de pensarlo un poco reacciono- si tienen razón y ya se donde-sonrío y salió corriendo

-Espera!- gritaron los dos a la vez para luego salir tras ella otra vez.

Después de una buena corrida, los tres jóvenes llegaron a la antigua casa de Shiori. Allí, ella busco algunos arcos y flechas en un cobertizo que tenían en el jardín.  
En seguida de eso se dirigieron a una plaza desierta donde Shiori sabia practicar arquería para descargarse desde hace algún tiempo.  
Ahí se acomodaron y permanecieron un buen tiempo practicando.

\- A que no puedes.-la reto Chris.

\- Claro que si. Mi mamá me enseño como.

\- No lo harás.-esta vez fue Na quien hablo.

\- Quieren apostar?-pregunto sumamente confiada.

\- 50?-pregunto el chico.

\- cada uno?-los otros asintieron-Hecho-lanzo una flecha que fue a dar en el blanco a una gran distancia-gane!

\- Increíble- dijo asombrada por lo que acababa de ver.

\- Páguenme.

\- Esta bien.

Se quedaron en aquel lugar hasta muy tarde y armaron una fogata alrededor de la cual se pusieron a conversar.

Mientras, cerca de ahí cierto caballero de cabellos rubios y ojos azules pasaba por casualidad cuando escucho unas risas de las cuales una en particular se le hizo familiar.

\- _esa parece la voz de Shiori. Que extraño no creo que mi maestro la dejara estar tan tarde por aquí. Mejor voy a ver._

Se acerco al centro de la plaza y allí vio la escena antes descripta solo que ahora Shiori se encontraba canta alegremente. Al terminar, ella desvió la mirada y pregunta muy segura.

\- Hyoga? Eres tú?

\- Hyoga? Que estaría haciendo aquí?-pregunto extrañado Chris.

-Solo pasaba-se asomo levemente para que los otros tres pudieran verlo-pero ya me voy.

\- _con que el es el famoso Hyoga mmm…-_ _pensaba la chica de cabellos castaños_

\- Puedes quedarte si quieres. Verdad chicas?

\- Si quédate, cierto Shiori?-le pregunto al ver como el caballero había fijado la mirada en la chica.

\- Ah… si por mi no hay problema, _y a estos que les pasa?_

Así Hyoga se integro a la ronda y después de un tiempo conversando y riendo de cosas sin importancia llego el momento de despedirse:

\- Bueno ya es muy tarde mejor nos vamos.-dijo el chico de ojos verdes

\- Si cierto. Se paso muy rápido.

\- Creo que no debemos acompañarte esta vez.-le sonrió su hermana.

Shiori se sonrojo por lo que bajo la vista de inmediato

\- No se preocupen yo la cuido.-Dijo de inmediato el rubio.

\- Más te vale, sino ni ser caballero te salvara mañana.-emitió en tono muy serio y amenazante Chris.

Hyoga sonrío algo nervioso ante aquel comentario.

\- Eh… chicos sigo aquí.

\- Perdón. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.-

\- hasta mañana que descansen.

Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y después de que Hyoga se despidiera se fueron.

-que lindos se ven juntos no crees?-dijo Na por lo bajo y sonriendo cuando los otros ya se habían alejado.

\- lo que tú digas-emitió en tono neutro.

\- en verdad no te importa?

\- mientras la cuide y Shiori este feliz esta bien por mi. La chica sonrió como respuesta.

-eso seguro si llega a hacerle algo no solo tú lo vas a linchar.-agrego en tono muy serio.

En tanto, Shiori e Hyoga caminaron en silencio por un tiempo hasta llegar cerca del santuario

\- Oye Shiori.

\- Si?

\- Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Si dime.

\- Que hacían en la plaza tan tarde porque dudo que mi maestro te diera permiso.

\- La verdad es que discutí con él esta tarde y necesitaba descargarme.

\- descargarte en una plaza desierta?

\- si estábamos practicando arquería.

\- sabes arquería?-cuestiono incrédulo

\- si, mi mamá me enseño hace tiempo.

-también cantas.

-se hacer muchas cosas-su interlocutor la miro extrañado por lo que continuo explicando-de niña era muy hiperactiva y para mantenerme ocupada mis abuelos y mi mamá me hacían ensayar con ellos.

-ensayar?

-mi abuelo era pianista y mi abuela bailarina, cuando mamá trabaja cuidaban de mi y como ensayaban en casa también me enseñaban. En cuanto a mi mama ella siempre me canto y la arquería me lo enseño porque yo se lo pedí.

-es una petición peculiar.

-no tanto, es que conoció a Camus un día mientras practicaba y como yo conocía esa historia quise aprender.

\- ah… Y porque pelearon?

\- me prometes que no le dirás nada de lo que te cuente ni a Camus ni a Milo?

\- seguro-contesto extrañado. La chica suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a relatar lo que paso según su punto de vista.

-Camus fue a buscarme al instituto. Ahí escucho una conversación que tuve con Alex, un profesor que es como mi tío, en donde me ofrecía irme a Creta a estudiar con él. Se ve que Camus estaba afuera y entendió mal y no me dejo explicarle. Me grito, me enoje y me fui.

\- y por que te irías a Creta a estudiar?-

\- no es seguro que me valla es una opción por si no entro en la universidad de Atenas.

\- espera. Que es lo que quieres ser? porque no estoy entendiendo.-ella lo miro de reojo pero dulcemente.

-quiero ser neonatóloga.

\- neonatóloga?... Y estas en una escuela de artes? Además de que, por lo que escuche hace rato, cantas muy bien-admitió algo sonrojado. Shiori le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

\- es que… a decir verdad…los escenarios me siguen asustando.-estaba con la mirada baja y jugaba con sus dedos-me gusta mucho cantar y soy muy feliz haciéndolo pero prefiero que me escuchen solo las personas allegadas a mi. Me da mucha pena el solo pensar tener muchísima gente enfrente mío que me esta escuchando.-admitió con todos los colores en la cara, en lo que Hyoga sonreía ante tal tierna reacción.

-por que dijiste sigue?

\- porque el instituto todos los años organiza un festival para reunir fondos en el que todos los estudiantes tienen que participar y… varias veces tuve que cantar.

\- también este año?-ella asintió.

-principalmente este año porque al ser los mayores tenemos más responsabilidades.

\- ah ya veo-emitió pensativo-… entonces volviendo al tema peleaste con mi maestro por lo del viaje.

\- Fue culpa suya, debió escucharme-hizo una especie de puchero-además no me gusta que me griten

\- Sabes que creo.

\- Que?

\- Que tienes razón.

\- En serio?-su voz sonó claramente esperanzada.

\- Si debió preguntarte al menos.

\- Gracias.-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Por?

\- Por oírme-le vivió a sonríe- _al fin alguien que me escucha aquí_ -comenzó a correr rumbo a Aries- vamos Hyoga a que no me alcanzas.

\- Shiori espera-sale tras ella.

Shiori le saco un poco de ventaja a Hyoga por lo que en un momento miro hacia atrás y se resbalo. Cuando estaba por caer Hyoga la atrapo quedando el rostro de ella sobre el pecho de él.

-co… como lo hiciste? - Lo miro algo sonrojada y sorprendida

-hay cosas de los caballeros que aun no sabes.- sonrió- Estas bien?

\- Creo que me doble el tobillo.-dijo mas sonrojada al estar tan cerca de Cygnus.

\- Puedes caminar?

-No se.

-a ver-Hyoga la bajo con cuidado, paso el brazo por su cuello y la ayudo a dar un paso.

\- ah!-se quejo con expresión de dolor para después sobar su tobillo-me duele.-dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

\- Mejor no lo muevas.

\- Y como voy a subir?

\- mmm… ya se-bajo su brazo hasta la espalda de la chica y paso su otro brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Shiori alzándola, lo que provoco que ella volviera a sonrojarse enormemente.

-que… que haces?

\- Te llevo al templo. No puedes caminar así.-emitió al tiempo que un leve rojo, imperceptible por la oscuridad del lugar, aparecía en su rostro.

\- Podrían vernos y se vería mal.

\- Tomaremos el camino de atrás además todos deben estar dormidos ya.

Así Hyoga llevo a Shiori en brazos hasta su cuarto y la deposito en su cama

-Tenias razón hasta Camus duerme-emitió después de un largo camino en silencio mientras se sobaba el tobillo.

\- Te lo dije. Te sientes mejor?

\- Un poco.

\- Sigue haciéndote masajes y en un rato se ira.-se fue hasta la puerta y emitió-que descanses.

\- Hyoga.

\- Si?

\- Gracias.

-Por?.

\- Por todo-le regalo una dulce sonrisa

\- De nada. Adiós.

\- Hasta mañana-volvió a sonreír y lo vio partir algo roja con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Cerró los ojos pero al darse cuenta lo alterado que se encontraba su corazón los volvió a abrir de inmediato.

- _Pero que es esto?-coloco una mano en su pecho-_ Porque mi corazón late tan fuerte… _Es… por Hyoga?_ … _ **Tu padre hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil, me ponía contenta sin importar lo triste que estuviera, su sola presencia me hacia sentir mejor**_ \- la voz de su madre resonó en su mente- _Será?... será que comienza a gustarme Hyoga?-_ sacudió fuerte la cabeza- _pero que tonterías estoy pensando. Eso no puede ser. Mejor me duermo_.-tomo su peluche y giro cerrando nuevamente los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: Desahogo**


	20. Desahogo

**Holis aquí actualizando para no tardar tanto :) se va poniendo interesante esto y vienen unos lindos caps; espero les estén gustando.**

 **Cualquier critica, pregunta, animo, lo que quieran espero mensajitos :D**

 **Yuki.**

* * *

Capitulo 20: Desahogo

El sol se hizo más que presente aquella mañana. Camus ya estaba despierto hacia un rato, es que la pelea con Shiori ayer lo había dejado mal ya que no había tomado precisamente bien las cosas y al pensarlo después en frío se dio cuenta de que Shiori nunca pudo explicarle bien.  
Como ella no regresaba, supuso que estaba muy enfadada y que probablemente se quedaría con Chris la noche anterior, cosa que hubiese pasado de no ser por Hyoga, por lo que el caballero de la onceaba casa se acostó a meditar más que nada la noche pasada.

A la hora del desayuno, Shiori no los estaba acompañando. No se le hizo muy extraño porque la chica aprovechaba para dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana y eso era algo que el había notado por si solo.

\- bueno será mejor que bajemos a entrenar de una vez.-hablo sin muchos ánimos Milo

\- ustedes vallan, después los alcanzo.

Sus acompañantes se retiraron diciéndole que no se tardara mucho. Camus asintió y después se levanto dirigiéndose al cuarto de la persona que copaba sus pensamientos desde el día anterior. Cuando llego, abrió lentamente y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido la puerta para poder asomarse. Ahí Shiori dormía tranquilamente de lado con el rostro totalmente relajado apenas bañado por la luz que atravesaba las finas cortinas blancas.

El caballero miro todo el cuarto con nostalgia y por ultimo su vista se poso en la chica.

\- _en verdad te iras?_

Shiori se movió un poco destapándose sin intención. Camus entro despacio, posicionándose a un lado de la cama, la arropo y se sentó en la cama. Por ultimo, corrió con delicadeza un mechón del cabello de la chica que le obstruía la visión de aquel angelical rostro.

\- de verdad te quieres ir?-pregunto en voz suave al aire mientras la observaba tiernamente.

-… no se- dijo en un suspiro aun dormida.

-estas despierta?-emitió pensado que tal vez sus gestos le habían quitado el sueño. Pero Shiori no respondió -…te quieres ir con Alexander?- cuestiono después de unos momentos de silencio.

\- tal vez, no estoy segura.-su voz era suave y pausada.

\- prefieres Atenas o Creta?

-Atenas

-y entonces?

-ya no quiero sufrir.

-sufrir?... por quien?

\- por ti.

Camus no pudo preguntar más. Aquellas palabras lo dejaron pasmado. Permaneció un poco más observándola para después retirarse a su cuarto, ya no tenía ánimos de salir.

Entre tanto, en el campo de entrenamiento ya notaban la ausencia del caballero de acuario.

-Milo.-lo llamo la diosa- Y Camus?

-Dijo que después venia creo que necesitaba pasar un tiempo con Shiori señorita Athena.-dijo solemnemente.

\- _Al fin los dioses oyeron mis suplicas_.

Las horas avanzaron tranquilas y pronto el mediodía llego.

Shiori comenzó a despertar pesadamente. Se estiro y después abrió levemente los ojos enfocando su vista en un punto cualquiera.

\- mmm… que bien dormí-vio los cuadros en lo alto de su mueble-ustedes velaron mi sueño. Verdad?-sonrío-como siempre.

Se levanto y cambio ese día tenia mucho que hacer y sobre todo un largo camino.

Salió del cuarto algo sorprendida creyendo que había alguien.

-Camus?-cuestiono en voz suave al entrar en la sala de estar.

\- ocurre algo?-dijo a sus espaldas asustándola sin intención.

-ah-se volteo-no solo que me pareció raro que hubiera alguien a estas horas. No deberías estar entrenando?

-me tome la mañana.-Shiori no dijo nada solo lo miro tranquila-como sabias que estaba aquí?

\- no se,-se encogió de hombros- me doy cuenta cuando alguno de ustedes esta cerca. Antes no los distinguía pero ya puedo.

\- _entiendo su cosmos esta levemente despierto por lo que puede sentir los nuestros y distinguirlos_.

-oye Camus tú sabes porque es eso? Por que también me pasa cuando hay gente común pero no distingo de quien se trata.-el mayor se sentó y le indico que hiciera lo mismo.

-lo que pasa es que por ser hija de un caballero, tu cosmos esta levemente despierto a diferencia del resto de las personas.-hizo una pausa- Sabes lo que es el cosmos?-ella asintió como respuesta.

-si, es la energía que fluye por cada caballero la cual le permite realizar técnicas impactantes durante una batalla.

-si supongo que es una de tantas definiciones. En fin, tu cosmos es el que te indica que hay alguien cerca. Como cada caballero tiene un cosmos particular los puedes distinguir pero de las demás personas solo sientes su presencia por que lo mantiene dormido.

-ah, así que es por eso. Bueno gracias por la explicación-se levanto.

\- Shiori.

\- si?

-yo… quería pedirte disculpas por como me comporte ayer.

-esta bien, yo no debí salir así tampoco. Así que acepto tus disculpas si tú aceptas las mías.-Camus asintió y ella sonrío débilmente.

\- vas a salir?

-más o menos iré a ver como esta mi casa.

-vas sola?

\- si, no me cuesta nada.

-no quieres que te lleve. Es un camino largo.-Shiori lo pensó un momento.

\- no gracias ya le había dicho a mi hermano que iría caminando y por ahora lo mantengo. Tengo ganas de caminar hoy.

Unas horas más tarde, Shiori se encontraba en su antiguo hogar. Ya había limpiado casi toda su casa solo le faltaba el cuarto favorito de su abuelo: la habitación del piano. Pero antes de dirigirse ahí, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-hola Dan.-contesto identificando a quien correspondía la canción que sonaba.

\- hola linda. Que tal?

\- tranqui.

\- segura? Te oyes rara.

\- es que estoy limpiando.

\- buenos mal, pensé que te había pasado algo.

-no estoy bien. Enserio.

\- y… este finde me vas a dejar plantado o estas libre.

\- no tengo nada más que hacer. Porque? En que estas pensando?

\- es que como ayer me dijiste que tenías que ensayar pensé que nos podíamos juntar.

\- si, seguro. En mi casa te parece bien?

\- si, pero no se como llegar.

\- no donde vivo, en casa de mis abuelos.

\- ah, entonces si conozco.

\- te espero entonces.

\- si en un rato estoy por allá. Besos

-Au revoir. Besos

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al "cuarto de música" como solía llamarlo su abuelo.

Abrió despacio la puerta, apenas asomándose, poso su vista en el centro de la habitación acostumbrándose a la obscuridad. Allí había un enorme piano sobre el cual reposaba un florero con una única rosa que parecía de cristal.

 _-Amor no la toques el hielo esta muy frío y puede quemarte_ -Recordó la voz de su madre explicándole porque no podía tocar tan hermoso y perfecto objeto cuando era muy pequeña y estaba a punto de tomar la delicada flor en sus diminutas manitas.

Sonrío al recordar aquel detalle. Termino de entrar y abrió la ventana para permitir que la luz solar ingresara de lleno al lugar.

Desde su posición observo todo el lugar y los recuerdos volvieron a hacerse presentes…

***flash back***

Los rayos del sol iluminaban toda la habitación debido al horario de la tarde que era.  
Una pequeña niña de unos 5 años de cabellos aguamarina y ojos azules despertó de su siesta de la media tarde. Froto con el dorso de su manita su ojito derecho y después miro a todos lados.

-mami?-pregunto suavemente al aire viendo a todos lados-abuelitos?

Al encontrarse sola, salió de la cama y bajo despacio las escaleras agarrándose del barandal.  
Fue a la sala de estar, la cocina y la habitación de su madre pero en ningún lado encontró a quienes buscaba. Siguió hasta el final del pasillo hasta el cuarto de sus abuelos pero también estaba vacío.

\- donde están todos?-emitió algo asustada.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, unos centímetros más atrás y giro a la izquierda, entrando a otro pasillo. El cual, del lado izquierdo la pared era transparente para poder ver el patio trasero de la casa y la pared derecha era compartida por el cuarto de sus abuelos. Al finalizar el trayecto se encontraba otra puerta cerrada

Shiori abrió levemente la puerta y apenas asomo su cabecita para saber que había del otro lado.  
Ahí su abuelo estaba tocando el piano, su abuela a un lado de él, lo observaba con una sonrisa y su madre estaba sentada en una silla del lado derecho del hombre de ojos violetas.  
Shiori permaneció inmóvil con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro ante aquella escena.

\- mmm… creo que tenemos publico.-dijo la mujer mas grande viendo a la puerta-Sofía volteo hacia donde miraba su madre igual que su padre.

-lo siento mi amor te despertamos?-dijo con voz dulce y una sonrisa.-la niña negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-no mami. Desperté sola.

-ven princesa no te quedes ahí parada.-esta vez era el hombre el que hablaba.

La niña asintió y se dirigió a donde estaba su madre pidiéndole con los brazos que la alzara.  
Sofía sonrío y sentó a la pequeña en sus faldas rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-discúlpame por dejarte sola, no creí que despertaras tan pronto.

Shiori no dijo nada, solo reía ante los cariños que su madre le brindaba.

\- oye princesa no te gustaría ayudar a tu mamá.-dijo el hombre de ojos violetas tocándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice a la pequeña.

\- Si-asintió eufóricamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía-que tengo que hacer?

\- solo tienes que repetir lo que mamá diga. De acuerdo?

\- si-volvió a asentir.

Sofía y su madre miraron algo extrañadas al hombre que las acompañaba al no entender que pretendía.  
El peliverde sonrío y comenzó a tocar una canción muy conocida por sus acompañantes.

Sofía sonrió viendo a Shiori al recordar la canción y darse cuenta que lo que su padre quería era que la niña hiciera los coros del tema.

***Fin del flash back***

-esa fue la primera canción que cantamos juntas y entera-sonrió, se sentó y miro fijo la flor de hielo frente a ella. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo- _ahora que lo pienso nunca pude sacarme lo que quería decir_ -dio un suspiro y sus dedos comenzaron a rozar las teclas por lo que estas emitieron una suave melodía.  
La canción era triste y transmitía una gran melancolía; al tiempo que traía imágenes de las últimas horas con su madre. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas al tiempo que los últimos momentos con su madre regresaban a su mente.

Poco a poco la melodía se fue deteniendo luego de que la voz de la chica se detuvo.

\- me siento mejor-lentamente tomo el dije que colgaba de su cuello con una de sus manos-la angustia en mi pecho parece menor-se enjuago las lagrimas y volvió a mirar la flor-mejor la guardo antes de que venga Daniel.

Shiori tomo el florero y camino tranquila hasta el cuarto de su madre. Entro y diviso una fotografía de su mamá sobre un mueble. Sonrío y dejo el florero a un lado de esa imagen.

\- disculpa por no sacarme ese peso antes pero Chris me saco de aquí enseguida y no me dejo volver sola… de hecho nadie me deja cantar canciones tristes aunque ahora lo necesite y me haga sentir bien-abandono ese tono de tristeza y sonrío tenuemente cuando el timbre interrumpió su confesión- Daniel ya llego.  
Abandono el cuarto cerrando la puerta al retirarse, enfilando a la puerta de entrada.

\- Bonjour –dijo con una media sonrisa el chico al ver que le abrían la puerta.

\- hola Dan-le permitió pasar y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y al finalizar el día, Daniel le ofreció a Shiori acompañarla para que no regrese sola a casa. Ella intento rehusarse pero el chico siguió insistiendo hasta que acordaron que la acompañaría hasta casi el final de Rodorio.  
Iban caminando tranquilos hasta que alguien apareció en su camino.

\- en verdad no era necesario que me acompañaras.

\- no me cuesta nada, al contrario disfruto mucho de tu compañía… o a ti no te agrada estar conmigo-imito un gesto triste y decepcionado.

\- Daniel! Como vas a decir eso-se guindo del brazo de él asiendo que se detuviera y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el joven sonría abiertamente.-eres uno de mis mejores amigos, como no me va a gustar estar contigo.

\- y hablando de eso-tomo una de las manos que estaban sobre su brazo y con la otra corrió un mechón del flequillo de Shiori colocándolo detrás de la oreja de la acuariana mientras fijaba su vista en los zafiros de Shiori al tiempo que la suave brisa removía los cabellos de ambos- yo…

-Shiori.

La chica desvío la vista de las orbes celestes de Daniel hacia el frente.

-Hyoga.-lo llamo en un tono suave por lo que el chico se acerco con paso firme y tranquilo a los jóvenes frente a el.

-buenas noche Shiori.

\- buenas noches Hyoga. Daniel el es Hyoga mi vecino. Hyoga el es Daniel un amigo-los presento señalando a cada quien.

-buenas noches.-dijo el rubio.

\- mucho gusto.- respondió en tono serio

Hubo un silencio un tanto peculiar hasta que Shiori volvió a hablar.

\- supongo que ya no tienes que acompañarme-agrego dulcemente viendo al joven a su lado que aun sujetaba su mano.

\- segura?

\- si no te preocupes, Hyoga va para allá. Verdad?-volteo a ver al nombrado. Este asintió y regreso su vista a Daniel- mejor ve que ya estas bastante lejos de tu casa-le sonrío suavemente.

\- como tu quieras-sonrío y se despidió dándole un suave beso en la mejilla-adiós- le dijo en tono neutro al caballero para luego voltear hacia ella. Ambos se sonrieron y le soltó lentamente la mano mientras caminaba a paso lento de regreso por donde venían.  
Shiori lo siguió con la mirada por unos instantes.

\- vamos?-llamo la atención el caballero.

\- si-salió de sus cavilaciones y comenzó a caminar a un lado de Hyoga.

\- y… tu "vecino" interrumpió algo?

\- no para nada. Y técnicamente eres mi vecino porque vives al lado…-suspiro y luego de un silencio por parte de ambos agrego-Solo mis hermanos saben que vivo en el santuario, el resto de mis conocidos creen que vivo en una especie de barrio privado o algo así.

\- les mentiste.

\- yo no miento, nunca dije que no vivía en el santuario. Además se me haría muy complicado explicar lo de Camus.

-si supongo que tienes razón –sonrió- y es lo mejor, pero tu novio debería saber la verdad. No crees?

\- si supongo que cuando tenga uno se lo diré.

\- y el chico de recién?

\- Daniel? No es mi novio es solo un buen amigo.

\- la forma en que estaban tomados de la mano no daba a entender lo mismo- emitió tratando de no sonar molesto. Shiori sonrío divertida.

-así me llevo con todos mis amigos con Áyax también nos tomamos de la mano y nos abrazamos todo el tiempo-contesto de lo más solo reprimió un gesto de disgusto que Shiori no noto

- _pero que me pasa? Porque me molesta tanto que me diga esto?_ -la miro pero ella tenia su vista perdida en el firmamento.

\- mira-le dijo suave-la luna esta enorme y roja. Es la primera vez que la veo así acá. Cerca de la costa se ve más seguido-agrego con una sonrisa que el caballero imito olvidando por completo en que pensaba al perderse en los dulces e inocentes gestos de la chica.

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo:** **Revelaciones en un cumpleaños**


	21. Revelaciones en un cumpleaños

_**Buenas :) bueno como tuve algo de tiempo este fin de aquí estoy actualizando.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y dejen comentarios :***_

 _ **Yuki.**_

* * *

Capitulo 21: Revelaciones en un cumpleaños

Como era lunes en la mañana se suponía que Shiori estaba en clase de biología, pero en lugar de eso se encontraba muy meditabunda:

 _-_ _Aquella noche me sentí rara…_

***Flash back***

 _-_ _Porque…porque me siento tan nerviosa. No puedo dormir parece como si mis mejillas estuvieran ardiendo pero porque?… porque? no será que… será que acaso me… me gusta Hyoga?... NO!-_ negó con la cabeza fuertemente _-_ eso no puede ser ...o si?-dijo suave para si misma. Fue hacia la ventana y miro fijamente con ojos llenos de tristeza el firmamento estrellado-mami acaso es verdad?-al terminar de formular la pregunta, una estrella fugaz surco el cielo-entiendo-agrego en un suspiro

***Fin flash back***

 _–No eso no puede ser-_ dijo muy suave para que nadie oyera, luego de bajar la cabeza.

\- muchas especies de aves eligen sus parejas porque su canto es parecido al de su padre y si lo piensan a veces a las chicas les gusta un chico porque tiene rasgos parecidos a su padre, no físico sino mentalmente.- decía en voz alta un hombre de unos 35 años de edad que se encontraba delante de la clase caminando de un lado hacia el otro.

 _-_ _Parecidos a su padre… Hyoga se párese a Camus en su forma de actuar. Será que me empieza a gustar por eso_ _…-_ negó con la cabeza _-_ _no! Hyoga siempre fue muy dulce y bueno conmigo Camus no, Camus es más frío… aunque mi mamá solía decir que era muy tierno_ -suspira _-_ _no debería pensar en esto es una tontería pero_ _…_

-Shiori –Ami pasó su mano frente a ella.

\- Shiori despierta-Alison chasqueo los dedos.

-Ah…!que?-parpadeo un par de veces, regresando a la realidad .

-Tierra a Shiori, hola el timbre sonó hace rato.-esta vez fue Emily la que hablo

\- Enserio? Lo siento estaba distraída.

\- De veras? No nos dimos cuenta-dijo sarcástica Jade.

\- En que pensabas?-cuestiono claramente interesado Áyax.

\- Nada importante. No se preocupen. Vamos?

\- Si-dijeron todos los presentes al unisonó.

Shiori camino despacio a un lado de sus amigos, aun algo absorta en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con que alguien la esperaba:

\- Na que haces aquí?

\- Salí antes y vine a buscarte. Desde la otra noche, cuando hablamos por teléfono para ver si llegaste bien te note algo distante y como ayer no te pude ir a ver.-la menor se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente.

-gracias. Necesito hablar con alguien.

\- No hay problema. Vamos a la playa y conversamos.

\- Si.

Ya en el lugar mencionado, las dos amigas se sentaron de frente al horizonte muy cerca de la orilla.

\- Y bien? Que te anda pasando. Has estado algo rara y las chicas me dijeron que estuviste muy distraída hoy.

\- Lo que pasa es que estuve pensado mucho y creo que…-respiro hondo-que –en un impulso volvió a abrazar a la otra y comenzó a llorar-creo que me gusta Hyoga.-Na la mira tiernamente.

-y porque lloras si es algo muy lindo lo que sientes-le dijo con voz suave mientras le acaricia el pelo.

\- Porque tenia que pasarme con alguien tan parecido… con un caballero y cercano a Camus. No quiero que me pase lo mismo que a mi mamá-su llanto era mayor cada vez.

\- Hay amiga tranquilízate no dejaremos que eso te pase. Además ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

\- A que te refieres?-la miro confundida-acaso tu sabias?

\- Pues claro vida desde hace mucho que te brillan los ojos al hablar de él y al verlo ni te cuento y…creo que a él también-sonrío al decir esto ultimo.

\- Enserio?-pregunto esperanzada buscando los ojos de la otra a lo que Na asintió-pero yo no… no quiero enamorarme de un caballero-emitió entrecortado aun con rastros de llanto en ella.

\- Shiori eso no se elige sino mírame a mí.

\- Pero es distinto ustedes pelean porque se quieren y no están juntos por no decirse nada. En cambio… Na he visto mucha de la gente que amo morir primero mis abuelos después mi madre no quiero encariñarme para que de un día para el otro una guerra los arrebate de mi lado. Son caballeros y eso tarde o temprano pasara y no quiero estar ahí cuando pase… No quiero-las lágrimas volvieron a rodar rápidamente por sus mejillas.

\- Shiori cálmate-dijo luego de emitir un suspiro- eso no va a pasar-decía al tiempo que le secaba las lagrimas.

\- como sabes?

\- es lo que creo. Ahora todo esta muy tranquilo. Dudo que ocurra alguna batalla.

\- también estaba tranquilo cuando Camus se fue.

\- si pero esto es distinto ya que dudo mucho que Camus y Milo dejen que él se aleje de ti, si primero dejan que estén juntos-sonrío.

Shiori no contesto permaneció en completo silencio mientras analizaba lo que su hermana le había dicho. Esta se acerco y la abrazo para que se sintiera mejor.

\- y Daniel?-se atrevió a preguntar Na después de unos momentos a lo que Shiori suspiro pesadamente.

\- él me gustaba antes o al menos eso creía pero después de que volvió solo lo veo como un amigo.

\- ojala él pensara lo mismo.

\- porque lo preguntas?

\- solo quería asegurarme. Es que como Áyax siempre trata de alejarlo de ti pensé que tal vez lo hacia para asegurarse de que él no te creara falsas ilusiones.-la menor sonrío dulcemente.

-no, yo solo veo a Dan como un buen amigo, Áyax solo lo hace para molestarlo. Además… porque me crearía esperanzas Daniel?- su interlocutora dio un suspiro algo pesado bajando la cabeza.

-olvídalo, ni haciéndole un dibujo va a entender que Daniel la quiere mucho más que como amiga pero es mejor que no se lo diga, si Shiori se da cuenta de eso la hará sentir mal y no quiero que eso pase.

-… de verdad crees que le guste?, no me he portado muy bien frente a él.-emitió en un tono casi inaudible.

\- estoy casi segura fíjate en su mirada... cambia cuando se dirige a ti. Se ablanda… no se como explicarlo…pero solo hay una forma de confirmarlo.

\- preguntarle-termino la menor entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

Ya en el templo de acuario, Shiori entro más tranquila después de la extensa charla que tuvo con su hermana y de hecho sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en otra cosa.

\- Hola Shiori-dijo al atravesar la sala y cruzarse con la chica el caballero de Cygnus.

\- Hola Hyoga-respondió tranquila tratando de que las cosas que hablo con Na no se le viniera a la mente.

\- Te ocurre algo? tienes los ojos algo rojos.

\- no, estoy bien no te preocupes-sonríe algo sonrojada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto, pero se detuvo antes de abandonar la habitación-Hyoga.-lo llamo con voz calma.

\- si?-se volteo para verla.

-… no nada olvídalo, no puedo decirle así como así... **Fíjate en su mirada cambia cuando se dirige a ti** -recordó una de las frases de su hermana.

\- segura estas bien? Te noto rara.

\- si, no es nada solo estoy algo más distraída que de costumbre. Ya tendré tiempo para ver si de verdad cambia.

\- pasa algo más?

\- ah si. Sabes donde esta Camus? dentro de poco, supongo debe ser el cumpleaños de Milo. No?.

\- si es en una semana exactamente. Por?

\- bueno… es que me pareció buena idea hacerle una torta de obsequio ya que siempre se preocupo mucho por mí y no quiero ser mal agradecida. Así que quería preguntarle a Camus que le podía gustar a Milo.-admitió algo apenada. Hyoga le sonrió.

\- fue a ver a Athena, viene en un momento.

Los días pasaron muy rápidamente y al llegar el cumpleaños de Milo, Camus se las arreglo para que nadie supiera de la torta ya que la idea de Shiori le había caído muy bien.  
En el tiempo que Shiori llevaba en el santuario ya habían pasado dos festejos de cumpleaños.  
Ella había asistido a ambos pero solo por un corto tiempo y luego se disculpaba diciendo que tenia clases por la mañana pero no podría esta vez: punto 1 y principal: Milo no iba a dejarla y 2: caía sábado así que no tendría escusa.

Después de varias horas de comenzada, la fiesta estaba muy animada: buena música, comida, bebida y mucha gente divirtiéndose. El templo de Escorpio estaba repleto: todos los dorados, los caballeros de bronce algún que otro caballero de plata, Athena, Shion y Shiori se encontraban ahí disfrutando del evento que se llevaba a cabo en honor de cumpleaños de Milo.  
En un momento avanzado dela noche, Shiori salió debido al calor que sentía de tanto tiempo de estar encerrada y bailando ya que Milo prácticamente no la dejo sentarse ni bailar con ninguno de los otros caballeros excusándose en que como era su cumpleaños podía elegir con quien bailaba su sobrina.  
No quería admitirlo pero se estaba divirtiendo mucho y hacia bastante que eso no ocurría.  
Observo el paisaje de las casas anteriores por un momento para luego cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo la fresca brisa que surcaba en ese momento el cielo provocando que las hebras de su cabello, como siempre atadas en una cola, bailaran ligeramente.

 _-_ _a Milo no le caería mal una novia, pero por las bromas que he escuchado esta noche es un tanto mujeriego_ _.-_ sonrío para si misma sin abrir los ojos.

-Ya te cansaste?-escucho una voz a sus espaldas que la saco de sus pensamientos y a la cual identifico como la voz de Hyoga.

\- no solo necesitaba aire.-sonrío al girarse y el se acerco un poco más a ella.

\- todos los meses es así cuando se festejan los cumpleaños, solo que tú no has estado.

 _-_ _Si cambia_ _,_ Hyoga.-lo llamo dulcemente.

\- si?

\- puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- dime.

\- te agrado?- el rubio le sonrió.

\- claro eres una gran persona solo un poco impulsiva.-ella imito el gesto del caballero.

-no, me refiero a que si yo-bajo la vista y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-…yo te gusto?

\- po… porque me preguntas eso?-formulo algo nervioso al darse cuenta a que tipo de cariño se refería por el tono de voz y el rubor que de repente tenia la chica. Ella lo mira fija pero dulcemente.

\- porque no me miras como Chris lo hace, más bien me miras como él mira a Na.

\- y que con eso? No son amigos?-pregunto suave.

\- si, entre los tres pero ellos se quieren de otra forma solo que no dicen nada por miedo a arruinar una amistad de tantos años.

\- sabes mucho.

\- pues claro, son mis hermanos. Pero no me has contestado.

-es que… yo…-sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de un color carmesí-para que quieres saber eso?

\- porque… tu a mi…-tuvo que bajar la vista y el color de la piel de sus mejillas iba en aumento.

\- Shiori?-Camus la llamo ya casi en el umbral quedaba al patio

-aquí estoy- levanto la vista enfocando la puerta al tiempo que su color iba disminuyendo.

-ya van a traer la torta-dijo al estar ya frente a ambos chicos

\- si.-dijo enfilando para volver a entrar al templo.

 _-_ _que si me gusta Shiori?... ella es muy bonita pero es más chica que yo y además es la hija de mi maestro, el cariño que siento por ella es solo por eso…_ _ **no me ves como Chris lo hace**_ _ **…**_ _o es que siento algo más por ella…_

\- Hyoga?

\- enseguida entro maestro.-agrego una vez que dejo a un lado sus pensamientos.

Adentro, habían vendado y sentado en la cabecera de la mesa al cumpleañero para que recibiera su torta. Shiori trajo el pastel con una sonrisa y lo dejo frente a el para luego quitarle la venda al encender las velas.  
Los presentes comenzaron a cantar el "feliz cumpleaños" más que nada para molestar a Milo, quien enfoco su vista en la casi total obscuridad en el pastel. Este tenia la forma de un escorpión rojo y en todo su largo y ancho se encontraban las velas encendidas.

\- pide tres deseos Milo-dijo Shiori con voz dulce y una sonrisa cerca del oído de este cuando terminaron de cantar.

Milo sonrío abiertamente y después de pensarlo unos momentos apago las velas dejando todo en total obscuridad.

Hubo un aplauso también a modo de chiste y luego se volvieron a encender las luces y todas las miradas se centraron en la peculiar torta.

\- muchas felicidades Milo.-le sonrío la chica.

\- gracias Shiori.

\- felicidades amigo.-esta vez fue Camus quien lo saludo.

\- gracias y gracias por el pastel si que te esforzaste en buscarlo.

\- de hecho no.

\- como que no?-pregunto extrañado.

\- esa torta es el regalo de Shiori.

\- que?!-volteo a ver a la nombrada muy sorprendido a lo que la chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-espero te guste.

\- no debiste hacerlo.

\- no me costaba nada, además lo hice con gusto.

\- bueno ahora solo falta que me llames tío y mi felicidad es absoluta.

Shiori no contesto solo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se reía y las personas que iban a felicitar a Milo la salvaban de tener que contestar a eso.

Después de varias horas, cada quien se retiro a sus aposentos a descansar, o al menos la gran mayoría de los habitantes del santuario así lo hacia a excepción de cierto joven rubio que seguía dándole vueltas a un asunto muy peculiar en su cabeza.  
Hyoga no podía dormir, se hallaba recostado en su cama pero el sueño no atinaba a aparecer, lo que Shiori le pregunto le seguía resonando en la mente.

 _-_ _no puede ser… Shiori es un joven muy linda pero…_ -se giro quedando boca arriba y miro fijo el techo. Cerró los ojos suspirando con pesadez y comenzó a recordar gestos e imágenes de la chica: cuando la vio llorando y le dolió tanto que tenia que hacer algo para no verla así. La forma en que lo abrazo y las múltiples sonrisas plagadas de dulzura que ella le regalaba. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba _-no…no puedo-_ dio un suspiro y dando media vuelta se levanto de la cama en busca de algo que lo calmara.  
Salió al patio trasero del templo a respirar aire fresco esperando que eso le ayudara a entender que le pasaba en realidad no podía creer que una simple pregunta lo hubiese descolocado tanto al punto de no dejarlo dormir por eso y llevarse toda la frialdad que debía tener al tacho.  
Desvío la vista y noto quela ventana de Shiori estaba abierta.  
Sin darse cuenta termino en el marco de esta, observando su interior: _  
_Ahí Shiori reposaba tranquilamente de lado con un pequeño peluche entre sus brazos, bañada tenuemente por la luz de la luna que aun se podía ver en el firmamento, su boca apenas entreabierta y sus cabellos regados en la almohada.  
El rubio sonrío sin darse cuenta y recordó la primera imagen que tuvo de ella.

 _-_ _en verdad parece un ángel-_ su corazón latía cada vez más rápido _-_ _esto no puede ser…me…me enamore de Shiori_ _-_ admitió en su mente solo para si mismo _-_ _…pero no…no puedo, es menor que yo y además la hija de mi maestro. No debo verla de esta forma…pero… podré verla de otra?_

* * *

 _ **Próximo capitulo: 15 de noviembre**_


	22. 15 de noviembre

_**Hola volví :) aprovecho que Kardia (mi perrito de 3 meses) me obliga a acostarme, si no el no duerme, para actualizar ^.^ pero primero:**_

 _ **Aletuki01: hola hermosa como estas? ^.^ :$$$$$$$$ me haces sonrojar.  
Y si tenia que poner algo más de romance y drama a esta historia xD  
jajajaja bueno se supone que Hyoga es una persona grande y debería saber que hacer xD  
Hyoga le lleva 10 años a Shiori.  
Si quería publicar en los dos a la vez así que tratare de ponerme al día relativamente rápido xD Muchas gracias por tus ánimos sos muy dulce ^.^  
Un abrazo grande y que estés bien :D**_

 _ **Luisamargotp:**_ _ **muchas gracias :). Exacto ;) acertaste todo eso jijiiji  
espero que te siga gustando :)  
Saludos.**_

* * *

Capitulo 22: 15 de noviembre

Un día común, lo único extraño era la incesante lluvia que caía desde la madruga. O al menos eso creía Milo mientras subía las escaleras a acuario para desayunar con todos los habitantes de ese templo como todas las mañanas. Pero al llegar solo Camus y Hyoga lo recibieron.

\- y Shiori?-pregunto ni bien entro en la cocina.

\- no quiere salir de su cuarto. -Respondió rápidamente el rubio

\- que?! Porque?-cuestiono un tanto asustado. Hyoga negó con la cabeza.

-no lo se. Fui por ella hace un rato y me dijo que no iba a salir, que no tenía hambre.

\- le habrá ocurrido algo?

\- ella solo necesita estar sola-dijo Camus tranquilo para calmar a su amigo.

\- si tu lo dices.

Las palabras de Camus no convencían de todo al escorpión pero sabía que por algo lo decía.

En el cuarto, Shiori estaba despierta hacia ya varias horas, de hecho desde las 12 am. Cuando había comenzado a llover.  
Lo que la despertó no fue la lluvia exactamente si no otra cosa: sus sueños. Ella se había acostado temprano esa noche, no por alguna razón en particular si no porque se sentía sumamente cansada sin motivo.  
En cuanto se acomodo en el lecho los sueños se hicieron presentes: primero hermosos recuerdos de su niñez: momentos con su madre, con sus abuelos y todos sus seres queridos pero de apoco los sueños se volvieron pesadillas cuando revivió la muerte de sus abuelos, de su madre y el sueño que tenia a menudo en el Camus y Hyoga morían. Había querido despertar en varias ocasiones y le era imposible; gritaba y lloraba en sus sueños pero no se despertaba a pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía al recordar esos horribles momentos.  
Finalmente volvió a llorar junto al cuerpo inerte de Camus cuando todo se volvió obscuro y un frío inmenso que le helo hasta el alma la azoto de repente. Su llanto se hizo más potente y recién en ese momento pudo abrir los ojos. Se sentó en la cama de golpe, sudaba frío, aun lloraba y temblaba.  
Aquellas imágenes lograban desestabilizarla por completo: se sentía sola, vulnerable y asustada, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Afuera, una tormenta se desato con gran fuerza; lo que provoco que Shiori viera la ventana abierta por inercia. El agua no entraba, así que no la cerro solo continuo con la mirada perdida en el cristalino liquido que caía tanto de sus ojos como del cielo.  
Al mismo tiempo, Camus despertó con una extraña opresión en el pecho a la cual no le encontraba explicación. Recordaba haber soñado cosas extrañas pero en cuanto abrió los ojos todas las imágenes se volvieron borrosas e imposibles de distinguir.

 _-_ _Pero que es esto? …siento una enorme tristeza en mi pecho. Pero porque, porque la siento ahora?-_ una lagrima rodó lentamente por su mejilla _-_ _como? ahora también lloro? Pero que me pasa_ _-_ se quito aquella solitaria gota salada y salió del cuarto directo al de Shiori.

Cuando llego, entreabrió ligeramente la puerta solo para ver si la joven estaba bien.  
La encontró sentada en el alféizar de la ventana viendo hacia fuera. En ese instante sintió una punzada en el pecho, iba a entrar pero no lo hizo no sabia que iba a decirle ni como hacerla sentir mejor. Por lo que la dejo sola pensando que era lo mejor.

Al llegar la mañana, volvió a verla en la misma posición y de nuevo ese dolor se presentado en su ser. Sabia perfectamente porque Shiori estaba así, sabia que fecha era pero no entro.

Cuando los caballeros ya se disponían a irse, Chris y Na llagaron como otras veces a buscar a Shiori,

\- buenos días.-saludo de lo mas natural la chica

\- buenas.

\- hola chicos. Que raro verlos aquí con semejante día. No ha parado de llover desde la madrugada.-dijo el de escorpio

\- si es cierto parece que el cielo va a caerse pero no podíamos dejar sola a Shiori justamente hoy.

-apropósito donde esta ella?-cuestiono Chris viendo a todos lados

\- en su cuarto, no quiso salir ni a desayunar.-contesto Hyoga

\- ya veo.-miro a su acompañante y esta asintió.-si nos disculpan iremos a verla. Con permiso.

-oigan esperen. Que tiene de especial este día?-cuestiono Milo

\- como?, no lo saben?-pregunto incrédula la única chica en la sala.

\- que cosa?

\- hoy seria el cumpleaños de Sofía.

El caballero de Escorpio y el de Cygnus se quedaron completamente estáticos ante aquella repuesta a diferencia del caballero de acuario que sabía perfectamente la fecha.

\- eso lo explica-dijo Milo en un tono casi inaudible.

\- que cosa?-cuestiono preocupada Na.

El peliazul miro a su mejor amigo y este asintió al tiempo que se levantaba, gesto que imitaron los otros dos caballeros.

\- vengan.

Los cinco caminaron en completo silencio a través del pasillo de las habitaciones. Se asomaran entreabriendo la puerta de Shiori.

Dentro se la veía a ella sentada en la ventana que daba a los templos anteriores llorando sin consuelo, vestida totalmente de negro y con música apenas audible pero muy triste de fondo.

\- ha estado así desde muy temprano-comento en tono triste Milo.

Los recién llegados fijaron la vista en su hermana: parecía una muñeca de porcelana pálida e inerte solo se sabía que estaba viva por su tenue respiración, las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ya enrojecidos ojos y el apenas audible susurro que emitían sus labios al cantar débilmente.

\- Shiori-dijo con voz casi quebrada la peliazul.

\- tiene que superarlo-dijo fríamente el caballero de acuario.

-como puede decir eso? Es su hija y esta sufriendo por la mujer que se supone usted alguna vez amo. Que acaso no tiene ningún sentimiento?-prácticamente le grito y lo miro con furia en sus ojos. Camus no respondió de hecho solo miro por unos instantes a la de cabellos añiles-no se merecía a la señorita Sofía ni tampoco merece a Shiori como hija-dijo aun más molesta con claras intenciones de lastimarlo con sus palabras.

Sin esperar más, se adentro en la habitación seguida por el castaño quien cerró la puerta por completo tras él. Shiori se precipito al oírla puerta y enfoco la vista en aquel lugar.

\- hermanos-dijo en tono apagado al tiempo que solo una lagrima recorría su mejilla

Ninguno de los dos resistió más al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la menor y corrieron a abrazarla.

\- discúlpanos por no llegar antes. -Chris después de unos momentos se aparto un poco y le limpio el rostro.

-porque lloras de esta manera, sabes que eso no esta bien.

-anoche soñé con ella. Recordé todos los momentos felices de mi vida y de repente la veía tirada en la cama muerta-lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de sus hermanos.

-Shiori cálmate sabes que a tu mamá no le gustaba verte llorar.

\- y a nosotros tampoco.-replico su hermana. Chris la miro y volvió a secarle las lágrimas

\- por favor sonríe princesa.

-no estoy de ánimos.

\- por favor Shiori.

Shiori negó con la cabeza y la bajo; entonces Chris tomo ambas manos de la chica y la condujo un par de pasos atrás. Se sentó donde ella estaba antes y la acomodo para que se acunara en sus brazos. Na se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello en completo silencio. Solo se oía la incesante lluvia caer que parecía no querer parar si no que cada vez llovía con más intensidad.

\- Shiori estas helada-dijo Chris en un tono afligido después de unos momentos de mutismo.

-No tengo frío-dijo en tono neutro.

\- Tampoco has comido, Milo nos lo dijo.

\- tampoco tengo hambre-emitió en el mismo tono para después agregar-chicos no les molesta si les pido estar un momento sola.-les pidió viéndolos con ojos brillantes.

\- segura?-cuestiono preocupada Na.

-no te preocupes, esta bien-dijo Chris viendo a Na-mientras te preparamos algo de comer, aunque no quieras. Te parece?-ahora miro a la menor y le acaricio el pelo.

-… esta bien, gracias.

Los mayores salieron del cuarto tranquilos, yendo directamente a la cocina. Al pasar por allí, se cruzaron con los caballeros pero solo les dijeron que Shiori estaba así porque había soñado con su madre.

En tanto, Shiori se había quedado sentada en la ventana unos momentos; después salió por la otra ventana, que daba hacia el jardín de rosas de Piscis.  
Hace unos días ella le había pedido a Afrodita su consentimiento para cortar algunas rosas y el acepto sin preguntarle el por que o para que, solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado.  
Una vez que las hubo obtenido, bajo rápidamente por el camino alterno esperando que nadie se percatara de nada.

Al ver que el tiempo pasaba y todo estaba muy tranquilo, Chris volvió a entrar al cuarto y de inmediato salió corriendo

\- Señor Camus! Milo! Shiori no esta.

\- Como que no esta?-pregunto alarmado Milo.

\- No, no esta. Supongo que salió por la ventana.

\- Tenemos que ir a buscarla afuera hay un gran temporal.-se asusto la chica

\- Pero donde?

\- Vamos a los otros templos alguien tiene que haberla visto.-Milo se oía muy alarmado.

\- Hyoga ve con Christian a ver a Athena. Tal vez fue con ella.-expresó en tono autoritario que sonó casi como una orden hacia su discípulo.

\- Si. Vamos-agrego viendo al castaño y ambos salieron del templo.

Milo, Camus y Na salieron en dirección a capricornio, en tanto que Chris y Hyoga subían a Piscis. Allí Afrodita estaba sentado muy cómodo en el sofá de su sala leyendo un libro.  
Al entrar preguntaron de inmediato por la joven.

\- Hola Hyoga, Christian y eso por aquí?

\- Hola estamos buscando a Shiori de casualidad no la has visto?

\- La verdad si hace un rato estuvo cortando rosas pero volvió a bajar. Porque hizo algo?

\- Rosas?-cuestiono pensativo-… Hyoga ya se donde esta vamos tenemos que alcanzarla.

Sin decir nada más, volvieron a bajar dejando al santo de los peses con una expresión de total sorpresa y sin entender nada.  
En el camino se llevaron consigo a los otros tres. Chris le dijo a Camus que tomara un auto que sabia donde estaba Shiori.

\- A donde vamos?-pregunto impaciente Milo en lo que Camus llego.

\- A las afueras de la ciudad por Shiori. Se donde esta-decía al tiempo que subía en la parte de atrás con Na y Hyoga.

\- pues deja de hacerte el interesante y dinos de una vez-emitió algo alterada la chica.

\- con Sofía, en el cementerio. Donde más?-pregunto con un deje de tristeza.

\- Estas seguro que esta ahí.-Camus se oía tranquilo pero por dentro estaba realmente preocupado.

\- Como que su segundo nombre es Quione.-contesto con total confianza en si mismo.

Camus asintió y condujo con tranquilidad ya que con la intensa lluvia que aun caía lo que menos quería es que ocurriera un accidente.  
En cuanto bajaron del auto, entraron al tenebroso lugar. Desde el pórtico comenzaron a buscar con la mirada y de inmediato divisaron una figura vestida de negro y largos cabellos aguamarina; arrodillada frente a un ángel de piedra adornado con rosas en sus pies. La joven parecía estar rezando, absorta en si misma; con los ojos cerrados y totalmente inmóvil.

Hacia tanto que estaba bajo la incesante lluvia que ya no se distinguía si seguía llorando o era el agua del cielo lo que caía por su rostro.

Chris iba a ir por ella pero Milo lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza. El castaño lo miro extrañado pero no dijo nada. En ese momento Camus dio un paso al frente y comenzó a caminar despacio en dirección de Shiori. Los otros lo observaron por unos instantes pero finalmente regresaron al auto antes de que el acuariano llegara a su destino.  
Camus camino lentamente procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez junto a su hija, poso el paraguas sobre ella.  
Shiori no se había percatado de nada, solo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando noto que la lluvia de repente había dejado de caer sobre ella. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que a unos centímetros de ella seguía cayendo aquel frío líquido. Elevo la vista asombrada por lo ocurrido y más por la mirada de quien estaba a su lado.

El caballero sostuvo el contacto visual por unos momentos, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, observo por unos instantes la inscripción y cerró los ojos imitando el gesto de la menor.  
Shiori lo observo extrañada pero después recupero su anterior posición.  
Después de un tiempo, Camus volvió a ver la inscripción y sin dejar de verla indago:

\- Ya te despediste?-emitió en tono neutro. Shiori solo asintió con la cabeza-Vamos entonces –se levanto-si te quedas mucho más te enfermaras.

\- Aja-emitió en tono calmo. Se levanto, se santifico y siguió a su padre al auto donde los demás esperaban.

De regresó, Shiori viajo abrazada a sus hermanos, a quienes dejaron en sus respectivas casas porque ya era tarde y no veían que Shiori tuviera ganas ni predisposición para hablar.  
El camino hasta acuario fue silencioso y lento. Nadie emitió sonido alguno hasta ya estar en el tempo.

-Porque te fuiste sin avisar?-cuestiono en tono afectado Milo.

\- Porque no me hubiesen dejado ir.-contesto tranquila y algo dolida.

-…mejor ve a cambiarte antes de que te resfríes.- sugirió su padre,.

\- Si, con permiso.

Shiori fue a su cuarto, se seco, cambio y estuvo un rato más viendo la lluvia por la ventana pero ya más tranquila.  
Después de un tiempo tocaron levemente a la puerta.

\- esta abierto.-Hyoga se asomo.

-Puedo pasar?

\- Si, adelante.

\- Estas mejor?-cuestiono sentándose en la cama. Shiori miro por la ventana.

-Lo estaré mañana

\- Tal vez deberías dormir un poco.-miro nuevamente al rubio.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi pero no tengo sueño.

Se observaron unos instantes Hyoga sabia perfectamente por lo que Shiori estaba pasando pero no quería recordarlo. Verla a los ojos era como ver sus propios ojos en un espejo.

Hyoga se levanto, se acerco a Shiori y se arrodillo quedando frente a ella.

\- De acuerdo yo ya voy a acostarme pero si necesitas algo no dudes en despertarme.-por inercia corrió un mechón del rostro de Shiori y lo coloco detrás de su oreja-…Yo se por lo que estas pasando y se que es duro pero pasara te lo aseguro.-dejo su mano en la mejilla de la menor unos instantes mientras ambos se miraban intensamente a los ojos.

De repente Shiori se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza intentando no llorar de nuevo, el caballero le correspondió de inmediato quedando en esa posición por un largo rato.  
Finalmente rompieron el contacto después de largos minutos que parecieron apenas unos escasos segundos para ambos.

\- bueno es mejor que me valla a dormir-decía al tiempo que ambos se soltaban y el se incorporaba.-y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- lo voy a intentar. Que descanses.

\- Igualmente.-beso su frente, provocado que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Shiori.

Después de este acto, Hyoga abandono la habitación y ella miro hacia el cielo: la lluvia había parado, las grises nubes se habían despejado y la luna brillaba intensamente. Recién entonces, desvío la vista hacia el reloj del buró.

\- Ya son más de las 12 mejor me voy a dormir de veras es tarde…-se levanto y al dar unos pasos voltio hacia la puerta al escucharla abrirse.

-Deberías estar durmiendo-dijo algo sorprendido Camus al entrar en el cuarto.

\- No deberías entrar al cuarto de alguien sin tocar y menos de una adolescente.

\- Ya son más de las 12-agrego ignorando su respuesta.

\- Ya me acuesto.

\- Estas bien?

\- Si

\- Bien. Que descanses.

\- Que tengas buenas noches.-Camus ya se iba cuando sintió que lo llamaban.- Ah Camus.

-Si?

\- Gracias.

\- Cuando quieras. Descansa.

\- igualmente.

Se vieron a los ojos unos momentos, no necesitaban decir nada se entendían perfectamente.

\- puedo quedarme si quieres.-dijo en un impulso. Shiori pensó unos minutos su respuesta.

-… no, gracias pero no.

Camus asintió y emprendió su partida.

\- Camus-volvió a llamarlo con voz suave, a lo que este volteo- tal vez la próxima.

\- claro-concedió en tono calmo y finalmente abandono la habitación dejando a su hija con una sensación de paz y tranquilidad en su interior.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado :)  
Y espero sus mensajitos.**

 **Próximo capitulo: resfrío**

 **Saludos, Yuki**


	23. Resfrio

**_bueno volvi con un nuevo cap espero les guste :)_**

* * *

Capitulo 23: Resfrío

Al día siguiente, el sol resplandecía no hacia calor pero el día estaba lindo.  
Shiori no pensaba levantarse hasta tarde pero un terrible dolor de cabeza estropeo sus planes.  
Se levanto pesadamente y sin más fue a la cocina.  
Su presencia no paso inadvertida por ninguno de los caballeros a los cuales les extraño ver a Shiori despierta tan temprano un sábado.

\- Shiori no te ves nada bien-Milo la miro preocupado

\- No me siento muy bien que digamos y me duele horrible la cabeza. Creo que estoy enferma. Solo me preparo algo y regreso a la cama.

\- Ve, yo ahora te lo preparo.

\- Pero…

\- Nada. Ve.

La menor vio la determinación en los ojos del caballero y la clara expresión de "hazlo" en los otros dos, por lo que regreso a su cuarto de inmediato.

Al poco tiempo, los tres caballeros ya se disponían a irse pero antes Milo le preparo un té a Shiori. Estaba por llevárselo cuando Camus le dijo que se adelantaran porque el le llevaría la infusión y enseguida los alcanzaba.  
Milo tomo muy bien aquel gesto, así que lo consintió y junto con Hyoga se retiraron rumbo a capricornio.  
Camus llego a la habitación con una taza blanca de porcelana que humeaba en su mano; al entrar noto que Shiori ya se había dormido, se acerco, dejo la taza sobre la mesa de noche y posando la mano en la frente de la menor comprobó que tenia algo de temperatura. Apenas concentro un poco de su cosmos para hacer que esta bajara y que la chica se sintiera mejor.

\- Shiori… Shiori…-la llamo dulcemente mientras la mecía levemente y con mucho cuidado

\- mmm… Camus?-entre abrió los ojos levemente.

\- aquí te dejo el té que Milo te preparo. Nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer hoy por lo que ya nos vamos y no volveremos hasta tarde. Estarás bien sola?

\- estoy en el onceavo templo de Athena, incluso en el primer templo no me pasaría nada. Ahora puedo seguir durmiendo?

\- segura? No quieres llamar a Christian y a Nahir?

\- no, solo quiero dormir.-admitió ya casi cerrando los ojos.

\- claro. Descansa.

\- mmm…-fue su única respuesta para después volver a cerrarlos ojos. No era que quisiera ser descortés, solo que estaba muy cansada y le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Al regresar al templo, Camus fue a ver como seguía Shiori. En la habitación, ella dormía, con su boca entreabierta respiraba agitada y aceleradamente; lo que preocupo un poco al francés.  
Volvió a tocar su frente y una vez más bajo la fiebre con ayuda de su cosmos. Shiori había pescado un resfriado muy fuerte después de estar bajo semejante tormenta por tanto tiempo.  
Camus suspiro pesadamente, de seguro estuvo durmiendo todo el día. La pobre debía sentirse muy mal a juzgar por su respiración y lo pálido de su piel.  
Tomo la taza que reposaba vacía en el piso y salió del cuarto en busca de algo que hiciera sentir mejor a la menor.

\- como esta?- pregunto Milo ni bien lo vio entrar a la cocina.

\- aun duerme. Creo que no se levanto en todo el día.-dijo mientras buscaba algunas cosas en los aparadores- Milo sabes donde esta la botella de whisky que tenia?-cuestiono buscando entre las botellas de vino de su "bodega" personal.

\- yo… este… para que la quieres?-cambio el tema rápidamente.

\- porque la necesito. Donde esta?

\- bueno… es que como no la usabas…-Camus suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a la salida.

\- ya se donde esta.

\- Camus espera lo que paso es que…-salió tras el acuariano.

Hyoga observo divertido la escena con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza cuando los mayores se retiraron hacia Escorpio.

-mejor voy a ver como esta.

Se levanto con la clara intención de ver a Shiori, pero primero paso por su cuarto por una sabana por si la menor sentía frío a causa de la enfermedad.  
Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió mucho al no verla durmiendo en su cama, de hecho ni siquiera estaba en el cuarto.

\- Shiori?-pregunto al aire extrañado.

Dio media vuelta y se fue a buscarla en el templo.  
La encontró enseguida, en la cocina a un lado de la heladera tomando agua.  
Suspiro aliviado pero sorprendido al mismo tiempo: Shiori llevaba el pijama blanco de dos piezas que el ya había visto, el cabello suelto y estaba descalza. No tendría que estar levantada directamente, sin embargo estaba ahí como si nada. No parecía la de siempre, su piel pálida la hacia parecer tan frágil como una muñeca aun más que el día anterior en que la tristeza ocupaba sus pupilas, daba la impresión de que con el más mínimo roce se caería y rompería en pedazos.

\- Shiori-la llamo finalmente con voz suave. Ella dejo el vaso y lo miro- que haces levantada?-pregunto mientras se acercaba.

\- tenia sed- contesto tranquila.

\- me hubieras avisado-tomo la sabana de dos de los extremos y la paso detrás de la chica, cubriéndola y se acerco más, hasta posar sus labios en la frente de ella.

Shiori no dijo nada, solo se quedo estática con los ojos bien abiertos. Gesto que el ruso no vio porque al ser más alto que ella, la cara de la chica quedaba escondida muy cerca de su pecho.

\- aun tienes fiebre-emitió en tono neutro mientras abría los ojos y se aleja de Shiori.-será mejor que regreses a la cama.

\- ah… si-articulo bajando la vista al notar como un leve calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Tomo las esquinas de la cobija que la cubría y camino hacia su cuarto.

\- no necesitas nada más?-cuestiono antes que abandonara la habitación.

\- mmm… no me caería mal algo para el dolor de cabeza.

\- bien ahora te alcanzo algo.

Shiori asintió y se retiro. Hyoga la vio irse para luego recordar que era mejor no darle nada ya que Camus se estaba encargando de eso.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Hyoga fue a hacerle compañía a Shiori debido a que ella ya no tenia ganas de dormir así que se quedaron conversando un poco.  
Ambos aun tenían presente la pregunta que la griega había formulado hacia algunos días pero Shiori no tenia ánimos de hablar de eso e Hyoga no sentía que fuera el momento adecuado.  
Un silencio incomodo se instalo en el momento en que ninguno tenia algo que decir, fue cuando tocaron la puerta y Shiori concedió el paso.

\- buenas! Como esta la enfermita.-saludo muy sonriente Milo entrando al cuarto junto con Camus.

\- hola Milo.

\- aun te duele la cabeza?-pregunto Camus acercándose a la cama con la misma taza de la mañana y poniéndosela frente a ella.

\- si un poco. Que es?-cuestiono incorporándose para luego tomar el objeto.

\- Bébelo.

\- Huele a alcohol-emitió haciendo una mueca-que tiene?

\- Cuando lo termines te digo-le guiño un ojo el escorpión divertido.

\- mmm…-miro dudosa el líquido de color entre ámbar y marrón claro que humeaba entre sus manos.

\- te hará sentir mejor.-le aseguro Hyoga con voz suave. Shiori suspiro resignada ante la insistencia de los tres caballeros y bebió un poco de la taza

-…Sabe rico-agrego tranquila después de separar el pocillo de su boca.- que tiene?-pregunto expectante viendo al onceavo guardián.

\- es té con miel, limón, jengibre, medicamento para el dolor de cabeza y un poco de whisky.- el rostro de Shiori expreso una clara sorpresa y una total falta de comprensión a lo que había escuchado- ayuda a que la temperatura de tu cuerpo se mantenga.-agrego para calmar a la chica.

\- mañana te sentirás mejor. Te lo aseguro-agrego con una sonrisa Milo.

\- en verdad funciona- le afirmo seguro el caballero de Cygnus.

Shiori no dijo más nada y siguió bebiendo la infusión sin problema alguno.  
Una vez terminado, los tres caballeros se retiraron para que la menor descansara ya que el sueño la estaba llamando de vuelta.

\- Camus-lo llamo antes de que se retirara cuando los otros dos ya habían salido.

\- Si?-se volteo a verla.

\- Gracias.-Camus asintió

-descansa.- se despido con una mínima sonrisa de lado, casi imperceptible.

La noche paso tranquila, los sueños no la asaltaron robándole la calma; al contrario durmió plácidamente pero había sido tanto el tiempo que había permanecido en los brazos de Morfeo el día anterior que acabo despertando antes de que amaneciera.  
Sintiéndose mucho mejor se decidió a levantarse a hacer algo en particular…

Esa mañana, los dos acuarianos y el escorpiano se dirigían a la cocina para desayunar cuando se encontraron con…

\- La puerta esta cerrada-dijo Milo haciendo fuerza sobre la manija de esta.

\- ya va-se escucho la voz de la menor del otro lado de la puerta-…El desayuno esta listo-dijo con una dulce sonrisa una vez que dejo pasar a los caballeros a la habitación.

\- Que es esto?-pregunto sorprendido al ver la mesa perfectamente puesta: cuatro tazas, pan, tostadas, miel y galletitas entre otros alimentos que conformaban el desayuno que la chica había preparado.

\- Es mi forma de agradecerles a los tres por hacerme sentir mejor.-admitió algo sonrojada.

\- Ya estas bien?- Hyoga formulo la pregunta que todos querían hacer mientras tomaban asiento.

\- Perfecta-contesto simplemente con una nueva sonrisa.

* * *

 **Creo que quedo algo corto pero bue u.u espero que igual les guste**

 **Próximo capitulo: buen viaje.**


	24. Buen viaje

_**Hola hola perdón por la tardanza u.u tuve algunas complicaciones pero bue aca estoy actualizando ^.^**_

 _ **luisamargotp: si me agarro lo corto de los caps de nuevo u.u  
Viste :) claro eso dara que hablar ;). En cuanto a tu pregunta mmm… puede ser en uno de los cap eso se sabe paciencia si? ;) . Gracias por leer :) **_

* * *

**Capitulo 24: buen viaje.**

Pasaron varios días en los que la relación padre-hija se venia dando cada vez mejor, con pequeños gestos pero se daba. Desde el cumpleaños de su madre, Shiori comenzó a pensar que tal vez si le importaba a Camus y que, aun que sea un poco, le importaba como se sentía.  
Aquella tarde al salir del instituto, Shiori estaba rara, se sentía impaciente. Tenia enormes ganas de salir corriendo hacia el santuario y eso la asustaba porque al salir de el en la mañana todo estaba bien o al menos eso creía.  
En cuanto Chris llego se tranquilizo un poco.

\- nii me llevas por favor?-le pregunto antes de que bajara de la moto.

\- claro. A donde?

\- al santuario.-sentencio mientras se sentaba tras su hermano y se aferraba a el por la cintura.

\- pero, pasó algo?

\- no se pero algo me dice que tengo que ir.

\- ok. Vámonos.-dijo arrancando el vehículo.

Chris acelero más de lo habitual, el tono en que su hermanita había hablado le preocupaba y no quería verla así.

\- dile a mi tío que lo siento y que se lo compensare- dijo al bajar de la moto, le dio un beso en la frente al mayor y salió corriendo hacia Aries.

\- seguro-fue todo lo que pudo articular mientras veía irse a la chica.

Shiori rara vez corría pero esta vez no le importo, no le gustaba nada la sensación en su pecho.  
Cuando finalmente pudo adentrarse en el recinto de acuario se detuvo en seco al notar a Hyoga y Milo junto a Camus con una maleta. Sus ojos abrieron enormemente y en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de miedo.

\- Shiori que haces aquí?-cuestiono Camus extrañado por verla ahí a esas horas.

\- q…que significa esto?- articulo entrecortado y con la vista borrosa.

\- yo me… me voy de viaje.

\- que? así como así?

\- surgió de repente.

\- y no ibas a decirme?

\- Shiori es que yo no…-No termino la frase, no pudo ante la expresión de la chica. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de ella.

-sabes que? Has lo que quieras!-sentencio para después salir corriendo.

\- Shiori espera.

\- déjala Milo. Necesita pensar.

\- maestro no cree que es mejor ir por ella y explicarle porque se va.

\- cuando ella me quiera escuchar _._ _Será que Athena se equivoco?_

***flash back***

Unas pocas horas antes de aquel acontecimiento, Camus había sido citado al templo principal sin saber el motivo.

\- quería verme?-pregunto el francés a su diosa haciendo una reverencia al entrar al salón principal.

\- si Camus, necesito pedirte algo. Pero primero, dime como va tu relación con Shiori?

\- bueno…no es la mejor convivencia del mundo pero comenzamos a llevarnos mejor-admitió por primera vez.

\- entonces será perfecto.

\- que cosa?

\- como sabes Camus, la fiesta de navidad este año se celebra aquí en el santuario y debemos invitar a Hilda y a Julián con sus respectivos seguidores. Así que me pareció que seria buena idea que fueras a Asgard a realizar la debida invitación porque creo que el que estén un tiempo separados les hará bien, tanto a ti como a Shiori.

\- usted cree eso de verdad?

\- yo creo que un tiempo separados les hará comprender que tanto necesitan estar juntos ahora.

\- cuanto tiempo seria?

\- solo unos días. Pero no te sientas en la obligación, si no quieres ir lo entenderé y enviare a alguien más.

\- … no esta bien señorita. Cuando parto?

\- esta tarde, quiero que me confirmen lo más pronto posible. Además creo que vendrán a principio de mes en lugar de los días previos a la celebración.

\- bien. Con su permiso tengo mucho que hacer.-hizo otra reverencia y se retiro.

***fin del flash back***

Shiori bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad sin ver donde iba a causa de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Quería alejarse lo más posible de Camus. No entendía porque había reaccionado así pero estaba segura de que no le gusto nada enterarse de que se iba.  
Por su falta de atención en el camino, tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer cuando la atraparon antes de que llegara al suelo.

\- Sha…Shaka-emitió entrecortado al ver quien había detenido su caída.

\- estas bien Shiori?-le pregunto no por su accidente si no por el gesto de tristeza que su rostro expresaba.

Shiori se separo del de virgo, arrodillándose en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y negó con la cabeza llorando.

\- peleaste con Camus o Milo.-se puso a su altura.

\- no.

\- y puedo saber porque estas así?- no entendía porque pero no le gustaba ver a la chica llorar.

\- Camus se va y no iba a decirme nada. Ni siquiera iba a despedirse de mi.- artículo mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

Tranquila no creo que sea tan así. Necesitas pensar un poco las cosas…y tengo el lugar perfecto para eso-agrego levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

Shiori levanto la vista y miro dudosa la mano del caballero y finalmente la tomo

\- Pasa-dijo abriendo de par en par las puertas frente a él

\- Esta es… la sala gemela?-pregunto viendo al caballero extrañada luego de recordar y asociar cosas que sabia con el santo de virgo. Este asintió.- No puedo entrar aquí.-dijo desde el umbral sin atreverse a dar siquiera un paso dentro.

\- Descuida te la estoy prestando con gusto. Quédate aquí el tiempo que quieras- la chica se quedo unos instantes quieta, pero ante la insistencia en el rostro del rubio dio un par de pasos al interior de la habitación y el caballero opto por retroceder para salir de allí.

\- Shaka-lo llamo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

\- Si?

\- No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, por favor. El virginiano asintió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Shiori miro detenidamente el lugar. Era la primera vez que veía un lugar así: hermoso y delicado, el solo estar parada ahí le devolvía la paz y la tranquilidad. Los únicos dos árboles, las flores, la apacible brisa que surcaba el lugar sin entender porque, todo le trasmitía una calma que le llegaba hasta lo más profundo del alma y que no recordaba haber sentido antes.

 _-_ siento como si hubiese estado aquí antes…-dijo dando unos pasos más hacia el centro de la sala-… no yo no, Camus estuvo. Es como si aun sintiera su cosmos aquí, pero eso no puede ser. Para que tendría que haber entrado Camus aquí?-negó con la cabeza repetidamente como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de su mente- y a mi que me importa lo que Camus haga o deje de hacer.-agrego con voz quebrada. Dio algunos pasos más y se sentó entre las flores, algo alejada de los árboles gemelos ya que no sentía que fuera correcto sentarse entre ellos.- no debería de importarme, se supone que no tendría que importarme que se vaya o se quede. Se supone que debo estar alejada de él para no empeorar las cosas. Además yo también tenia planeado irme y no le dije nada es justo que el haga lo mismo… pero… fueron muchas las cosas que pasaron sobre todo en estos últimos días. Sin darme cuenta nos hemos acercado mucho… y me agrada… me agrada que Camus este pendiente de mi… cuando me enferme se preocupo por mi, de hecho tanto él como Milo e Hyoga se preocuparon por mi. Pude verlo en sus ojos y aunque este mal me gusta la idea de que yo les importe por que ellos a mi si-su corazón dio un brinco al admitir aquella verdad- ya me acostumbre a estar con ellos… y quiero quedarme con ellos. Sino, no me hubiese sentido mejor ese día ya que recuerdo que de niña me ponía muy mañera y lo único que me hacia sentir mejor era estar cerca de mi familia y ahora mi única familia son mis hermanos y ellos además de Alex-agrego el ultimo nombre con una sonrisa- aun que no quería verlo Camus es parte de mi por eso si mamá me envío para que lo entienda… Para eso tengo que escucharlo… al menos esta vez.

Se levanto decidida, ya había aclarado la tormenta de su mente y creía tener una respuesta.  
Salió de la sala gemela y busco a Shaka para agradecerle por permitirle estar ahí pero no lo hallo por ningún lado, de seguro tenia algo más que hacer.  
Iba a subir a acuario pero creyó mejor bajar y esperar en la entrada a que Camus bajara ya que no quería que se valla sin despedirse.  
No estaba segura si el caballero de los hielos ya se había ido o no aun así se le dio mejor la idea de esperarlo abajo.

Camus, Milo e Hyoga estaban bajando la última escalera hacia el fin de su recorrido, cada uno envuelto en sus pensamientos.

 _-_ _donde estará Shiori?-_ se cuestionaba Hyoga.

 _-_ _Shiori no vas a venir?_ -Milo se sentía preocupado

 _-_ Shiori-emitió Camus en un suspiro viendo hacia delante.

En efecto la chica se encontraba sentada en el último peldaño que los caballeros debían pisar antes de llegar al final del camino.  
Al sentirse nombrada giro su vista y se levanto de inmediato.

Los caballeros siguieron caminando hasta quedar frente a ella: Hyoga y Milo con sorpresa en su rostro y Camus con tranquilidad en el suyo.

\- ya te vas?-le pregunto de frente con voz suave. Camus vio que el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto acababa de llegar y asintió.

\- solo será por unos días.- Shiori sonrío con tristeza y asintió.

\- que tengas buen viaje.-quería abrazarlo pero no estaba segura si el caballero tomaría bien ese gesto después de todo se suponía que el no expresaba sentimiento alguno.

\- gracias Shiori-le sonrío y se dirigió a su transporte.

Hyoga y Milo bajaron un peldaño más, quedando Hyoga del lado izquierdo y Milo del lado derecho de Shiori viendo como el francés subía al auto y los observaba por la ventana.  
Shiori le sostenía la mirada fija y dulce pero triste al mismo tiempo.  
Milo noto eso y paso su brazo por la espalda de la menor depositando su mano en el hombro de ella.  
La acuariana le sonrío y se acerco más al escorpio apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él. Este gesto lleno de alegría a Milo y lo correspondió sobando una y otra vez el brazo izquierdo de la menor.

\- puedes quedarte en mi templo si quieres.-ella le sonrió.

-gracias Milo pero…-vio por ultima vez el vehículo antes de que se alejara y movió su mano derecha en señal de despedida al ver que este comenzaba su marcha-… quiero quedarme en mi casa.-Milo sonrío complacido ante aquella respuesta.

-me alegra mucho oír eso.

Ella imito su gesto y perdió la vista en el camino por el que su padre se había ido. No le importaba donde, eso ya lo averiguaría solo rogaba por que regresara pronto y con bien.

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: Anhelo de dos.**


	25. Anhelo de dos

_**Hola hola perdón x la tardanza u.u tuve una semana bastante fea y ahora para completarla estoy engripada u.u odio el calor -_ - _ (si x extraño q parezca suelo engriparme cuando hace calor me ha pasado en pleno verano con 30 ̊ y es sumamente molesto -.-")  
como sea: **_

_**aletuki01: Hola hermosa! Jajajaja ;) ;) si sip adelanto que habrá celebración de navidad :). Mmm…. La verdad no sabría decirte porque el fic lo escribí antes de SOG pero si se me ocurre algo interesante prometo incluirlo :)  
No te preocupes :) gracias por siempre pasarte.  
Saludos y que estés bien :***_

* * *

Capitulo 25: Anhelo de dos.

Era una mañana tranquila en el santuario de Athena, el caballero de Cygnus se hallaba sentado a la mesa del comedor rememorando lo pasado la noche anterior.

***flashback***

\- Hyoga?- la chica se asomo a la puerta del cuarto del ruso después de tocar y que él consintiera el paso. Al verla este bajo el libro que estaba leyendo y la miro.

\- hola Shiori, pasó algo?

\- No, solo quería hablar contigo. Puedo?

\- Si pasa- dejo el texto sobre la mesa de noche y le indico a la menor que podía sentarse en el borde de la cama.-dime?

-es que… quería saber porque se fue Camus. Iba a preguntarle mañana a Milo pero no me aguante. Hyoga sonrío al ver la duda en el rostro de la chica.

\- mi maestro tuvo que hacer un viaje a Asgard.

\- Asgard?-repitió asombrada-eso queda muy lejos.

\- bastante.

\- y a que fue a aquel lugar?

\- a invitar a la princesa Hilda, su hermana Flare y sus dioses guerreros a la fiesta de navidad-Shiori le dirigió una mirada de total desentendimiento a lo que el santo respondió- después de las batallas se decidió que para conservar todo en paz seria bueno juntarse las divinidades y sus guerreros para esa fecha y pasarla todos juntos un año en Asgard, uno en el palacio de Poseidón y otro aquí en el santuario.

\- y este año toca acá-concluyo y el asintió- y el inframundo?

\- esa es una historia algo complicada que en otro momento te cuento. Pero solo digamos que ni Hades ni sus espectros pueden venir por causa de fuerza mayor.-Shiori sonrío ante la explicación de Hyoga.

\- y tardara mucho?

\- no lo creo de seguro en un par de días esta de vuelta. Por que? ya lo extrañas?

\- solo es curiosidad… y quien va por Poseidón?-cuestiono al reflexionar un momento lo que dijo.

\- creo que Kanon fue hoy para haya, antes de que mi maestro saliera.

\- ah. Bueno ya no te molesto más-decía al tiempo que se levantaba.

\- descuida no es molestia-le interrumpió de inmediato

-hasta mañana.- dijo sonriendo desde la puerta

\- adiós, que descanses.-le correspondió el gesto.

***fin del flash back***

El caballero sonrío sin darse cuenta al recordar aquella charla, le alegraba que a ella le interesara lo que pasara con Camus. Entonces miro el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes.

\- Es tarde.-dijo para si mismo.

Se levanto dirigiéndose a la habitación de Shiori ya que ya se había pasado de la hora a la cual ella se levantaba. Tras golpear y no obtener respuesta entro.

La chica reposaba de espaldas a la puerta. Hyoga sonrío y la observo por unos instantes. De a poco comenzó a acercarse se sentó al lado de ella y corrió algunas hebras de su cabellera que cubrían su espalda. Se acerco y con delicadeza beso repetidamente su espalda hasta que ella se revolvió tranquila despertando, el se alejo para verla con una sonrisa.

Al abrir los ojos la chica imito el gesto

\- que hermosa forma de despertar-formulo con una suave voz.

La nueva sonrisa de la chica quedo gravada en su mente mientras despertaba de su ensoñación moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y volvía a ver a Shiori de espaldas durmiendo tranquilamente. Ahora se acerco y noto su boca entreabierta en una expresión de total tranquilidad. Sin darse cuenta se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del otro rostro.

Fue entonces cuando paro en seco.

 _-_ _No… no puedo… que le diría después_ _-_ se alejo y la observo _-_ _no seria justo_ _._

La meció suavemente y ella se removió para después parpadear un par de veces hasta enfocar la vista.

\- Hyoga?-su voz se oyó mas suave que de costumbre debido a lo adormilada que estaba.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buen día. Que haces aquí?-pregunto incorporándose

\- Te quedaste dormida.

\- mmm… no escuche el despertador. Gracias por despertarme.-agrego con una sonrisa.

\- Por nada. Te espero para desayunar?

\- Si, gracias.

El santo le sonrío y salió de la habitación mientras ella lo seguía con la vista.  
Cuando se quedo sola automáticamente una sonrisa suave surco su rostro.

 _-_ _no fue de la misma forma en que me despertó anoche pero mejor así_ _._

***flash back***

Shiori se hallaba acostada ya casi se dormía cuando sintió como una sombra se deslizo hasta su cuarto.  
Ella permaneció estática imitando estar dormida, mientras la figura se acercaba a su cuerpo y después de correr un mechón de su cabello la beso débilmente en los labios, provocando que se despertara por completo. Después de unos momentos, la sombra lentamente rompió el contacto para poder observarla al alejarse un poco. Ella aprovecho aquello para abrir los ojos y descubrir que su intruso era nada más y nada menos que Hyoga.

El sonrío ante su asombro y después lo vio desvanecerse frente a sus ojos.

Shiori se incorporo de golpe en la cama cayendo en cuenta de que lo había soñado todo. Meneando la cabeza como queriendo sacar algo de su mente.

\- tengo que dejar de juntarme con Jade-dijo en un suspiro para si misma.

***fin del flash back***

 _\- en verdad tengo que dejar de hacerlo-_ se quito las sabanas de encima con algo de pesadez, pero al sentir que Milo ya estaba en el templo se cambio de inmediato.

Shiori aparento total tranquilidad en la mesa, dejando a un lado aquel extraño sueño al punto de casi olvidarlo por completo al estar perdida en cosas sin importancia.  
Fue cuando el estrepitoso sonido de su celular, la regreso a la normalidad.  
Pidió disculpas y se levanto de la masa con el aparato en mano.

\- hola nii-contesto ya fuera de la habitación.

\- Shiori, donde estas? Es tarde.

\- tarde?... es verdad! Para eso había puesto el despertador.-dijo recordando a que se refería Chris- se me olvido por completo.

\- si ya veo.

\- lo siento nii enseguida bajo-corto la llamada y corrió a buscar sus cosas. Levanto lo que había usado para desayunar y con un fugaz "adiós" y salió del templo dejando a los dos caballeros con un gran signo de interrogación en sus cabezas y muchas preguntas.

\- que paso?-le pregunto a la menor una vez que esta había bajado de la moto en el instituto.

\- ayer fue un día muy agitado, a la tarde te cuento bien-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al establecimiento.

\- perdón por la tardanza-se apresuro a decirle en voz baja a Alex al entrar en el auditorio donde la directora estaba hablando a todos los presentes.

\- descuida aun falta gente, por lo que recién ahora va a empezar a hablar-le contesto con una sonrisa.

Hecho un vistazo notando que solo faltaba Victoria.

\- bueno como saben hoy empiezan los arreglos para el festival del viernes-Hablo con voz firme la directora, una señora de alrededor de 50 años cabellos rojos cortos y ojos negros- así que tendrán que venir antes y quedarse después de clases para arreglar todo. Ahora vamos a asignarles sus tareas.  
Los ensayos para todos los espectáculos y talleres seguirán en los mismos horarios así que quienes participen tendrán que dividirse-acabo por decir para después retirarse del lugar.

-que paso?-le pregunto Alexander a la menor una vez que todos empezaban a dispersarse.

\- es que ayer pasaron muchas cosas así que supongo que eso me agoto, además me levante muy cansada, como cuando llagaba de algún viaje cuando iba con mi mamá y siempre acababa exhausta

\- hubo algún problema con Camus?

\- algo así pero ya lo arreglamos y estoy bien. No tienes porque preocuparte-sonrío

\- si tu lo dices.

\- permiso-interrumpió Áyax tomándole la mano-pero necesito a Shiori.

\- ok. Nos vemos después ángel mío.-dijo muy suave.

-oiga! Es su sobrina pero es MI ángel.

\- no soy un objeto!

\- ya sabemos eso hermosa.-Alex le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue mientras Shiori reía ante la escena anterior

\- de que te ríes?

\- hace mucho que no me llamas así.

\- y eso que? sigues siendo MI ángel y de nadie más.-se cruzo de brazos lo que hizo que Shiori se riera aun más por el gesto infantil de su compañero.

-para que me necesitabas?

\- para que me ayudes a ensayar.

\- ok vamos.-se guindo del brazo del rubio y lo siguió.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y al estar tan ocupada con los preparativos del festival se le había pasado un poco que Camus ya faltaba hacia tres días en el santuario, asunto que ocupo su mente al darse cuenta que Kanon ya había regresado y el caballero de acuario no.

Esta cuestión comenzó a preocupar a Shiori y la mantuvo ocupada hasta la hora de la cena.

\- Te ocurre algo?-cuestiono Hyoga al ver a la menor sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- Ah?... no porque?

\- Porque estas con la mirada triste y perdida.-secundo Milo.

\- Es que … bueno yo…

\- Estas preocupada por mi maestro?

\- Aja-asintió con la cabeza.

\- y porque?-el caballero de escorpión la miro curiosa.

\- es que como Kanon volvió, creí que Camus debió de hacer lo mismo ya, así que revise los vuelos que había y en Internet decía que casi todos se habían suspendido por una tormenta que esta suscitándose en estos momentos.

\- como que casi todos.

\- un vuelo despego y a causa de la tormenta se perdió contacto con el y no se sabe nada.

\- tienes miedo de que Camus este en ese vuelo verdad?- La pregunta del de cabellos añiles parecía mas una afirmación.

\- si-admitió con voz triste bajando el rostro.

\- El estará bien. No te preocupes- Hyoga le sonrío

\- Si tu lo dices-lo miro y luego bajo la vista- _porque… porque le brillan tanto los ojos al verme y no me dice nada?_

\- Shiori… Shiori…-Milo la llamo repetidas veces.

\- Ah que?-parpadeo un par de veces enfocándose en el caballero de Escorpio.

\- Estabas perdida otra vez.

\- Ah lo siento estoy cansada. Mejor me voy a dormir, hasta mañana. Que tengan buenas noches.-dijo levantándose de la mesa.

\- Gracias. Igualmente.

\- que descanses sobrinita.-la despidió con una sonrisa.

Las horas pasaron lenta y paulatinamente, Shiori no podía dormir no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama y de revisar una y otra vez las noticias para saber si había alguna novedad del vuelo extraviado, de quienes lo abordaron o algo que la ayudara a tranquilizarse. Para colmo, solo un día para el festival y necesitaba descansar para tener energía ya que aquel seria un día muy agitado y tenia mucho que hacer antes de que llegara pero no había forma de que pudiera relajarse y reposar.  
Cansada, dio un suspiro y salió al patio de atrás pensando que tal vez el ver las estrellas le ayudaría a recobrar el sueño.  
Subió al árbol que había en aquel lugar y se sentó a observar el firmamento como esperando que este le diera algo para conciliar el sueño.

-No deberías estar durmiendo?-escucho una voz muy familiar que identifico de inmediato.

-hola Hyoga. –Dijo sin dejar de ver hacia arriba -Y si pero no tengo sueño.

\- Te importa si te acompaño?

\- No, sube.

\- Aun estas preocupada por Camus?-pregunto sentándose a su lado.

\- Algo.-admitió viendo al frente.

\- él estará bien. Ya te lo dije.

\- Si lo se pero aun así no puedo estar tranquila.

\- No te preocupes todo esta bien.

El silencio se hizo presente junto con una suave brisa que parecía llevarse lo que acababan de conversar incluso de sus mentes para dar paso a otra plática pendiente desde hace varios días.

-…Hyoga puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Dime.

\- Yo te gusto.

\- Otra vez con eso?

\- la última vez no me contestaste y necesito saber porque te brillan los ojos cuando me miras.

\- Eso pasa?-fingió demencia.

\- No tiene nada de malo. Camus se enamoro de mi madre.

\- Aun le dices Camus.

\- deja de cambiarme el tema y contéstame.-su voz ya denotaba algo de enojo. Hyoga después de un silencio suspiro y desvío la vista al suelo.

-…eso no seria correcto eres menor que yo y además la hija de mi maestro no estaría bien.

\- no te estoy preguntando si es correcto o no. te pregunto si sientes algo especial por mí.

\- yo siento cariño por ti, mucho más que el que deberí es eso lo que querías saber la respuesta es si.

\- pero de que forma es lo que más me interesa.

\- a donde quieres llegar con esto?-Shiori suspiro pesadamente claramente frustrada.

-sabes que me cansaste eres un histérico y un cobarde. Yo creía que los caballeros eran valientes pero tal parece que no todos- bajo de un salto y comenzó a caminar hacia en dirección del templo.

Hyoga la siguió y tomo con su mano derecha la muñeca derecha de la chica haciéndola voltear de un suave tirón.

–porque me dices estas cosas

\- Porque es la verdad ó al menos lo que me has mostrado-bajo la vista-ó porque no me quieres como yo a ti-agrego en un tono casi inaudible.

\- E… eso no es verdad.-logro articular a lo que ella elevo la vista esperanzada encontrándose con los destellantes ojos del caballero de Cygnus-Tu si me gustas-admitió- pero…-Shiori tomo la mano del mayor para liberar la propia.

-no quiero oírte si tiene un pero en medio.-articulo en voz suave.

Hyoga entrecruzo sus dedos con los de ella antes de que lo soltara. Shiori observado aquel lazo sin entender el porque de esa acción, por lo que Hyoga poso su mano libre en su rostro haciendo que lo mire con ojos expectantes. Pasó la mano hasta su mejilla y se acercaron lentamente envueltos en sus emociones hasta fundirse en un dulce, pausado y perfecto beso totalmente correspondido por ambos. Una mezcla de felicidad absoluta y total satisfacción se apodero del pecho de ambos sin importar que eso solo fuera una simple e inocente caricia ya que ambos la deseaban y no querían que terminara.

* * *

 **MUAJAJAJAJAJA que mala que soy lo deje ahí… na mentira entre Kardia y el dolor de cabeza no es como que pueda escribir mucho xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado :)**

 **Próximo capitulo: Reconciliación.**

 **Espero sus mensajitos :).**

 **Saludos, Yuki**


	26. Reconciliación

**Holi :) aquí la actualización semanal si si me puse el objetivo de actualizar los viernes :)**

 **Luisamargotp: hola bonita jijijijijiji tenia que hacerlo ;) jajajjajajaja na no iba a ser tan mala xD te imaginas o si entraba Milo era una masacre xD**

 **Si no te preocupes ;)**

 **Si ya estoy mejor solo fue un resfrió, gracias.**

 **Besos**

* * *

 **Capitulo 26: Reconciliación.**

La mañana se hizo presente en su ventana dejando entrar a los rayos del astro rey en toda su habitación.  
Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro y rozo con la yema de sus dedos sus labios que aun sentían aquel cosquilleo tan placentero.

***flashback***

En medio de una hermosa noche estrellada, dos figuras perfectamente acopladas en un bello beso se separaron lentamente sin saber cuanto tiempo había durado en realidad aquel contacto, chocando con delicadeza sus frentes.

\- yo no…-pronuncio suave Hyoga apenas despegándose de los labios de la chica sin abrir los ojos.

\- esta bien-lo corto con una dulce sonrisa al entender los sentimientos del otro. Se soltó de su agarre ingreso al templo.

***fin del flash back***

Sonrío para si al evocar sus recuerdos pero fueron interrumpidos al sentir la presencia que acababa de ingresar al recinto.  
Una enorme felicidad la invadió, reflejada en la gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro en aquel momento.  
Sin más, se levanto y salió corriendo hacia la entrada principal pero a escasos metros de su objetivo se detuvo al ver como este acababa de dejar su maleta a un lado de la puerta y ahora la observaba a ella.

-hola Shiori-dijo tranquilo Camus.

Shiori no contesto solo se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo por el cuello quedando en puntas de pie a causa de la diferencia de alturas.  
Una cálida y agradable sensación se apodero del caballero de los hielos ante aquel recibimiento inesperado.  
Sin darse cuenta, sus brazos se posaron alrededor de la cintura de la chica correspondiendo el gesto; provocando que ella se hundiera más entre el cuello y el hombro del caballero.

\- estaba muy preocupada por ti-admitió en un susurro sobre su oído.

\- …lo siento-fue todo lo que su asombro le permitió articular.

No se dijeron una sola palabra más, solo permanecieron en completo silencio sin romper el contacto tan, inconscientemente, deseando.  
Ambos se habían extrañado mucho y necesitaban verse porque, a pesar de todo, se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos en ciertos momentos del día y anhelaban la presencia del otro después de estos escasos días separados.

\- maestro?! Que gusto que haya regresado.-dijo entrando en escena y cortando el reencuentro después de un tiempo prudencial cuando los otros dos ya se habían separado- Shiori estaba muy preocupada por la tormenta.-confeso mirando a la nombrada.

\- como supiste eso?-la observo algo extrañado.

\- Internet-fue su única respuesta en un tono de voz casual.

Él solo sonrío de forma disimulada en señal de respuesta.

El día trascurrió deprisa entre explicaciones del viaje por parte de Camus en la mañana y los últimos preparativos para el festival del día siguiente en la tarde hasta casi entrada la noche.

Shiori llego sumamente exhausta al templo de acuario. Solo quería acostarse y descansar pero por insistencia de Milo retraso sus planes un poco para hacerse tiempo para cenar con los caballeros.  
Una vez en su cuarto, Shiori se acostó, realizo su rutina diaria y en cuanto cerró los ojos las imágenes en su mente comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

Al mismo tiempo Camus se había retirado a su habitación excusándose en un agotador viaje aun que en realidad no entendía porque se sentía tan cansado de repente.  
Sin darse cuenta, callo en los brazos de Morfeo comenzando a ver extrañas imágenes en su cabeza pero que parecían sumamente reales, al punto de que podría creerse que esa era la realidad:  
Camus se hallaba parado en medio de una habitación blanca completamente vacía desprovista de vida alguna.

\- Este es el cuarto de Shiori-reflexiono para si mismo en voz baja- pero… porque esta vacío?-se pregunto viendo a todos lados.

\- Jijiiji-se escucho una peculiar risilla a sus espaldas. El caballero volteo sorprendido ante aquel sonido y aun más al encontrarse con que no había nadie detrás de el.

\- pero que…-antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntarse a si mismo, la misma risa se oía a lo dejos del pasillo que continuaba al cuarto.  
Decidido, se adentro en aquel lugar que de repente le pareció más largo que de costumbre. Camino a paso firme y tranquilo por aquel pasaje mientras el eco se hacia cada vez más claro y fuerte; hasta que frente a él apareció una niña de unos 4 años de edad, tez blanca, extensa cabellera color aguamarina y ojos azules tan profundos como el mar; lucia un hermoso vestido totalmente blanco y un listón blanco con un moño en uno de sus costados sosteniéndole el cabello.

\- Shiori?-cuestiono sumamente sorprendido.

La niña solo le sonrío sin decir una palabra y dando media vuelta corrió al interior de la habitación contigua.  
Sin saber porque, siguió a la infanta hasta que esta se perdió en un umbral que irradiaba una enceguesedora luz blanca.  
Una vez que atravesó aquella peculiar entrada ya no pudo ver a la niña pero a cambio diviso lo que ahora parecía ser un campo de batalla y dos personas luchando en el.

\- Una persona con la armadura de acuario-se dijo a si mismo viendo a la derecha para después virar la vista en sentido opuesto-…Ese es Hyoga-articulo al reconocer una de las figuras- entonces ese soy yo-concluyo regresando la mirada a la primera posición que adopto.

No lo entendía: después de tantos años porque recién ahora revivía aquel momento de su vida? No le encontraba ningún sentido.  
Fue entonces que los cuerpos hicieron contacto con el piso congelado y pudo notar que la niña no había desaparecido sino que en realidad había visto toda la batalla desde otra perspectiva.  
En sus ojos, ahora se podía ver claramente la tristeza que se empezaba a apoderar de su ser al acercarse al cuerpo inerte de la persona revestida con la armadura dorada de acuario. A paso lento y dubitativo se acerco hasta aquel ser cubierto por una tenue capa de hielo; se arrodillo y al hacer contacto una de sus diminutas manitos con el rostro helado, la pequeña desapareció en forma de pequeñas lucecitas fundiéndose con en el aire.

El onceavo guardián del zodiaco observo toda la escena completamente absorto sin entender el significado de todo aquello.  
Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo condujeron a la inmóvil entidad que reposaba en el suelo. Se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y apoderado por una fuerza desconocida volteo delicadamente aquel rostro para poder verlo de frente.  
Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su respiración se volvió agitada al percatase de que no era su rostro el que veía si no el de ...

\- Shiori!-articulo al tiempo que de un salto se incorporaba en la cama y aquella pesadilla lo abandonaba dejando una horrible sensación de desesperación en su pecho.

Sin importarle la hora o cualquier otro detalle, se dirigió a la habitación de su hija para corroborar que todo había sido solo un sueño y que ella estaba perfectamente bien.  
Entro de golpe y la escena que lo recibió no fue nada reconfortante: Shiori estaba recostada totalmente pálida, su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad a causa de la respiración agitada que poseía y de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas acompañadas de una expresión de gran angustia.  
Camus se acerco de inmediato preso del miedo al ver a la joven en aquel estado; una vez junto a ella, noto que sudaba frío y la desesperación comenzaba a hacerse presente en él.

\- Shiori!-la llamo meciéndola y corroborando que su piel estaba completamente congelada-Shiori!-continuo llamándola mientras la impotencia se apoderaba lentamente de él.

Shiori no contesto ninguno de los llamados de su padre le era imposible porque no los escuchaba.  
El sueño o mejor dicho la pesadilla que ahora vivía como real se habían apoderado por completo de todos sus sentidos y su ser.  
Esta había comenzado como siempre: con ella viendo la batalla en la casa de acuario entre Camus y Hyoga.  
Al caer sobre el suelo helado el cuerpo inerte de Camus, Shiori se acerco y poniéndose de rodillas frente a él lo movió aun incrédula de lo que veía.

\- Camus…-decía con voz quebrada sin dejar de moverlo con delicadeza-Camus despierta por favor, no me asustes.-las lagrimas se abrieron paso desde sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas hasta chocarse con el hielo que cubría el piso del lugar.- por favor no me dejes tu también prometo comportarme pero no te vallas no quiero que te vallas por favor.-cerró los ojos con fuerza como queriendo que esa escena desapareciera.

Una extraña sensación le obligo a abrirlos unos pocos segundos después notando un cambio de en escenario ahora todo se había vuelto obscuro: estaba sola en medio de la total obscuridad.  
Se levanto de lo que parecía ser el suelo de aquel extraño lugar y secándose las lágrimas dio algunos pasos sin saber a donde se dirigía.

\- Camus!... Hyoga!...Milo!...hola, hay alguien?-su rostro denotaba miedo mientras caminaba a paso lento por aquel escenario-donde estoy?-se pregunto con voz quebrada aun con rastros del llanto.

-Shiori.-se oyó una dulce voz femenina a sus espaldas.

\- abuelos-dijo suavemente con una sonrisa una vez que se volteo.

Las figuras que habían aparecido le sonrieron de modo dulce como inspirándole confianza.

\- Princesa.-otra voz femenina a su derecha le llamo la atención.

\- mami-su sonrisa se ensancho y una enorme felicidad se reflejo a través de ella al ver aquella persona tan querida a su lado con un hermoso gesto de alegría.

\- Shiori-se sintió nombrada repetidas veces más al tiempo que las figuras de sus hermanos, de Alex, de Camus, Milo y Hyoga se hacían presentes a su alrededor cerrándose en un circulo con ella en el centro.

Shiori miro a cada una de esas personas sintiéndose un poco más aliviada hasta que una a una fueron desapareciendo. Los primeros seis en el mismo orden en que fueron apareciendo.  
La acuariana intento tocar cada figura antes de que se desvanezca pero al acercarse una nueva se iba dejándola de nuevo sumida en aquellas profundas tinieblas.  
Al finalizar el círculo, solo Camus seguía de pie frente a ella observándola con una expresión tranquila.  
Ella tenía miedo de acercarse, no quería que se desvanezca también.  
Aun así, sin que la chica moviera un músculo la figura del caballero desapareció ante sus ojos sumiéndola por completo en aquella obscuridad.

\- no! Camus espera!-estiro el brazo como queriendo agarrarlo mientras las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos-no te vallas… por favor-retrocedió su mano tomando el dije que le colgaba del cuello. Cayó de rodillas con la cabeza gacha llorando desconsoladamente al tiempo que un frío inmenso se apoderaba de su ser provocando que temblara y tuviera ligeros espasmos tanto por esta nueva sensación como por las lágrimas que derramaba.-no te vallas no me dejes tu también por favor. No quiero… no quiero estar sola… vuelvan por favor vuelvan.-  
Shiori se hizo bolita tratando de mitigar esa sensación de frío y desolación que la invadía sin poder percibir que todo aquello solo era una horrible pesadilla y que su padre estaba a su lado tratando de despertarla.

Después de varios minutos ya no podía más, sentía como si poco a poco todo su cuerpo se congelara dificultándole cualquier acción vital y aun así seguía viendo todo negro a su alrededor. Se pregunto porque no caía inconsciente y cuanto más debía soportar aquella horrible sensación para que se acabara de una vez por todas.

En la habitación, Camus estaba totalmente desesperado al ver a Shiori en aquel terrible estado. La piel de la chica era tan pálida y fría como la porcelana, sus labios estaban rojos en claro contraste con el resto de su cuerpo, temblaba y sudaba frío sin que los sollozos o su agitada respiración se detuvieran.  
El caballero ya no sabia que hacer, la había llamado largo tiempo de todas las formas posibles sin embargo su estado empeoraba segundo a segundo.  
Tenia miedo de hacer algo ya que tal vez su cosmos de hielo la afectara más que el quedarse sola. Pero al último ya no le importo más nada: delicadamente la corrió hacia el centro de la cama asiéndose un lugar y recostándose a su lado. La rodeo con sus brazos estrechándola contra su pecho para luego llamarla a través de su cosmos tratando de infundirle fuerza por medio de este.

Los minutos pasaron otra vez sin cambiar la situación en lo que Camus acrecentaba cada vez más su cosmos.

Finalmente, al sentir un extraño y leve calor que la llamaba, Shiori parpadeo un par de veces para luego abrir los ojos por completo y encontrarse con una prenda de color azul francia frente a ella.  
Se alejo un poco para poder ver el rostro de quien la acunaba en esos momentos.

\- Camus-dijo lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo, llorando por primera vez en mucho tiempo de felicidad.

Camus solo la abrazó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba una y otra vez el cabello para consolarla reteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

\- Shhh… tranquila ya esta, ya paso.-la alejo para mirarla y le seco las lágrimas- Solo fue un sueño que ya paso y que no se va a repetir. Te lo prometo.-concluyo regalándole una tenue sonrisa. Shiori asintió y le devolvió el gesto para después volver a acunarse en el pecho del caballero

\- te quedas conmigo por hoy… por favor-pidió con voz suave y dulce.

\- si tu quieres.

\- si quiero-agrego pasando el brazo izquierdo por la cintura del mayor acomodándose para volver adormir.-que descanses.

\- que duermas bien Shiori.-articulo con algo de extrañeza ante la acción de la joven.

\- descuida que ahora si lo haré-sentencio con una sonrisa y sin abrir los ojos tomo el brazo derecho del caballero y lo paso por su cintura cerrando aun más el abrazo que los unía.

Camus permaneció absorto en la cálida sensación que lo rodeaba al sentir el contacto con Shiori. Le acariciaba el cabello mientras la miraba con ternura para asegurarse de que las pesadillas no volvieran a hacerse presentes.  
Pronto noto que la respiración dela chica era calma y pausa a causa de que ya estaba profundamente dormida; el se acomodo mejor y cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño.  
Ya estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando noto que Shiori, inconscientemente, se aferro más contra su pecho para estar cómoda y en un suspiro pronuncio:

\- papi.

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo. Espero les haya gustado :) nos vemos el viernes :***

 _ **Próximo capitulo: Festival**_


	27. Festival

**Holi casi al borde pero sigue siendo viernes xD, en compensación cap largo ;)**

 **Ayame: que bueno que te guste :) Eso no te lo puedo decir tendrás que verlo ;)  
gracias por pasarte :)**

 **Luisamargotp: jajajajaja veremos que se puede hacer ;) JAJAJAJAJAJA si no debería ir el también xD. Gracias por tu lindo comentario, saludos**

 **Gaby: gracias linda nos estamos leyendo :)**

* * *

Capitulo 27: Festival

Shiori se encontraba en una plaza que desde hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba. El ambiente estaba sereno, una suave brisa le agitaba el cabello y le daba una agradable sensación de paz mientras observaba el apacible parque adornado por distintos tipos de juegos para niños que en ese momento se encontraban vacíos.

\- Esta es… la plaza donde mi madre me traía cuando era niña.

\- Shiori es hora de irnos-escucho una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

\- Esa voz-se volteo de inmediato y frente a ella se encontraba su madre-mami-dejo escapar junto con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos-le tendió su mano con una gran sonrisa.

\- Si-estiro su mano para tomarla pero al no alcanzarla comienzo a correr para ir con ella pero nunca logra alcanzarla. Cada vez corría más rápido hasta que todo se volvió obscuro y la perdió de vista, por lo que paro en seco-mamá… mamá por favor espera-le pidió ya agotada.

De repente una figura apareció de espaldas tras ella.

\- Qui… quien eres?-pregunto al voltearse. Aquella persona se voltio y la miro tiernamente.- Hyoga!

Hyoga no dijo nada solo le extendió la mano.

\- amor vamos-su madre volvió a llamarla apareciendo del lado opuesto a Hyoga por lo que Shiori se volteo.

\- Al santuario-dijo el caballero de Acuario apareciendo a un lado de Hyoga.

\- A casa.-hablo la figura de su madre.

\- con tu familia.-acoto Milo, el cual había aparecido al lado de Camus.

Shiori estaba confundida, miraba a cada una de esas personas por turnos constantemente. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que una niña apareció junto a ella y se fue con Sofía.

\- Esa…esa niña soy yo de pequeña.

Sofía alzo en brazos a la infanta, luego esta saludo a Shiori sonriendo ampliamente y ambas caminaron lentamente hasta desaparecer.

\- Hija vamos a casa-le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Shiori volteo hacia Camus y observo la extremidad extendida por unos instantes para luego tratar de alcanzarla con la suya; pero cuando se están por tocar se despertó por un llamado en particular.

\- Shiori… Shiori-la mecía levemente intentando que la menor despertara.

\- mmm…-parpadeo un par de veces para después refregarse el ojo con la mano-buenos días-se alejo un poco y le sonrío al saludar a su acompañante.

\- buenos días. Dormiste mejor?

\- si, gracias.

\- tu celular no deja de sonar por eso te desperté.

\- ah es que hoy tengo que llegar antes-dijo reprimiendo un bostezo para después corroborar que aun era temprano.

\- siendo así, te dejo para que te cambies-se levanto y fue hacia la puerta siendo seguido por la atenta mirada de la menor.

-Camus-lo llamo con voz quedada cuando había llegado a la puerta.

-si?-le caballero se volteo para observarla.

\- gracias-pronuncio suavemente.

\- por nada.-sonrío asintiendo y salió.

En cuanto el galo abandono el cuarto, Shiori desvío la vista hacia el retrato de su madre y le sonrío de manera cálida.

\- ya no soy una niña. Es hora de terminar con todo esto. Es hora de crecer y olvidar o al menos de cambiar. Verdad mamá?

Era muy temprano a la mañana y aun así se ve a gran cantidad de gente paseando o mejor dicho corriendo de un lado al otro del instituto para dar los últimos retoques a la escenografía del escenario al aire libre que se monto en el patio de atrás o para terminar de arreglar alguno de los stands de muestras ya sean de pintura, música o cualquier tipo de arte que se estudian en este lugar.

Shiori recién estaba arribando a este lugar junto con sus hermanos, quienes la habían ido a buscar y como pago, en el camino, ella les contó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

\- entonces ya esta todo bien entre ustedes.-La voz de Nahir se oía claramente entusiasmada.

\- si supongo que si. Ahora solo es cuestión de que ambos nos abramos un poco.

\- y no los invitaste al festival?-cuestiono Chris.- Apuesto que les hubiera sorprendido a todos el verte cantar. Automáticamente Shiori se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

\- que tonta. Olvide mencionarlo… mmm... de todas formas no creo que hubieran podido venir.

\- que pena hubiera sido lindo que te vieran.

-Chris puedes venir?-un chico le indico con la mano que se acercara para ayudar.

\- si voy. Bueno niñas nos vemos después.-se despidió y se fue.

\- si adiós… y bien?-pregunto Na de forma suspicaz cuando el mayor ya estaba fuera de vista.

\- y bien que?

\- como que. Que? Estuviste 3 días sola con Hyoga me vas a decir que no paso nada. Ayer estabas muy feliz y me pareció que no era solo porque Camus había llegado.-Shiori dio un suspiro de pesadez.

\- bueno en si no paso mucho… solo me beso.

\- QUE!? Como que no fue mucho!

\- no grites.

\- perdón pero como es eso? De que me perdí? Cuenta, cuenta.

\- es que la noche anterior a que Camus llegara estuvimos hablando. Le pregunte que sentía por mí y en lugar de contestarme me cambiaba el tema o me daba argumentos que no venían al caso. Al ultimo me canse y me estaba por ir cuando me tomo del brazo y me dijo que me quería; iba a decirme algo más pero yo lo corte y después nos besamos.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Que lindo! Y que más que más.

\- que más que?

\- como que, que? Que paso después.

\- nada. Iba a justificarse pero le dije que lo entendía y lo dejamos así. No volvimos a tocar el tema.

\- como que lo dejamos así!-la peli azul se oía muy enojada y casi gritaba.- no puede besarte y borrarse como si nada.

\- puedes dejar de gritar por favor! No se tiene porque enterar todo el colegio.

\- perdón pero no lo entiendo.

\- es que es difícil para él. Camus es como su padre debe sentir que lo esta defraudando o algo así.

\- a mi me esta defraudando lo hacia más despierto.-se cruzo de brazos.

\- promete que no harás nada.

\- que?

\- que me prometas que no harás ni dirás nada. Te conozco y en caliente eres capas de ir a hablar con él y no quiero que lo hagas.

\- esta bien no haré nada.

\- Na-emito un tono de reproche.

\- bien. Lo prometo.

\- así esta mejor.-sonrío ampliamente.

-Shiori ven tenemos que arreglar las iluminación.- Alexander la llamo a unos pasos de ambas.

\- pero no va a hacer a la tarde el show?

\- si pero quiero dejar todo listo.

-esta bien. Después nos vemos-dijo viendo a Na y yéndose con Alex hacia el escenario.

Se mantuvieron en silencio largo rato ya que una idea rondaba la cabeza de la menor; por eso cuando ya estaban terminando con todo se sitio la voz de la chica hablar con delicadeza.

-oye tío puedo pedirte algo?-pregunto mientras acomodaban las ultimas cosas.

\- si dime.

\- te sobran 3 minutos en alguna parte del espectáculo?

\- supongo, pero para que?

\- es sorpresa.-le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa.

\- veré que puedo hacer. Pero estoy seguro que casi al final puedo arreglarte algo.

\- muchas gracias-lo abrazo al ver que ya había dejado el trabajo.

\- que opinas? Quedo bien?

\- mmm…-observando el juego de colores que formaban las luces en el escenario.-si, se vera mejor cuando empiece a oscurecer.

\- bien entonces ya no toco más nada.

\- ok. Si no necesitas más nada me voy a buscar a Áyax.

-y para que lo quieres?

\- para mi sorpresa.-agrego con una hermosa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el santuario, los caballeros se habían reunido en el salón principal por petición de Athena.

\- bueno la razón por la cual los he reunido es muy simple hoy tendrán el día libre para que me puedan acompañar a una obra de caridad-al ver en los rostros de los santos que nadie entendía nada la diosa paso a explicarles- un colegio organiza hoy un festival para juntar fondos para beneficencia y me pareció buena idea ir y ayudar si ustedes gustan.

-seria divertido no creen? –hablo inmediatamente Aioros

-si, no nos caería mal un día al aire libre-secundo Aldebarán

-bien esta decido nos iremos en un rato.- sonrió Saori- Camus dile a Shiori que puede venir si quiere.

\- Shiori ya se fue al instituto. Tenía clases hoy.

\- que pena me habría gustado que nos acompañara. Tal vez se nos pueda unir después.

-no lo creo señorita-hablo Milo-los últimos días estuvo regresando muy tarde, al parecer esta teniendo clases extra.

\- Bueno será la próxima.

Los santos de Athena arribaron al festival a mitad de la tarde cuando todo estaba expuesto perfectamente en varios stands y en el escenario había algunos chicos tocando y cantando.  
Camus y Milo miraban a todos lados tratando de encontrar a Shiori o a alguno de sus conocidos al reconocer el lugar.  
Cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, en el centro del escenario apareció Alexander anunciando que seria el segundo tema que los intérpretes harían, que tenía algo en particular y que el cantante explicaría por que.  
A causa de escuchar esto a lo lejos, Saori insistió en que fueran a aquel lugar a disfrutar al menos los últimos temas de más cerca.  
Una vez ubicados subieron dos personas conocidas por algunos caballeros: Daniel y Áyax quienes ayudaron a subir a una tercera bien conocida por todos en el santuario.

\- Shiori.-dijo Milo muy sorprendido viendo a la menor vestida muy diferente de como había salido esa mañana, ahora llevaba un hermoso vestido corto de color blanco con sandalias plateadas. Apenas maquillada y el cabello atado en una media cola.

\- no sabía que Shiori asistía a este colegio.-acoto la diosa.

\- buenas tardes. Espero que se estén divirtiendo-Shiori hablo en un tono muy alegre, a pesar de los enormes nervios que tenia, hacia la gran cantidad de publico que había frente a ella.-bueno esta canción tiene algo en particular no por la letra porque de hecho es algo triste a pesar de ser muy bonita; si no por que es un milagro que los dos chicos que ven a mis espaldas: Áyax en la guitarra eléctrica y voz y Daniel en la batería y voz también-dijo señalando por turnos a cada uno de los nombrados-estén por primera y creo que única vez en el mismo escenario. Bueno espero que les guste este pequeño número.

Shiori acomodo un poco el micrófono, extendió el brazo en dirección a Áyax por lo que este comenzó a tocar y luego a Daniel quien hizo lo mismo. A los pocos segundos ella comenzó a cantar seguida por los chicos.  
La melodía era suave y acompañaba perfectamente el ambiente que se había generado en aquel lugar  
La voz de Shiori era la mas hermosa y dulce que cualquiera de los presentes hubiese estuchado nunca.  
Muchas de las personas ahí presentes iban justamente a escucharla todos los años pero para los caballeros les resultaba casi inverosímil que aquella niña fría y distante que a penas a veces se mostraba como era, ahora parecía un ángel capaz de embelesar con tal melodiosa voz.

Finalmente la dulce voz ceso su canto, y los instrumentos continuaron oyéndose por unos instantes más para ser seguidos por un breve silencio interrumpido por la estrepitosa ovación hacia los artistas en el escenario lo que provoco que el rostro de Shiori tuviera un intenso tono carmín.

\- ESA ES MI SOBRINA!-gritaba Milo con la esperanza de que Shiori los vea, mientras los demás caballeros aplaudían y otros como Kanon lo acompañaban emitiendo potentes silbidos para darle ánimos.

\- wau la voz de Shiori es impresionante-decía muy sonriente Saori.

\- tiene un gran talento para eso-agrego en tono serio el patriarca.

\- si pero todo esto la incomoda-dijo Camus al notar la vergüenza en el rostro de la menor. Al tiempo que las ovaciones continuaban y Shiori ya no podía incrementar más el color de su rostro, detrás de ella llevaban hacia el fondo, rápidamente, la batería y le quitaron la guitarra a Áyax para colocar frente a el un precioso piano blanco .

\- tendrán que disculpar el pequeño ajetreo detrás mío-comenzó a explicar Shiori cuando el ruido había disminuido considerablemente-pero esto no estaba en el programa. Lo que están viendo ahora es un pequeño favor que le pedí al encargado de este espectáculo y que espero que por esto no tenga problemas.-agrego con una sonrisa. Para después ver hacia atrás y corroborar que ya todo estaba listo. Fue entonces que Áyax, ya sentado y acomodado con el piano frente a él, le indico con una sonrisa que todo estaba bien y que tuviera confianza. Shiori le devolvió el gesto, respiro hondo y volvió su vista al publico para explicar lo que pasaría y el porque de tanta ajetreo.- bueno la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa porque esta es la primera vez que voy a cantar absolutamente sola en un escenario. Siempre me han acompañado al menos en los coros mis amigos o mi madre que en paz descanse.-desvío por un segundo la vista al cielo para después volver a centrarse-pero sentí que esto lo tenia que hacer sola porque esta canción esta dedicada a alguien en particular que, aunque al principio no nos llevábamos bien-admitió sonriendo.-de un tiempo para acá nos hemos conectado mucho y me ha sido de mucha ayuda y un gran apoyo en momentos difíciles. Así que aunque no creo que este aquí esa persona, necesitaba hacer esto para sentir que al menos le estoy dando algo a cambio de los malos momentos que le hice pasar.-volvió a sonreír-así que espero les guste.

Al terminar la explicación, todo quedo en completo silencio ante el discurso de la acuariana. Ella bajo la vista cerrando los ojos y coloco sus manos en su pecho en el lugar donde reposaba el dije en forma de estrella que siempre llevaba; respiro profundamente para que pocos segundos después lo único que podía oírse era la melodiosa vos de Shiori rompiendo el silencio instalado:

 **Transformando el llanto  
en una dulce canción  
la tristeza vencí  
cuando sentí tu calor**

El piano de Áyax comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía en lo que el viento soplaba levemente meciendo el cabello de la cantante.

 **Tarea dura cambiar el mundo  
eso es lo que oí  
pero se podrá...  
hacer el intento**

 **Porque con luz  
la oscuridad pude vencer  
continuare...continuare  
contigo a mi lado**

 **Acaso tú podrás  
de a poco recuperar?  
Sueños de tiempo atrás,  
y a los que tanto amo.**

 **Una forma de amar  
que tan solo imaginaba,  
eres tú,  
lo que siempre yo busque**

 **Porque encontré algo mejor  
que decir me rindo  
y es una causa por la cual yo...  
daré todo de mi**

 **Obstáculos me hacen caer  
en vez de avanzar, retroceder  
mi decisión, mi decisión  
se fortalecerá**

 **Porque ya lo decidí  
algo por ti debo hacer  
y te prometo  
nada me lo impedirá**

 **No importa el costo de  
lo que pidas te lo doy  
la tristeza vencí  
cuando sentí tu calor**

 **Acaso tú podrás  
de a poco recuperar?  
Sueños de tiempo atrás,  
y a los que tanto amo.**

 **Una forma de amar  
que tan solo imaginaba,  
eres tú,  
lo que siempre yo busque**

 **Lalala  
laralara  
lalalalalala  
uh…uh uh uh aaa**

 **Y la tierra… continúa  
girando  
y el tiempo… continúa  
cambiando**

 **Si todo el mundo llega a su fin  
prefiero amor real,  
a ser feliz  
de ilusión**

 **Acaso tú podrás  
de a poco recuperar?  
Sueños de tiempo atrás,  
y a los que tanto amo.**

 **Una forma de amar  
que tan solo imaginaba,  
eres tú,  
lo que siempre yo busque**

 **Lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala**

 **Transformando el llanto  
en una dulce canción  
la tristeza vencí  
cuando sentí tu calor**

Shiori termino la canción con suaves coros que fueron seguidos por una intensa ovación aun mayor que la anterior, lo que provoco una gran felicidad en la chica trayéndole también un gran alivio en su interior.

Los caballeros no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, la griega había puesto su corazón en esa canción y se la estaba regalando a su padre en frente de todo el mundo.  
Milo no dejaba de gritar aclamaciones a favor de la chica, sin percatarse que su amigo se había desaparecido.

En tanto Alexander no podía creerlo que veía, estaba sumamente orgulloso de ella y los recuerdos comenzaron a asaltarlo.

***flashback***

En una habitación de hospital la luz iluminaba a través de las blancas cortinas.  
Dentro se hallaba, una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules rizados y profundos ojos violetas con una niña en sus brazos a quien le cantaba.

Sofía sonrío al ver que la niña se había dormido y desvío la vista a la puerta.

\- Alex, no te oí entrar.-le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

\- No te quería interrumpir.

\- Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.-le dijo para que se acercara a la cama donde ella y la bebe reposaban-ella es mi pequeña Shiori.

\- Shiori?

\- Si, es que esta niña será quien guíe mi vida a partir de ahora.-Alexander sonrío y miro detenidamente a la niña.

-si parece un angelito igual que su madre.

\- Shiori Quione Clístenes. Así se llama esta princesa.-agrego ante el mutismo de su acompañante.

-guía, hija de la nieve. Me gusta. Le queda muy bien-volvió a sonreír y acaricio la manita de la recién nacida. La niña, aun dormida, apretó uno de sus dedos.

\- creo que le agradas.-dijo sonriendo.

\- Creí que le pondrías Sayumi

-Lo había pensado pero es que no es solo "mi princesita" si no de varias personas- sonrío hermosamente.-además tengo el presentimiento de que será muy importante y una guía para muchas personas además de mí.

***fin del flash back***

\- _yo me prometí a mi mismo cuidarlas a ambas aquel día como le prometí a tu madre cuidar de ti cuando se fue pero me alegra mucho tener ayuda para eso_ -sonrío para si mismo al darse cuenta que Shiori ya se llevaba mejor con su padre.

Shiori estaba llegando a un salón que había sido desocupado para que hiciera de "camarín" para los chicos que participaban del show.  
Había logrado salir del escenario después de varios minutos de estar escuchando las exclamaciones del público.  
Al entrar, Na y Chris, que ya estaban dentro, los cuales corrieron a abrazarla al verla; gesto que la menor agradeció para sus adentros.

\- estuviste estupenda!-la felicito Na

\- si felicidades te luciste hermanita-emitió el mayor separándose un poco para verla con una gran sonrisa.

\- de verdad? Estaba muy nerviosa y asustada.

\- pues no se noto nada. O no escuchaste todo lo que te gritaban?

Shiori enrojeció considerablemente y bajo la vista muy apenada ante el comentario de Nahir.  
En ese momento, ingreso otra persona al salón por lo que los tres se voltearon.  
Shiori se llevo las manos a la boca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se le cristalizaban ante la sorpresa que se llevo.

\- nosotros nos vamos.-dijo Chris tirando de la manga de Na para llevársela- Después nos vemos Shiori-esta asintió y sus hermanos se retiraron cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

\- estuviste estupenda.-dijo Camus con agrado en la voz - tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

\- te gusto?... Era para ti. –se sonrojo y el caballero sonrío abiertamente mientras asentía.

-si lo note y me encanto.

Shiori le sonrío y lo abrazo fuertemente por unos momentos para después separarse para continuar con la charla.

\- apropósito. Que estas haciendo aquí?

\- Athena nos trajo. Quería venir a ver el festival pero recién hoy nos aviso.

\- perdóname, se me olvido decirles. De verdad no fue apropósito.

\- esta bien. Nosotros tampoco sabíamos que ibas a participar hasta que te vimos con tus dos compañeros.-Shiori sonrío y mantuvo el silencio unos momentos.

-… espera dijiste que Athena los trajo?

\- si. Por?

\- es decir que todo el santuario me vio?

\- si.-La chica se tambaleo y se agarro la cabeza.

\- que pena no se como voy a hacer para verlos ahora.

-porque tanto miedo? –le sonrió divertido.

\- porque me da mucha vergüenza que me vean cantar-dijo toda roja en lo que Camus se aguantaba las ganas de carcajearse y entraban dos caballeros más.

\- al fin te encontramos.

-hola Milo, Hyoga-dijo sonriendo.-que gusto verlo.

\- felicidades-contesto Hyoga correspondiéndole el gesto.

\- estuviste espectacular.-agrego con una gran sonrisa Milo.

\- debiste oírlo gritar-articulo en tono resignado Camus.

- _suerte que no los vi_.-pensó mientras se ponía colorada y el llamado de la puerta la devolvía a la realidad- adelante.

\- permiso-dijo Áyax entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si-espero no interrumpir-agrego viendo a todos a la vez.

\- Áyax!-se lanzo a los brazos del rubio; quien la recibió y comenzó a girar mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.-muchas gracias.

\- yo soy quien te esta agradecido mi ángel.-dijo antes de bajarla y mirarla a los ojos-Sabes que te amo y mucho. Verdad?

\- también yo-lo volvió a abrazar y después lo tomo de la mano-ven que te presento-dijo acercándose a los caballeros- el es Camus mi papá, el Milo mi tío y el Hyoga mi vecino.-señalo a cada uno por turno.-él es Áyax uno de mis mejores amigos.

\- gusto en conocerlos, Shiori me ha comentado mucho de ustedes.-menciono con una amable sonrisa para después ver a Shiori-iba a saludarte antes pero mi hermana y mi prima no me soltaban.

\- Lena y Caro vinieron? Que bueno.

\- dijeron que después pasan a saludarte.-Shiori le sonrío en señal de respuesta cuando fueron interrumpidos por otra persona.

\- Shiori tenemos que…-Daniel entro sin golpear y al notar que Shiori no estaba sola se detuvo- perdón por la intromisión creí que estabas sola-emitió viendo a la chica.

\- no hay problema Dan Ellos son mi familia-dijo sonriendo-necesitas algo?

\- mucho gusto-mirando a todos y luego a Shiori- y si a ti para el ultimo tema-le sonrío dulcemente.

\- si, vamos-dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la puerta para desde ahí ver a los demás-luego nos vemos-salió en compañía del castaño.

\- bueno yo también me voy.

. Espera como es eso de "mi ángel"?-cuestiono seriamente Milo, lo cual hizo sonreír a Áyax

-es como llamo a Shiori desde que la conocí porque siempre me cuido y se preocupo mucho por mi. De no ser por ella yo no estaría aquí ahora, de hecho hace mucho que hubiese dejado la música; pero ella siempre me apoyo y me ayudo en todo lo que podía.

***flash back***

\- Niños el es su nuevo compañero Áyax espero que lo traten bien.-decía una maestra que presentaba a un niño rubio de unos 8 años ante un salo repleto de niños de la misma edad sentados en perfecto orden.

El chico saludo y se sentó solo en uno de los pupitres de adelante sin conversar con nadie.

Los días pasaron y seguía sin socializar hasta que un trabajo grupal lo cambiaria todo:

\- Hola tu eres el chico nuevo no? soy Shiori mucho gusto-emitió muy alegre la niña de ojos azules junto con una sonrisa.

\- hola. Si soy Áyax. Porque no te había visto antes.

\- es que estuve resfriada. Oye te gustaría hacer grupo con Amy y conmigo para el trabajo?

\- ah…

\- anda…o ya tienes grupo?

\- no. esta bien. Gracias.

\- porque?

\- no por nada.-La niña le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y fue con su compañera- _un ángel_.-fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras veía a la chica.

Los chicos estuvieron toda la clase conversando y continuaron así a la salida mientras esperaban que los vayan a buscar.

\- así que quieres ser pianista. Que lindo igual que mi abuelo.

\- de veras?

\- si cuando quieras puedes ir a casa a ver como compone. Yo a veces lo hago o practico con él. Seria divertido que nos hagas compañía.

\- tu tocas? Pensé que ibas a canto.

\- voy a canto y flauta traversa. Mi abuelo me enseña a tocar piano desde pequeña y mi abuela a bailar así que no necesito tomar clases de esas artes aquí.

\- wau. Haces muchas cosas.

\- es que me aburría mucho en casa sin hacer nada-admitió sonrojada-así que me incluían en sus ensayos… y porque no tomas otra clase además de piano?

\- porque no creo poder con dos al mismo tiempo aunque pensaba inscribirme en canto más adelante.

\- hazlo así seremos compañeros más seguido y no estarás tanto solo.

\- no me molesta estar solo.

\- pero no te importa que te haga compañía. Verdad?

\- no. eres muy agradable. No como mis otros compañeros

\- los del otro salón?-el chico asintió-veras que cuando entres en confianza te llevaras muy bien con todos nuestros compañeros-le sonrío.

***fin del flash back***

\- Y además hoy cumplió mi sueño.

\- tu sueño?

\- si, siempre quise que Shiori y yo hiciéramos un dueto: mi sueño es tocar el piano mientras ella canta ante cientos de personas. Pero ella esta incomoda con eso, por eso estoy feliz con que me haya dejado tocar para ella hoy-admitió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- quieres mucho a mi hija.

\- muchísimo. Ahora, si me disculpan me voy, no me agrada que Shiori este mucho tiempo con Daniel.-se fue al terminar de hablar.

\- me agrada este chico.-dijo Milo una vez que Áyax partió.

El festival acabo varias horas después con un show de fuegos artificiales una vez que terminaron de cantar todos los integrantes de los grupos.

Shiori estaba con Áyax y su familia conversando cuando los caballeros llegaron a buscarla para regresar al santuario.

\- Shiori es hora de irnos.-dijo llamando la atención de la menor.

\- si. Solo un momento, vengan.-se volteo y miro a las personas con quienes conversaba.- ellos son mi papá Camus y mi tío Milo.-dijo enseñándoselos a tres mujeres que los acompañaban a Áyax y a ella- y ellas son Alicia la madre de Áyax-dijo señalando a una mujer de apenas más de 50 años rubia de ojos azules

\- es un placer al fin conocerlo.-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Camus.

\- Caro la prima de Áyax-señalo a la mujer de unos 29 junto a ella de cabellos azules lacios y ojos verdes

\- mucho gusto-saludo a los caballeros con una sonrisa.

\- y ella Lena la hermana mayor de Áyax-señalo a su ultima acompañante rubia de ojos verde esmeralda que parecía tener la misma edad que la de cabellos azules.

\- que tal?-sonrío viendo a los dos santos pero en especial al peliazul.

\- bien, gracias.

\- el placer es todo nuestro-dijo Milo dedicándole una sonrisa especialmente a la rubia menor

\- bueno, vamos Shiori?-Cuestiono Camus

\- si-mirando a las chicas y a Áyax-nos hablamos después.

\- si adiós.

\- hasta luego. Gusto en saludarlos-dijo Camus comenzado a caminar a un lado de Shiori.

\- adiós.-saludo Milo con la mano.

Ya llegando al santuario, todos comenzaron a subir las extensas escaleras en dirección a Aries en una especie de caravana finalizada por Shiori.

\- vamos Shiori no te quedes atrás.-le recrimino el caballero de escorpio

\- ya voy.-dijo en tono de cansancio.

\- estas bien?- Aioria la vio algo preocupado.

\- si solo un poco cansada.

\- pero eso se arregla fácil- Aldebarán se acerco a la chica y la alzo sentándola en sus hombros.

\- pero que…?-pregunto totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

\- al menos vas a descansar hasta llegar a mi templo-le contesto con una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando.

\- Alde bájala no tiene 5 años.-le recrimino Camus

\- pero si no le molesta. Cierto Shiori?

\- me da pena-dijo viendo hacia abajo totalmente roja.

\- porque? si estamos en familia.-le sonrió el caballero de capricornio.

La menor no supo como contestar eso, solo permaneció en silencio hasta que Aldebarán la bajo al llegar al final del templo de Tauro y le dio las gracias al santo.

Continuaron su rumbo hasta que al llegar a Escorpio, Shiori le pidió Milo si se podía quedar hasta que se le fuera un poco el cansancio; este acepto gustoso he incluso, cuando los demás se fueron invito a los tres acuarianos a quedarse a cenar.  
Camus accedió al ver que la menor en verdad estaba cansada y ya no podía seguir subiendo escales.

\- bueno iré a ver que hago.

\- te ayudo.-dijo la chica saliendo tras él mientras Camus y Hyoga permanecían conversando en la sala de estar hasta que el sonido de varias ollas cayendo y chocando contra el suelo los interrumpió.

\- que demo…-se reprimió Camus viendo hacia donde se habían ido los otros dos.

\- nos puedes venir a ayudar?-dijo Shiori asomando la cabeza y viendo a Camus con una sonrisa.

\- que paso?

\- es que Milo tiene un "pequeño" problema con la cena.-volvió a sonreír.

Camus suspiro reprimiendo una sonrisa y siguió a la menor a la cocina para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aca el cap de hoy espero les siga gustando :)**

 **Les dejo el link de la canción que canta Shiori por si no se entendió cual era ya que encontré muchas traducciones pero me pareció que esta era la que mejor se adaptaba a lo que necesitaba ;) : watch?v=dy4Q2VJ5z5A**

 **Hasta el viernes**

 **Próximo capitulo: Visitas**

 **Saludos, Yuki**


	28. Visitas

**Holi holi hoy en compensación por la semana pasada actualizo temprano :) espero les guste :)**

 **luisamargotp** : **Hola linda poquito de paciencia le espera algo interesante a Hyoga y empieza con este cap ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 28: Visitas.

El día empezó como cualquier otro, al pasar las horas Shiori se encontraba sola en el templo pero ya no le importaba, ahora que estaba a gusto en aquel lugar ya se había acostumbrado a permanecer sola alguna parte del tiempo.  
Paso los ojos por todo el lugar buscando algo que hacer o mejor dicho una escusa para no hacer las tareas pendientes que debía entregar antes de terminar las clases. Es que a esta altura del año siempre le picaba el bichito de la vagancia y no tenia ganas de hacer nada.

\- _mmm…_ -pensaba recostada en el sillón de la sala- _creo que tengo el tiempo suficiente para limpiar el templo._

Decidida, se levanto y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse por ropa más cómoda. Se coloco una pollera azul corta y una remera blanca atada a la cintura que resaltaba su esbelta figura. Se miro al espejo, no es que quería provocar a alguien solo quería estar cómoda. Al terminar seguramente tendría tiempo suficiente para bañarse y volverse a cambiar.  
Sonrío al darse cuenta que hace unos días al salir más de uno se dio la vuelta pero nadie dijo nada sabiendo de quien se trataba. No le dio importancia, estaba acostumbrada: desde que era pequeña los hombres miraban a su madre. Siempre supo que era hermosa pero no le agradaba mucho que siempre se le insinuaran o que dijeran que eran hermanas para iniciar una conversación y salieran corriendo cuando alguna de las dos los corregía.  
Luego entendió el porque y al tener la misma silueta que su progenitora, cuando creció fue su turno de ser alagada. Suspiro al tiempo que volvía a sonreír y salió del cuarto.

Al terminar, después de un buen rato, salió y se sentó en la puerta a leer mientras esperaba que el piso del templo se secara.

En tanto, dos personas venían subiendo las escaleras hacia acuario en busca del caballero de Cygnus.

-Tengo tantas ganas de verlo-pensaba una joven rubia mientras suspiraba.

-Le ocurre algo señorita Flare?-pregunto su acompañante de cabellos verdes.

\- no, solo pensaba. No te preocupes Isaac-sonrío-oye mira-señalo al ver a lo lejos a la chica sentada en la puerta.

\- que bonita. Quien será?

\- mmm… no se tal vez el señor Camus la contrato para mantener el templo si no mira sus ropas-dijo con un leve tono despectivo.

\- creo que ahora nos vamos a enterar-señalo el otro camino por el que Hyoga iba caminando hasta llegar frente a la menor.

\- puedo pasar?-cuestiono en cuclillas frente a la joven. Shiori bajo el libro y lo miro a los ojos.

-en realidad preferiría que no, el piso esta húmedo porque acabo de limpiar y espero que se quede limpio un tiempo.

\- ok-se sentó frente a ella-espero.

\- que haces aquí? No tendrías que estar entrenando?

\- mi maestro me envío a buscar algo.

\- ah-musito sin darle mucha importancia.

Se miraron de frente y un incomodo silencio los rodeo. Desde aquella noche no habían vuelto a estar completamente solos por lo tanto no se había tocado el tema de nuevo.  
Lo malo era que el nuevo vinculo que Shiori tenia con Camus hacia sentir a Hyoga aun más culpable por sus sentimientos y se reprimía con más fuerza lo que de verdad quería decirle.

\- Hyoga!-Se dejo oír la chillona voz de la princesa de Asgard, la cual salto a la espalda del rubio haciendo que casi caiga y dejando a la menor perpleja ante la situación.

\- Flare!?-cuestiono extrañado mirando sobre su hombro a la rubia.

\- hola mi vida, no me extrañaste? Tanto tiempo que no nos vemos.-decía mientras con una sonrisa se aferraba más al cuello de Hyoga y aparentaba ignorar a Shiori.

\- mi vida?... quien es esta chica.

Hyoga vio la expresión en el rostro de Shiori y comprendió que no era una situación muy clara.  
Bajo a Flare y le extendió la mano a la menor para ayudarla a levantarse.  
Ella la tomo aun sin entender nada y se puso de pie.

\- Shiori ella es la señorita Flare, hermana menor de Hilda de Polaris.

\- mucho gusto.

\- Flare ella es Shiori. Hace un tiempo que vive con nosotros.

-hola-contesto secamente para después ver a Hyoga- y porque?-Hyoga miro a Shiori y esta asintió.

-es por algo que seguro mi maestro va a explicar después.

-entonces esta señorita es muy importante-dijo Isaac apareciendo en escena.

\- Isaac! Que gusto volver a verte-saludo a su viejo amigo-entonces ya llegaron todos?.

\- si ya saludamos a todos los que estaban en el coliseo, solo nos faltabas tú. No vas a presentarme?-emitió dirigiendo una peculiar mirada a la acuariana provocándole un leve sonrojo.

\- claro. Shiori el es Isaac de Kraken un general marino al servicio de Poseidón y un viejo conocido, amigo y compañero de entrenamiento.

\- un placer señorita-se acerco a ella y tomo su mano para besarla con delicadeza, lo que culmino en ver a la menor sumamente sonrojada.

\- i… igualmente-logro articular con dificultad después de un momento- entonces tu también fuiste aprendiz de Camus.

\- si hace tiempo.-le sonrío soltándola y quedando frente a ella.-eres muy parecida a mí maestro. Son parientes verdad? Tal vez su hermana.-Shiori sonrío algo nerviosa sin saber bien que decir.

-no, no soy su hermana pero si somos parientes pero seguramente Camus querrá explicar eso.-agrego con una nueva sonrisa.

\- Shiori!- Milo llamo su atención poco antes de llegar.

\- hola Milo-lo saludo cuando alcanzo al grupo junto con el acuariano-hola Camus.-agrego con una ligera sonrisa. Aun no le nacía decirle papá a pesar de haberlos reconocido abiertamente como su familia; pero en el fondo sabia que faltaba poco para eso.

\- buenas. Que hacen todos afuera?-cuestiono el acuariano recién llegado.

\- Shiori limpio el templo y aun esta mojado.-contesto el rubio

-enserio? -miro a la menor enarcando una ceja

\- no tenia nada mejor que hacer-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- no tienes trabajos que terminar y entregar?

-sss…si pero puedo hacerlos más tarde-sonrío tenuemente.

\- Camus ya déjala tampoco es que se quedo toda la tarde viendo televisión acostada en el sofá-la defendió Milo

\- no toda no.

\- cierto ese es tu trabajo.

\- oye!

Todos los presentes soltaron una risotada a costas del escorpiano.

\- y bien?-cuestiono Camus recuperando la compostura y viendo a la menor.

\- es que no tenía ganas. Además aun tengo tiempo-le respondió entono dulce.

\- mientras no te vea haciendo todo la noche anterior.

\- mmm… eso será difícil porque se me hace más fácil estudiar de noche.

\- mmm… ya hablaremos de eso.

Los invitados no entendían el porque de la familiaridad en aquella conversación por lo que el marino pregunto sin rodeos.

\- maestro disculpe mi intromisión pero puedo preguntar que clase de parentesco tiene con esta señorita? porque que son parientes eso se nota.

\- ni tanto.-dijo Flare rodando los ojos

\- claro que si.

\- si, eso ya lo voy a explicar-Shiori le sonrío.

\- por cierto Shiori que haces así vestida?-cuestiono con reproche.

\- es que como estaba limpiando quería estar cómoda, antes de que vinieran iba a cambiarme pero se me adelantaron no sabia que iban avenir tan temprano sino me cambiaba antes.

\- y ya se puede pasar?-esta vez fue Camus quien hablo.

\- si, supongo que si.

Camus llevo a sus invitados a la cocina para invitarles algo mientras Shiori se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse.

\- ya maestro la verdad quien es esa joven?

\- si es su hermana o algo así porque de ser amazona no debería llevar mascara?

-la razón es que Shiori no es mi hermana pero tampoco es aprendiz por eso no lleva mascara lo que sucede es que Shiori es mi hija.

\- QUE!?-dijo casi gritando Isaac

-si Shiori es algo así como tu hermanita.-agrego Milo sonriendo

\- más de Hyoga porque el estuvo más tiempo con mi maestro. Pero como es que hasta ahora…

\- yo tampoco lo sabia hasta hace algunos meses cuando su madre falleció y quede como su único familiar directo.

-Ca…-la menor se detuvo al entrar y sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella-ya les dijiste. Verdad?- el caballeros asintió por lo que ella sonrío tenuemente

\- jamás me lo hubiera imaginado-la chica solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

Esa noche, hubo un gran banquete en el salón principal para agasajar a los invitados al cual acudieron todos los habitantes del santuario.

Shiori estaba muy mareada de tanta gente y le resultaba difícil recordar tantos nombres sin contar que a cada rato alguien preguntaba quien era, que estaba haciendo ahí y porque no llevaba mascara como las demás amazonas.

\- _ni que fuera tan extraña. Porque me miran tanto? Me hacen sentir mal._

\- Shiori, esta todo bien?-Milo salió tras ella al notar que la chica no parecía muy cómoda en la fiesta.

\- no, me quiero ir.

\- porque? No te estas divirtiendo?

\- no mucho. Me siento bicho raro.

\- porque?-pregunto con una sonrisa ante lo dicho por la joven.

\- todos me miran como si no tuviera que estar aquí.

\- bah!, no les hagas caso.

\- pero hasta yo lo creo.

\- no digas eso; Athena pidió que estés.

\- no me puedo ir a dormir?

\- aun es temprano.

\- ni modo-se cruzo y se encogió de hombros, a lo que el escorpiano sonrío.

Más tarde la curiosidad pudo más por lo que Hilda y Julián preguntaron el porque de Shiori ahí.  
Athena sonrío y al ver que ese tema causaba mucha curiosidad en todos los presentes decidió explicar para todos el hecho de que Camus era el único familiar de la menor y que además era su padre.  
Las caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar seguidas por comentarios a lo bajo y las ganas de Shiori de que la tierra se la tragara por ser el centro de atención del lugar.

De un momento la fiesta había cambiado su objetivo: en lugar de ser de reencuentro parecía para conocer a Shiori atosigándola con miradas y comentarios por lo bajo pero sin que nadie cuestionara algo en particular.

Por suerte el mal rato paso pronto gracias al cansancio que todos tenia a causa del viaje, y la menor lo agradecía muchísimo porque desde el primer momento que quería salir corriendo

Los días pasaron tranquilos para Shiori sin importarle mucho las visitas excepto porque le causaba algo de malestar el que cierta rubia estuviera todo el tiempo con Hyoga pero que podía hacer? Tenia miedo de que si lo increpaba él la lastimara pero como dicen cuando se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana y esa era Isaac. El marino había pegado muy buena onda con la menor y conversaba mucho todo el tiempo.

Aquel día Shiori terminaba sus últimas tareas antes de terminar el año pero estaba distraída buscando algo en la mesa cuando Isaac entraba a la cocina y hallo en su pie una goma de borrar.

\- buscabas esto?-pregunto prácticamente a su oído poniendo su mano frente a ella.

\- gracias-sonrío nerviosa-pero puedes quedártela.

\- así? Por que?-cuestiono al tiempo que jalaba una silla para sentarse a su lado.

\- iba a usarla como excusa para guardar todo.-sonrío.

\- porque? Es muy difícil? Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

\- de nuevo gracias pero no puedo concentrarme así que pensaba hacerlo en la noche.

\- de noche?

\- si, me es más fácil concentrarme.

\- pero no vas a dormir

\- prefiero quedarme haciendo esto hasta las 6 AM y luego dormir así tendré el resto del día libre-comenzó a recoger todo.

\- buen plan. Y para el día… también tienes planes?

\- no ninguno. Por?

\- porque si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta.

\- seguro porque no? solo una cosa.

\- que? Tengo que traerte antes de que anochezca para que tu padre no se enoje o antes de las 12 para que no te conviertas en calabaza?-Shiori rio muy divertida ante aquellas ocurrencias.

-mira si voy a tener horarios para salir. Iba a decirte que tendrá que ser después de las 4 porque odio levantarme temprano y tardo en arreglarme.

\- por mi no hay problema.

\- perfecto-sonrío y fue a su cuarto.

\- no te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas-emitió en tono serio viendo fijo el lugar por el que la menor se había ido.

\- no estaba escuchando, solo pasaba-respondió Hyoga entrando en la habitación por la puerta opuesta.

\- si como no.

\- apropósito. Que fue todo eso?

\- eso? Fue habilidad para conseguir una cita con una chica linda.

\- de verdad crees que van a salir?

\- lo dices por Camus? Dudo que vaya a tener algún problema.

\- es menor.

\- y eso que? Solo vamos a salir no tiene nada de malo.

\- enserio crees que ella te ve de ese modo?

\- y a ti si?

\- Shiori es una niña muy dulce que ve a todos como amigos ya que es muy inocente.

\- pero si tú no vas a hacer nada porque no puedo intentar gustarle?-Hyoga suspiro resignado y se fue por donde vino en lo que Isaac rió burlón por lo bajo.- esta vez no pienso perder contigo.-dijo en un tono muy bajo pero que aun así el ruso escucho.

-disculpa?-cuestiono parando pero sin voltear.

\- que esta vez no vas a ganarme Hyoga.

\- de veras Isaac no se de que me hablas.

\- solo digo que Shiori me cae muy bien y pretendo que yo a ella también.

Cerca de las 2 AM. Hyoga se levanto y oyó una leve música que venia del cuarto contiguo, se acerco al cuarto de Shiori y allí ella cantaba suavemente mientras seguía haciendo sus tareas.

\- Hyoga eres tu?-cuestiono al escuchar un ruido, acto seguido Hyoga se asomo al sobre el umbral de la puerta.

-como supiste?-pregunto olvidando que la joven podía sentirlo cerca por los nervios de haber sido descubierto.

\- te reconocí-sonrío

\- que haces?

\- termino mi tarea para el lunes.

\- y porque no lo haces mañana.

\- porque es mucha y lleva mucho tiempo, además le dije a Isaac que daría un paseo con él.

\- pero ya es tarde, estas cansada se te nota en los ojos y ya hiciste mucho. Además no te saldrá bien así.

\- gracias por el apoyo-dijo irónica.

\- lo siento pero veras que tendrás que volver a hacerlos si los haces medio dormida.

\- si, supongo que tienes razón-reprimió un bostezo.

\- sabes que? Vamos a sacar todo esto de acá, te vas a acostar y mañana te ayudo para que termines antes.

\- pero no es tan difícil solo lleva tiempo.

\- bueno lo tendrás mañana.

\- e Isaac?

\- tendrá que entender que tienes otras prioridades. Anda acuéstate.-Shiori asintió, se acostó y se arropo en lo que Hyoga se dirigía a la puerta y espero allí a que la menor terminara.

-que descanses.-emitió acomodándose y cerrando los ojos.

\- igualmente-la vio por un efímero instante y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

De todas formas, Shiori logro levantarse y terminar temprano para poder salir con Isaac el resto de la tarde.

Al volver al templo de acuario, se quedaron un rato charlando en la puerta de este:

\- me divertí mucho.-sentencio Shiori con una sonrisa.

\- también yo… pero aun hay algo que me muero por hacer-agrego con una sonrisa picara.

\- enserio? Que?-cuestiono inocentemente ladeando la cabeza.

\- no te imaginas que puede ser?-La menor negó suavemente con la cabeza por lo que él sonrío y se acerco lentamente al rostro de la acuariana.  
Inmediatamente Shiori dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ah, ah no.-emitió seria viéndolo a los ojos.

\- no me digas que tu también estas con eso de que esta mal porque tu padre fue mi maestro?-cuestiono sin disminuir la distancia entre ambos.

\- claro que no, solo que no soy así.

\- de acuerdo como tu quieras.-se alejo y le sonrío dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Shiori sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós.

\- nos vemos-antes que se terminara de perder en el templo, la llamo- …Shiori.

\- si?-cuestiono volteándose

\- si te hace daño me avisas.

-gracias-sonrió- pero puedo cuidarme sola.

La menor se adentro en el templo con una enorme sonrisa sin reparar en que este no estaba vacío.  
Se dirigió a la cocina por algo de tomar y allí encontró al santo de Cygnus, a quien saludo como si nada.

\- hola Hyoga.

\- hola-contesto secamente-…te divertiste?-le pregunto en un tono apagado ocultando los celos que tenia.

\- si mucho-contesto inocentemente- Isaac es muy divertido. Íbamos a ir a bailar pero no puedo entrar a los lugares que el quería y a los que puedo ya conoce.

\- ah-concluyo en tono parco.

\- Hyoga pasa algo?

\- no. porque? Debería pasar?

\- no se, te siento distante e indiferente nunca me habías hablado así.

\- enserio? No me di cuenta.

\- mentiroso.

-disculpa?

\- me estas mintiendo lo hiciste apropósito. Dime hice algo que te molesto?

\- no-contesto seco y rehuyendo la vista

\- mentira-lo miro fijo y lo sostuvo hasta que el cedió.

\- bien me molesto que salieras con Isaac. Feliz?

\- por que?

\- porque que?

\- por que te molesto?

\- porque si.

\- que clase de respuesta es esa?

\- una respuesta y ya.

\- Jajaja

\- que es tan gracioso?

\- te comportas como niño de 5 años. Además no tiene nada de malo es lo mismo que si saliera contigo-eso lo crispo-después de todo los dos tienen la misma edad y fueron alumnos de Camus; no le veo lo raro además tu y yo no somos nada más –admitió con gran dolor pero era cierto.

\- eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes

\- no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema desde entonces además tu estas todo el día con Flare y yo no te hago estas escenas de celos.

\- entonces es por eso?! Ella solo es una amiga.

\- también Isaac.

\- no es lo que el quiere!-elevo la voz molesto.

\- tampoco ella!-sentencio en el mismo tono para luego fundirse en un silencio sepulcral.

Se miraron intensamente unos momentos hasta que la menor suspiro y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Hyoga no dijo nada. Él sabia perfectamente lo que sentía por ella y quería que estén juntos pero al mismo tiempo sentía que sus sentimientos eran una especie de traición hacia su maestro y que para Shiori tal vez era solo un capricho que se le pasaría pronto aun que eso no era lo que él quería.  
Él la quería de verdad, quería que este con él desde el momento en que ella le hizo aclarar sus sentimientos.  
No lo entendía, como era posible que en tan poco tiempo ella hubiera cambiar tanto a todos, solo había que ver como Camus le hablaba para darse cuenta o incluso a él mismo.

En tanto, Shiori estaba sorprendida e incluso bosquejaba una tenue sonrisa, es que le parecía que la pelea que acababan de tener era la de una pareja pero ellos no lo eran de hecho eran todo lo contrario solo habían compartido un simple e inocente rose y sin embargo lo único que quería es que se repitiera porque si estaba segura de algo es que lo quería con ella más que a nadie más. Pero como? Como hacerle entender que ninguno de sus argumentos importaba si él estuviera seguro de sus obligaciones.

Al llegar a su cuarto se tumbo en la cama y se quedo viendo el techo.

 _-espero que lo afrontes porque algún día me cansare de esperar. Yo no estaré toda la vida sufriendo por un amor no correspondido o no deseado mientras este en mí cambiarlo._

Se decía a si misma, es que ella estaba consiente de que podía ocurrirle lo mismo que a su madre: ella había estado tan enamorada de Camus que lo continuo esperando todos esos años sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Shiori no quería lo mismo pero no se daba cuenta que a causa de sus sentimientos por el santo no llegaba a ver los de otra persona.

* * *

 **Próximo cap: Aclarando situaciones**


	29. Aclarando situaciones

**Holis me paso antes de irme a dormir :D**

 **Luisamargotp: hola linda :) jajajajaja que malas que somos queremos ver sufrir al cisne xD jajajajaja ya veremos si pasa o no ;) No pasa nada no te preocupes :)**

 **Saludos**

* * *

 **Capitulo 29: Aclarando situaciones**

Viernes muy temprano en la mañana, ya todos en aquella casa ubicada en las afueras de ciudad se habían levantando y se encontraban desayunando junto a dos invitadas que habían pasado la noche ahí por ser amigas de la mayor y única hija del hogar.

-Ya me voy!- anuncio el más joven en la mesa.

-Tan temprano?-pregunto su acompañante de cabellos castaños.

\- Si, es el último día y quiero ver a mis amigos.

\- A tus amigos?... no querrás decir a Shiori?

\- LENA! No digas esas cosas!

-porque no Dan, si es la verdad.-secundo la castaña.

\- claro que no-negó Daniel algo sonrojado.

-Jajaja te sonrojaste es obvio que Lena tiene razón.

\- Caro no las ayudes! Además Shiori solo es mi amiga-agrego en un tono más bajo.

-si pero te gustaría que fuera más que eso. –continuo metiendo cizaña Lena

\- y si fuera así que! Es problema mío.

-cálmate Dan solo estamos jugando- intento calmarlo Caro, a lo que Daniel suspiro

\- mejor ya me voy. Después nos vemos.-anuncio dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

No entendía porque tenia que soporta eso, Caro y Lena eran amigas de su hermana mayor y por esa razón a veces se quedaban a dormir en su casa pero no tenían nada que ver con el no tenia porque soportar que se metieran en sus cosas suficiente tenia con que el pariente de ambas, Áyax, siempre interfiriera en sus planes… pero hoy eso iba a cambia, se aseguraría que así fuera.

 _\- aunque lo hallan dicho en chiste, Lena y Caro tienen razón: me gusta Shiori y tengo que decírselo, no puedo seguir esperando. Esta será mi última oportunidad, hoy se lo digo!_

Estos eran los pensamientos que surcaban la mente del joven castaño mientras caminaba por los extensos pasillos del instituto. Sus pasos lo condujeron hasta el auditorio, aquel lugar que significaba tanto para él. El lugar donde la conoció, podía recordarlo claramente:

***Flash back***

Estaba por dar su audición, se encontraba tras un telón rojo viendo la actuación de uno de sus compañeros. Estaba realmente tenso, sabía que era el siguiente por lo que cada segundo de espera era interminable.

-No estés nervioso-escucho una dulce voz que le hablaba a su lado. Al girar el rostro se encontró con la sonrisa de una linda niña de cabellos aguamarina-de seguro lo harás bien.

No sabia que contestar, jamás había visto a esa chica y sin embargo esta le estaba dando ánimos.

\- Shiori ven!-Escucho que alguien dijo a lo lejos.

-oh tengo que ir. Luego nos vemos-hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue en la dirección en que la habían llamado.

Daniel se quedo embelesado en la imagen de ella yéndose, al punto que no oyó que lo llamaban hasta el tercer nombramiento.

Una vez terminado el acto y confirmada su participación en los talleres se sentía mucho más tranquilo y en paz.

Decidió sentarse a ver el resto de las audiciones, cuando volvió a oír su nombre.

\- Shiori Quione Clístenes

-si soy yo

Ahí estaba ella con el atuendo del instituto parada en medio del escenario. Por su tono y el leve rubor en sus mejillas noto que estaba nerviosa. Sonrío ya que le pareció chistoso que le dijera que no lo estuviera y que ella no siguiera su ejemplo.

Los siguientes pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar tan melodiosa voz salir de aquel hermoso ser. Su mente se quedo en blanco y solo pudo oírla cantar con total admiración como le ocurriría en más de una vez aun después de tiempo de conocerse.

***fin del flash back***

Ahora entraba tranquilo y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

 _-como se lo digo… debe haber una forma… pero cual… o como…_

Levanto la vista y se encontró con una guitarra al tiempo que una melodía comenzaba a sonar el su mente.

Ultimo día de clases, ya todo estaba terminado y el presentarse era una mera formalidad pero sobre todo era para despedirse, no literalmente porque sabia que no los dejaría de ver si no por abandonar una parte de su vida, dar un cierre a algunas cosas y un nuevo comienzo a otras.

Ya no estaba tan segura de lo que había elegido: adoraba cantar para sus seres queridos y ahora que volvía a hacerlo en su nuevo hogar, sabía que extrañaría todo aquello. Probablemente haría ambas cosas en paralelo mientras pudiera.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso ya que en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la melodía que salía del salón al cual se dirigía.

Aquella peculiar forma de tocar podía reconocerla con facilidad ya sabia de quien se trataba antes de verlo por lo que solo abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder verlo, y oírlo, cantar con curiosidad mientras bosquejaba una sonrisa.

La canción era romántica pero sin llegar a ser cursi aun así lograba expresar un sentimiento muy hermoso que solo quien la interpretaba parecía tener.

Al terminar de tocar, el joven dio un suspiro y se sintió más aliviado. En lo que Shiori entro aplaudiendo y con una gran sonrisa.

-que hermosa canción

\- Shiori no te oí-dijo una vez que se volteo viéndola algo sorprendido.

Ahí estaba ella la causante de su música a quien le estaba dedicando ese tema y por su sonrisa y su tranquilidad se notaba que no se había percatado de nada.

\- si se la dedicaras a alguien dudo que te diga que no.-continuo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- tú crees?

-aja-se sentó a su lado-apuesto a que a cualquier chica le encantaría que le cantaras algo así.

-ta… también a ti?-se atrevió a preguntar bajando el rostro y sin saber de donde había sacado el valor.

-si pero tal vez una no tan romántica ya que tu y yo solo somos amigos y esa canción es más una declaración.

Daniel solo sonrío tristemente al darse cuenta que solo tenia un camino, lo había intentado por todos los medios posibles pero no se daba cuenta. Porque? Simple solo era su amiga y ya era hora de que lo aceptara .

Tuvo la oportunidad de decirle aquel día antes de irse pero de que serviría si supuestamente no volvería en mucho tiempo y conociéndola estaba seguro de que lo esperaría . No podía dejar que ella se aferrara a un supuesto regreso suyo. Era mejor que viviera normalmente pero que iba a suponer que volvería un año después.  
Cuando se entero, lo primero que hizo fue avisarle y programar una cita. No volvería a perder el tiempo. Ella había aceptado gustosa de verlo nuevamente.  
La había llamado en la playa, su lugar favorito; donde solían ir cuando no tenían nada que hacer. Sabía que era puntual así que se aseguro de estar varios minutos antes de la hora acordada para no hacerla esperar.  
Esa escasa fracción de tiempo fue eterna hasta que al voltear ahí estaba ella: venia a paso tranquilo y paro para cruzar la calle. Llevaba el cabello suelto, el cual bailaba con el viento, un jeans y una musculosa chocolate con detalles en blanco al igual que el bolso que llevaba. Levanto la vista y sonrío dulcemente. Cruzo y se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Te extrañe tanto-había susurro a su oído

\- También yo-contesto en un suspiro totalmente seguro de lo que iba a hacer . Se alejo tomando las manos de la chica y la miro a los ojos.

Ahí lo entendió: era tarde. Sus profundos ojos azules ya no brillaban al verlo. No eran opacos pero no tenían ese brillo que vio antes de irse. Lo miraba como uno más. Ya no le dedicaba aquel amor especial. Se pregunto si brillaban por alguien más pero lo dejo así y solo beso su frente con tranquilidad. Tal vez con el tiempo lo recuperaría.

Se volvió a equivocar, no volvió a ver esos zafiros brillar ni por el ni por nadie en mucho tiempo y eso lo mantenía con esperanza hasta aquel día en que lo conoció aun estando ellos de la mano los ojos de la menor se iluminaron y en los del otro se pudo ver un destello de celos

Era todo había perdido y aunque aun no había desistido con el festival y hoy se le hacia claro :Amaba a alguien más…

\- Shiori tu estas enamorada verdad?-se atrevió a preguntar muy temeroso de la respuesta. Era extraño, ya que Dan no solía preguntarle de esas cosas a lo que la chica enrojeció y bajo la vista sin poder responder-De ese chico…- continúo al ver que no respondía- … Hyoga –como olvidaría ese nombre .

\- Tanto así se nota?-confirmo con esa pregunta la suya en voz suave casi avergonzada de lo que decía y sin saber que le rompía el corazón si lo supiera no le hubiese contestado.

No importaba era su culpa o al menos eso creía, por lo que solo le sonrió.

-no, solo que te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta.

\- de todas formas da igual –sonrió tristemente

\- porque? esta con alguien más?

\- No lo se

\- Como es eso

-Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Flare, no me sorprendería en nada que estuvieran juntos.-sus ojos adquirieron una leve sombra.

\- A mi si.-admitió viendo al frente.

\- que?-cuestiono con gran sorpresa buscando los ojos del otro-Porque?

-Porque el te quiere a ti.

-Y tu como sabes eso

-Lo he visto mirarte Shiori. Si no te ha dicho nada es porque tiene miedo de algo no porque no te quiera.

Cada palabra era un puñal y a la vez una autoconfesión. Si ella era feliz estaba bien, no le importaba lo que ocurriera con él.  
Ella ya había sufrido mucho este último tiempo y no quería verla llorar de nuevo

\- A veces las cosas nos son tan sencillas Dan, ahora es que entiendo porque mi mamá lo decía.

\- Si probablemente tengas razón pero aun así, si te merece no le importara pelear por ti si no es así no vale la pena.

\- en verdad lo crees?

\- aja y que ni se le ocurra hacerte mal o yo mismo me encargo de él.-el rostro de Shiori se ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa.

 _-Como si pudieras_

\- De que te ríes

\- No eres el primero que dice eso-admitió recordando lo que Isaac dijo.

\- Eso es porque todos te queremos y mucho

\- Y tú dan?

\- Yo que?

\- Estas enamorado?

\- No importa.-respondió volteando el rostro.

\- A mi si. Dime

\- De verdad no importa.

-Porque?

\- A ella le gusta alguien más

\- Auch!-hizo un gesto de dolor y bajo el rostro- Lo siento

\- Esta bien.

-La conozco?

\- Si, pero no te diré

\- esta bien… y Victoria?

\- Que con ella?

\- No te gusta ni un poco?

\- Nunca lo había pensado. Tal vez si no fuera tan detestable contigo. Porque?

\- Porque creo que ella te quiere y por eso me molesta tanto

-Así?

\- Si se llaman celos. De verdad no lo habías notado?

\- A veces el amor no te deja ver a quienes están a tu alrededor

\- mmm…si supongo que tienes razón.-sonrío volviendo a bajar la vista.

\- …Shiori-la llamo después de unos momentos.

\- si?- le pregunto viéndolo expectante.

\- me ayudas a descargarme?

\- como?

-hace poco me di cuenta que tal vez nunca este con ella. Y ahora que me dices lo de Victoria me doy cuenta de que probablemente lo mejor sea darle un cierra a todo esto e intentar de nuevo con alguien más.

-de verdad te gusta.-Daniel asintió con la cabeza.

\- si pero ella es feliz con alguien más y eso esta bien por mi.-Shiori le sonrío entristecida como respuesta.

\- bien quieres que te ayude con Victoria?

\- no! eso lo tengo que pensar MUY bien-remarco sus palabras- y ella tendría que cambiar ciertas actitudes hacia ti para que la empiece a mirar con otros ojos. Yo me refería a esto.

Volvió a tomar el instrumento y comenzó a tocar. Shiori sonrió y le hizo compañía por un largo rato hasta que noto que cuando ya tenían que irse, Daniel parecía estar mejor.  
Ella sonrió y lo abrazo tratando de infundirle así algo de calidez y apoyo; Daniel correspondió el gesto dulcemente sabiendo que no podría tener mas que eso de ella, ya nada podía hacer seria feliz con alguien mas y eso estaba bien por el. Guardaría sus sentimientos como lo hizo años atrás con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera albergar un cariño tan grande por otra persona.

Las horas de clase pasaron rápidamente y cuando todos quisieron acortar ya era hora de despedirse.

Unas cuantas nubes grises amenazaban hacia varias horas y ahora se disponían a dejar caer todo el líquido en ellas a una velocidad importante.

Shiori salió a paso lento pero firme antes que los demás, sentía ganas de caminar al Santuario bajo la lluvia y aprovecharía que su hermano ese día no podía ir por ella.  
Por esta razón y para que nadie le hiciera cambiar sus planes había salido rápidamente del lugar sobre todo cuando se percato de que posiblemente Daniel iría por ella para volver juntos ya que después de la conversación de la mañana de seguro él la esperaría… pero ella planeaba otra cosa. Sonrió para si misma al pensar que tal vez con ayuda de los dioses su idea funcionaria.

- _que lastima, Shiori se fue muy rápido hoy y yo que quería regresar con ella como antes. Después de todo aun somos buenos amigos_ \- Daniel dejo escapar un suspiro en lo que llegaba a la puerta del establecimiento. Allí pudo divisar la figura de una joven que veía la lluvia caer como esperando algo- Victoria?- llamo tranquilamente a aquella persona, la cual volteo al sentirse nombrada.

-ah? Hola Daniel.

-aun no te vas a casa?

-no, estoy esperando que pare. No quiero enfermarme.

-no te vas con tu tía hoy?

-ella no esta, se resfrió hace unos días y no ha salido de su casa.

-ah…quieres que lo compartamos?-dijo mostrando el paraguas que llevaba en su mano derecha.

-seguro?-pregunto extrañada

-claro, no vivimos tan lejos. Puedo acompañarte a tu casa y luego voy a la mía.

-no quiero ser una molestia- la chica bajo la vista desviando la mirada.

-no pasa nada, anda vamos ya es bastante tarde y van a preocuparse en tu casa.-Daniel se adelanto mientras decía esto y abrió el paraguas una vez que cruzo el umbral para luego invitar a la chica con un gesto para que se le uniera.

Victoria sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a caminar al lado del castaño.  
Nunca creyó que aquel joven que tanto le gustaba pudiera tener un gesto tan tierno para con ella, mas bien creía que el mundo de Daniel giraba en torno a Shiori y solo era consiente de lo que a la acuariana le pasaba.  
Pero por alguna razón la había notado y hasta se había preocupado por ella eso le hacia sentir feliz… muy feliz para ser sincera.  
Quizás solo era su imaginación y se estaba dejando llevar pero era una gran oportunidad para establecer una conexión con él y no la desaprovecharía.

Comenzaba a pensar que aquella leyenda era cierta, la que decía que la lluvia traía suerte ya que si había conseguido ir con Daniel bajo el mismo paraguas por los varios minutos que tenia hasta su casa, quien dice que aquel fenómeno meteorológico no la ayudaría a estar un poco mas cerca de él y por que no comenzar a establecer algo parecido a una amistad, al menos para empezar.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen mensajitos ^. ^**

 **Hasta el viernes.**

 **Próximo capitulo: Una tormenta de recuerdos** **.**


	30. Una tormenta de recuerdos

**Hola :) como están? Yo bien lastima el calor ¬¬ no me gusta**

 **luisamargotp: Hola linda jajajaja ponele xD claro ;) jijiji espero te guste este cap :). Beso**

* * *

Capitulo 30: Una tormenta de recuerdos.

La incipiente lluvia caía sobre toda la ciudad de Atenas y el Santuario no era la excepción; ahí también había estado lloviendo la mayor parte del día por lo que algunas de las actividades habían sido canceladas.  
Aun así Shiori no le dio importancia a la ausencia de algunos caballeros y al llegar a acuario se anuncio con voz animada, como se había vuelto su costumbre últimamente:

-ya llegue!

-ho…Shiori estas empapada!-expreso algo alarmado el caballero de acuario al ver como del cabello de la menor caían gruesas gotas de agua hasta el suelo.

-esta lloviendo afuera-contesto dulcemente con una sonrisa.

-eso ya lo se. Mejor ve a bañarte antes de que te enfermes.

-si ahora voy-dijo enfilándose hacia la cocina- … hola Milo, Hyoga-agrego muy sonriente una vez dentro de la habitación y yendo hacia la heladera en busca de algo para tomar.

-buenas tardes Shiori, que buen humor traes.

-siempre estoy de buen humor Milo-dijo sonriendo-bueno me voy a bañar. Con permiso

-mmm…-pronuncio pensativo una vez que la menor ya no estaba cerca.

-que ocurre?

-prepárate Camus.-dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-a que te refieres?

-creo que Shiori tiene novio.

-QUE!?-pego tal grito que se escucho en todo el santuario y cierto rubio trago saliva.

-piénsalo últimamente anda muy distraída y hoy regreso muy risueña.

-deja de hablar tantas tonterías quieres Milo.

Mientras, Shiori repasaba en su mente lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Lo que Daniel le había dicho respecto a Hyoga y el ir caminando bajo la lluvia como hacia mucho no lo hacia la había puesto de muy buen humor.

- _pobre de Dan ojala le valla bien…voy a extrañar mucho ese tiempo juntos; así como con todos los demás_ -suspiro- _al menos podré seguir yendo en mis ratos libres como lo hacen Na y Chris._ -sonrío para si mientras veía llover desde el alféizar de la ventana.-adoro el ruido de la lluvia.-agrego para si-bueno mejor me voy a bañar.

Dio media vuelta yéndose al lugar antes mencionado.

El resto del día paso rápido y la noche paso a ocupar su lugar.  
La incesante lluvia no seso, sino que por el contrario se volvió una intensa tormenta eléctrica.  
A todo esto Camus se levanto a mitad de la noche solo porque si. Como se había hecho su costumbre se asomo al cuarto de Shiori para asegurarse que estuviera bien; pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la menor aun estaba despierta y más aun estaba sentada en la ventana en la total oscuridad solo viendo llover.

-Shiori… la tormenta no te deja dormir?-cuestiono entrando a la habitación y quedando detrás de ella.

-ah…-volteo el rostro y alzo la vista algo sorprendida, al parecer no lo había sentido llegar- algo así-admitió sonriendo.-de niña solo dormía cuando estaba nublado.

-como?

-es que cuando estaba estrellado me quedaba buscando constelaciones y cuando había tormenta eléctrica me la quedaba viendo. No se porque pero siempre me ha gustado mucho.-volvió a sonreír dulcemente.

En ese preciso instante un rayo cruzo el cielo iluminando la escena y plasmando un gran asombro en el rostro del caballero de los hielos: por un momento efímero pudo haber jurado ver el a Sofía enfrente suyo en lugar de a Shiori.

-Camus?-lo llamo al extrañarle aquella expresión en el mayor.

Este no contesto, solo la abrazo apoyando su pecho en la espalda de la menor.  
Ella estaba perpleja ya que era la primera vez que Camus se mostraba de aquella manera, su corazón latía emocionado: el primer abrazo de su padre, al fin entendía como se sentía.

-hace frío para que estés aquí sentada Shiori.-Shiori se acuno correspondiendo al gesto.

-no lo siento y menos ahora.

-te pareces mucho a tu madre-le confeso corriendo un mechón del cabello de la chica.

-de verdad?

-si solo que tienes el carácter un poco más fuerte-admitió con una sonrisa de lado.

-como se conocieron?

-no lo sabes?

-si pero quisiera oírlo de ti… por favor-agrego al no recibir respuesta por un momento. Camus solo suspiro al no poderse negar.

-esta bien. A tu madre la conocí cuando volvía de uno de mis viajes a Siberia …

***flash back***

Camus regresaba cansado después de un largo viaje desde Siberia hasta el Grecia, por lo que iba muy distraído y metido en sus asuntos cuando un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-CUIDADO!-oyó una voz a lo lejos y al voltearse vio como una flecha se le acercaba a gran velocidad.

Rápidamente se hizo a un lado, pero aun así la flecha rozo su rostro provocándole una leve cortadura en su mejilla de la cual deslizaba una fina gota de sangre.

Levanto un poco la vista en la dirección de la cual había provenido aquel disparo y diviso un grupo de jóvenes acercándose encabezado por una linda chica de ojos violetas, el cabello largo y ondeado de color azul y rostro angelical.

-Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto con rostro afligido una vez que estuvo frente a él.

-si, solo fue un rasguño.-contesto tranquilo sin darle importancia.

-guau con obstáculo y todo diste en el blanco.-agrego un chico hacia la peliazul restándole importancia al accidente.

-Lea! Eso no esta bien-le reclamo por su comentario-déjame ver.-le dijo al caballero acercando su mano al rostro de este.

-estoy bien.-le contesto interceptando su mano y alejándola de él.

-Por favor solo quiero asegurarme de que lo estés-le pidió con ojos brillantes.

Camus se la quedo viendo por un breve instante y sin saber porque solo giro el rostro incapaz de negarse a aquella petición.

-No es grave pero mejor te curo. Ven-y sin dejarlo reaccionar tomo la mano del santo y lo llevo consigo unos cuantos pasos.

-espera! A donde me llevas?- replico Camus sin entender lo que pasaba.

-a mi casa, queda cerca de aquí, ahí podré curarte.

Camus solo suspiro y se dejo guiar; algo en él le decía que seria inútil objetar contra esa chica.  
Cinco minutos después llegaron a una bonita casa de color blanco con un pequeño jardín delantero

-Puedes pasar adelante.

-no es necesario.

-Claro que si. Después de lo que hice lo mínimo que puedo hacer es curar tu herida. No crees?- le sonrío dulcemente y lo condujo al interior de la vivienda.-espérame aquí enseguida regreso-agrego una vez que el caballero se sentó en un sillón del living.

La chica volvió a los pocos segundos con una botella de alcohol en la mano y un poco de algodón.

-Te va a arder un poco.-le dijo acercando el algodón embebido de aquel liquido a la mejilla del acuario.

\- ssss-se quejo ante la molestia que aquel contacto le provoco.

\- Lo siento

\- esta bien.-contesto en tono parco.

-Por cierto, gracias y disculpa.

-porque?

-Si no te hubieses atravesado, hubiese tenido que estar el resto del día con esos chicos. Así que en cierta forma te estoy utilizando como escusa por eso te pido perdón-admitió bajando el rostro.

-si no te agradan no deberías juntarte con ellos.

-Son mis compañeros y me agradan pero a veces son un poco pesados… bueno ya esta.-concluyo con una sonrisa cuando acabo de curarlo.

-gracias…

-Sofía pero prefiero que me llamen Sophie-le sonrío.

-Camus.

-no vives por aquí cierto?

-porque lo dices?

-porque todo el mundo sabe que entrenamos en ese campo y nadie se mete para evitar lo que te paso.

-un poco más al norte.

-vives en el santuario?!

-lo conoces?

-claro, mi padre siempre me cuenta historias sobre los caballeros pero me parece una vida muy dura.-converso en un tono de pena.

-…tengo que irme.-argumento después de un momento dirigiéndose a la puerta-gracias por-señalo la herida.

-es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Yo te la ocasione después de todo.-Camus no respondió solo cruzo la puerta dejando a la chica en el pórtico.-ven si tienes tiempo me gustaría saber cosas sobre los caballeros si quieres y me puedes contar claro.

-lo dudo-pronuncio sin voltearse ni detenerse.

- _es lindo pero necesita ser más sociable-_ sonrío para si.

En los días siguientes Camus no pudo dejar de pensar en Sofía, en todo momento el rostro sonriente de la chica se le aparecía en la mente.

-Camus…Camus estas bien?... has estado un poco raro últimamente-le reprocho Milo con quien estaba charlando en las cercanías del coliseo.

-ah?...si _pero que me pasa? Porque no puedo sacármela de la mente._ ** _Ven a verme_** -sintió la voz de la peliazul en su mente como si la acabase de escuchar.

El caballero suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a caminaren dirección a la salida del santuario.

-a donde vas?

-ahora regreso.-continuo caminando sin voltear dejando al caballero de escorpio con una expresión de extrañeza.

Era como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, la gran ansiedad que cargaba le hizo parecer que el camino había sido eterno pero ya se encontraba ahí frente a aquella casa; la cuestión ahora era tocar y que diría cuando le atendiera, como se supone que debía actuar. No lo sabía así como tampoco supo como tuvo el valor de tocar el timbre y no salir corriendo.  
Espero por varios minutos pero nadie respondió.  
Después de un rato se canso y sintiéndose un total tonto se regreso al santuario sin darse cuenta que alguien lo llamaba para que se detuviera.

-Camus… Camus…-Finalmente volteo, encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa de Sofía que se acercaba a el corriendo.-hola Camus, tiempo sin vernos-llevaba algunas bolsas en las manos-como has estado?

-ha… bien… gracias…tengo que irme se me hace tarde.

-ah…claro-bajo la vista

- _no hagas eso._ -suspiro- mañana tengo libre si quieres podemos hablar.

-de verdad?-su rostro se ilumino-genial! A las 3 en el parque te parece bien?

-si

-Sophie-se oyó un susurro a lo lejos.

-tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana.-se volvió por donde vino, encontrándose con una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos celestes.

-Hija donde estabas? Si voy a ayudarte no deberías desaparecer

-lo siento ma.

Camus veía esta escena a lo lejos con solo una pregunta en su mente

- _porque la invite?_

Al día siguiente, Sophie esperaba pacientemente sentada en un columpio mientras Camus permanecía en el santuario aun deliberando si iría o no.

- _no voy a ir… no debí haberle dicho eso…_

Pero a pesar de toda su frialdad, al poco tiempo se sintió mal consigo mismo y corrió al parque.

-hola-saludo tranquilamente cuando estuvo al lado de la chica, ocultando lo agitado que estaba. Sofía alzo levemente la vista y se lo quedo viendo.

\- Camus… creí que ya no vendrías.

-se me hizo tarde.-respondio bajando el rostro para luego sentarse en el columpio continúo.

-Esta bien.-concluyo con una sonrisa para después de unos momentos de silencio agregar-puedo preguntarte algo?

-que?

-el otro día que nos conocimos ibas muy distraído. Era por algo en particular?

-pensaba en el viaje que había tenido.

-viajas mucho?

-solo a Siberia.

-en serio? Conoces Siberia? Que lindo!-expreso emocionada.

-conoces?-pregunto extrañado.

-no pero me gustaría mucho ir al igual que a Francia. Me encantaría poder viajar ahí.

-enserio?

-si. Me gusta mucho todo lo que es idiomas y conocer lugares y culturas diferentes; de hecho de no haber nacido en Grecia estoy segura de que también desearía conocer.-sonrió ampliamente.

-Grecia es muy grande.

-pero ya la conozco, mis padres y yo viajamos por diferentes lugares del país en vacaciones.

-entiendo.

-y tu. Tienes familia aquí?

-no.

-a nadie?

-no, mis padres murieron cuando niño.

-lo siento. No debí preguntar-bajo el rostro apenada.

-esta bien.

-no eres de aquí. Me refiero a que no eres griego cierto?

-no, soy de Francia. Viene cuando era niño.

-de verdad no me mientes?

-no.

-Je suis impressionné! Toute ma vie, je voulais aller en France. Doit être Beau-(estoy impresionada! toda mi vida he querido ir a Francia. debe ser hermosa)-pronuncio en un perfecto francés con ojos brillante.

-Oui, beaucoup (si mucho)-contesto con nostalgia.

\- son muchas casualidades. No crees?-le regalo una nueva sonrisa.

\- alguna vez dejas de sonreír?-dejo escapar de sus pensamientos.

\- es algo común en mí. Así me criaron. Y tu alguna vez eres menos frío?

\- así me criaron-contesto secamente pero Sofía sonrío.

-se me hace tarde para la practica. Pero hagamos una cosa: la próxima vez que nos veamos intentare sonreír menos y tú serás menos frío. Que dices?

\- no.

-porque?

\- quien dice que nos veremos de nuevo?

-mi intuición.-el caballero solo permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo.-… anda si estas tan seguro de que no nos volveremos a ver no te cuesta nada prometérmelo.-Camus suspiro pesadamente.

\- de acuerdo.

\- perfecto-sonrío-la próxima vez intentare no sonreír tanto. Bueno hasta luego Camus.-camino unos cuantos pasos pero antes de abandonar por completo el parque volteo y lo volvió a llamar.-ah Camus.

\- si?

\- estaré aquí todos los días a las 3 por si quieres venir.-sonrío por ultima vez y corrió hasta perderse de la vista del acuario junto con el atardecer que comenzaba a caer.

***fin del flash back***

-después de eso comenzamos a vernos más seguido.-miro a la menor y ella sonrío animadamente- ya te conocías esa historia. Verdad?

\- si pero no es lo mismo.-dijo acunándose en el pecho del mayor y dejando que el silencio reinara en la habitación por algunos momentos.

Otro relámpago cruzo el cielo, lo que hizo a Camus mirar hacia abajo.

\- creo que es mejor que te vallas a dormir ya Shiori…-no obtuvo respuesta ya que la menor se encontraba profundamente dormida. Camus sonrío para si mismo y con la ayuda de algunos rayos más los recuerdos volvieron a hacerse presente… - _es cierto aquella noche también estaba lloviendo de esta manera…_

*** Flash back***

Una tormenta torrencial caía sobre toda la ciudad en aquel momento.  
Aquella tarde Camus había oído a unos malvivientes hablar de entrar a la casa de Sophie aprovechando que esta estaría sola porque sus padres habían salido fuera de la ciudad.  
Asustado por lo que le podrían llegar a hacer, se quedo haciendo guardia el resto del día sin que la chica se enterara  
Cuando al fin se hicieron presentes, Camus se hizo cargo sin que nadie se enterara de nada, salvo por algunos ruidos que hicieron que Sophie se asomara fuera de la casa.

\- Camus?-el caballero solo se volteo y se quedo viéndola en completo silencio- que haces ahí bajo la lluvia?-expreso preocupada-entra antes de que te enfermes. -Los pies del caballero se movieron solos y lo llevaron hacia el interior de la vivienda.-espera te traeré una toalla-cuando regreso le entrego la prenda al acuario al tiempo que la tormenta se hacia tan intensa que parecía que el cielo se iba a caer.-no creo que puedas irte si sigue lloviendo de esta manera-dijo ocultando un sonrojo viendo a la ventana.

\- no…no puedo hacer eso-contesto viendo a otro lado.

\- por mi no hay problema. De verdad-bajo la vista sumamente roja por lo que Camus solo asintió.

Sofía preparo el cuarto de huéspedes de la planta baja para Camus y subió al suyo deseándole buenas noches.  
A mitad de la noche, Sofía bajo las escaleras en busca de agua. Al volver se encontró con el caballero de acuario que miraba hacia el patio de afuera a través del gran ventanal.

-no puedes dormir?-cuestiono Camus sin apartar la vista del vidrio cuando sintió a la chica entrar en el cuarto.

-no, solo vine por esto-le enseño una botella que tenia en la mano-quieres?-el caballero negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia afuera. Sophie dejo caer la botella en el sillón y se posiciono al lado del caballero viendo hacia el mismo lado- hay algo ahí?- Camus se giro viéndola tranquilamente.

-no, solo la lluvia.

-estas bien?-la chica lo miro extrañada-te ves preocupado. Ocurre algo?-El ojiazul sonrió levemente de lado y negó con la cabeza, no quería preocuparla por tonterías.

-no es nada, solo miraba la lluvia-Sophie lo miro a los ojos y sonrió al mismo tiempo que un rayo cruzo el cielo y los ilumino a través del vidrio del ventanal que daba al patio trasero de la casa.  
Sus miradas se cruzaron y los zafiros de él quedaron hipnotizados con los violetas de ella quedando en un letargo en el cual el tiempo y el espacio ya no importaban solo ellos dos. Lentamente la cercanía entre ellos se hizo mas pequeña llevándolos a besarse leve pero dulcemente. Camus, por impulso, la rodeo por la cintura en lo que ella enredaba sus dedos alrededor del cuello del mayor.  
El beso fue lento y pausado. Un contacto sumamente dulce que termino cuando sus pulmones pidieron más oxigeno.  
La distancia fue la mínima posible, solo para poder ver en los ojos del otro el consentimiento para repetir aquella caricia. El acto se fue repitiendo con más intensidad hasta que sin darse cuenta los besos y caricias se fueron volviendo cada vez mas apasionadas apoderándose completamente de ellos.  
Los pies se movieron solos, llevando a Camus a caminar para atrás sin ser muy claro si era porque el quería o porque Sofía estaba intentando avanzar.

Las manos del caballero recorrían una y otra vez aquella esbelta espalda, sin dejar de repartir besos que iban desde los labios hasta el cuello ida y vuelta mientras los cuerpos llegaban al cuarto de huéspedes.

A la mañana siguiente no había rastros de nubes en el cielo y todo lo que se oía era el canto de los pájaros. Sofía despertó tranquila abriendo lentamente los ojos.

\- Bonjour -la saludo al tiempo que le corrió un mechón de cabello y la beso

\- Que linda forma de despertar-lo abrazo más acurrucándose en su pecho mientras sonreía.

***fin del flash back***

 _-Éramos muy chicos y los sentimientos se apoderaron de nosotros pero francamente no me arrepiento porque de aquel hermoso momento nació Shiori. Solo me arrepiento de no haber vuelto por ti-_ reflexionaba mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija. Beso la frente de esta y la alzo en brazos para luego depositarla en la cama antes de retirarse a su propia habitación para dormir también.

* * *

 **Bueno se quemo mi pobre neurona. No soy buena para lo romántico me parece u.u me conformo con que no haya quedado cursi xD y que les haya gustado :D**

 **Próximo capitulo: Preparativos**

 **Saludos :***


	31. Preparativos

**Holis :) finalmente estoy de vacaciones así q contenta :D**

 **Gaby: gracias linda :) que bueno que te gusto :). Besos**

 **Luisamargot: gracias bonita que bueno u.u**

* * *

Capitulo 31: Preparativos.

Se acercaba la navidad y en el santuario todos están ocupándose de la fiesta ya que por pedido u orden de su diosa todos tienen que ayudar y de eso ni Shiori se salvo. Después del pastel que le había preparado a Milo para su cumpleaños, Saori le pidió que se encargara del postre por lo que ese día se dirigía al salón principal en compañía de Milo quien le iba a ayudar

Ahí Death Mask estaba cocinando a regañadientes porque el no quería hacer nada pero una orden es una orden por lo que el canceriano debía cocinar su súper lasagna para todo el mundo.  
Cuanto más se acercaban a la cocina las groserías en italiano se oían más agresivas, por lo que Shiori miro algo sorprendida a Milo y este le sonrío

\- Death Mask no esta muy contento con su trabajo.-comento el escorpiano

\- ah, y que tiene hacer?

\- cocinar su súper lasagna-dijo con casi estrellitas en los ojos

\- es buena?

\- la mejor y se ahorraría de mucho trabajo si le enseñara a alguien a hacerla pero no quiere revelar el secreto.

\- Ah.

Los dos entraron a la habitación en silencio y saludaron al santo de cáncer.

\- Email hola Máscara de la Muerte

\- buenos días.

\- que tienen de buenos?-contesto con algo de mal genio lo que hizo que Shiori pusiera un mal gesto.

\- _grosero._

\- creo que alguien se levanto del lado incorrecto de la cama–dijo sonriéndole a la menor para que no se lo tomara tan a pecho.

-iré por lo que necesitamos.-agrego luego de corresponder el gesto

Shiori se alejo un poco yendo a la despensa que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. En lo que Milo se acerba a Death Mask.

-no tienes porque tratarla así-le dijo en tono bajo y de reproche.

\- no te metas bicho.

\- Milo ven.-lo llamo desde la otra mesada con todo ya listo.

\- si ya voy.

El incidente paso y los tres se dedicaron cada cual a sus asuntos: de un lado Death Mask preparaba meticulosamente lo que seria la cena de aquella noche mientras que del otro Shiori y Milo preparaban el postre mientras jugaban con varios objetos e ingredientes al punto de quedar embadurnados de un lindo engrudo de harina, aceite y demás cosas que ya no se distinguían.  
Finalmente todo fue a parar al horno y ya solo restaba esperar a que estuviera listo.

-bueno yo tengo que irme así que tendrás que terminarlo tu sola.

\- si esta bien ya solo falta arreglar la decoración de eso yo me encargo-dijo con una sonrisa de lado despidiendo al santo de Escorpio.

A Shiori le incomodaba un poco quedarse sola con el caballero de cáncer ya que no parecía tener un carácter muy agradable y mucho menos ese día pero no tenia sentido retener a Milo.

Al rato, cuando ya habían sacado todo del horno, los ojos de Shiori parecían pequeñas estrellitas al ver el plato principal de la cena.

-guau! Se ve muy bien.-dejo escapar claramente sorprendida.

\- Mm...-ese fue el extraño sonido que dio a modo de respuesta Death Mask.

\- puedo probar?-pregunto ilusionada acostumbrada a que siempre le dejaban "inspeccionar" la comida antes de alguna ocasión especial.

-no

-porque no?

-porque no.

-pero si dejo una porción aparte que le cuesta?

-es para mí.

-todo eso para usted solo?

\- si y que?. Ya deja de molestar mocosa.-dijo en muy mal tono algo cansado de aquella conversación con la menor.

-No me llame así! No soy ninguna niña. Grosero-agrego con una especie de puchero en su rostro.

\- Cuanto me importa

\- jum!-expreso dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos ofendida.

Cada uno volvió a su labor sin prestarle atención al otro.  
Death Mask salió antes de ahí dejando todo en perfectas condiciones y listo para el gran banquete, en tanto que Shiori ya casi terminaba cuando Camus fue a buscarla.

\- Shiori ya esta todo listo?

\- ah?...-volteándose-hola Camus-dijo sonriendo-si ya casi termino.

\- date prisa ya es hora de almorzar.

\- si. Mira te gusta como quedo?

La chica se hizo a un lado dejando ver varias tortas finamente decoradas y algún que otro postre casero.

\- se ven muy bien-sonrío.

\- espero que alcancen, es que son muchos los invitados.

\- no te preocupes, si quieren más que vallan a comprar demasiado te esforzaste ya.

\- Camus!.-dijo en un suave tono de reproche

\- ya vámonos.

\- ah si-dejo la ultima torta en la heladera cuando se percato de un objeto que no debería estar ahí.-y esto?-dijo tomando un celular que estaba a un lado de la heladera.

\- que encontraste?-pregunto acercándose a la menor.

-esto-dijo enseñándole el objeto-sabes de quien es?

\- creo que de Death Mask.

\- ah-con gesto de disgusto.

\- vamos, después se lo alcanzas.

\- por que yo?

\- porque tu lo encontraste y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

\- esta bien-suspiro.

Más tarde Shiori no tuvo más opción que ir al templo de cáncer.

Entro por la parte de atrás y comenzó a caminar sin saber que rumbo tomar ya aquel lugar no se parecía a acuario ni a Escorpio y esos eran los únicos templos que ella conocía por dentro.  
Hay que agradecer que para este entonces ya los rostros que antes ocupaban las paredes de aquel templo hacia rato ya que habían alcanzado el descanso eterno.

- _este tipo me enoja mucho. Como puede hablarme así?_ _…pero este lugar es tan distinto... se ve calmado y sereno…_ -suspiro- _La verdad es que ni se porque estoy aquí, no debería devolviendo por descuidado…_ hola?!-comenzó a caminar por el lugar en busca de alguien o algo en donde dejar aquel objeto-genial encima no hay nadie –al cruzar una de las tantas puerta se encontró en la cocina y allí una mujer de cabellos castaños vino y ojos púrpuras que levantaba algo del horno.

\- Ah hola-emitió la mujer al notar la presencia de la menor

\- Hola-contesto algo sorprendida.-perdón pero estaba llamando y nadie contesto

\- Esta bien no te preocupes. Buscas a Emmanuel?

\- A quien?

\- Ah una Máscara de la Muerte

\- Ah si. Así se llama?

\- Aja. Y para que lo buscas

\- Es que olvido esto en la cocina.-dijo enseñándole el aparato

-Muchas gracias,-dijo tomándolo-se lo regale para el cumpleaños y aun no se acostumbra a tenerlo encima-agrego con una sonrisa- pero porque lo tienes tu?

\- Porque me quede usando la cocina más que él,

-Entonces tú debes ser Shiori?

\- Aja

\- Debí adivinarlo eres muy parecida a tu padre.

\- Lo conoce?

\- Claro, conozco a todos aquí. Salvo a ti.

\- Y porque no te había cruzado antes ni en los cumpleaños ni nada.

\- Acuario queda muy lejos probablemente ya estabas allá cuando venia a ver a Emma y a los cumpleaños siempre llegaba después de que te iba ya que preguntaba por ti para conocerte y me decían que acababas de irte.

\- Y al de Milo?

\- A ese no pude ir.-contesto con una bonita sonrisa

\- Oh.

\- Por cierto soy Dicro mucho gusto.

\- Igualmente, pero porque querías conocerme?

\- Es que te volviste muy famosa en el santuario

\- QUE!? Famosa yo?-se sonrojo fuertemente

\- claro, no todos los días aparece la hija perdida de uno de los caballeros aun más de Camus.

Shiori solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada; aquel gesto enterneció a la pelivino por lo que invito a la acuariana a sentarse y conversar un poco más a gusto.  
Pasaron un buen rato charlando y riendo amenamente hasta que hizo su aparición el dueño del templo.  
El caballero entro con la mente perdida en cualquier cosa pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de dos risas una de ellas bien conocida por él; entro a la habitación con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa ante aquella escena: Dicro y Shiori se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa con dos tazas vacías frente a ellas y una torta a la cual le faltaban algunas porciones.

\- ah, hola amor ya te habías tardado-expreso Dicro con una sonrisa

\- que haces aquí mocosa?

\- ya le he dicho que no me diga así! Y yo que le vine a hacer un favor.

Death Mask miro a Dicro sin entender a que se refería. Esta le mostró el celular.

-lo olvidaste mientras cocinabas.

\- ah con razón no lo encontraba-dijo en tono más calmo hacia su compañera.

\- Emmanuel! Ni siquiera le vas a dar las gracias?-al no recibir respuesta continuo-discúlpalo Shiori es que hoy se levanto de mal genio porque tuvo que madrugar.

\- por eso es tan grosero?

\- probablemente. Se pone un poco molesto cuando duerme poco.-le sonrío dulcemente a la menor.

\- sigo aquí!-se quejo el caballero.

\- perdona amor.

\- bueno me voy. –sonrió la menor-Muchas gracias por todo Dicro.

\- que? ya te vas?

\- si, además aun tengo que preparar algunas cosas antes de la cena de esta noche.

\- ah esta bien. Nos veremos esta noche entonces.

\- vas a ir!? Que bien!-Dicro solo sonrío a modo de respuesta- bueno entonces nos veremos esta noche. Adiós Dicro, adiós Emma-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

\- como me dijiste mocosa!

\- déjala tu empezaste a molestarla.

-no tenías porque decirle.

\- se me salió- sonrió.

\- olvídalo-dijo en un suspiro.

\- porque la molestas? si es una niña muy simpática.

-no se me salió ser así con ella.

Mas tarde, Shiori salía de su habitación caminando de espaldas cerrando la puerta como podía porque llevaba muchas cosas en sus manos, cuando Flare entraba viendo a todos lados buscando a Hyoga.  
Al voltear se chocaron y todas las cosas fueron a parar al suelo.

\- FIJATE!-casi le grito la rubia a lo que Shiori solo la miro de mala gana y recogió las cosas.-e Hyoga?

-no esta.-contesto mientras se levantaba.

-ya se por eso te pregunto.

- _respira Shiori cuenta hasta 10 y respira…_

-te estoy hablando! Eres sorda o que?!-Shiori suspiro pesadamente.

\- punto uno te estoy tratando bien así que deberías hacer lo mismo por respeto y punto dos no se donde esta Hyoga ni tampoco a que hora va a volver y mucho menos tengo porque saber.

-y si lo espero

-Como quieras

-Bien lo esperare en su cuarto-La rubia se encamino por uno de los pasillos y Shiori levanto una ceja con una mirada escéptica.

\- _por ahí no se va a los cuartos_ -sonrío y se fue a la sala- _y a esta que le pasa conmigo ni que le hubiese hecho algo_

\- Shiori ... Shiori ...

\- ah, hola Na, Chis, buenas tardes-dijo con una bonita sonrisa hacia sus amigos.

-estas bien? te veías muy distraída.- observo Chis.

\- es que esa mujer me saca, no se que tiene en contra mío pero me ve y me ataca.

\- que mujer?-pregunto su hermana.

\- Flare la "princesita" de Asgard.

\- ah la chica de la que me hablaste.

\- Escribió.

\- bueno olvídate de ella. Mira lo que te trajimos-dijo enseñándole una caja blanca que venia cargando

\- lo trajeron! Muchas gracias!-tomo la caja y abrió la tapa para asegurarse de que lo que buscaba seguía ahí.

\- y bien que esperas. Ve a probártelo.

\- pero si ya lo hice.

-pero yo no te vi y esta noche no estaré.- volvió a hablar al fin Chis

-esta bien. Ya vuelvo.

En eso la rubia seguía dando vueltas por el templo hasta que, guiada por voces que le parecieron curiosas, fue a parar a donde los tres amigos conversaban.

-te queda precioso!-expresaba emocionada Na viendo a la menor vestida con lo que llevaría esa noche.

\- estas muy bonita hermana.

\- en… en verdad?-logro articular sumamente sonrojada.

\- por supuesto esta noche maquillada y con ese vestido parecerás una verdadera princesa-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos la de cabellos azules. Shiori bajo la cabeza muy avergonzada.

\- están bromeando verdad?!-expreso en tono burlón la chica rubia viendo a los tres chicos.

\- y tú quien te crees para venir a opinar?-contesto Na

\- mi nombre es Flare y soy la princesa de Asgard por eso puedo decir que esta niña es cualquier cosa metida en ese vestido.-dijo con voz dura con la clara intención de lastimar a la menor.

-lo dice de envidiosa, no le hagas caso Shiori.-le replico de inmediato. Sabia cuanto podía llegar a lastimar ese comentario a su amiga ya que Shiori rara vez usaba vestidos de ese estilo.

-cierto estar hermosa Shiori.- Chis trato de calmarla con la mirada

-si claro envidia de no verme como un mamarracho.-dijo con sorna.

Shiori no le pudo contestar, se sentía muy mal y ridícula en esa situación por lo que simplemente bajo el rostro y salió corriendo de aquel lugar ante la mirada preocupada de sus hermanos y la sonrisa cínica de lado de Flare.

En el trascurso se cruzo con Death Mask quien estaba en el templo buscando a Camus pero al no ver por donde iba más que cruzarlo se lo choco de lleno.

\- fíjate niña!-dijo algo molesto.

-snif… lo siento-dijo reprimiendo las lagrimas que querían fluir de sus ojos.

\- bu…bueno pero tampoco es para que llores-le dijo algo asustado por la reacción de la menor.

\- no es por usted que lloro-admitió sonrojada nuevamente.

Death Mask no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, algo en ella le despertaba un sentimiento de empatía.

-entonces porque?-pregunto, luego de un suspiro, mas por remordimiento que por otra cosa.

\- no iré esta noche-dejo salir con voz ahogada.

\- pero si trabajaste mucho para eso. Además donde mas vas a usar esa ropa que traes puesta.

\- no me importa, Flare tiene razón me veo ridícula yo no sirvo para estas cosas mejor me quedo aquí y no molesto a nadie.

\- causaras más problemas si te quedas aquí. O acaso crees que Camus y Milo van a ir sin ti?

\- no…no había pensado en eso.-sus ojos cada vez estaban más cristalinos lo que provocaba una reacción no muy grata para el santo de cáncer. Death Mask suspiro con una mano en la cabeza.

-escucha yo no soy bueno para estas cosas pero no creo que te veas ridícula y si la señorita Flare dijo eso creo que solo lo hizo para lastimarte.

\- pero…-expreso con ojos cristalinos

\- si Shiori, el señor tiene razón.-se oyó la voz de Na detrás de la acuariana.

\- no dijimos esas cosas porque seamos tus hermanos si no porque son la verdad-agrego Chris a un lado de Na.

\- en verdad?-pregunto esperanzada viendo a Death Mask.

-no me hagas repetirlo mocosa. -Shiori simplemente sonrió.

-gracias Emmanuel. Si buscas a Camus ya no debe de tardar-agrego secándose las lágrimas.

\- vamos Shiori a cambiarse antes de que se ensucie ese hermoso vestido además se suponía q nadie debía verlo hasta esta noche-agrego Nahir con una sonrisa.

Shiori asintió con una nueva sonrisa y se dirigió a su cuarto en compañía de los otros dos.

No era que no confiara en sus hermanos pero el escuchar ese veredicto de alguien como Death Mask, quien anteriormente no la había tratado muy bien, se le hacia mucho mas honesto que el de Flare.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, me acabo de dar cuenta que los cap me quedaron a tiempo con las fechas xD**

 **Próximo cap: Navidad**

 **Besote y feliz navidad gente :***


	32. Navidad

**Buenas! Si lo se lo se técnicamente ya es sábado pero con toda la cuestión de las fiestas se me complico agarrar la compu antes u.u disculpen.**

 **Luisamargotp: Hola :) jajajjajajaja como tod s xD. Haciendo diligencias x ahí…. O escapando de Flare ;) . Igualmente para vos espero la hayas pasado lindo saludos :***

 **Luna taicho: Hola, gracias e igualmente . :$$$$ gracias jajajaja no se xq pero me lo imagino con esa personalidad después de Hades. Jajajaja a mi tampoco nunca me agrado mucho que digamos XD.  
mmm.. si te refieres a terminar este fic si lo voy a terminar pero si te refieres a continuar con otra historia que se relacione la verdad es que tengo algunas ideas en la cabeza pero ya veré probablemente lo someta a votación cuando termine con esta ;).Muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras :$ saludos**

 **Gaby: jajajaja ya llego ;)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 32: Navidad**

24 de diciembre a la noche, ya todo estaba ordenado y listo para la cena de noche buena y esperar la navidad todos juntos.  
En el templo de acuario los caballeros dorados de Escorpio y Acuario, junto con el santo de Cygnus aguardaban a que Shiori saliera de su cuarto y así subir todos juntos al templo principal.  
Después de unos momentos la menor finalmente se digno a salir, camino a paso lento apenas audible por el extenso pasillo hacia la sala donde todos la esperaban.

\- ya estoy lista.-dijo con voz suave cuando entro a la habitación.

Los tres caballeros frente a ella se quedaron perplejos ante su imagen: Shiori llevaba un vestido corto hasta las rodillas de color celeste muy claro casi blanco que parecía destellar cuando caminaba; con finas tiras a modo de tirantes, bien ceñido al cuerpo pero con vuelo en la falda. En los pies calzaba unos delicados zapatos plateados con apenas algo de taco y el cabello suelto en forma de ondas le caía divinamente a cada lado de los hombros.

\- Shiori estas hermosa!-expreso emocionado Milo

\- Gracias Milo.-respondió sumamente sonrojada al tiempo que bajaba la vista-subimos?

El escorpiano sonrío y junto con acuario y la chica emprendieron la subida a la cual el joven rubio se sumo a los pocos pasos después de recibir un llamado de atención por parte de su maestro.

Con el correr de la noche y de las horas, Shiori bailo con muchos de los presentes de lo mas bien reía y se divertía mucho sobretodo con las caras que hacia Milo cuando alguien la sacaba a bailar. El mayor problema fue cuando bailaba con Isaac ya que antes de acabar la pieza alguien mas la estaba reclamando.

-Me permites?

\- claro.-dijo Isaac con una sonrisa cediéndole la mano de la chica sin siquiera preguntarle a ella su opinión.

\- Hola

\- hola .

-De verdad estas muy bonita.

\- gracias Hyoga.-dijo viendo a algún punto de la pared.

\- Shiori que te ocurre?

\- nada, por?

-desde que nos peleamos aquel día no me tratas igual. Te has ablandado con todo el mundo excepto conmigo, sino que al contrario estas mas fría y distante.

\- solo digamos que pude reflexionar y me quedaron varias cosas en claro.

\- a que te refieres exactamente?

\- eso importa?-lo miro a los ojos como buscando algo.

\- a mi si.-el caballero le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, lo que hizo desviar la vista a la chica.

\- no quiero hablar de eso. Esta bien?

\- no. quiero saber que es lo que te molesta.

\- ya te dije que nada.

\- Shiori yo también estuve pensando bastante desde ese día y llegue a una conclusión que me gustaría que tu compartieras.-la chica lo miro extrañada sin saber a que se refería por lo que él suspiro y continuo.-el otro día Milo hizo un comentario que me dejo frío y esa idea no se fue de mi cabeza hasta que comprendí que la sola idea de que estuvieras con alguien mas que no sea yo me resulta muy molesta.

Las palabras de Hyoga dejaban totalmente fuera de lugar a Shiori. Le estaba jugando una broma o algo así? Si era eso no es era gracioso. De todas formas el día de la pelea ella había tomado una decisión y no quería cambiarla.

\- lo que quiero decir es que te quiero y quiero estar contigo.-finalmente logro articular Hyoga.

\- yo…-sus ojos se habían abrieron completamente quedando estupefacta solo viéndolo-yo… no-dijo reuniendo fuerzas y virando la vista a otro lugar

Hyoga no pudo emitir comentario solo se la quedo viendo.  
Al notar que ella se lo había dicho con voz apagada y sin verlo de frente se atrevió a cuestionar.

-por que? no te gusto? O solo era un capricho y ya se te paso?

\- no soy una niña caprichosa-se apresuro a refutarle viendo directo a los ojos con la mirada chispeante.

\- entonces es miedo?

-miedo?

\- Shiori yo te gusto…verdad?...contéstame por favor.-agrego al no recibir respuesta después de unos momentos

\- para que si ya sabes que si-bajo la vista.

\- entonces tengo razón tienes miedo

\- miedo de que?

\- de enamorarte.-soltó como si de lo más natural del mundo se tratara.

Por un instante el tiempo se había detenido para la ojiazul. Como lo había hecho como había sacado aquella deducción? Si nunca le había dicho nada a él.  
Estaba asustada, tan fácil podía Hyoga descubrirla, como lo había hecho? Pero a la vez una parte de ella parecía alegrarse de que el rubio le prestara tal atención al punto de descubrir por si mismo algo que ella no se atrevía a decir… hasta ese momento.

-si… tengo miedo-admitió y busco los ojos del otro-tengo miedo de enamorarme y que luego me quede sola sin poder olvidarme de ti. Por eso aunque me duele estar lejos de ti prefiero eso a sentir toda mi vida el dolor que sentí aquel día que peleamos y llore por ti.

De nuevo el silencio se apodero de la pareja con esta ultima frase, no solo por el mutismo de sus constituyentes si no porque además la pieza había finalizado

\- con permiso voy a tomar aire.-dijo la chica separándose de él y dirigiéndose al balcón.

Hyoga no pudo objetar nada se encontraba absorto en la las ultimas palabras de la chica, estas retumbaban en su mente y lo dejaban completamente descolocado. Tenia que arreglar eso y lo más pronto posible.

Shiori salió de la pista muy sigilosamente y estuvo unos minutos fuera solo contemplado las estrellas y esporádicamente el camino que formaban las doce casas. Sonrío al darse cuenta por primera vez que hermoso se veía el santuario desde aquel lugar. Pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por la presencia de alguien que se acerco por detrás

\- Te cansaste de bailar con Isaac?-Shiori se volteo.

-hola Flare.-contesto en tono parco

\- o con quien querías bailar no quiso y viniste a llorar a ver si le das lastima a alguien?-Al parecer la rubia no había notado que Hyoga y ella ya habían bailado y, por ende, ni sospechaba del pequeño intercambio de palabras que habían tenido.

-solo quería aire fresco,-dijo a modo de respuesta para intentar cambiar el tema- algunos preferimos eso a estar encerrados todo el tiempo en un castillo de cristal.

\- ja di lo que quieras pero que algo te quede claro: Hyoga siempre fue es y será mío porque le gustan las mujeres sofisticadas y maduras como yo.-comento con saña

\- querrás decir las niñas tontas y consentidas pero suponiendo que eso sea cierto porque aun no están juntos?-la chica miro con desafío a su interlocutora

\- porque Hyoga es un tanto tímido y no voy a permitir que una niña me arrebate lo que he ganado en estos años me oyes Hyoga me quiere a MI

\- si tu lo dices-desvío la vista a las 12 casas con la clara intención de terminar con aquella conversación. Flare la miro furiosa pero al notar que ya no conseguiría nada mas dio media vuelta y después de un resoplido regreso a la fiesta. Shiori sonrió al oír la puerta para luego hablar al aire-que raro-vio que las luces de su cuarto estaban encendidas-mejor voy a ver.

Decidida, bajo con cuidado por la parte de atrás para no volver a entrar.  
Cuando llego las luces del templo estaban apagadas, no las necesitaba ya sabia de memoria como llegar a su cuarto. Una vez en la entrada de este encendió las luces allí encontró su cuarto casi exactamente como lo había dejado, casi porque había algo de mas: sobre su cama una hermosa rosa roja reposaba junto al pingüino con el que la chica dormía acompañado de una nota que decía " _espero te guste_ "  
Se acerco lentamente a la flor y con delicadeza la levanto y percibió su aroma.

\- _es dulce como el aroma de las flores de Dita pero no es igual_ -observo de reojo la habitación pero no encontró nada mas fuera de lugar por lo que procedió a ir por un florero y algo de agua para poner la bella flor en un estante del cuarto-mejor regreso antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que no estoy aunque lo dudo-formulo al aire una vez que había dejado la rosa en su lugar.  
Shiori cruzaba el umbral de la puerta cuando una rosa blanca bloqueo su paso

-Hyoga-expreso sorprendida dando un paso hacia atrás

-te gusto?

\- Dita va a enojarse contigo

\- no se las quite, te las compre.

\- eso explica porque el aroma diferente

\- tómala-dijo extendiéndole la rosa blanca.

\- gracias –la tomo y olio con los ojos cerrados

\- debemos hablar

\- ya hablamos por hoy-bajo la flor

\- no, no es así tenemos que terminar bien esta noche

\- ya te dije todo lo que tenia para decirte

\- Shiori yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo solo así olvidaras tus miedos

\- Hyoga a lo que yo le tengo miedo no depende de ti

\- lo se –Shiori se veía sorprendida-le tienes miedo a que una batalla pueda separarnos

\- no quiero enamorarme para llorar el resto de mi vida por eso, no quiero lo mismo que le ocurrió a mi madre-bajo el rostro. Hyoga se lo levanto suavemente.

–eso no va a pasar ya no habrá mas batallas para nosotros

\- como estas tan seguro?-cuestiono con la mirada borrosa

\- solo lo se, así como mi maestro sabia que lo mejor para tu madre y para ti era alejarse ahora yo se que lo mejor es que te quedes conmigo y con tu familia

\- de verdad?- los ojos de la chica brillaban con gran intensidad, una parte de ella quería creer que eso era verdad.

Hyoga asintió con la cabeza y una bella sonrisa gestos que terminaron ahuyentando toda las dudas de la chica.  
Ella no entendía porque tan fácilmente podía deshacerse de todos sus fantasmas y hacérselos olvidar por completo

Probablemente su corazón era quien confiaba ciegamente en lo que decía y eso le daba las suficientes razones para no objetar más.

De fondo se oía el eco de una música lenta que provenía de la fiesta de más arriba.  
De a poco se acercaron viendo como la luna bañaba los rostros de ambos chicos gracias a que la ventana se encontraba abierta.  
Sus respiraciones eran pausadas. Nada existía solo ellos; la distancia de pocos centímetros a cada segundo era menor hasta que ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso repleto de dulzura y cariño tan esperado por tan largo tiempo que no querían que terminara querían quedarse sumidos en aquella muestra de cariño el mayor tiempo posible.

Se separaron lentamente con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios cuando ya no lo pudieron evitar, quedando en completo silencio solo observándose con amor en sus ojos mientras sus respiraciones regresaban a la normalidad.  
Finalmente ella se abrazo a su cuerpo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Él correspondió de inmediato rodeándola con sus brazos y así permanecieron por un buen rato.

\- deberíamos volver antes de que piensen cualquier cosa-dijo Hyoga rompiendo el mutismo instalado.

\- que importa?-contesto ella con un tono de voz mas animado.

\- importa hasta que le contemos a mi maestro

-podríamos…-elevo la vista buscando los ojos del otro.

-ah ah.-negó con la cabeza ante la sonrisa de la chica-no esperaremos hasta que lo descubra. Buscaremos el momento y se lo diremos.-Shiori sonrío dulcemente a modo de respuesta.-además no me has dicho que si

-te lo tengo que dibujar?- Hyoga rio ante esa respuesta

-no pero quiero que sea de bien. Quiero que aceptes ser mi novia. Estar conmigo y que me dejes cuidar de ti.-Shiori le regalo una dulce sonrisa aun mas amplia.

-claro que si.

Hyoga inclino ligeramente el rostro hacia abajo para recibir otro beso de esos suaves labios que tanto extrañaba desde aquella noche que probó por primera vez.  
Bailaron el resto de la noche con una sonrisa y mientras danzaban sus cosmos se iban entrelazando

* * *

 **Ok ahora si quedo cursi así que acepto tomatazos pero la verdad no se me ocurrió otra forma de escribirlo u.u**

 **Espero que aun así les haya gustado :) que tengan un bonito comienzo de año :* :D**

 **Próximo capitulo: Año nuevo vida nueva**


	33. Año nuevo vida nueva

**Hola bueno si ya se que es jueves pero como la semana anterior me atrase un día esta semana lo adelanto en compensación xD además que si no por obvias razones otra vez voy a actualizar tarde xD**

 **Aletuki01: que bueno verte de nuevo por aca ^. ^ Jajajaja parece que te gusto bastante que bueno :D .  
:$$$$ gracias por las cosas lindas :$ abrazo y beso :***

 **Luisamargotp: jajaja y ya veremos en su momento ;) jajajajaja eso seria maldad ya xD aun que seria divertido :). Jajajaja que bueno que te guste. Nos estamos leyendo hermosa saludos y pásala lindo vos tmb.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 33: Año nuevo vida nueva.**

Año nuevo vida nueva eso dice el dicho y Shiori estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo; no tanto con su vida porque esta ya había cambiado bastante ese ultimo tiempo: padre, tíos y hasta novio tenia ahora; por lo que estaba bien y feliz con lo que tenia.

La vida que quería ayudar a cambiar ahora era justamente la de dos de esas personas sobre todo la de cierto tío que se auto denominaba favorito.  
Pero para eso necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien porque el resto lo tenía planeado.  
Sonrío para si misma al recordar mentalmente su plan y como se imaginaba que este saldría.  
Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina para despedirse de sus familiares.

\- ya me voy. Regreso mas tarde.

-vas a salir? –cuestiono Camus al verla tan alegre

\- sip arregle con Áyax ayer.

-divierte mucho, bonita. –intervino Milo

\- si tienen el día libre, porque no nos acompañan?

\- que?! No Shiori.

\- porque no?

\- porque no Milo y yo no tenemos nada que hacer ahí.

\- anda di que si será una salida familiar-pidió con ojos suplicantes.

\- familiar?-cuestiono Milo.

\- si. Tío ayúdame-volvió a pedir con rostro suplicante y ojos brillantes que sabia que siempre funcionaban.

\- pues yo no le veo nada de malo a cumplirle un pequeño capricho a tu hija.-dijo viendo de manera seria a su compañero de armas. Camus volvió a ver el rostro de la menor y ya no pudo seguir negándose ante aquella mirada, suspiro y cedió por lo bajo

-de acuerdo. No se como es que siempre consigues lo que quieres.

\- wiiiii gracias!-se lanzo a los brazos del acuariano mayor abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- me perdí de algo?-pregunto el santo de Cygnus entrar y contemplar aquella escena.

\- vamos a salir-le contesto sonriente soltando a Camus.

\- A?

\- vayan a cambiarse que yo le explico, si?-se dirigió a los dorados.

Acto seguido ambos asintieron y abandonaron la habitación dejando a los dos menores completamente solos.

\- y bien?-cuestiono el rubio a lo que Shiori sonrió ampliamente.

-digamos que planeo divertirme y mucho el día de hoy.

\- mmm…algo en eso no me convence.-Shiori volvió a sonreír pero esta ves pícaramente.

-amor confía en mi no hare nada malo. Es mas si quieres puedes venir y verlo en vivo y en directo

\- me encantaría pero es el día libre de los dorados no de todos. Recuerdas?

\- ah es cierto. Te contare todo cuando regresemos –agrego con una gran sonrisa de la cual se contagio el rubio.

Hyoga se acerco a la acuariana y una vez que corroboro que no había nadie cerca, le robo un dulce e inocente beso que acabo en la sonrisa de ambos.

\- pórtate bien. De acuerdo?

\- hare lo que pueda.-respondió con una picara sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

En el centro de la ciudad, mas precisamente en la fuente de aquel lugar, esperaban tranquilamente Áyax junto a dos personas más mientras repasaba mentalmente la conversación con Shiori.

***escena retrospectiva***

Áyax se encontraba muy tranquilo en su habitación escuchando música, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar anunciándole que alguien en particular lo requería.

-hola amor, como estas?

\- hola vida; bien y tu?

\- todo bien.

\- Áyax necesito pedirte un favor.

\- si dime.

\- tenemos que organizar una cita triple

\- triple?

\- si pero los colados seremos nosotros.

\- nosotros? Que quieres hacer?

\- necesito que lleves a Caro y Lena

\- que?! No! olvídalo.

\- por favor

\- no

\- por fi, por fi, por fi.

\- no, no, no.

\- anda o te lo pediré de frente y sabes no te podrás negar-Áyax suspiro al recordar la cara de su mejor amiga en gesto de suplica.

-de acuerdo, porque nunca puedo decirte que no?

\- porque me quieres mucho, mucho, mucho…mmm… mucho.

\- y bien?

\- lleva a tu hermana y tu prima mañana a la fuente y espérame ahí.

\- Ok. Sólo una cosa.

\- si dime

\- que intentas?

\- solo quiero que sean felices.

\- eres imposible.

\- lo se pero así me quieres.

\- claro.

\- wiiiiiiiii yo también.

*** Fin del flash back***

\- hola!-sentencio Shiori alegremente mientras movía la mano en dirección a las otras tres personas.- Áyax, Caro, Lena buenas tardes.

Las dos últimas se quedaron en silencio al ver a los acompañantes de la acuariana en aquel lugar.  
Después de un saludo algo nervioso entre todos, se dispusieron a pasear por el lugar.  
Adelante del todo y a unos cuantos pasos del resto iban Áyax y Shiori conversando como si se encontraran completamente solos. En medio iban Lena y Milo quienes de casualidad habían comenzado a hablar y resulto que estaban muy a gusto con la compañía del otro. Un poco más atrás iban Caro y Camus casi en pleno silencio. La peliazul estaba sumamente nerviosa y no sabia de que o como hablarle al caballero al principio pero con el correr del tiempo ambos fueron entrando en confianza y soltándose hasta lograr una amena conversación y sobre todo fluida.

\- todavía no se como me convenciste-pronuncio Áyax por lo bajo viendo de reojo a sus parientes.

\- porque? ellas están felices y mi papá y mi tío son excelentes partidos así que deja de ser tan celoso. Ya vas a ver como me lo agradeces

\- si tu lo dices.

\- Áyax dime alguna vez te he mentido?-cuestiono en tono serio.

\- no.

\- te he fallado?

\- jamás.

\- entonces confía en mi-dijo con una bonita sonrisa, a la cual el chico suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Nunca entendería porque ella tenia tal influencia en todo el mundo al punto de siempre lograr lo que quería; probablemente se debía al hecho de que no era mala, algo ingenua lo que provocaba que a veces se metiera en problemas innecesarios e involuntarios pero no lo hacia con intención.  
Era una buena niña a quien agradecía haber conocido y a la cual estaba dispuesto a cuidar. Sonrío para si mismo al darse cuenta que aquella sonrisa que ella le mostraba era muy similar a la que tenia cuando la conoció, aquel dulce gesto que irradiaba felicidad y bienestar; aquel que tenia cuando aquella princesa parecía vivir en un cuento de hadas donde todo era armonía y felicidad.

Pero con el correr de los años y la llegada de las desgracias aquella sonrisa se fue opacando solo que la gran mayoría no lo noto ya que la chica se esforzó por ocultar aquello de todo el mundo, incluso de sus seres mas queridos.

Jamás se mostraba triste o se permitía llorar en presencia de los demás a no ser que sea de felicidad; pero él la conocía a la perfección y sabia que aquel gesto no volvería a ser igual; aun así se sintió tranquilo al ver que este nuevo se parecía y eso se debía a su recién encontrada nueva familia de la cual era también parte y al parecer pronto hasta parentesco real habría según los deseos de Shiori.

La tarde se fue rápidamente y la noche se hizo presente y con ella la despedida del grupo.  
Ninguna de las chicas quería que eso pasara pero Áyax ya no aguantaba las risitas de sus parientes; además de que en cualquier momento herviría de celos como habría sucedido varias veces en el día de no ser porque Shiori lo tranquilizaba.

Finalmente se despidieron en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraron con un simple "nos veremos" a excepción de Milo quien se atrevió a dejar un beso en la mejilla de Lena, quien solo pudo sonrojarse ante aquel gesto.

Shiori entro con gran felicidad después de haber subido de igual manera y dando pequeños saltos como si de una niña pequeña se tratara no podía ocultar su alegría por mas que lo intentara y esta duro hasta la hora de dormir; momento en el que el caballero de acuario fue a la habitación de la menor para despedirse como se estaba volviendo costumbre.

-se puede saber porque sigues tan alegre?-dijo una vez que entro y volvió observar la sonrisa de la menor.

\- es que estoy contenta.-dijo al tiempo que se acostaba.

\- por?

\- me la pase muy bien hoy. Tu no?

\- si. Gracias.-Shiori sonrió ampliamente y estiro los brazos hacia él.

-ven.-El santo se acerco y ella lo abrazo fuertemente por unos instantes. Al soltarlo, él le dio un beso en la frente.

-descansa Shiori.

-ah Camus entes de irte puedo hablar contigo?

\- claro. Que ocurre?-Shiori se sentó en la cama y se hizo a un lado para dejarle lugar al mayor- los últimos días he estado pensando mucho en algo que no termina de cerrarme-hablaba lenta y tranquilamente- recuerdas la noche anterior al festival cuando tuve aquella pesadilla-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos a lo que el caballero asintió-tu me dijiste que nunca iba a volver a pasar

\- si, que con eso? No entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

-a que si ese volverá a pasar quiere decir que lo que soñé de verdad pasó. Tú y Hyoga tuvieron una batalla a muerte aquí?

-eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, para que quieres saber?

\- es que necesito saberlo, por favor-con ojos suplicantes.

-bien, acomódate es una historia larga-la menor se giro al tiempo que se recostaba cerca del mayor y este comenzó su relato-hace varios años el patriarca Shion decidió nombrar un nuevo patriarca y para eso designo a Aioros, el caballero dorado de sagitario, esto causo el despertar de la personalidad malvada de Saga llamada Arles. Este tomo posesión del cuerpo del caballero de Géminis y después de asesinar a al patriarca Shion tomo el lugar de este y el control del santuario. Luego de esto intento matar a Athena cuando esta era solo una bebé pero Aioros la salvo y la llevo lejos de aquí aun a costa de su vida.

\- su vida? pero si él…

-tranquila, todo a su tiempo-sonrío y continuo-nadie aquí supo la verdad, de hecho todos creíamos que Aioros era un traidor y continuo así por largos 13 años cuando Athena regreso al santuario junto con los cinco bronces que tu conoces.  
Arles mantenía la mentira de que Athena estaba en el refugio y que la señorita Saori era una impostora.  
Como resultado hubo una gran batalla entre los caballeros dorados y los de bronce, entre esas la mía con Hyoga.

-tal como lo vi?-su voz se oía claramente afectada.

-si, yo perecí en aquella batalla junto con Death Mask, Shura, Afrodita y Saga.

\- pero como…?-con los ojos llenos de lágrimas amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

-Athena intento revivirnos pero no pudo. Pasado un tiempo, Hades nos revivió a cambio de llevarle su cabeza, nosotros junto con Shion y los demás caballeros muertos aceptamos su trato solo para ayudar a nuestra diosa aun a cuenta de ser llamados traidores.  
Peleamos con los caballeros dorados que aun permanecían en pie e incluso usamos la exclamación de Athena contra Shaka en la sala gemela. Sabes lo que es?

\- sssi mi abuelo me contó en una ocasión que la exclamación de Athena estaba prohibida porque reúne el poder de tres caballeros dorados contra un objetivo lo cual es injusto por eso no debe de ser usada.- Camus asintió-por eso la sentía tan familiar-ahora el rostro del santo expresaba confusión.- es que cuando te ibas a Asgard, Shaka me presto la sala gemela para meditar y el ambiente en aquel lugar se me hizo familiar.

\- después de eso volvimos a morir y los dioses nos castigaron por revelarnos contra ellos, pero Athena los convenció a cambio de que todo quedara en paz y no volviéramos a luchar. De esto ya hace mucho tiempo, más de 10 años-Shiori se lo quedo viendo con ojos vidriosos.

-sufriste mucho… todos lo hicieron-dijo pasando el brazo por la cintura de su padre y escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello del mayor y el almohadón.

\- es parte del trabajo.-articulo tranquilo acariciando el cabello de la menor.

-por eso te fuiste verdad? –Pregunto alzando la vista y buscando sus ojos a lo cual él la miro sin entender la cuestión-dejaste a mi mamá para que ella no pasara por todo esto cierto.-Camus asintió.

-no me hubiera perdonado si ustedes sufrían por mi causa.

-tu la querías mucho y ella lo sabia no se cansaba de de decirme eso.- el caballero nuevamente no entendía a que se refería-siempre me recordaba que cuando te fuiste no la miraste a los ojos porque mentías al decir que no la querías. Me lo decía porque yo hacia lo mismo cuando intentaba mentir y siempre se daba cuenta.- el mayor sonrío por la similitud del gesto.

-yo amaba mucho a tu madre en ese momento y estaba consiente de que en cualquier momento nos podrían separar por eso preferí ponerle fin yo mismo.

-aun la quieres. Verdad?

-tanto como a ti.-contesto asintiendo. A lo que Shiori sonrío.

-aun que te halla complicado la existencia?

-no fue para tanto.- sonrio ante tal pregunta y como respuesta recibió un abrazo.

-gracias.

\- porque?-correspondió el gesto.

\- aun sin saber que existía cuidaste de mí. Yo no hubiese soportado vivir todo esto que me contaste.

Camus no pudo responder a eso, solo se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

-bueno me voy. Tienes que dormir y yo también-dijo depositando un nuevo beso en su frente y emprendió su marcha a la puerta.

-ah … pa?-lo detuvo antes de que cruzara el umbral.

\- si?

-cuando te conseguirás una novia?

-que!?

-no me molesta que tengas una siempre y cuando no me robe tu atención –sonrío.

\- que cosas dices

-es enserio lo mismo le dije a mi mamá pero nunca quiso estar con nadie. Eso si debe tener mi aprobación sino nada.-Camus rió ante la escena de la chica y asintió como señal de que estaba de acuerdo con la menor.-como Caro y Lena –se tapo rápido la boca con ambas manos

-que dijiste Shiori?

-nada yo no dije nada.-contesto sin soltar su boca.

-no me digas que Milo te pidió que intercedieras con la hermana de Áyax

-no, no lo hizo. –negó con la cabeza

\- mmm…lo de hoy fue idea suya. Verdad?

\- no enserio ni ellas ni mi tío sabían. Yo lo planee.-bajo la vista-solo quería que pasen un buen rato…estas enojado?

\- …no Shiori. Se que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones .-la menor sonrío dulcemente al igual que el acuario-descansa.

\- igualmente.

La puerta se cerró y la obscuridad y el sueño se adueñaron del cuarto. Mientras que en la cabeza del caballero seguían resonando todas las cosas que su hija le había dicho, sobre todo las ultimas.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy espero que tod s pasen unas lindas fiestas se diviertan mucho y este nuevo año sea mucho mejor que el anterior ;)**

 **Antes de irme 2 cositas:**

 **1: ya solo quedan 3 cap de esta historia el ultimo será un p.o.v Shiori que ya empezare a preparar y a causa de esto la segunda cuestión**

 **2: vayan pensando si les gustaría o no una continuación de esta historia o algo más centrado en la historia previa de Camus y Sophie porque probablemente lo someta a votación en el último cap o algo así. A decir verdad tengo algunas ideas pero son ideas sueltas así que dependerá de lo que ustedes digan en el cap 36 pero en su momento les explicare bien como hare eso x ahora solo piénsenlo.**

 **Próximo capitulo: Un día más**

 **Saludos Yuki :***


	34. Un dia mas

**Bueno unos min. Pasadas las 00 pero aca dejo la conti :D**

 **Luisamargotp: jajajaja sos muy linda :$ jajajajaja y algo hay que hacer ;). Muchas gracias hermosa igualmente para vos :)**

 **Luna taicho: gracias :) igualmente para vos :D**

* * *

Capitulo 34: Un día mas.

La noche había caído y Shiori miraba el techo de su habitación, no podía dormir. Las fiestas habían pasado sin muchos percances solo rodeados de felicidad y alegría.  
Los problemas con cierta rubia se habían diluido por completo pues esta ya no tenia con quien pelear ni por quien ya que Shiori la ignoraba e Hyoga solo hablaba lo justo y necesario. Claro que esto sucedió solo después de un pequeño percance…

***flash back***

Shiori paseaba por los alrededores del santuario buscando como entretenerse cuando escucha sonidos cerca de ahí.  
Se acerco posándose detrás de una columna y la escena que presencio la crispo. Sintió que su alma se partía en dos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo reprimiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Después de unos segundos logro reunir fuerzas sin saber bien de donde, se levanto y salió corriendo.

Del otro lado, Flare hablaba con Hyoga, pero ante las constantes evasivas de este, la chica se había abalanzado sobre él intentando besarlo. Los reflejos del caballero le impidieron conseguirlo pero la posición en la que quedaron junto con el ángulo en el que Shiori se encontraba le hicieron ver todo lo contrario.

\- que te sucede? Porque hiciste eso?-pregunto con rabia Hyoga alejándose de la chica.

\- para que entiendas que solo es un capricho. Tú la quieres solo para jugar!.

\- cállate! Que sabes de lo que yo siento por ella!

En ese momento se oyó un leve crujido que hizo al rubio voltear y ver como Shiori corría en dirección opuesta.  
Se quedo en blanco por un segundo hasta que finalmente articulo.

\- lo hiciste apropósito.-fue una afirmación mas que una pregunta.

\- así aprenderá-dijo con desdén.

Hyoga cerró los ojos y apretó fuerte los puños, para después echarse a correr tras su novia.

\- Shiori…Shiori espera por favor.

La menor acelero el paso lo mas posible hasta que sintió un leve tirón en su muñeca que la hizo voltear y detenerse a la vez.

\- espera no es lo que parece.

\- suéltame, no quiero oír tus excusas-ahora algunas lagrimas habían logrado salir y rodar por sus mejillas-déjame en paz-hizo un movimiento brusco para zafarse pero lo único que logro fue que el rubio la atrajera hacia él abrazándola con fuerza.

\- no voy a hacerlo hasta que me escuches. Shiori yo no se que viste pero para que reaccionaras así debió ser algo muy distinto a lo que paso.

\- ahora vas a negarme que la besaste?

\- si, pero no voy a negarte que lo intento y que se lo impedí.

-d…de verdad? _Como es que así de fácil dudo de lo que vi y le creo. Tan tonta soy?_ -Hyoga la tomo de los hombros alejándola levemente para verla a los ojos.

\- Shiori no paso nada te lo juro. Confía en mí.

La chica lo miro fijamente por unos segundos. Esos ojos no podían mentir, eran igual a los suyos en ese sentido; y en ese momento solo podía ver la pena por lo que estaba pasando.  
Con los ojos aun cristalinos la niña asintió dando por entendida su repuesta.  
Hyoga la volvió a abrazar y en vos baja dijo.

\- gracias, y perdóname por favor.

\- perdonarte por que?

\- por hacerte llorar.

\- eso es mi culpa, no tuya.

\- pero fue por mi causa.

***fin del flash back***

Después de una breve conversación abrazados y un beso de reconciliación todo quedo arreglado y fue cuando cada uno decidió no darle la más mínima importancia a la rubia.

En tanto, Isaac comprendió que había tomado la decisión correcta al ver el brillo que apareció en los ojos de Shiori el día siguiente de navidad; eso y el cambio de humor de su amigo que de estar algo irritable durante los últimos días paso a uno más calmo y parecido al original de él.

Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama se levanto y dio una vuelta por el templo.  
Su padre dormía tranquilamente, lo constato al pasar por su cuarto y al notar la puerta abierta, se asomo y lo vio recostado de lado con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila en el rostro.

Sonrió para sí sintiéndose extrañamente alegre y siguió caminando hasta pasar por el cuarto del rubio. Desde afuera podía verse que en el interior las luces estaban encendidas por lo que después de pensarlo un poco se decidió a abrir levemente la puerta y asomarse levemente.

-hola-dijo Hyoga con una leve sonrisa al voltear por el ruido de la puerta y notar a la chica ahí.

\- hola-contesto algo sonrojada y bajando levemente la mirada.

\- tampoco puedes dormir?.-pregunto bajando el libro que tenía en las manos.

\- no, no sé qué me pasa. Y tú?

\- me acosté pero se me fue el sueño asique me puse a leer.

-salimos?.-pregunto con los ojos brillantes y una leve sonrisa.

El santo sonrió al tiempo que asentía y ambos salieron al patio del lugar tomados de la mano.  
A ambos les costaba un poco todavía aquellas muestras de cariño sobre todo por el hecho de ser descubiertos y tener que explicar todo de repente.  
Los chicos se sentaron bajo el árbol que había en aquel lugar y después de unos momentos de charlar se recostaron uno junto al otro mirando las estrellas mientras seguían conversando.

\- jajajaja. En verdad hiciste eso?-cuestiono incrédulo el rubio.

\- y si, quien se cree esa princesita para venir a hablarme así. Además ella no iba a arruinar mi primera navidad con mi familia del santuario.-dijo bien convencida

-familia del santuario?

-jijiji así les digo de cariño. Todos son mi familia ahora-Sonreía animadamente

\- ya era hora de que lo aceptaras. Pero supongo que está bien.-hubo un silencio en el que Hyoga tomo valor para preguntarle-oye Shiori?-la llamo viéndola.

-si dime?-también lo miro.

-aun quieres irte cuando cumplas años.

-mmm…-bajo la vista dubitativa- no había pensado en eso desde hace mucho tiempo. La verdad no lo sé. Tú qué crees que deba hacer?-le pregunto viéndolo expectante.

-yo…? – expreso sumamente sorprendido

-aja te estoy pidiendo un consejo, además quiero saber tu opinión. Esta mal?

\- no, no es eso es que me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo.-la chica sonrió y el continuo-pues la verdad y aun que suene egoísta yo quiero que te quedes. Ya me acostumbre a que estés aquí y admito que me resultaría muy extraño el que no estés- admitió desviando la mirada del rosto de la chica.

-en… en verdad?-cuestiono con los ojos brillantes plagados de ilusión.  
El joven solo asintió y ella sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo recostando su cabeza en el pecho del caballero. Automáticamente el rubio comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza el cabello de la menor mientras los pensamientos asaltaban su mente.

- _porque? Que es lo que tiene Shiori que siempre logra que me salgan las palabras…no, no eran solo palabras eran pensamientos que solo eran para mi… que ella no debía saber. Mis sentimientos deberían quedar solo para mí, eso fue lo que me enseñaron pero de ella no puedo ocultarlos salen por sorpresa sin que me dé cuenta. Me pregunto si a mi maestro le pasara lo mismo o esta clase de influencia la tiene solo sobre mí._

\- amor en que piensas?-lo miro extrañada.

\- ah?

\- te estoy llamando y no me respondes, en que tanto piensas?

\- nada importante, solo divagaba un poco.

\- sobre qué?

\- ya te dije no es nada importante-sonrió.

-con más razón. Porque no me lo quieres decir?

\- por que no. Pero que niña más curiosa tengo-dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en la cintura a la menor.

\- Hyoga no! quieto jajajaja quieto…jajajaja no…no puedo respirar- decía entrecortadamente mientras se retorcía a causa de los mimos de su novio. Este en un movimiento rápido dejo de hacerlo y la beso dulcemente.

-ya esta refrescando es mejor que entremos.-dijo con una sonrisa para luego levantarse y tenderle la mano a la chica.

\- si. -Asintió con una sonrisa y tomo su mano para una vez caminando abrazarse nuevamente a él.

-Shiori ven acá! Ya la estrenaste no te parece?-El castaño llamaba a su hermanita que se encontraba patinando a lo lejos en una pista nueva que acababan de instalar sus padre y por petición de ellos Shiori la estaba probando.

-Hijo deja a Shiori en paz, se está divirtiendo.-dijo Julie con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Si, además hace mucho que no nos visitaba asique hay que consentirla- decía el padre del castaño con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a la chica danzar graciosamente sobre la pista recientemente instalada.

El castaño suspiro con una sonrisa. Siempre había sido así, Shiori era la menor del grupo y siempre era consentida tanto por los padres de Na como por los suyos, pero al mismo tiempo ella era el angelito que siempre los animaba, los hacia sonreír, los unía y la que siempre cortaba sus peleas con Na desde la primera vez que se vieron…

***flash back***

Un hermoso día de sol, varios niños jugaban en una plaza donde se estaba llevando a cabo un festival al cual concurría mucha gente.

-Daré una vuelta ma-decía un chico de unos 10 años y cabellos castaños

\- Ahora vengo- dijo una niña de 8 años de cabellos azul añil al otro lado de la misma feria.

Ambos niños dieron varias vueltas por el lugar cuando al pasar cerca de unos árboles oyeron unos sollozos.

Detrás de unos de los árboles encontraron a una niña pequeña abrazada a sus rodillas que lloraba. Al notarlos la pequeña levanto la vista.

\- Oye porque lloras?-pregunto la niña poniéndose a la altura de la otra.

\- No encuentro a mi mamá ni a mi tío-dijo entre sollozos la pequeña.

\- Y donde estaban?

\- No me acuerdo. Había mucha gente, le solté la mano a tío y me perdí.

\- Ya no llores.-se levanto-yo te voy a ayudar-la peliazul le tendió la mano.

\- Que piensas hacer?- le pregunto el niño levantándose también.

\- Llevarla conmigo y que me diga quién es su mamá.

\- Hay mucha gente. Mejor esperen aquí, iré por mis padres para que nos ayuden.

\- Te tardaras más.

\- Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Que no.

\- Que si.

\- Que no.-La cabeza de la menor del grupo iba de un lado al otro hasta que comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-JAJAJAJA

-De que te ríes-emitieron al unísono.

-Ustedes dos son muy graciosos. Jajaja-la niña se oía algo animada

-bueno al menos ya no lloras- la joven de cabellos azules volvió a arrodillase a un lado de la otra y le seco una lágrima de la mejilla.

-y cómo te llamas. – el chico se sentó enfrente de la pequeña e imitando el gesto de la otra chica.

\- Shiori. Y ustedes?

-Soy Na.

\- Y yo Chris.

\- mucho gusto. Y ya se conocían?-Ambos chicos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-no

***fin del flash back***

El joven sonrió al recordar tan gratos momentos. Quién diría que aquella pequeña sollozante se convertiría en su tan querida hermanita y aquella peleadora en la chica que amaba.

\- Perdón hermano, creo que me emocione un poco-dijo con una gran sonrisa sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

\- está bien.

-Y que te parece? –dijo Max

\- Es genial! Les quedo muy bien.

-Qué bueno que te gusto cariño. Y recuerda que puedes venir a usarla cuando

\- Si gracias.

\- Bueno Shiori cámbiate que te acompaño a casa.

\- Ah sí.

\- Que! Ya te vas? Tan pronto-Max se oía claramente decepcionado

\- Si, le prometí a mi papá llegar temprano.

-Guao ya le dices papá. –Julie volvió a sonreír de forma animada.

-s…si- Shiori sonrió de lado bajando la vista sonrojada- pero cuando lo pienso se siente raro.

\- está bien querida-dijo la mujer acariciándole levemente el rostro-eso es lo que es. Y se lo gano.-La chica sonrió agradecida de tener gente tan buena cerca suyo.

-y bien. Que quieres saber? –Chris se oía serio

-ah?-la menor se sorprendió ante ello.

-vamos a mi no me engañas. Tu quieres saber algo por eso aceptaste venir sin replica alguna la primera vez que te lo dije.

-bueno es cierto que prometí llegar temprano pero también quería hablar contigo.

\- ah ves como te conozco. Dime anda.

\- bueno ya que quieres saber. Cuando piensas decirle a Na?

\- decirle que?.-cuestiono haciéndose el desentendido y mirando al frente.

\- vamos ,vamos no te hagas el tonto sabes de lo que hablo. A ella la quieres de una forma muy distinta a mí.

\- eso es porque tú eres mi hermanita-dijo algo sonrojado.

-Chris!-se quejo.-sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.-arrastro las palabras por lo que Chris suspiro.

-que caso tendría Shiori. Y si la pierdo. Si pierdo nuestras tontas discusiones por pequeñeces , por estar en desacuerdo en algo irrelevante. No quiero eso, aunque sea por nuestra extraña amistad prefiero tenerla cerca de esa forma… No quiero… no quiero perderla, es por eso simplemente- hablo en tono bajo y calmado pero con algo de tristeza impregnada en su voz

-nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes Chis. Tú me conoces y sabes que yo prefiero intentarlo antes que quedarme con el "que hubiera pasado si" es por eso que ahora estoy con Hyoga. Pero no voy a obligarte a hacer lo mismo. Si quieres intentarlo cuentas con todo mi apoyo para lo que necesites y si no –le tomo la mano y le sonrió-guardare tu secreto como siempre hemos hecho.-Chris se detuvo y la abrazo fuertemente.

\- gracias amor. No sabes cuánto te quiero.

\- claro que sí. Lo mismo que yo a ti.

\- no se si no es mas lo que yo te quiero. Pero eso no importa ahora-agrego separándose levemente para verle la cara.

\- entonces qué?-pregunto volviendo a caminar.

-tu secreto.

-secreto?

\- si, como te va con ese?

\- ese?... te refieres a Hyoga?

\- si al rubio. Como te trata? Es bueno contigo?

\- jajajaja pero que hermano mas celoso me eche .

\- no me evadas y contesta.

\- no te preocupes Chris Hyoga es muy bueno conmigo y me trata excelentemente.

\- más le vale.

-no te parece que ya está suficientemente amenazado?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-les dijeron ya?-Shiori negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-no, aun no hemos dicho nada estamos buscando el momento justo.

-con más razón estaré sobre él. Aun cuando lo blanqueen.-Shiori sonrió bajando la vista.

-crees que lo tomen bien?

-ellos te quieren mucho y todo lo que te haga feliz lo aceptaran. Tal vez le cueste un poco más a Camus al principio pero estoy seguro de que cuando entienda que eso le hace bien a ambos lo va a aceptar.-la chica sonrió emocionada con los ojos brillantes.

-muchas gracias hermano, no sabes lo bien que me hace tu apoyo-lo abrazo y él le correspondió cariñosamente.

\- por nada hermosa. Sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo y confianza en todo-separándose un poco y sonriendo-pero él aun se la tiene que ganar.-le guiño un ojo, gesto que hizo a la menor sonreír y asentir animada.

* * *

 **Bueno como ya dije el próximo será el ante ultimo cap, espero les haya gustado este :D**

 **Próximo capitulo: Cumpleaños**

 **Saludos Yuki :***


	35. Cumpleaños

**Hola :) bueno hoy actualizo temprano porque ya de día se me va a complicar xD como sea**

 **Luisamargotp: Hola linda gracias por estar siempre :) jajajaja ya lo veras un poquito mas de paciencia ;) así es ya casi estamos u.u muchas gracias hermosa abrazo grande.**

* * *

Capitulo 35: Cumpleaños

Ya casi era de 23 de enero, para ser mas exactos faltaban escasos 30 min para que sean las 12 am. Y aun así Shiori se encontraba tendida en la cama viendo el techo.

-que hare…?-se preguntaba así misma mientras meditaba-no encontré nada que pudiera gustarle y además no se como ni cuando saludarlo con mi papá acá-suspiro pesadamente- _si voy a su cuarto podría arruinar las cosas si de casualidad a mi papá se le da por entrar sin avisar … y aunque llame a la puerta… cuando nos besamos siempre acabo roja y con la respiración a veces agitada_ -reconoció mentalmente mientras se sonrojaba- _seria difícil ocultar eso si justo nos interrumpe_.-su color aumento y tomando un almohadón se lo puso en la cara y con fuerza exclamo contra ella-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-bajo levemente la almohada descubriendo sus ojos-no se que hacer-desvió la mirada y noto que su meditación casi la hacia irse de hora, suspiro por ultima vez-que sea lo que tenga que ser.-dijo por lo bajo y se paro dirigiéndose a la salida de su cuarto.

Ya en la puerta de la habitación de Hyoga, Shiori tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entro procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Para su suerte encontró al rubio de espaldas a ella y observando fijamente por la ventana.  
La chica sonrió y avanzo mientras cerraba la puerta, despacio y caminaba sin hacer ruido. Se posiciono tras el rubio y poniéndose de puntitas tapo los ojos de su novio con sus manos.  
Hyoga sonrió y coloco sus manos sobre las de la menor.

\- no te oí entrar.

\- estabas muy concentrado. Verdad?

\- algo. Pero no importa.

\- enserio? Y en que pesabas entonces?

\- te diré si me dejas verte.

\- mmm… pero aun no te quiero soltar-sonrió de lado.

\- vamos me estoy impacientando-dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

\- mmm… esta bien.-bajo las manos por el rostro del ruso hasta llegar al cuello, y allí se abrazo a el pegándose a su espalda y acercándose a su oído.- felicidades amor.-dijo en tono suave para después depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios.

El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego sonreír.  
Tomo las manos de la chica y dejo un beso en ellas para luego girarse y poder verla a los ojos.  
Aun con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana proporcionada por la luna, podía denotar el rubor en el rostro de la peliaguamarina.

Aquella imagen enterneció al santo de Cygnus quien sonrió nuevamente y rodeo a la menor con sus brazos por la cintura; acercándose lentamente hasta fundirse en un suave y cálido beso, pero al mismo tiempo demandante que no dejaba que ninguno de los dos se alejara siquiera un milímetro del otro hasta que fue inevitable hacerlo.

\- perdona pero te debo el regalo-dijo en tono casi inaudible una vez que se habían separado mínimamente pegando sus frentes.

\- no importa, con que estés aquí soy feliz.-La niña volvió a sonreír sonrojándose aun más, y luego de otro beso se abrazo a su novio por un largo rato. Sintiendo como su corazón latía aceleradamente al encontrarse entre los brazos de quien tanto quería.

-Hyoga?

\- si, dime?

-…olvídalo no importa-sonrió viéndolo-se me cruzo una idea tonta pero no importa.

\- segura?

\- si. Creo que mejor me voy, tienes que descansar mañana tienes entrenamiento temprano o no?-El chico solo asintió y después de una breve despedida y un par de besos, Shiori regreso a su cuarto.

Más tarde, Shiori estaba acostada sin poder dormir; dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama y no había caso.  
Acabo suspirando y se levanto decidida a cumplir la idea que tenía en mente.  
Se escabullo hasta la habitación del rubio y procurando no hacer ruido se metió en la cama y se abrazo a él

Hyoga despertó al sentir el contacto con la chica y la observo extrañado.

\- Me puedo quedar aquí solo por esta noche?-pidió con gesto de suplica viéndolo tiernamente a los ojos. Él solo sonrió, la arropo y la abrazo como respuesta a su petición.

6 de febrero 23:50, en el templo de acuario todo estaba en completo silencio. Sus habitantes no dormían pero aun así cada uno estaba en su habitación.

En su cuarto, Shiori cantaba amenamente con una linda sonrisa que adornaba su rostro mientras envolvía algo.

Sonrió ampliamente al terminar y puso el paquete frente a ella observándolo con detenimiento.

\- … listo-Reviso la hora y salió con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose al cuarto del santo de acuario.

Una vez frente a la puerta se paro en seco y respiro profundo para después llamar a la puerta suavemente.

\- adelante-dijo Camus desde adentro.

\- permiso-dijo dando un paso hacia dentro con la mano que llevaba el obsequio detrás de la espalda. –que bueno que aun no te acuestas, me hubiese sentido muy mal si te despertaba.

\- no, estaba por hacerlo pero aun no. Dime se te ofrece algo?

\- eto… bueno yo…-la chica se había puesto nerviosa y no le salían las palabras sin saber porque. Seguramente porque era el primer regalo que le daba y se sentía extraña.

\- ven.-dijo con una leve sonrisa sentándose en la cama y señalándole su lado a la menor para que también se sentara. Shiori asintió y fue hasta aquel lugar. Una vez sentada el caballero continuo-que pasa tú no eres de quedarte callada exactamente. Shiori primero bajo la vista pero al oír eso se lleno de valor y levanto la vista sonriendo levemente.

-Feliz cumple papi- le tendió un pequeño cuadrado envuelto en un papel azul con un moño blanco y ensanchado su sonrisa

Camus se quedo asombrado, viéndola con la mente en blanco. No podía creerlo, no solo sabia de su cumpleaños sino que además era la primera en felicitarlo y se había preocupado por hacerle un regalo aun cuando no era necesario.

-no es la gran cosa pero quería darte algo-agrego al ver que el mayor no contestaba.

\- no…no era necesario.

\- pero aun así me lo vas a aceptar. Verdad?-Camus asintió y tomo el paquete desenvolviéndolo con cuidado para no arruinar lo que podía ser.

-… Pero si es-volvió a quedarse sin habla y los ojos abiertos.

\- No, la original aun la tengo yo en mi cuarto. Esta es una copia pero aun así es…-En las manos de Camus yacía un marco de madera y en su interior la foto donde estaban Sofía y Camus de jóvenes; la misma que había visto en aquel cuarto, la diferencia era que la que le acababan de regalar tenia un pequeño arreglo: en medio de ellos dos se encontraba una foto de Shiori en esos momentos, a diferencia de la que vio en la que Shiori era una bebe; al lado de Sofí una foto de Milo y junto a Camus una de Hyoga; perfectamente armada por lo que era algo difícil distinguir el foto montaje.

\- Es el retrato de nuestra familia-dijo en un susurro casi pensándolo mas que como dialogo.

\- Parte de ella, pero no se la muestres al resto de mis tíos o me regañaran por no ponerlos-rio divertida mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- …Te…te gusto pa?-cuestiono con gesto inocente.

\- Claro

\- Entonces porque esa cara?

\- Porque se me hace raro que me llames pa o papi-Shiori le regalo una hermosa sonrisa

-Pues ya es hora que te acostumbres porque te lo diré mas seguido aun.-La chica se abrazo al mayor rodeando con sus brazos por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.  
Quedaron en completo silencio, al principio totalmente inmóviles pero después el caballero correspondió el gesto y permanecieron así por un largo rato.

10 de febrero, 11:50 am. Ya todos en aquel templo se encontraban despiertos… todos menos la mas "pequeña" de la casa que como era su costumbre dormía pues siempre se despertaba después de las 12 por irse a dormir a altas horas de la madrugada.

Un murmullo se oyó fuera de la puerta y tres personas ingresaron a la habitación rodeando a la menor.

\- Shiori…Shiori-la llamaba Camus mientras la mecía suavemente. Shiori solo se removió haciendo algunos gestos con la cara, pero sin despertarse.

\- vamos cumpleañera arriba! –decía el peliazul animándola. Después de un ratito mas así, la chica por fin abrió los ojos lentamente enfocando pesadamente la vista

\- Pa, Milo-se froto levemente los ojos y voltio-Hyoga. Que hacen aquí? Paso algo?.-cuestiono extrañada-Los tres sonrieron ante la expresión de la menor

\- si pasa algo muy importante hoy.-dijo animado el escorpión celeste

\- ah?-la menor seguía sin entender probablemente porque aun estaba algo dormida.

-creo que tendremos que traerlo para que se dé cuenta. Verdad Camus?-El aludido asintió y ambos dorados salieron del cuarto dejando a los dos más jóvenes solos.

Hyoga aprovecho la ausencia de los mayores y tomo la mano de la chica para luego besársela.

-de verdad no sabes qué pasa?-la chica negó con la cabeza a lo que él sonrió y la miro-que día es hoy?

\- mmm… miércoles?-Hyoga amplio su sonrisa

-miércoles que?

\- miércoles…-Los ojos de la menor se abrieron ampliamente al caer en la fecha.

Hyoga se carcajeo ante aquella expresión y la beso en la mejilla.

-feliz cumpleaños amor.-Shiori sonrió y se abrazo al rubio quien correspondió de inmediato mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- gracias, de verdad que se me paso la fecha.

-habrás tenido la mente en algún otro lado?

\- de hecho, si.

\- y puedo saber en qué?

\- en el regalo que quiero que me des.

\- lo que quieras Shiori-dijo sonriendo y depositando un beso en el cabello de ella. La joven se incorporo para verlo a los ojos.

-…podríamos aprovechar la ocasión y decirles. No crees?

-te hace feliz?. –fue su respuesta a lo que la niña de la casa asintió con la cabeza- entonces si.-Shiori sonrió ampliamente y le planto un beso en los labios a su novio.

En el momento en que se separaron, los mayores regresaron al cuarto con una gran torta en las manos de Milo y la pareja solo se tomo de la mano.  
Los mayores se acercaron a la cama y retomaron la posición que tenían al inicio, dejando a Shiori en medio y con el pastel en sus piernas.  
Los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente ante aquella sorpresa y no sabía que decir.

-us…ustedes lo hicieron para mí?

\- lo compramos.

\- Tu padre no me dejo hacerlo-dijo en tono de reproche.

\- créeme no quieres probar los pasteles de él-le dijo por lo bajo a la menor quien sonrió ante el comentario.

-que es tan gracioso?

\- Nada-fue la mísera respuesta del acuariano.

\- mmm…-se quedo pensando cuando noto algo.-apropósito-agrego fijando la mirada en los dos más jóvenes.-que hacen ustedes dos así tomados de la mano?.

\- eto…-la chica no sabía cómo comenzar, se sonrojo bajando la vista y apretando con más fuerza la mano del rubio. Respiro hondo y entonces…

\- estamos juntos-dijo Hyoga sujetando con más fuerza la mano de la menor y fijando la vista en los dorados frente suyo-Shiori y yo somos pareja por eso estamos así y me…perdón nos gustaría su aprobación.

Shiori se atrevió a ver a su padre, quien no mostro expresión alguna fue cuando vio a su tío a quien prácticamente se le desfiguro la cara.  
La chica lo miro con horror y en menos de un segundo se soltó de su novio y se abrazo a la cintura de Milo con fuerza tratando de impedir que se mueva.

\- YO TE MATO!-grito Milo tratando de abalanzarse sobre el ruso, quien de un respingo se fue para atrás.

\- tío quieto por favor-pidió con los ojos cerrados y suplica en su voz sujetándolo con más fuerza en tanto que Milo solo se movía de lado a lado para zafarse de los brazos de la chica.

-Shiori suéltame.

\- no, no voy a hacerlo hasta que te calmes.

\- está bien.-Interrumpio Camus de repente en tono calmo interrumpiendo la pelea y provocando que todos los presentes lo miraran.

\- que…que dijo maestro?

\- que está bien, acepto que estén juntos pero sabes a lo que te expones con eso, verdad Hyoga?-el rubio asintió con seriedad.

-perfectamente-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- de verdad podemos?.-miro con ojos brillantes a su padre quien asintió-gracias!-soltó a Milo para abalanzarse sobre Camus con una gran sonrisa en su rosto.

En tanto el escorpión, no salía de su sorpresa causada por la reacción de su amigo; de verdad no entendía su actitud él quería clavarle a Antares de inmediato más que a Antares quería lanzarle todas las agujas escarlatas que pudiera por haber tocado a su linda y pequeña sobrina; pero que podía hacer si Camus los dejaba.

Miro el rostro de la menor abrazada al acuariano: se veía realmente feliz llena de vida, suspiro resignado y dirigió una mirada casi de odio al rubio.

-escúchame bien que te quede claro le llegas a tocar un pelo o la haces sufrir siquiera un poco te juro que vas a rogarme que te lancé a Antares.-Hyoga asintió y Shiori sonrió nerviosa cuando escucho voces a lo lejos.

-Hola!

-Hay alguien en casa?.

Eran dos voces que bien conocía la menor, sonrió ampliamente y levantándose apresurada, tomo la torta que milagrosamente aun estaba sana y la dejo sobre la mesa de noche para después salir corriendo de la habitación.

-hermanos!-canturreo alegre para luego abrazar a ambos a la vez

\- feliz cumple hermanita.

\- felicidades Shiori.

\- qué bueno que vinieron-se alejo un poco-jus…-se paro y su rostro adopto una expresión de sorpresa-que es eso-dijo señalando con su dedo las manos entrelazadas de sus hermanos- hermano no me digas que al fin te decidiste.

\- si ayer me lo dijo.-expreso con una gran sonrisa la chica.

-al fin! .-junto las manos -Qué alegría me dan!-sonrió ampliamente y tomo a las manos libres de sus hermanos llevándolos al su cuarto-vamos mi papá me regalo una torta y aun no la cortamos. Además tengo que impedir que mi tío me deje sin novio.

\- qué?! No me digas que les dijiste?

\- pues si hace un rato. Así que vamos, rápido.

Así Shiori se llevo a sus hermanos para comenzar su cumpleaños con sus seres más queridos, bueno con casi todos ya que algunos como Áyax no podían estar presientes ya que aun desconocían la verdadera identidad de su padre; aun así, Shiori estaba realmente feliz porque tenía algo que pensó que había perdido: una familia , una hermosa y feliz familia que la quería mucho que siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Fin

* * *

 **Bueno gente hermosa eso es casi todo porque como ya dije hace un par de semanas atrás abra un POV Shiori a modo de epilogo y ahí hare la despedida oficial xD**

 **Como sea como también dije tengo algunas ideas sueltas así que los invito a pasar por el sig link** **y votar para decidir entre todos que pasa con ellas. Avísenme si tienen algún problema con ella ;)**

 **ap_ps_.f_ace_book.c_om_/_** **mis-encuestas/form/fanfic-la-princesa-del-hielo (pueden quitarle los _ o buscar el hipervinculo en mi perfil ;) )**

 **Si el resultado es alguna historia (xq también estará la opción de terminar aquí) prometo empezar a escribir lo mas pronto posible pero no puedo dar un plazo ya que ahora me encuentro escribiendo otro fic que recién va por el cap 3 pero no se preocupen en cuanto lo adelante un poco mas ya lo estaré subiendo :D**

 **Así que bueno nos veremos una vez más en este fic.**

 **Próximo cap: Epilogo: P.O.V Shiori**

 **Besos Yuki**


	36. POV: Shiori

**Bueno para no perder la costumbre en este último cap público tarde XD por suerte no son más de las 00 xD como sea:**

 **Aletuki01:** **jajaja no, no se porto bien papi Camus aun que si casi nos quedamos sin tío Milo… o sin novio xD. :$$$$$ gracias por tus lindas palabras. Abrazo grande y espero que estés bien :D**

 **Luisamargotp:** **Holi :) jajajajaja claro ;) jajajajaja como siempre xD jajajaja ya veremos eso ^.^ tal vez mas adelante. Besos**

Capitulo 36: p.o.v. Shiori

 **Me llamo** **Shiori Quione Clístenes y se podría decir que soy una chica de 18 años normal, digo se podría porque no creo que todo el mundo tenga tantos antecedentes artísticos o como dice Chris "nace en una familia de artistas"**

 **Mi madre era una gran cantante con una maravillosa voz a pesar de que nunca ejerció como tal. Ella era muy hermosa tenia los ojos color violeta y el cabello muy largo y totalmente rizado de color añil.  
Siempre lucia una dulce sonrisa siempre decía que era porque era una persona feliz.  
Cuando era niña le gustaba llevarme al parque donde solía ver a mi papá y jugar conmigo durante horas. Siempre fuimos muy compañeras y nos contábamos todo.  
Recuerdo que siempre me contaba cuando la gente le comentaba que "mi padre" era muy bueno conmigo y lo alababan hasta que ella les informaba que mi tío Alex era solo eso mi tío y un buen amigo con el que no tenían ese tipo de relación; esos malentendidos siempre nos dieron mucha gracia nunca pude entender porque a la gente se le hace tan extraño que un hombre y una mujer solteros pueden ser amigos y nada mas.**

 **Mi abuelo fue un importante pianista y mi abuela fue una excelente bailarina. Ellos se conocieron en un recital que dio mi abuela con música en vivo solo que no vio a los músicos hasta el final cuando mi abuelo fue hasta su camerino a saludarla y ver si conseguía una cita ya que se la paso todo el espectáculo viéndola embelesado, según él me conto; Desde ese día no se separaron, ellos siempre fueron mi ideal a seguir de lo que significa ser una pareja y amarse para toda la vida.  
Digo fueron porque mis abuelos murieron cuando yo tenia 15 años en un accidente de transito ; aun así no me sentí sola ni triste, mi mamá solía decirme que si estaba mal ellos también así que no lo hacia.**

 **Mi madre también falleció pero hace casi un año. Cuando eso ocurrió le prometí que iría a conocer a mi padre e intentaría vivir con él. La verdad es que cuando lo prometí estaba segura de que el no querría nada conmigo entonces solo seria cuestión de presentarme, hacerle un poco la vida imposible cuando mucho y me dejaría seguir con mi vida como siempre sin él ni nadie nuevo por conocer.  
Si que me equivoque, los días lentamente fueron convirtiéndose en semanas en las cuales poco a poco fuimos acercándonos y conociéndonos hasta llegar al punto de entendernos y querernos. Ya han pasado varios meses desde que llegue al santuario y a decir verdad ahora no me imagino la vida lejos de aquí: de mis hermanos, mis muchísimos tíos, mis amigos, mi papá y mi novio.**

 **Si los cambios en mi vida también me trajeron un tipo de cariño diferente, la verdad es que no se bien en que momento comencé a sentirme así, no sabría distinguir en momento exacto en el cual Hyoga dejo de ser el alumno de Camus con el que tenia que convivir para convertirse en la persona que amo y para ser sincera tampoco me interesa mucho xD. Solo se que soy feliz con mi pequeña familia y con eso me alcanza.**

 **** **Me rió al recordar el día de mi cumpleaños en el cual tuve que evitar que mi tío Milo dejara a mi novio como colador, eso si que me costo: tuve** **que agarrarlo para que no se fuera contra Hyoga eso y un par de caritas de cachorro y mimos que no me molesto darle. ^.^** **  
Me alegra que hayamos aclarado todo. Cuando ambos decidimos banquear todo y que sea lo que sea una parte de mi tenia miedo no se exactamente de que supongo que a una pelea que arruinara la buena relación de nuestra pequeña familia.**

 **** **Por suerte mi papá si lo tomo bien; a pesar de todo siempre ha sido muy bueno y comprensivo conmigo; Es gracioso que hable así de él teniendo en cuenta que antes no lo quería ni ver.**

 **Aun así, Hyoga y yo nos tratamos con cuidado frente a ellos y tratamos de estar mayormente solos; aun que viviendo todos en casa de acuario es algo complicado.**

 **En cuanto a mis "tíos" me llevo muy bien con todos, hubo algunos percances con Death Mask al principio pero ya paso porque logre entenderlo. Afrodita me contó que también tenia que ver con que desde que conoció a Dicro, mi tío Emmanuel cambio para mejor, según Afro era algo malvado pero me resulta extraño pensarlo; si me lo hubiese dicho antes tal vez lo creería pero ahora que lo conozco… mmm… me resulta muy raro** **.**

 **Con el resto siempre tuve afinidad especialmente con Milo porque desde el primer día me adopto como su "sobrina" aun cuando yo no quería saber nada con él, siempre me ayudo mucho y estoy muy agradecida… por eso arregle que se quedara con Lena ^_^ aun que me costo convencer a Áyax ya que es muy celoso con su hermana, su prima Caro… ah si y conmigo pero esta feliz de que seamos familia ya que somos algo así como primos no solo por eso sino porque Caro esta saliendo con mi papá y eso SI QUE ME COSTO! Es que él pensaba que era muy pronto y Caro no estaba muy segura pero después de** **mucho** **esfuerzo** **LO LOGRE!** **Y tuvieron su primera cita. Después de eso empezaron a salir de ves en cuando, aun que a mi me gustaría que fuera con mas frecuencia no quiero entrometerme demasiado ya que se nota que se quieren porque veo ese brillo en los ojos de ambos así que prefiero que ellos solos se arreglen.**

 **Con respecto a mis hermanos** **AL FIN!** **Se dijeron lo que sentían y con un "poquito" de ayuda de quien escribe, Chris le pudo decir a Na cuanto la quería, claro que esta tardo medio segundo en llorar y decirle que si además de todo el actin ^_^ pero siguen peleando como niños a veces pero así se quieren…**

-Shiori ya nos vamos-oigo la voz de Hyoga detrás de mi llamándome

-si, ya voy-le digo con una sonrisa mientras me espera en la puerta.

Guardo mis cosas, me acerco y me guindo de su cuello mientras me toma de la cintura para dejar un suave roce en mis labios adornado por una sonrisa

-que hacías?

\- escribía en mi diario

\- Tienes diario?

-lo tengo de mi cumpleaños. Na me lo obsequio.- Hyoga me sonrío.

\- bueno vamos que nos esperan.

\- hey! No se entretengan tanto-oigo la voz de mi tío algo enojado a lo lejos.

Aun nos mira con recelo, tiene miedo de que Hyoga me haga daño. A veces creo que se preocupa demasiado por mí porque ni siquiera mi papá me hace esas escenas aun que debe ser porque conoce más a Hyoga y confía en ambos como nos dijo aquella vez.

-por fin! No se porque se tardaban tanto-bufo molesto Milo como si nos hubiese esperado por horas y miro feo a Hyoga cuando noto que nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas.

Le sonreí y después de soltarme del agarre de mi novio me guinde del brazo del escorpiano para después dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

-vamos que Áyax se va a enojar si hacemos esperar a Caro y Lena, verdad Pa?-le pregunte con una sonrisa tomándolo también del brazo y comenzando a caminar con Hyoga detrás nuestro.

 **Bueno gente hermosa esta historia llego a su fin al menos por el momento, les recuerdo que pueden votar por su continuación en el link en mi perfil hasta que me ponga a escribir tienen tiempo ;)**

 **Muchísimas gracias tod s l s que siguieron esta historia y se dieron un tiempito para leerla y especialmente a las que además comentaron de verdad gracias por su apoyo y sus lindas palabras siempre gracias a eso volví a escribir :´) Nos estaremos leyendo prontito en la nueva historia que estoy preparando o en el one-shot yaoi (ya se imaginaran de que pareja xD ) que estoy escribiendo hace meses y no puedo terminar xD soy mala para escribir romances u.u en algún momento intentare hacer algo mas largo ;)**

 **Con esto me despido que estén bien cuídense y nos leemos lo próxima**

 **Saludos**

 **Yuki :***


End file.
